TRON: Legend - Die Legende
by ArkhamGirl
Summary: "Sie war eine Kämpferin, sie war eine Heldin, sie ist... eine Legende." 798 Zyklen sind seit Susan Gifford's Fall vergangen. Doch auch wenn sie als tot gilt, leisten ihre Anhänger Widerstand gegen CLU's Schreckensherrschaft, und als das Unmögliche geschieht und ein User den Raster betritt, gibt es nur noch ein Ziel: Freiheit. Sequel to "TRON: Downfall - Der Fall" Zuse/OC, OC/OC
1. Memory

**_Author's Note: GREETINGS, PROGRAMS! Willkommen an alle Follower, die diese Story schon von Anfang an (TRON: Ascension - Der Aufstieg + TRON: Downfall - Der Fall) gelesen haben, und Willkommen an alle, die das nicht getan haben. Bin nicht bös auf euch wenn ihr zu letzteren gehört, jedoch empfehle ich euch trotzdem die anderen Teile zu lesen, da ihr sonst höchstwahrscheinlich Nüsse verstehen werdet. No offense. Love y'all ^^_**

**_Dieser Teil, der letzte Teil dieser Story, ist der längste, der spannendste, brutalste, romantischste und einfach MOST F***ING EPIC EVER! _TRON: Legacy_ ist auch ein wichtiger Bestandteil davon._**

**_Nur eine kurze Bemerkung noch zu diesem Eröffnungskapitel: Während des ersten Paragraphen habe ich '_The Grid_' die Instrumentalversion gehört, da es einfach so perfekt zum Beginn einer solchen Geschichte passt._**

**_So und jetzt, meine lieben Programme, ENJOY AND PLEEEASE _REVIEW_! (der Grund warum ich Reviews so dringend will ist nicht compliment fishing or shi*, sondern Feedback. Ich hätte gern Feedback, zu meinen OCs, bestimmte Kapitel, whatever. Ich habe nichts gegen Kritik, ich schätze sie sehr, da sie mir hilft mich zu verbessern :) also opfert doch büdde 1, 2 Minutos für mich und schreibt was dazu ^^ thx)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Memory/**

"Hast du die Bytes?"  
>Das Programm sprach leise, obwohl sie niemanden in der Nähe gesichtet hatten. Sie standen zu viert in einer dunklen Gasse, eng aneinander gedrängt, da sie nicht wollten, dass sie irgendwer belauschte.<br>"Klar! Hier sind sie."  
>Der andere hob einen Beutel hoch.<br>Der erste ergriff wieder wispernd das Wort: "Perfekt. Also ihr..." Er zeigte auf den Dritten und Vierten in der Runde. "Ihr bringt die Dinger drei Blocks weiter an. Ich und Bader machen es hier. Weiß jeder noch ganz sicher die Codes?"  
>Sie nickten alle.<br>"Na dann..."  
>Sie hielten alle ihre Hände in die Mitte und der mit dem Beutel verteilte die kleinen Würfelchen, die da drin waren, gerecht. Sobald jeder die gleiche Anzahl davon hatte, sahen sie sich ernst an.<br>"Okay, es kann los gehen! Und lasst euch nicht erwischen!"  
>Die zwei liefen weg. Die anderen lugten um die Ecke der Gasse.<br>"Alles klar, los jetzt!"  
>Sie rannten über die breite Straße zu einem hohen Gebäude. Während der eine Wache stand, drückte der andere die kleinen Würfel in die Wand hinein. Als er alle drin hatte, öffnete sich vor ihm ein kleiner Bildschirm, wo er nun hastig Befehle eingab.<br>Plötzlich entdeckte der andere einen Wächter, zwar weit weg, aber dennoch besorgniserregend nah.  
>"Hey, beeil dich, Mann!"<br>"Ich mach ja!"  
>Er bewegte seine Finger so schnell er konnte und gerade als der Wächter zu ihnen rüber sah, beendete er seine Arbeit.<br>"Ich hab's! Schnell weg hier!"  
>Die beiden liefen weg von dem Gebäude, weg von dem Wächter, der noch immer dort stand und sie anstarrte.<br>Die Würfelchen an der Mauer begannen zu leuchten und es knackste als das gerade hochgeladene Programm, das von ihnen ausging, sich ausbreitete. Dünne lange Risse fingen an sich bis nach oben zu schlängeln. Erst an der Spitze des Gebäudes machten sie Halt und bildeten dort ein richtiges Geflecht an kleinen Rissen. Sie fingen an ein Muster zu bilden, das Muster, was ihnen einprogrammiert wurde.  
>Dann hörte alles auf zu knacksen.<br>Und plötzlich leuchtete das Muster an der Wand hell auf: ein nach unten zeigendes Dreieck.  
>Die zwei Programme blieben im Rennen stehen, betrachteten lächelnd ihr Werk. Jetzt konnte es jeder sehen, ihr Schaltzeichen.<br>Susan's Schaltzeichen.

* * *

><p>Man konnte es von überall ausmachen, sogar von hier oben. Keine Wolken verdeckten diesmal die Sicht vom End Of Line Club auf Tron City.<br>Während die ganzen Programme hinter ihm zur Musik tanzten und ihre erfrischenden Getränke zu sich nahmen, betrachtete Zuse gedankenversunken das Symbol dort unten auf dem Gebäude. Er kannte es sehr gut, wie mittlerweile jedes Programm auf dem Raster.  
>"Haben sie es schon wieder getan?", kam es hinter ihm genervt seufzend. Gem stellte sich links neben Zuse. "Wann versteht dieser Widerstand endlich, dass das ihnen nichts bringt, ihr Schaltzeichen an irgendeine Mauer in der City anzubringen? Es ist lästig..."<br>"Du hast vollkommen Recht, meine Liebe.", antwortete er ohne den Blick von dem glühenden Dreieck zu wenden.  
>"Ich meine, wieso himmeln sie jemanden so an, der gar nicht mehr existiert?"<br>"Weil sie auf ein Wunder hoffen. Doch das wird es selbstverständlich nie geben."  
>"Stimmt. Das ist dasselbe wie mit den Tron-Zeichen überall. Diese Programme sollten lernen loszulassen und uns zivilisierte Bürger nicht mit ihren unrealistischen Auffassungen belästigen, findest du nicht?"<br>Er nickte langsam.  
>Gem beäugte Zuse aufmerksam. Er sah so aus als wäre er völlig in Gedanken vertieft.<br>"Ich muss wieder zurück zur Arena.", sagte sie schließlich. "Ich muss dort noch ein paar Sachen erledigen, ist das okay?"  
>"Natürlich, Schätzchen."<br>"Und..." Sie kam einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. "Ist es dir auch recht, wenn ich danach wieder herkomme, wenn der Club schon geschlossen ist, damit wir uns gemeinsam entspannen können?"  
>Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Zuse's Gesicht breit und er wandte endlich seinen Blick von dem großen Zeichen ab. "Da fragst du noch, Teuerste?"<br>Sie lächelte verführerisch. "Also dann, bis nachher, Zuse..."  
>Mit diesen Worten stöckelte sie davon.<br>Noch einmal drehte er sich zum großen Fenster, betrachtete das hell leuchtende Symbol. Dann nahm er seinen Gehstock fest in die Hand und schlenderte durch den Club. Ein paar Gästen machte er Komplimente über ihr Outfit, nickte anderen höflich zu und lächelte zufrieden sein Personal an. Alles lief wunderbar im Club, sogar noch besser als früher.  
>Nach seinem kleinen Rundgang, stellte sich Zuse zur Bar und bedeutete den zwei DJs oben grinsend, dass sie die Beats noch um einen Hauch verstärken sollten. Die nickten und befolgten die Anweisung, wodurch die Programme im Club sich noch mehr, noch hemmungsloser bewegten.<br>Ja, hier war alles fantastisch.  
>"Castor?"<br>Er wandte sich Shaddix zu. "Ja?"  
>"Er ist online.", sagte der so beiläufig wie möglich, während er mit einem weißen Tuch über die Theke wischte.<br>Zuse's Grinsen wurde bitter. Er sah kurz zu Boden und dann hoch zu seiner Lounge. Er hasste es, wenn man ihm die Stimmung verdarb. Als er sich wieder sammelte, setzte er wieder ein fröhliches Lächeln auf, das er nach all den Zyklen schon so gut beherrschte, dass selbst Programme, die ihn gut kannten, nicht merkten, dass es gespielt war.  
>"Danke, mein Freund.", sagte er frohgelaunt.<br>"Sollen wir dann ohne dich schließen?", fragte der Barkeeper.  
>"Nein, nicht nötig. Ich denke das wird nicht lange dauern."<br>Er machte einen Bogen um die Tanzenden und stieg dann über die leuchtenden Treppen hinauf in seine private Lounge, wo er seinen Glasstock auf eine Couch zu seiner Rechten warf und geradewegs auf die kleine Bar am hinteren Ende des Raumes zusteuerte. Er nahm sich ein Glas von unter der Theke und mixte sich entspannt seinen Lieblingsdrink. Als er fertig war, betrachtete er die grüne Flüssigkeit, seufzte und drückte dann auf einen Knopf der kleinen Kommunikationskonsole neben der Bar.  
>Da erschallte eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme. "<em>Zuse<em>?"  
>"Jarvis!", begrüßte er seinen Gesprächspartner lachend. "Was will denn mein kleiner Mastdarmakrobat wieder von mir?"<br>An der Veränderung des Tones der Stimme erkannte er, dass das Programm seine Wut unterdrückte, was Zuse enorm amüsierte. "_Hast du die neuen Kreationen des Widerstandes gesehen?_"  
>"Wie könnte ich die denn übersehen?", lachte er und nippte an seinem Drink.<br>"_Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht auch so, wie du übersehen konntest, wie sie sie angebracht haben?_"  
>"Seit wann ist es denn MEINE Aufgabe die Tätigkeiten des Widerstandes zu überwachen?"<br>Jarvis seufzte genervt. "_Also gut..."_, sagte er gedehnt.  
>Zuse grinste breit. Oh, wie er es liebte CLU's Speichellecker zu necken. Herrlich...<br>"_Wir haben zwei von den Randalierern festnehmen können, aber die wollten nicht reden_."  
>"Natürlich nicht."<br>"_Hast du irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte zum Aufenthaltsort des Widerstandhauptsitzes? Irgendwelche neuen Gerüchte?_"  
>Er leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen. "Habt ihr schon den Tipp von letzten Mal überprüft?"<br>"_Ja, aber da konnten wir nur mehr leergeräumte Datenbanken sicherstellen._"  
>"Hm..." Er ließ seinen Zeigefinger über den Rand des Glases kreisen. "In letzter Zeit gab es leider keinen Tratsch über den Widerstand..."<br>"_Habe ich's mir doch gedacht..._" Nun erhellte sich Jarvis' Stimme wieder. "_Ich verstehe manchmal wirklich nicht, wieso CLU dich immer noch als seinen besten Informanten bezeichnet. Du bist so unnütz_."  
>Zuse schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Glaubte dieser Knilch wirklich, er könnte ihn beleidigen? "Wie war das? Ich konnte dich nicht verstehen, mein Freund.", sagte er nun in zuckersüßem Ton und stellte das Glas ab.<br>Verwirrt kam Jarvis' Antwort. "_Äh, du bist... bist unnütz..._"  
>"Ich kann dich leider immer noch nicht verstehen, mein Lieber. Vielleicht ist deine Konsole irgendwie defekt. Ich höre immer nur CHRRR."<br>"_Zuse, hör auf damit_!"  
>"Wie bitte?"<br>"_Ich muss dir noch andere Fragen stellen, also lass das sofort!_", zischte Jarvis.  
>Zuse ging langsam zum Kontrollbildschirm. "Was?"<br>"_Hör. Auf!"_  
>"I... ka...ch ni... eh...n", machte Zuse und musste sein Lachen unterdrücken.<br>"_Zuse, ich warne dich!_"  
>" uss...fhö...en..."<br>"_ZUSE_!"  
>"Bye, mein Lieber!"<br>"_ZUSE! ICH WERDE-!_"  
>Er drückte auf 'Verbindung kappen', die Stimme verstummte und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz. Zuse seufzte tief und flüsterte lächelnd: "Du mich auch, Jarvis, du mich auch..."<br>Er schloss die Augen, lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die Wand und ließ das gerade geführte Gespräch in Gedanken noch einmal Revue passieren. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber irgendwie hob es seine Laune. Ob das nun an den Neckereien lag oder daran, dass er diesmal keine Informationen für CLU hatte, da war er sich nicht sicher. Tatsache war, dass er sich nach Konversationen dieser Art immer, egal wie sie ausgingen, müde fühlte. Und ein Stückchen mehr zerrissen. Am liebsten würde er nun einfach einen Schlafzyklus einlegen um diese Gefühle loszuwerden, doch das konnte er nicht. Er musste seinen Verpflichtungen nachgehen.  
>Also öffnete er nun wieder die Augen, schnappte sich seinen Gehstock von der Couch und setzte sein unverkennbares Lächeln auf, bevor er hinunter in den Club ging und dort bis zur Schließung ausgelassen feierte.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ihr wart klasse, Jungs! Wie immer."<br>Die zwei DJs nickten dem fröhlich grinsenden Zuse zu und winkten ihm, als sie in den Aufzug gingen.  
>"Bis morgen, Chef.", sagte Shaddix, nachdem er ihn kurz in den Arm genommen hatte und folgte den Beiden.<br>"Bis morgen, mein Guter..."  
>Sobald sich die Aufzugstüren geschlossen hatten, konnte Zuse endlich sein gespieltes Grinsen fallen lassen. Er hatte zwar die ganze Zeit getanzt, geflirtet und getrunken, aber innerlich fühlte er sich immer noch so ausgelaugt wie vorhin nach dem Gespräch mit Jarvis.<br>Nachdenklich drehte er sich um und schritt zu dem großen Fenster am hinteren Ende des Clubs.  
>Weit unten erkannte er, wie zwei Programme in schwarzen Mänteln und orangener Schaltfarbe oben auf dem Dach des Gebäudes, das der Widerstand mit dem großen Schaltzeichen markiert hatte, lange Stäbe an die leuchtende Oberfläche hielten und sie Stück für Stück verschwinden ließen. Da flackerte das helle Licht des Symbols und plötzlich ging es ganz aus.<br>Traurig senkte Zuse den Blick.  
>Wie? Wie konnte ihn das nach so vielen Malen noch so schmerzen?<br>Langsam nahm er seinen Diskus vom Rücken und setzte sich auf eine Sitzgelegenheit neben dem großen Fenster. Er hielt ihn vor sich hin, atmete tief ein und aktivierte dann den Erinnerungsspeicher.  
>'<em>Pink? Wieso sind meine Haare PINK?!<em>'  
>Lächelnd atmete er wieder aus.<br>'_Ich wollte unbedingt sehen wie du damit aussiehst!_'  
>Er bewegte die Lippen perfekt synchron zum Gesagten. Diese Erinnerung kannte er schon in und auswendig. Wie oft hatte er sie sich schon angesehen? Tausende Male bestimmt. Und jedes Mal musste er dabei lachen.<br>Selbst nach 798 Zyklen. Da hatte er sich das erste Mal seine Erinnerungen mit Susan ganz angesehen, um den Schmerz zu vergessen, der ihr Tod bei ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
>CLU hatte ihm damals eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass man ihren Code in einer Ehren-Datenbank eines kleinen Widerstandverbandes in Argon City, der natürlich schon längst ausgerottet worden war, gefunden hatte unter der Rubrik 'Derezzed'. Der Club musste für mehr als 20 Millizyklen geschlossen bleiben. Es war das erste Mal in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen, also in der gesamten Zeit, die er hier schon auf dem Raster war, dass Zuse geweint hatte. Doch diese Ernsthaftigkeit hatte er so schnell wie möglich wieder abgeschüttelt, einfach sein gespieltes Lächeln wieder aufgesetzt. Niemand hatte merken dürfen, dass er in Wirklichkeit am Boden zerstört gewesen war.<br>'_Ganz ruhig...mein Schatz_.'  
>Er legte seinen Kopf schief.<br>Er hatte ihren Humor geliebt. Er hatte so vieles an ihr geliebt, hat es ihr aber nie gesagt, ist viel zu feige dafür gewesen. Schon seit seiner Aktivierung, seiner Geburt, hatte er gewusst, dass er niemals etwas in seinem Leben bereuen möchte, doch das tat er seit dem Tag, als er Susan nach Argon geschickt hatte.  
>Nach der Todesnachricht hatte er zuerst versucht sie zu vergessen, hatte sich mit diversen Gesellschaften abgelenkt, so wie Gem, aber es hatte einfach nicht funktioniert. Besonders der Widerstand hatte es ihm schwer gemacht. Die haben sich seit dem berühmten Arenakampf, wo Arris als Susan entlarvt wurde, und der nur mehr unter 'Ihr Fall' bekannt war, über sie informiert und vor ungefähr 790 Zyklen haben sie angefangen, ihr und Tron's Schaltzeichen überall in der Stadt zu verteilen.<br>Zum besonderen Leidwesen von CLU. Der hatte nach 'Ihrem Fall' nämlich erwartet, dass sich jeglicher Widerstand von selbst auflösen würde, da Susan sie ja immerhin alle angelogen hatte. Doch die Revoluzzer haben sie gefeiert, sie verehrt. Und taten es heute noch. Die Kopie eines Users... Sie war zu einer Legende geworden.  
>Selbst nachdem sich die Nachricht von ihrem Tod herumgesprochen hatte, wollten es einige Revoluzzer nicht wahrhaben, glaubten an ein Komplott, dass das alles nur ein Geflecht aus Lügen war.<br>Doch Zuse kannte die Wahrheit. Er wünschte, er könnte auch glauben, er wünschte er würde die Hoffnung, dass sie lebte noch besitzen. Doch nachdem 500 Zyklen an ihm vorbeigezogen waren, und er in der Zeit nichts von Susan gehört hatte, hatte er die Hoffnung einfach aufgeben müssen.  
>Jetzt drehte seinen Finger gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, um eine frühere Erinnerung auswählen zu können. Eine seiner liebsten.<br>'_Wie heißt du? Und sie würde antworten...?_'  
>'...<em>Susan<em>.'  
>Er stoppte die Erinnerung und betrachtete ihr Gesicht.<br>Ihr sanftes Lächeln, das Glitzern in ihren Augen, damals, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Da hatte er gedacht, dass dieses Programm recht interessant aussah, mit ihrer ungewöhnlichen Kleidung, dem braunen CCR T-Shirt und den blauen Jeans, und dem undurchdringlichen Blick. Jetzt hielt er sie für die interessanteste Frau, die er je kennengelernt hatte. Das interessanteste Wesen auf dem gesamten Raster.  
>Als er sie so ansah, fielen seine Mundwinkel wieder. Jedes Mal wenn er sich die Erinnerungen an Susan anschaute, fühlte er sich zuerst wundervoll, bettete sich in den guten Gefühlen von damals ein, doch dann... Dann erreichte er immer den Punkt, an dem ihm bewusst wurde, dass er diesen Körper, diese Haare, dieses schöne Gesicht nie wieder anfassen könnte. Nie wieder.<br>Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, schloss die Augen, inständig versuchend den Schmerz, den er vor langer Zeit in sich weggesperrt hatte, am Ausbrechen zu hindern.  
>Plötzlich war da das Zischen der sich öffnenden Aufzugstüren.<br>Schnell steckte er den Diskus wieder an seinen Rücken.  
>Gem stöckelte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen auf ihn zu. "Tut mir Leid, es hat länger gedauert als ich dachte... Hast du mich vermisst?"<br>Schmunzelnd sah er sie an. "Ich bin die ganze Zeit nur hier gesessen und habe sehnsüchtig auf dich gewartet, meine Schöne."


	2. Revolution

**/Revolution/**

Wachsamen Blickes beobachtete er seine Kameraden.  
>Nachdem sie einen anonymen Tipp erhalten hatten, dass ihr Lager womöglich bald von CLU's Truppen durchsucht werden würde, versuchten sie nun alle ihre Güter wegzuschaffen und alle Datenbanken, die auf die einzelnen Individuen ihres Widerstandes hinweisen könnten. Sie beeilten sich, da 'bald' eine ziemlich unpräzise Angabe war und sie ein Zusammentreffen mit ihren Gegnern auf jeden Fall vermeiden wollten. Sie waren zwar recht gut trainiert, aber CLU hatte in den letzten Zyklen wegen der langsam ansteigenden Zahl an Revoluzzern seine Truppen noch verstärkt. Die Black Guards waren seit der Übernahme der Führerschaft von diesem Rinzler vor hunderten von Zyklen zu der gefährlichsten und auch gefürchtetsten Einheit des Rasters geworden. Die Mitglieder dieses Widerstandverbandes wussten, dass sie es mit ihnen nie aufnehmen könnten.<br>Daher gab es jetzt keine Scherereien, kein 'Wer hat gesagt, dass DU der Boss bist?!' als Bartik, der durch sein Compiler-Wesen einen besseren Überblick über ihre Ressourcen und virtuellen Informationen hatte als alle anderen, den anderen angeschafft hatte, was sie nun tun sollten. Im Gegenteil, sie waren alle sehr froh, dass jemand so schnell die Leitung übernommen hatte, da dieser Tipp sie alle furchtbar durcheinander gebracht und verängstigt hatte. Da war es nur zu gut, dass es jemanden gab, der kühlen Kopf bewahren konnte.  
>Nun saß Bartik da und überprüfte mit seinen Blicken, ob auch jeder das richtige tat.<br>Da hörte er etwas krachen. Er drehte schnell den Kopf und sah ein Programm, das nun hastig die Disken, die in der Kiste aufbewahrt worden waren, die ihm gerade aus der Hand gefallen war, wieder vom Boden aufsammelte. Bartik eilte dem nervösen Programm zur Hilfe.  
>"Ruhig bleiben.", sagte er in sanftem, aber resolutem Ton.<br>"Ich versuch's... aber nicht alle können eben so gelassen bleiben, wie du..."  
>Bartik seufzte, während er ein paar Disken in die Kiste legte. "Glaub mir, niemand hier ist gelassen. Wir dürfen uns weder von der Angst beherrschen lassen, noch sie verdrängen. Sie soll uns als Antrieb dienen, um unser Überleben und das aller anderen zu sichern..."<br>Das Programm starrte ihn erstaunt an. "Wow... Das war gut... richtig gut! Vielleicht bist du ja doch der geborene Anführer..."  
>"Nein, nein!", lachte er. "Der Spruch stammt nicht von mir."<br>"Von wem dann?"  
>Er hielt kurz inne. "Von... Susan."<br>Das Programm schaute betrübt zu Boden. "Ach ja, ich hatte vergessen, dass du ja mal unter ihr gedient hast..."  
>"Ja, das habe ich..."<br>Bartik erinnerte sich genau. Er war damals bei der Gründung eines der ersten Widerstände dabei gewesen, der von Susan, DER Susan, zwar nicht offiziell angeführt, aber dennoch geleitet wurde. Sie hat sie trainiert und ihre ersten 'Operationen' koordiniert. Zu der Zeit hatten sie sie alle noch Arris genannt. Niemand hätte ahnen können, wer, oder besser WAS, sie wirklich war. Aber er hat spätestens seit seiner ersten kleinen Mission gewusst, dass sie eine Führernatur war...

_Bartik ging aufgeregt neben den zwei anderen her.  
>Er und ein anderes Programm ihres kleinen Verbandes namens Kyto waren von Arris, dem Champion der Spiele, ausgewählt worden, die Überwachungssysteme zweier Wächtertürme zu sabotieren, damit ihre Spione freies Feld hätten. Zuerst hat er sich geehrt gefühlt so eine Aufgabe übernehmen zu dürfen, da er sich schon seit langem mal beweisen wollte, doch jetzt zitterte er am ganzen Leib. Was, wenn etwas schief geht? Was, wenn wegen ihm andere Programme gelöscht würden? Was, wenn ER gelöscht würde?<br>Sie gelangten zu einer Kreuzung und blieben stehen.  
>Arris sah die beiden an. "Also. Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt?"<br>Beide nickten.  
>"Na gut. Ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten. Ich bin sicher, ihr erledigt den Job einwandfrei!"<br>Kyto lächelte und drehte sich um, um an die Arbeit zu gehen. Bartik jedoch blieb noch kurz stehen und atmete tief ein. Dann wollte er seinem Kammeraden folgen, doch Arris hielt ihm am Arm fest.  
>"Kyto, mach doch schon mal dein Lightcycle bereit, ja?", sagte sie in freundlichem Ton.<br>Der befolgte ihre Anweisung sofort.  
>Sie sah Bartik in seine dunklen Augen. "Beim Training hatte ich das Gefühl, du wärst voller Elan und Zuversicht... Was ist los? Geht's dir gut?"<br>"Ja, ja, mir geht's super...", log er und konnte dabei selbst hören wie komisch das klang.  
>Doch Arris machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, wie erwartet. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und senkte ihre Stimme, damit nur die beiden hören konnten, was sie sprach. "Hör zu, Angst ist das natürlichste Gefühl der Welt. Es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm Angst zu haben, es ist vollkommen normal. Nur sollte man wissen, wie man damit umgeht. Weißt du, man darf sich weder von ihr beherrschen lassen, noch darf man sie verdrängen. Angst soll uns als Antrieb dienen, um unser Überleben und das aller anderen zu sichern. Solange du sie als willkommenen Gast siehst, sie aber nicht die Überhand gewinnen lässt, bleibt alles im Lot. Okay?"<br>Fasziniert sah er sie an. "O-Okay."  
>Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. "Klasse. Ich bin sicher, du wirst die Sache hinkriegen. Beherzig einfach, was ich dir gesagt habe. Ich vertraue euch beiden." Sie schaute rüber zu Kyto, der sein Lightcycle gerade noch einmal überprüft hatte. "Ready to rumble, Kyto?"<br>Er hob den Daumen.  
>"Na dann..." Sie schaute Bartik noch einmal in die Augen und sagte dann, bevor sie ging. "Viel Glück, Jungs!"<br>Kyto stellte sich neben Bartik, der ihr nachsah.  
>Vorher hatte er nie gewusst, was er von ihr halten sollte, doch nun sah er, warum die anderen unbedingt wollten, dass sie ihrem Widerstand half.<br>"Ich bin froh, dass sie bei uns ist...", sagte er.  
>"Ja." Kyto atmete tief durch, während er wie Bartik auf die immer kleiner werdende Gestalt schaute. "Sie ist etwas besonderes..." Dann wandte er seinen Blick von ihr ab und schlenderte wieder zu seinem Lightcycle. "Komm, gehen wir."<em>

"Mann, es wäre alles so viel einfacher mit ihr... Wenn Susan da wäre, hätten wir CLU bestimmt schon vor 500 Zyklen zur Strecke gebracht...", riss das Programm, das die nun wieder aufgefüllte Kiste hochhob, Bartik aus seinen Gedanken.  
>"Ja, vielleicht..."<br>Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei, der in einem elektronischen Geräusch endete.  
>Schon schrie der nächste: "SIE SIND HI-*KRCHHH*!"<br>Angsterfüllt erblickte er am einen Ende der Halle zwei Black Guards, die ihre Disken in seine Richtung warfen.  
>"VORSICHT!", rief er und warf sich mit dem anderen Programm zu Boden. Als er wieder aufsah, schrie er: "ALARM! ALLE RAUS HIER!"<br>Dann rappelte er sich schnell auf, packte das andere Programm am Arm und rannte so schnell er konnte. Da hörte er wieder das Surren eines Diskus' und auf einmal war der Armdes anderen, den er gehalten hatte nicht mehr da. Im Laufen schaute er hinter sich und sah, wie aus dem Programm ein kleiner Würfelhaufen wurde.  
>Er musste hier raus. Doch zuerst...<br>Bartik machte eine scharfe Kurve nach links in eine Sackgasse hinein, in der eine Konsole stand. Er steckte seinen Diskus schnell in den Input der Konsole und tippte hastig herum.  
>"Download gestartet", stand dort nun und ein kleiner Balken füllte sich langsam selbst mit Licht auf.<br>Da ertönte ein erneuter Schrei und Bartik sah viele seiner Kollegen an der Sackgasse vorbeirennen.  
>"Komm schon, komm schon, KOMM SCHON!", zischte er angsterfüllt.<br>Ein *BLUM* signalisierte ihm, dass der Download abgeschlossen war. Er schnappte sich seinen Diskus und rannte wieder um sein Leben. Als er nach hinten sah, erkannte er, dass die Black Guards ihm und den anderen zwei Überlebenden gar nicht folgten.  
>Sie gingen nur zu eine der Konsolen.<br>Jarvis, der die ganze Zeit hinten gestanden war und sich das Spektakel angesehen hatte, öffnete den Bildschirm und erkannte sofort die gesuchte Datei.

/SOLAR SAILER DETOUR - CODE 4

Er fasste sich ans Ohr und aktivierte dadurch die Kommunikationsleitung zu CLU.  
>"Wir haben es."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Zuse! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte CLU amüsiert, als er das wütende Programm hereinstapfen sah.<br>"Du hast sie alle gelöscht!", rief der als er vor CLU zu stehen kam.  
>"Ach, nicht alle. Ich glaube drei haben überlebt."<br>"Soll das etwa deine Rechtfertigung sein?!"  
>CLU's Lächeln fiel. "Wieso sollte ich mich denn vor dir rechtfertigen müssen?", sagte er in düsterem Ton. Dann erhellte sich seine Miene wieder und er grinste hämisch. "Außerdem, wieso regst du dich so auf? DU warst doch derjenige der mich zu ihnen geführt hat!"<br>"Ich dachte du würdest sie gefangen nehmen, so wie die letzten und nicht gleich in einem Massaker dahinschlachten!"  
>Zuse versuchte mit Kräften sich zu beherrschen. Am liebsten würde er CLU an die Gurgel gehen, wenn da nicht sein Leibwächter Rinzler gleich daneben stehen und sich sogar schon in Angriffsstellung begeben würde.<br>"Seit wann bist du denn so sensibel, Mann?", lachte CLU. "Wirst du etwa weich? Willst du nach fast 800 Zyklen unser Bündnis niederlegen?" Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und fügte dann bedrohlich hinzu: "...und damit deinen Club und dein eigenes Leben gefährden?"  
>Er funkelte CLU, der auf einem kleinen Podest hier in diesem orangenen Raum stand, zornig an. "Ich habe keine Angst vor dir.", zischte er.<br>"Natürlich nicht! Wieso auch? Ich bin völlig zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit."  
>CLU beäugte das Programm ihn weiß eindringlich. Es amüsierte ihn zu sehen, wie sehr Zuse sich anstrengte moralisch zu handeln, daran aber jedes Mal kläglich scheiterte, weil er nunmal immer zuerst an sich selbst dachte. Er war ein Egoist, der aus jeder Information, die er erhielt, Profit herausschlagen wollte. Nicht so wie er, der stets die Interessen der Bürger des Rasters vor seine stellte.<br>"Sie waren Mitglieder eines Widerstandes, Zuse. Solche Programme haben nur Terror im Sinn. Ihr Tod war für die Entwicklung des perfekten Systems notwendig. Sie waren entbehrlich. Also bleib cool, Mann."  
>"Das System läuft doch schon längst auf maximaler Leistung...", entgegnete Zuse und zwang sich zur Ruhe.<br>CLU lächelte. "Nicht alle Teile des Systems. Aber das werden wir bald hinkriegen..."  
>Zuse schnaubte und sah zur Seite. Da entdeckte er, dass auf dem Bildschirm eines der Programme, die hier wie wild arbeiteten, etwas interessantes abgebildet war. Sein Zorn verflog in Sekundenschnelle und wich seiner unhaltbaren Neugier.<br>"Ist das das, wofür ich es halte?", fragte er und zeigte mit seinem Glasstock auf den Bildschirm.  
>"Was meins-?" CLU schaute hin und sein Lächeln verschwand wieder. "Das geht dich nichts an! Und jetzt geh und kümmere dich wieder um deinen kostbaren Club!"<br>Zuse grinste und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch dann blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. "Ich könnte möglicherweise behilflich sein."  
>"Nein, danke. Geh. Einfach."<br>"Wie du möchtest... Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich schon einiges über den Masterkey gehört habe. Ich denke, ich könnte ihn dir schneller beschaffen als..." Er schaute Jarvis, der die ganze Zeit neben CLU stand, amüsiert an. "... deine unfähigen Adlaten."  
>Jarvis wollte protestieren, doch CLU brachte ihn mit einer schnelle Geste zum schweigen. Er schaute Zuse aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Ich suche schon danach, seit Flynn's Verschwinden. Wieso solltest ausgerechnet DU die Mittel haben, mir den Masterkey zu beschaffen?"<br>"Nun, ich habe mich noch nicht direkt mit dem Thema beschäftigt. Ich dachte, die ganzen Gerüchte darum wären nur albernes Zeug, aber jetzt wo ich sehe, dass sogar DU danach suchst..." Zuse stieg hoch zu CLU und stellte sich nun direkt vor ihm hin. "Wie wäre es mit einem Deal?"  
>CLU musterte Zuse. "Sprich weiter."<br>"Sollte ich vor dir in Besitz von Flynn's Diskus gelangen, dann gebe ich ihn selbstverständlich und du gibst mir dafür...etwas...gleichermaßen wertvolles."  
>"Und das wäre?"<br>Er leckte sich aufgeregt über die Lippen. "Wie wäre es mit der Kontrolle über die Stadt?"  
>CLU lachte kurz auf. "Denkst du wirklich, ich spiele um Tron City, die Hauptstadt des Rasters?! Vergiss es!"<br>Zuse's Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Wirst du etwa weich, CLU?" Er stieg wieder von dem Podest und ging Richtung Ausgang, während er sprach: "Interessant zu sehen, wie sicher sich der 'Befreier' seiner Sache eigentlich bist. Möchte nichts riskieren, obwohl er einen Vorteil von mehreren hundert Zyklen hat..."  
>Kurz bevor er den Ausgang erreichte, hörte er CLU hinter sich rufen: "Warte!"<br>Zuse lächelte breit und drehte sich um.  
>CLU kam auf ihn zu und kam vor ihm zum Stehen. Er pausierte einen Augenblick, hielt ihm dann aber die Hand hin und sagte: "Abgemacht. Aber ich sage dir... du hast nicht die geringste Chance."<br>"Das werden wir sehen..."

* * *

><p>"Und?", hörte Zuse Gem's Stimme, gleich nachdem er aus der Zentrale getreten war. "Wie war's?"<br>Zuse grinste triumphierend. "Wunderbar, mein Schatz."  
>Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam gingen sie zum End Of Line Club.<br>Zuse sah Gem von der leicht lächelnd von der Seite an. Er mochte es, wie sie mit seinen Geschäften umging. Sie interessierte sich nicht für Details, fragte ihn nicht aus, sodass er ungewollterweise wieder daran denken musste. Das einzige was sie wissen wollte war, ob es gut oder schlecht gelaufen ist. Bei letzterem tröstete sie ihn jedes Mal.  
>Kurz nachdem er Susan nach Argon geschickt hatte, war Gem zu ihm gekommen und er war wirklich froh darüber. Sie hatte ihn damals gefragt, ob es Susan gut ginge, weil sie ihn Shaddix und die DJs ja dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie sie, die in richtig schlechte, Zustand war, aus der Arena geschafft hatten. Zuse hatte ihr natürlich bis auf die Antwort zu dieser Fage nichts erzählt. Und Gem hatte auch nicht mehr wissen wollen. Sie hatte damals bemerkt, dass ihm einiges bedrückte und ihn sofort versucht aufzumuntern.<br>Keine Fragen. Nur Vergnügen. Genau das, was Zuse damals gebraucht hat und was her heute immer noch brauchte. Er war sehr dankbar, dass sie ihm so oft Gesellschaft leistete, denn die letzten 798 Zyklen ist er sich oft genug am Boden zerstört gewesen, ob nun wegen Susan's Tod oder seinem Verrat an die verschiedenen Widerstände. Obwohl... Eigentlich waren es nur seine oberflächlichen Moralvorstellungen, die ihn dazu brachten zu denken, dass der Tod von Revoluzzern etwas schlimmes sei. Innerlich hasste er sie dafür, dass sie die User verehrten.  
>Seit der Säuberung hatte sich Zuse's Einstellung gegenüber Usern verändert. Er hatte aufgehört sie zu verehren und, was noch viel wichtiger war, er hatte das Vertrauen in sie verloren. Er fühlte sich von ihnen verraten. Wieso hatten die User nichts gegen die Ausrottung der ISOs unternommen? Wie hatten sie nur zulassen können, dass alle seine Freunde auf den Straßen exekutiert wurden, ohne Gnade? Und nun... Würde Susan nicht so an die User glauben, hätte CLU ihr womöglich noch eine Chance gegeben, sie wäre nie nach Argon geflohen und wäre dort nie ... gestorben.<br>Die User haben nie etwas für ihn getan. Selbst seine eigene Aktivierung nahm Zuse ihnen manchmal übel. Hätte Flynn keinen Mist gebaut, dann würde hier jetzt noch alles so sein wie früher. Die User haben ihm nur Leid zugefügt... und dafür hasste er sie.  
>Der Widerstand... Diese Programme glaubten an die User.<br>In einem Punkt hatte CLU Recht: Sie waren entbehrlich.

* * *

><p>Bartik reichte die letzte Flasche mit Energie weiter.<br>Die drei Überlebenden des Massakers hatten sich in die unterste Ebene geflüchtet, wo sie nun weiterhin um ihr Überleben bangten. Denn die Vorräte gingen zu Neige, jedoch konnten sie noch nicht heraus aus ihrem Versteck, da immer wieder Wachen patrouillierten.  
>Sie hatten nur eine Hoffnung: Eine veraltete Konsole, die sie hier gefunden hatten und Bartik's Fertigkeit Signale an andere Widerstände des Rasters zu schicken. Auch wenn sich die verschiedenen Widerstände nicht sonderlich leiden konnten, brauchten die Drei nun unbedingt Hilfe.<br>Also hatte Bartik vorhin einen Funkspruch über den Raster gesendet: "An alle Widerstände des Rasters. Es gab ein Massaker bei unserem Verband in Tron City. Wir sind die letzten drei Überlebenden. Und wir sitzen hier in der untersten Ebene fest. Wir brauchen dringend Verstärkung, sonst geht uns die Energie aus... Ich wiederhole, wir werden sterben, wenn uns niemand hilft! Bitte, helft uns!"  
>Nun warteten sie aber schon 2 Millizyklen vergeblich auf eine Antwort.<br>'Natürlich will uns niemand zur Hilfe kommen...', dachte sich Bartik.  
>Die Widerstände waren alle zerstreut, obwohl sie sich eigentlich nur in wenigen Punkten unterschieden. Wenn sie doch nur alle davon absehen und sich vereinen würden... Dann könnten sie CLU vielleicht stoppen. Doch das würde nicht geschehen. Nicht ohne Tron. Nicht ohne Susan. Bedauerlicherweise waren aber beide tot.<br>"Ich bin so müde...", seufzte die Frau unter den Überlebenden.  
>"Ruh dich ruhig aus. Wir passen schon darauf auf, dass du während deines Schlafzykluses nicht derezzed.", antwortete Bartik.<br>Sie lächelte und schloss ihre Augen.  
>Aber Bartik kämpfte schon mit sich selbst. Er hielt seine Augen nur mit viel Mühe offen, genauso wie der andere der Drei, dessen Kopf immer wieder kurz nach vorne fiel, um dann gleich darauf wieder hochzuschnellen.<br>Bartik beobachtete die zwei Programme neben ihm.  
>Wofür machten sie das alles? Der Widerstand stellte sich gegen CLU, aber wieso riskierte man dafür sein Leben? Nur um des Revoluzzer-Seins Willen? Nein, das konnte so nicht stimmen. Es waren die User, die sie antrieben. Sie gaben ihnen Kraft. Sie haben sie erschaffen. Flynn hatte so viel für sie getan und CLU hatte das alles zunichte gemacht. Die Widerstände kämpften für Freiheit, für die es in CLU's 'perfekten' System einfach keinen Platz gab. Sie kämpften für all ihre Freunde, die sie verloren hatten. Und für alle, die in den letzten Jahrhunderten verschwunden waren, wovon es mittlerweile schon eine riesige Menge gab. Ja, sie taten das richtige. Dass sie hier sterben könnten war ein Risiko, was sie bereit waren einzugehen, schon seit ihrem ersten Tag als Revoluzzer.<br>Plötzlich ertönte ein hohes Piepsen und Bartik schnellte nach vorne. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, doch nun war er hellwach, so wie die anderen auch.  
>"Was war das?", fragte die Frau nervös.<br>Der andere sah Bartik stirnrunzelnd an und eilte dann zu der alten Konsole.  
>"Wir habe eine Rückmeldung von einem Solar Segler erhalten." Er wandte sich mit erstaunter Miene seinen Freunden zu. "Verstärkung ist auf dem Weg hierher..."<p> 


	3. Alter the Mood

**/Alter the mood/**

Er bewegte sich zur Musik, lachte und genoss den Abend im Club. Hier konnte er seine Ängste, seinen Kummer immer fallen lassen und vergessen, dass es überhaupt etwas Schlechtes in seinem Leben gab.  
>Zuse liebte seinen Club und er würde stets alles für dessen Existenz tun. Selbst wenn dies bedeutete, dass er mit einem ihm verhasstesten Programm ein Bündnis schließen musste. Daher hatte er nie große Bedenken, wenn er wieder einmal Vertretern eines Widerstandverbandes in die Augen sah und ihnen versprach, dass er mit Zuse sprechen würde oder, dass dieser ihnen bestimmt helfen würde, nur um diesen Programmen so mehr Informationen über ihren Widerstand entlocken zu können. Auch wenn er nur irgendwelche Gerüchte über Standorte von verschiedenen Widerständen vernahm und diese dann nach Schließung des Clubs sofort an CLU weiterleiten ließ, hatte er keine starken Gewissensbisse.<br>Außer wenn sich wie so oft der Gedanke an Susan in seinen Kopf schlich. Er konnte förmlich ihre Stimme hören, wie sie ihm sagte, dass er das Falsche tat. Dadurch musste er sich manchmal selbst dazu zwingen an ihren Tod zu denken, nur um sich einreden zu können, dass seine Entscheidungen richtig wären und, dass mit Susan jegliches Programm gestorben wäre, dass von ihm enttäuscht sein konnte. Trotzdem... In manchen Momenten plagten ihn die Erinnerungen an ihren User-gläubigen Geist so sehr, dass er einem Widerstand auf irgendeine Weise helfen musste. So wie es auch vor ein paar Millizyklen der Fall gewesen war, als er sofort eine anonyme Nachricht an einen Widerstand geschickt hatte, dass CLU's Truppen bald kommen würden, kurz nachdem er diesem deren Standort gemeldet hatte. Auch sein Wutausbruch bei CLU hatte zu diesen schwachen Momenten gezählt.  
>Doch nun, da er wieder in seinem Club war, konnte er sich an der elektrifizierenden Musik neu aufladen und jegliches schlechte Gefühl prallte an ihm ab.<br>Vom Tanzen ganz außer Atem, lehnte er sich über die Bar. "Was starkes, Shaddix!", keuchte er lächelnd.  
>Er spielte mit seinem Glasstock, während der Barmann einen gelb-leuchtenden Drink mixte. Dankend nahm Zuse ihn in die Hand und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Er fühlte sich großartig und schaute entspannt über die tanzende Masse. Da blieb sein Blick auf einem weiblichen Programm hängen, das ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte und sich graziös zur Musik bewegte. Er musterte sie interessiert. Ihr mittellanges Haar war schwarz und ihre Haut, die durch ihren schwarzen Anzug fast ganz verdeckt war, nur an den Armen nicht, war blass, aber nicht so sehr wie von den meisten anderen Programmen. Sie drehte sich und er bekam ihre Vorderseite zu sehen. Ihre Kleidung sah fast wie ein Kampfanzug mit weißer Schaltfarbe aus. Die untere Hälfte ihres Gesichts war von einem dunklen Tuch verdeckt, nur ihre Augen, die sie während des Tanzens geschlossen hielt waren zu sehen.<br>Zuse runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas an diesem Programm zog ihn enorm an. Aber was genau?  
>Da hob sie ihre Lider, schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.<br>Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
>Plötzlich fühlte sich alles viel langsamer an, wodurch der Blickkontakt viel länger anhielt als normal.<br>Diese Augen... Es fühlte sich so an als würde ihr Blick ihn durchbohren. Zuse kannte diese Augen gut.  
>Wie in Trance schritt er zur Tanzfläche und kämpfte sich durch die Masse, doch da war das Programm auch schon verschwunden. Nahezu panisch sah sich Zuse um. Wo war sie?<br>Da erkannte er sie an der Bar, ihn mit ihrem eindringlichen Blick beobachtend.  
><em>Die Programme um ihn herum lösten sich in Luft auf. Der Club war leer. Es gab nur mehr ihn und sie.<em>  
>Der Gehstock glitt ihm aus den Händen, fiel zu Boden und <em>zerbrach<em>. Langsam ging er auf sie zu, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam, brachte er kein Wort heraus. Ein Klos in seinem Hals verwehrte ihm jeglichen Ton.  
>Da zog sie das Tuch herunter, entblößte ihr wunderschön bekanntes Gesicht.<br>"Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte Susan lächelnd.  
>Er konnte kaum denken, geschweigedenn sprechen. Erst nach einer halbe Ewigkeit brachte er ein schwaches "Susan..." heraus, streckte seine Hand aus, damit er ihre Wange berühren konnte.<br>Sie legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine. "Komm näher...", hauchte sie.  
>Er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und ließ nun auch wieder seine Hand fallen. Er konnte sie einfach nur anstarren. Es konnte nicht wahr sein... Sie konnte nicht hier sein...<br>Als er dann aber ihren traurigen Blick sah, ließ er jeglichen Zweifel fallen.  
>Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er fiel auf die Knie, während er ihre zarten Hände in seine nahm und an sein Gesicht hielt.<br>"Susan... meine liebe Susan...", schluchzte er nur immer wieder.  
>"<em>Ganz ruhig, mein Schatz..<em>.", sagte sie in zärtlichem Tom und hob sein Kinn an, sodass er ihr wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. "Ich bin bei dir."  
>Für einen Augenblick schaute er sie nur an, bewunderte durch seine tränenverhangenen Augen ihr leichtes Lächeln. Sie war so schön...<br>Er stand auf und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände.  
>"Susan...", hauchte er und drückte dann sehnsüchtig seine Lippen auf ihre.<br>_Doch da zerbrach sie unter dieser Berührung. Ihr Körper zersplitterte und Zuse sah voller Entsetzen, dass auch er anfing Risse zu bekommen und schrie._

* * *

><p>Schweißgebadet kam er mit einem Ruck zum Sitzen. Seine Atmung war schnell und er fühlte, dass sein gesamter Leib zitterte. Zuse schaute sich schnell um.<br>Er lag in dem weißen Doppelbett in einem großen, dunklen Raum. Gem's Apartment. Er war in Gem's Apartment. Neben sich entdeckte er sie, halbnackt und friedlich schlummernd.  
>Er legte seine Hände auf die Augen und versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen, doch als er merkte, dass das nicht funktionierte, stieg er aus dem Bett und wankte auf einen anderen Raum zu. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaltete das Licht ein. Das grelle Weiß um ihn herum schmerzte in den Augen. Er kniff sie zusammen und tastete sich zu einer Art Waschtisch vor. Als er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, schaute er in den Spiegel vor ihm.<br>Auf seinen Wangen waren deutlich glänzende Tränenspuren deutlich erkennbar und auf seiner Stirn stand immer noch der Schweiß.  
>Er schloss wieder die Augen, atmete zitternd durch.<br>Eigentlich sollte er längst an solche Alpträume gewöhnt sein. Schon seit mehr als 500 Zyklen hatte er so einen unruhigen Schlaf, hielt statt der normalen 8 nur mehr einen Schlafzyklus von 2 Stunden, 4 allerhöchstens und seine Träume drehten sich ständig nur um das eine: Susan.  
>Susan, Susan, Susan, SUSAN!<br>Zuse fauchte und begann sich die Schläfen zu massieren, in der Hoffnung, dass dadurch seine Bits wieder zur Ruhe kommen und seine Kopfschmerzen verschwinden würden.  
>Schon so oft hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt alle Erinnerungen an Susan zu löschen. Es wäre so simpel. So verlockend. Ein Knopfdruck und all sein Leiden wäre Geschichte... Doch das konnte er nicht. Er DURFTE es nicht. Er durfte sie nicht vergessen. Diese Erinnerungen mit ihr waren zwar die schlimmsten, aber gleichzeitig auch die schönsten, die er eigentlich hatte.<br>Außerdem hatte es auch seine Vorteile so wenig zu schlafen. Dadurch konnte er viel mehr als sonst erledigen, nur... diese Träume lenkten ihn oft ziemlich ab, besonders wenn sie ihm so realistisch vorkamen wie dieser hier.  
>Zuse sah seinem Spiegelbild wieder in die blassen Augen.<br>Würde er es je akzeptieren können? Ihren Tod? Nein. Ganz sicher nicht. Er würde sich ewig die Erinnerungen mit ihr ansehen, ewig von ihr träumen, würde niemanden mehr so interessant finden wie sie. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass der Schmerz erst nachlassen würde, wenn es mit ihm selbst aus wäre, wenn er endlich genau wie sie gelöscht würde.  
>Mehr oder weniger ruhiger, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und atmete noch einmal tief durch.<br>Ablenkung würde nach so einem intensiven Traum zwar schwer zu finden sein, aber er musste es versuchen. Es wäre ein Segen jetzt an etwas anderes als Susan denken zu können, als an die Berührung im Traum, dessen Gefühl auf seinen Fingerspitzen immer noch nachklang.  
>Da fiel Zuse etwas ein.<br>Der Masterkey. Wenn er ihn vor CLU finden und dieser sein Versprechen auch einhalten würde... ER, Zuse, wäre dann Herr über die Hauptstadt. ER würde bestimmen, was erlaubt wäre und was nicht, würde endlich die Wahrheit verbreiten können, über die ISOs, über Tron, über Susan. ER würde das Leben auf dem Raster verbessern und ihm zu neuen Ruhm verhelfen...  
>Ja, er musste CLU zuvor kommen. Da gab es nur ein Problem... CLU hatte einen Vorsprung von etwa 950 Zyklen. Er hatte schon Hinweise untersuchen können, die Zuse gar nicht in den Sinn kämen. Andererseits hatte er in all den Zyklen schon viel darüber von plappernden Programmen aufschnappen können. Aber, war das genug?<br>Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete dann entschlossen die Tür. Durch das hereinströmende weiße Licht erkannte er den Frack-ähnlichen Teil seines Anzuges am Boden liegen. Er hob ihn schnell auf, zog ihn an und schnappte sich seinen fluoreszierenden Glasstock. Bevor er ging hielt er noch kurz inne, betrachtete die schlafende Gem.  
>Sollte er sie in seine Pläne einweihen? Würde es an ihrem Verhältnis irgendetwas ändern, wenn er erst einmal die Kontrolle über die Stadt besäße? Wäre sie möglicherweise nur mehr aus Eigennutz bei ihm? War sie das vielleicht jetzt schon, da sie wusste, wie viel Einfluss Zuse eigentlich hatte?<br>Zuse schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
>Ihre Einstellung war völlig irrelevant, solange sie ihm ihre Dienste so oft er wollte anbot. Sie war ihm überaus sympathisch, aber... sie war keine Susan.<br>Er wandte den Blick von der schlafenden Sirene ab und ging schnellen Schrittes aus der Wohnung.  
>CLU wusste mehr als er. Er brauchte einen Vorteil. Und Zuse wusste auch schon genau, wo er sich diesen Vorteil beschaffen konnte.<p>

* * *

><p>Fünf Programme waren ihnen zur Hilfe geeilt.<br>Sobald sie Bartik und seine zwei Freunde entdeckt hatten, hatten sie ohne zu zögern oder das Gesicht zu verziehen ihre Disken mit denen der 3 Ausgelaugten verbunden und ihnen nötige Energie geliehen. Danach sind drei von ihnen ausgeschwärmt, um sich erstens mit der neuen Umgebung vertraut zu machen und zweitens noch mehr Energie für alle holen zu können.  
>Bartik bewunderte ihre Disziplin. Ihre harten Mienen. Sie wussten genau, was sie taten. Der kleine Widerstand, den sie gehabt hatten... Das war gar nichts. Diese Programme hier, DAS war ein Widerstand. Organisiert, diszipliniert, willensstark. Eine nahezu unzerstörbare Truppe.<br>"Also, wie ist die Lage hier? Gibt es noch andere Widerstände?", fragte eines der Verstärkungsprogramme, das die ganze Zeit die Befehle gegeben hatte. Sie hatte langes weißes Haar, trug schwarze Kleidung und ihre Haut war mit fluoreszierenden Tattoos überzogen.  
>"Ja, es gibt noch mehr... Aber die haben nicht viel miteinander zu schaffen. Manche davon stehen sich sogar ziemlich feindlich gegenüber...", antwortete Bartik so sachgemäß wie möglich, um auch einen professionellen Eindruck zu machen.<br>Dis Frau lachte. "So wie ich die Sache sehe, haben die meisten hier in Tron City noch nicht kapiert, wie ernst es um den Raster steht seit CLU's Kontrolle und erkennen dadurch wohl auch den wahren Feind nicht. Aber dieses Problem hatten wir damals auch bei uns... Welche Verbände sind die stärksten?"  
>"Ähm... Was genau ist denn mit stark gemeint?"<br>"Welche dieser Gruppen meinen es mit dem Widerstand wirklich ernst? Meistens sind es die, die schon Mitglieder verloren haben."  
>"Hm... Nun, wir meinen es ernst. Ich meine, wir sind nur drei, aber unser Widerstand hat in der Vergangenheit auch Militärfahrzeuge lahmgelegt..."<br>Die Anführerin schaute zu Boden. "Klingt gut... Aber wenn wir etwas verändern wollen, brauchen wir noch mehr. Wir brauchen alle. Jeden Revoluzzer, jedes rebellische Programm in der Stadt. Und sie müssen alle zusammenarbeiten."  
>"Tja, das wird wohl leider nicht funktionieren...", seufzte er. "Sogar deren Anführer sind zu stolz, um mit jemand anderes zu kommunizieren, geschweige denn sich von anderen helfen zu lassen oder zusammenzuarbeiten!"<br>Kurz wurde es still. Sowohl Bartiks Leute als auch die anderen dachten nach. Dann sagte eines der Verstärkungsprogramme: "Wie wär's mit diesem Zuse?"  
>"Was soll denn mit dem sein?", fragte Bartik verwundert.<br>"Heißt es nicht, er hilft Revoluzzern?"  
>Das befehlshabende Programm strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. "Außerdem sagt man sich, er hätte sehr viel Einfluss..."<br>"Ja, aber... es ist verdammt schwer an den heranzukommen.", bemerkte Bartik. "Wenn man mit ihm sprechen will, muss man zuerst an Castor im End Of Line Club vorbei..."  
>"Das dürfte kein Problem darstellen."<br>"Klingt selbstsicher..."  
>Das Programm nickte seinen Leuten leicht zu. "Unsere Einheit kann sehr überzeugend sein." Dann schaute es wieder Bartik an. "Aber wir müssen uns vorerst bedeckt halten. Das ist nunmal unsere Taktik."<br>"Und was heißt das jetzt?"  
>"Das heißt..." Dis Frau zog sich eine Kapuze über den Kopf, schaute den Mann ihrer Truppe an, der daraufhin dasselbe tat, und wandte sich wieder Bartik zu. "Wir gehen dort zu dritt hin."<p>

* * *

><p>An den Anfangsschwierigkeiten merkte er selbst, dass er das schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Doch nach den ersten Versuchen hatte er wieder den Bogen raus.<br>Zuse kniete vor einem Bildschirm, der von einem kleinen Würfel projiziert wurde, den er vorhin in die Wand einer verlassenen Gasse gedrückt hatte. Er hatte den Würfel selbst entworfen. Es war ein kleines Programm, dass sich über mittelgroße Entfernungen durch verschiedenste Materialien ausbreiten konnte und dadurch dann alle Informationen der umliegenden Datenspeicher, ob das nun normale Info-Konsolen auf den Straßen waren oder, was Zuse viel mehr interessierte, Hauptplatinen von CLU's Zentrale, anzeigte. Auf dem Bildschirm wurden ihm die Daten als Codes dargestellt, dadurch trug er eine transparente Brille, die eher wie ein über seine Augen gespanntes Band aussah, die diese Codes übersetzte und sie ihm als normale Datensätze veranschaulichte.  
>Er seufzte. Er durchforstete nun schon den 22. Eintrag zum Thema 'Masterkey', doch es waren alles archivierte Daten, veraltet und völlig unbrauchbar.<br>Dazwischen musste er auch immer wieder anderes über sich ergehen lassen, wie uninteressante Einträge zu geenterten Solar Seglern in Argon, oder Programme in anderen Städten, die unter Arrest gestellt wurden, oder etwas, das sich die 'Initiative' nannte. Die Suche nach den richtigen Dateien ging schleppender voran als erwartet, was Zuse ungeheurer auf die Nerven ging.  
>Als er wieder neue Codes durchkämmte, piepste plötzlich sein Kommunikationsfunk. Er fasste sich kurz an die rechte Schläfe und aktivierte dadurch die Leitung.<br>"Ja?", sagte Zuse abwesend, während er die nächsten Einträge unter die Lupe nahm.  
>"<em>Castor, ein paar Gäste fragen mich schon nach dir.<em>", kam Shaddix' Stimme von der anderen Seite. "_Die letzten haben sogar richtig genervt. Hab' ihnen gesagt, sie sollen weniger fragen und mehr trinken..._"  
>Zuse lachte kurz auf.<br>Doch Shaddix klang nicht so erfreut. "_Jaaa, DU lachst, aber MIR werfen die schon so dumme Blicke zu!_"  
>Er schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nana, nicht so laut, mein Freund. Wir wollen doch unsere Gäste nicht verscheuchen... Auch wenn sie noch so dumm schauen."<br>"_Was soll ich ihnen sagen?_"  
>Plötzlich fiel Zuse etwas ins Auge. Er zoomte die Daten.<br>Ja! Das war es! Das waren die neuesten Vorgänge in Sachen Masterkey. Perfekt... Ohne die wäre er in der Wette mit CLU bestimmt im Nachteil, auch wenn er das vor CLU nie zugeben würde. Aber nun...  
>"<em>Castor?<em>"  
>Zuse speicherte die Informationen auf dem kleinen Würfel ab und der Bildschirm schloss sich. Die Brille verschwand mit einem Zischen von seinem Gesicht und er nahm den nun orange leuchtenden Würfel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, bewunderte ihn grinsend.<br>"Sag ihnen, ich bin gleich da..."

* * *

><p>Die Entdeckung der gesuchten Daten hob seine Laune enorm. Ausgelassen tanzte Zuse, führte köstlich komische Gespräche mit verschiedenen Programmen, trank viel, genoss alles einfach. Zu diesen dunklen Zeiten musste man sich über jede Kleinigkeit freuen, um überhaupt noch glücklich sein zu können. Und das hier war mehr als eine Kleinigkeit, was ihn um so fröhlicher stimmte.<br>"Bist heute gut drauf, eh?", stellte Shaddix erfreut fest, als Zuse nach langem Tanzen endlich wieder zur Bar kam.  
>"Tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich habe heute ein hohes Ziel erreicht, was mich unglaublich enthusiastisch stimmt, mein Bester!" Er seufzte und lächelte den Barmann entspannt an, während er sich gegen die Bar lehnte. "Kann dieser Tageszyklus eigentlich noch besser werden?"<br>"Castor?", kam hinter ihm die Stimme einer seiner Kellnerinnen.  
>"Ja, Schätzchen?"<br>"Da sind ein paar Programme, die dich sprechen wollen..."  
>Sie zeigte in Richtung großem Fenster, wo er drei auffällig aussehende Programme erblickte. Auffällig deshalb, weil sie weder tanzten, noch tranken, noch sprachen. Der eine starrte Zuse einfach nur an, die anderen beiden hatten ihre schwarzen Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen.<br>Zuse verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich noch einmal kurz an Shaddix. "Aber in der Tat schlechter..."  
>Dann setzte er wieder ein breites Grinsen auf und schlängelte sich durch den Club zu den drei Programmen. Als er sie erreichte rief er heiter: "Willkommen in meinem Club, meine Lieben!"<br>Er stellte sich vor dem, der wie ihr Anführer schien, und musterte ihn. Er hatte dunkle Haut und einen undurchdringbaren Blick. Er sah ruhig aus, aber Zuse vermutete, dass diese Programme hier Revoluzzer waren und die waren unglücklicherweise immer emotional.  
>"Mir wurde gesagt, ihr wollt mich sprechen. Wie kann ich denn behilflich sein?"<br>"Wir brauchen eine Audienz mit Zuse.", sagte das Programm in nüchternem Ton.  
>Zuse schaute ihm in die Augen. "Wer genau denn?"<br>Das Programm zögerte nicht so, wie die meisten von den Widerständen. "Mein Name ist Bartik. Ich bin Anführer eines Widerstandes in dieser Ebene. Das sind meine Verbündeten. Leider habe ich aber zu wenig davon. Und hier kommt Zuse ins Spiel..."  
>Zuse schmunzelte. Er mochte es, dass dieser Typ gleich auf den Punkt kam. Dennoch galt immer noch seine oberste Regel, die er seit hunderten von Zyklen beibehalten hatte: Lasse niemanden zu Zuse.<br>"Ihr wollt ihn rekrutieren?", fragte Zuse amüsiert.  
>"Nein, natürlich nicht. Dafür ist er viel zu populär. Nein, wir brauchen nur seine Hilfe, Verstärkung anzuheuern."<br>Zuse musste fast lachen. "Das heißt also, ich soll euch zu Zuse führen, damit er euch hilft eine Revolution anzuzetteln, verstehe ich das richtig?"  
>Bartik atmete tief ein und nickte.<br>Für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas, Zuse starrte Bartik einfach nur grinsend an. Dachten diese Programme wirklich, dass es so einfach wäre an Zuse heranzukommen? Wie naiv...  
>Nach einer halben Ewigkeit sagte Zuse dann: "Mmmm... Nein."<br>Bartiks entspannter Gesichtsausdruck verflog. "Wieso nicht?"  
>"Tja, wo soll ich denn anfangen... Zunächst einmal, weil ihr völlig unorganisiert wirkt. Ich meine, wer schickt denn schon den Anführer seines Widerstandes dorthin, wo sich auch mehrere Wächter unterhalten lassen? Das ist etwas unvorsichtig, wenn du mich fragst..." Bartik wollte protestieren, aber Zuse fiel ihm grinsend ins Wort. "Und es gibt selbstverständlich auch noch andere Gründe. Zum Beispiel, dass ich im Moment einfach keine Zeit und Lust dazu habe schwere Entscheidungen zu treffen. Genau wie Zuse."<br>"Das hier ist wichtig, Castor! Wir haben viel durchgemacht, um hierher kommen zu können!"  
>"Ach, und das rechne ich euch auch hoch an, mein lieber Bartik, aber es interessiert mich eigentlich trotzdem nicht..." Er ging lächelnd rückwärts und sprach, ohne den Augenkontakt mit Bartik zu unterbrechen, weiter: "Für eure Bemühungen sollt ihr aber kostenlos bewirtet werden!"<br>Er schnippte vergnügt und schon war da eine der Kellnerinnen mit ihrem Tablet, von dem sich Zuse einen Drink nahm. Erst jetzt drehte er sich grinsend weg. "Trinkt auf euren Mut und eure Ambitionen und auf... ach, was weiß ich... auf..."  
>"Auf dass die Party ewig weitergeht?"<br>Zuse erstarrte.  
>Langsam drehte er sich um.<br>Eine der beiden vermummten Gestalten neben Bartik trat nun vor. Sie schaute hoch und zog sich dabei die Kapuze vom Kopf.  
>Zuse stand einfach da mit aufgerissenen Augen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Dieses Gesicht...<br>Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, während sie Bartik näher zu sich winkte. "Wie besprochen: Versucht so viel wie möglich über die anderen Widerstände in der Stadt herauszufinden, ohne selbst Informationen herzugeben. Bleibt diskret. Wir treffen uns dann beim Stützpunkt. Ich..." Das befehlshabende Verstärkungsprogramm lächelte Zuse leicht an. "...kümmere mich inzwischen um unseren netten Gastgeber hier."  
>Der andere Vermummte nahm den sichtlich verwirrten Bartik am Arm und sie gingen beide zur Bar.<br>Zuse starrte das Programm, das gesprochen hatte und jetzt langsam auf ihn zuging, geschockt an.  
>"Also... Lässt Zuse wenigstens alte Freunde zu sich?", fragte Susan schmunzelnd.<p> 


	4. Digital Jazz

_**Author's Note: SUSAN GIFFORD IS IN ZE HOUSE O_O Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses etwas lange Kapitel über ihre Rückkehr und der Hauch Fluffy-Romance der darin enthalten ist ;)**_

_**ENJOY, PROGRAMS, AND PLEEEASE REVIEW! (kommt schon, so schwer ist das nicht nen kurzen Satz zu schreiben :P)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Jazz/**

Das war unmöglich.  
>Es musste ein Traum sein.<br>Zuse stand einfach nur da, auf die Frau starrend, die er seit 798 Zyklen tot geglaubt hatte, und die nun auf die kleine Bar seiner privaten Lounge zuging. Draußen dröhnte die Musik des Clubs. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal.  
>"Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn ICH mal die Drinks für uns mixe, oder Darling?" Sie sprach ohne ihn anzusehen und holte auch schon zwei Gläser hervor. "Der Barmann in ElecTRONica hat mir gezeigt, wie man das macht. Vor ein paar hundert Zyklen. Hab das also schon lange nicht mehr ausprobiert, aber ich schätze ich hab's immer noch drauf."<br>Sie sah anders aus. Ihr Haar war weiß und lang und sie hatte Stirnfransen, die ihr fast zu den Augen, die stark dunkel geschminkt waren, gingen. Sie war viel leichter bekleidet, nur breiter Streifen schwarzem Leder bedeckte ihre Brust und verschmolz hinten mit der engen Hose und der Kapuze, sodass auch ihr Diskus am Rücken Platz hatte. An ihrer Haut leuchteten verzweigte Linien wie fluoreszierende Tattoos. Doch das ganze änderte nichts. Ihr Gesicht war noch dasselbe. Ihr Gang war noch derselbe. Ihre Stimme war noch dieselbe.  
>In Zuse's Kopf schwirrten tausende Fragen herum und alle verlangten dringend nach einer Antwort. Alles um ihn herum fing an sich zu drehen und er stellte den Glasstock auf den Boden, um sich daran abstützen zu können.<br>"Wo hast du diese kleinen Schirmchen, die ich so gern habe?", fragte Susan beiläufig und suchte bei den Utensilien im Regal neben der kleinen Bar. Als keine Antwort von Zuse kam, sah sie herüber und musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd. Dann fing sie wieder an zu schmunzeln und kam langsam zu ihm geschlendert. "Bevor das hier ein sentimentales Wiedersehen wird, würde ich lieber zuerst über Geschäftliches sprechen. Du weißt ja, erst die Arbeit, dann das..." Sie stellte sich nah vor ihm hin, schaute ihm tief in die Augen. "...Vergnügen."  
>Sie ergriff seinen Arm und führte ihn zu einer der Bänke in der privaten Lounge, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust und drückte leicht dagegen, um ihn zu signalisieren, dass er sich setzen sollte. Und er tat es auch.<br>Zuse beobachtete sie. Mehrmals wollte er etwas sagen, doch er fand nicht die Kraft dazu.  
>Susan... sie war hier... Unmöglich...<br>"Also...", sprach sie heiter weiter. "Die Widerstände hier sind unorganisierter, als ich gedacht habe. Obwohl es mich eigentlich nicht überrascht. Tron City ist um das zehnfache größer als Argon. Da ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass man, wie würde es Robert Plant ausdrücken, Dazed and Confused wird." Susan nahm die fertigen Drinks und schritt in gleitenden Bewegungen um die Bar herum und auf Zuse zu. "Wie du sicher schon weißt, wurde gerade erst einer der kleinen Verbände nahezu gänzlich ausgelöscht. Die Überlebenden sind zum Glück so klug gewesen eine verschlüsselte Nachricht, ein Notsignal, über den Raster zu schicken und ich habe es aufgefangen. Meine Truppen in Argon und die, die sich bei der ehemaligen Bostrum Kolonie angesiedelt haben, saßen schon die ganze Zeit wie auf Kohlen, wollten endlich einen größeren Einsatz außerhalb der Stadt, und da kam uns ein Hilferuf aus Tron City, DER Stadt der Städte, gerade recht. Außerdem war ich der Meinung, dass es nun endlich an der Zeit war zu expandieren. Auch hier etwas zu ändern. Und in Tron City etwas zu ändern, heißt den Raster zu verändern, was ja auch das Ziel aller Widerstände ist." Sie hielt Zuse seinen Drink hin. Benommen nahm er ihn an. "Aber diese Widerstände beschränken sich zu sehr auf einzelne Aspekte, sehen nicht, was sie erreichen könnten, wenn sie doch nur vereint wären. Und es ist schwierig Programme zusammenzubringen. Das habe ich in Argon bemerkt. Da war es früher auch so und es hat an die 100 Zyklen gedauert, bis ich es geschafft hatte, sie zu einer großen Einheit zu machen. Aber jetzt sind sie unzertrennlich, diszipliniert und denken nur an das Wohl der Mehrheit, als an sich selbst. Sie würden für ihre Sache in den Tod gehen. Die perfekte Widerstandsbewegung, nicht wahr? Aber es nützt nichts, wenn jede Stadt ihren eigenen Widerstand führt. Wir müssen in größeren Dimensionen denken. Wir können erst etwas gegen CLU unternehmen, wenn wir alle zusammenhalten. Doch wie gesagt, die Widerstände hier zusammenzuführen könnte enorm schwierig für mich allein werden. Und da..." Sie setzte sich neben Zuse hin. "...kommst DU ins Spiel, Honey."  
>Er starrte auf den Drink, den sie ihn überreicht hatte. Grün. So wie der, den Shaddix ihnen beiden bei ihrer ersten Begegnung zubereitet hatte. Wusste sie das noch und hatte ihn deshalb so gemixt? Oder erinnerte sich Zuse womöglich viel besser an ihre gemeinsamen Momente, weil er sie sich so oft angesehen hatte?<br>Er fühlte sich immer noch wie paralysiert, konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte nicht sprechen, nicht atmen. Es war alles so echt... aber doch so irreal. Traum oder Wahrheit... er wusste nicht mehr was wirklich war und was nicht.  
>Da spürte er ihre Hände an seinen Schultern. Die sanfte Berührung ließ einen Stich durch seinen Körper fahren, der sich aber in gewisser Weise gut anfühlte. Zuse schloss die Augen. Nein, dieses Gefühl war echt. Es war kein Traum.<br>"Zuse hat so viel Einfluss..." Sie kam näher, flüsterte lächelnd neben ihm. "Das habe ich immer schon an ihm bewundert. Alle respektieren ihn und wenn sie schwerwiegende Probleme haben, wenden sie sich sofort an ihn. Sie sehen zu Zuse auf. Er ist eine lebende Legende..."  
>Zuse hob abrupt seine Lider, als er bemerkte, dass Susan's Linke von seiner Schulter aus an ihm herab wanderte. Er sah wie sich die Hand langsam vorarbeitete, über seine Brust, an der Seite hinunter und schließlich strich sie sanft über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels.<br>Zuse's Herz begann zu rasen.  
>"... Du hast so viel Macht, Zuse ...", hauchte Susan in sein Ohr.<br>Er schnappte nach Luft und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie zu fühlen, auch wenn es nur eine harmlose Berührung an der Schulter war, hatte ihn emotional schon extrem gefordert, aber nun... brachte sie ihn völlig aus der Fassung.  
>"... Und diese Macht musst du unbedingt nutzen, um uns..." Sie lachte leise. "...um MIR zu helfen."<br>Sie lehnte sich noch weiter vor und strich mit ihren Lippen sanft über seinen Hals.  
>Er schloss seine Augen. Er fühlte, dass sein ganzer Leib vor Erregung leicht zitterte, zerbrach fast das Glas in seiner Hand. Jeder einzelne Bit in ihm war in Alambereitschaft, wodurch so viel zusätzliche Energie entstand, dass ihm sofort heiß wurde und seine Schaltfarbe um eine Spur heller leuchtete.<br>Doch plötzlich ließ Susan von ihm ab, berührte ihn weder mit ihren Händen noch mit den Lippen.  
>Schwer atmend sah er hoch.<br>"Aber ich verstehe, wenn dich das alles überrumpelt.", sagte sie während sie wieder nach vorne ging. "Du musst nicht gleich auf mein Anliegen eingehen. Das können wir..." Sie nahm ihm den Drink aus der Hand und stellte ihn auf den Beistelltisch neben ihr. "...später regeln." Susan schaute ihn mit einem verführerischen Lächeln an. "Das war die Arbeit." Sie platzierte ein Knie rechts neben Zuse und das andere links, sodass er zwischen ihren Schenkeln saß. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah er zu ihr hoch.  
>"Jetzt, das Vergnügen...", hauchte sie, ließ ihre Hände wieder an ihm herab wandern, lehnte sich vor und begann seinen Hals zu küssen.<br>Zuse war vollkommen perplex und bewegte sich nicht. Als Susan das bemerkte, schaute sie ihn verwundert an. Dann fing sie wieder an zu grinsen und sagte: "Oh, verstehe..."  
>Sie griff nach hinten und zog eine durchsichtige Scheibe aus ihrem Diskus. Plötzlich wurden ihre Haare kürzer und schwarz, ihr freizügiges Outfit zum Kampfanzug und die Tattoos verschwanden. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere sah sie wieder so aus wie früher und schaute ihn mit dem Lächeln an, das er all die Jahre nur über Projektionen seiner Diskuserinnerungen bewundern durfte.<br>"Besser?", fragte sie und hob spielerisch schmunzelnd eine Augenbraue.  
>"Susan...", brachte Zuse leise hervor.<br>Sie musterte ihn kurz und wollte dann wieder dort weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört hatte, doch da packte Zuse sie an den Hüften und schubste sie so zur Seite, sodass sie mit dem Rücken auf der Couch lag und er über ihr, sie an den Handgelenken festhaltend.  
>"Ah, okay...", lachte sie. "DU willst das Ruder übernehmen..."<br>Doch da fauchte er sie an: "HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?!"  
>Geschockt schaute sie in seine silbernen Augen.<br>Zuse atmete schnell, aber nicht mehr aus Erregung, sondern aus Wut und Verzweiflung. "798 Zyklen, Susan! 798 Zyklen dachte ich du wärst tot! Und jetzt denkst du, ich könnte das alles sofort vergessen, wenn ich mit dir schlafe?! Es tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen müssen, aber ein sentimentales Wiedersehen lässt sich wohl leider nicht vermeiden! VERDAMMT! DU. WARST. TOT!"  
>Vor lauter Aufregung hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, dass sich seine Augen mit Tränen gefüllt hatten. Er stand schnell auf und setzte sich, etwas weiter weg von ihr, auf die Couch, legte sein Gesicht in die Hände.<br>Susan starrte ihn an.  
>Sie hatte zwar geahnt, dass es sehr emotional werden würde, doch dass Zuse weinen würde... damit hätte sie nie gerechnet. Sie hatte ihn noch nie weinen sehen. Weder bei der Säuberung, noch bei ihrem Abschied, als sie nach Argon City fliehen musste. Dass ausgerechnet sie bei ihm solche Gefühle auslöste, beflügelte sie gewissermaßen, bedrückte sie aber auch. Er hatte sich verändert. Vor ihr saß nicht mehr der lebensfrohe Zuse, der alles so locker wie möglich nahm, sondern ein gebrochener Mann. Und es war ihre Schuld.<br>Als sie fühlte, wie tiefe Traurigkeit ihr Herz erfüllte, schossen nun auch ihr die Tränen in die Augen.  
>Zaghaft krabbelte sie zu ihm hin. "Zuse... Glaub nicht, ich hätte die fast 800 Zyklen nicht auch zu spüren bekommen. Es gab Augenblicke in denen ich so verzweifelt war, dass ich einfach nur mehr um Desynchronisation betteln wollte. Aber mich richtete wenigstens das Wissen auf, dass es dir gut geht und, dass ich dich irgendwann wiedersehen würde. Ich kann... kann mir also nicht... nicht einmal ansatzweise... vorstellen, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst..."<br>Er sah hoch, erkannte Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen.  
>Mit zittriger Stimme sprach sie weiter: "Ich wusste ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht wie ich mich jetzt verhalten sollte. Ich meine... Mann, 798 Zyklen! Als ich vorhin den Club betreten habe, wäre ich dir am um den Hals gefallen und hätte doch so lange gedrückt, bis mir die Arme abfallen. Aber ich habe mich für diese Variante, diese Verführer-Scheiße, entschieden, da ich dachte, dass du mit der am besten umgehen könntest... weil du das ja damals, als wir uns nach der Säuberung wieder getroffen haben, auch so ähnlich gemacht hast. Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich auf keinen Fall wütend machen, es...es tut mir so Leid..." Ihre Stimme versagte ihr. Aber Susan sog scharf Luft ein, zwang sich regelrecht zum weiterreden: "Und es tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass ich diesen Eintrag in der Ehren-Datenbank erstellt habe. Es war zum Schutz vor CLU! Wenn er gedacht hätte, dass ich noch lebe, hätte ich durch die ganzen Wachen in Argon City nie einen richtigen Widerstand aufbauen können. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, ich musste es tun, es tut mir so Leid..." Da konnte sie endgültig nicht mehr, schluchzte einfach nur mehr stark.<br>"DU hast den Eintrag...?", wollte Zuse fragen, doch bevor er seinen Gedankengang fertig aussprechen konnte, merkte er wie unwichtig ihm das in diesem Moment war. Wie unglaublich unnötig die Tränen waren, die er bei ihr nun ausgelöst hatte. Es war doch völlig egal, wie sie wieder miteinander vereint wurden, Hauptsache war, DASS es geschah.  
>"Susan...", hauchte er und hob ihr Kinn an, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. "Ich bin so glücklich, dass du lebst..." Er lächelte sie an.<br>Sie lächelte zurück.  
>Dann umarmten sie sich, lachend und weinend zugleich. Als sie sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit voneinander lösten, legten sie mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Stirne aneinander.<br>"Ich habe dich so vermisst...", wisperte Susan.  
>Zuse drückte sich leicht von ihr weg, um sie ansehen zu können, ihre Lippen, ihr Haar, ihre Augen. Sie hatte die schönsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte, selbst wenn sie so verweint waren wie jetzt.<br>Er strich ihr über die Wange.  
>Die zärtliche Berührung machte Susan überglücklich.<br>Niemand von Zuse's Clubgästen oder des Personals bekam mit, wie sich zwei Programme, die sich seit fast acht Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gesehen hatten, endlich wieder küssten. Der schönste Kuss ihres Lebens.

* * *

><p>Zuse lag entspannt auf der Couch.<br>Der Club hatte bereits geschlossen und das erste Mal, seit er diesen führte, war es ihm völlig gleich, dass er nicht derjenige gewesen war, der ihn schließen durfte. Stattdessen hatte er seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung mit seinem Lieblingsprogramm ausgeführt. Alles war bedeutungslos geworden. Es hatte nur noch ihn und Susan gegeben.  
>Sie war gerade mit noch leicht zittrigen Knien aufgestanden, um sich selbst etwas von der Bar unten zu Trinken zu holen, da sie die Geschmacksrichtung, die sie wollte, nicht in der Lounge finden konnte.<br>Zuse selbst lag einfach nur da, mit geschlossenen Augen, und genoss die Ruhe.  
>Er atmete tief durch.<br>Es war die ereignisreichste Nacht seit Jahrhunderten gewesen. Und die schönste obendrein. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. All die Zyklen hatte er versucht sich selbst zur Vernunft zu bringen, zu akzeptieren, dass Susan tot war und jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass dieser winzig kleine Funken Hoffnung in ihm doch die ganze Zeit über Recht gehabt hatte. Er fühlte sich so gut, vielleicht sogar besser als je zuvor, obwohl die Euphorie, die Susan's Rückkehr in ihm ausgelöst hatte, schon langsam verklang. Dafür wich sie einer inneren Ruhe, die er sich seit vielen hundert Zyklen nur ersehnen konnte.  
>Zuse öffnete die Augen und erblickte den Drink, den Susan vorhin bei ihrem Wiedersehen gemixt hatte, auf dem Beistelltisch neben ihm. Die grüne Flüssigkeit leuchtete immer noch leicht. Sie hatte wohl an Energie verloren, da sie nicht gleich getrunken wurde, aber Zuse beschloss, dass er dem Drink doch noch eine Chance geben sollte.<br>Also griff er nun langsam hin, nahm das Glas in seine Hand, schaute es ein paar Augenblicke an und nippte dann daran. Überraschenderweise schmeckte es gut, obwohl es schon an Intensität verloren hatte. Zuse lehnte sich wieder zurück und leerte das Glas in paar Zügen. Da hörte er Susan die Treppen hoch kommen.  
>"Ich habe gerade deinen Drink probiert, Liebes.", sagte er und betrachtete leicht grinsend das leere Glas in seiner Hand.<br>"Und? Wie findest du ihn?", kam es zurück, während sie an ihm vorbei schritt, auf die Theke der kleinen Bar hopste und dort vergnügt aus einer Flasche trank.  
>"Er ist fabelhaft! Das hast du gut gemacht."<br>Sie lachte. "Du klingst überrascht!"  
>"Bin ich auch."<br>"Wieso? Denkst du, du wärst der einzige, der das könnte?"  
>"Nein." Er schmunzelte. "Shaddix mixt auch unglaubliche Drinks."<br>Sie hob nur eine Augenbraue. "Ich habe viel gelernt in Argon City..."  
>"Habe ich bemerkt...", antwortete er grinsend. "Apropos, wie hast du das vorhin eigentlich hingekriegt? Ich habe noch nie ein Programm gesehen, ob Mann oder Frau, das so eine Bewegung drauf hat. Hast du das extra einstudieren müssen, oder kam das durch viel... Übung?"<br>"Bezweckst du mit der Frage mehr herauszufinden, als mir vielleicht lieb ist?"  
>"Möglicherweise..."<br>Sie musterte ihn grinsend. "Hm... Ich glaube, wir beide sind erwachsen genug, um uns einzugestehen, dass wir beide in der Zwischenzeit... aktiv gewesen sind, oder?"  
>Er antwortete mit einem breiten Lächeln.<br>Sie lachte und sah sich um.  
>Alles war so wie früher. Auch wenn sie die längste Zeit ihres Lebens in Argon verbracht hatte, war das hier ihr Zuhause. Der End Of Line Club war immer, und würde es auch immer sein, ihr Lieblingsplatz auf dem ganzen Raster, womöglich sogar auf der ganzen Welt, was wahrscheinlich auch mit desäen Besitzer zu tun hatte.<br>Da fiel ihr etwas ins Auge, das sie an etwas erinnerte.  
>"Sag mal... Könnte ich vielleicht kurz deine Kommunikationskonsole verwenden?"<br>"Aber natürlich, Darling, mi casa es su casa, das weißt du doch...", sagte er mit einer gleichgültigen Geste und schloss wieder entspannt die Augen.  
>Sie stellte die Flasche auf die Theke, rutschte davon herunter und ging zu der Konsole neben der Bar. Durch einmal tippen aktivierte sie sie.<br>"Passwort?", sagte Susan an Zuse gewandt.  
>"Zurück in die Zukunft."<br>"Was?" Sie schaute stirnrunzelnd zu ihm rüber.  
>"Was denn? Darauf würde hier außer dir niemand kommen. Außerdem kann ich mich noch gut daran erinnern, auch wenn du mir den Film nur einmal gezeigt hast. Ich mochte vieles daran. Besonders... Maaarty."<br>"Uh, rawr..." lachte sie und gab das Passwort ein, woraufhin der Bildschirm grün aufleuchtete und sie die gewünschte Adresse eintippte. Ein sich wiederholendes Piepsen signalisierte, dass gerade eine Verbindung hergestellt wurde.  
>Dann plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme über die Kommunikationskonsole.<br>"_Hallo?_"  
>Zuse öffnete sofort seine Augen und setzte sich auf.<br>Susan sah ihn entschuldigend an und antwortete der Stimme. "Hey, Eckert."  
>"<em>Susan! Hast du's also geschafft in die Stadt zu kommen?<em>"  
>"Klar doch."<br>"_Ich dachte, du wolltest mich gleich nach deiner Ankunft kontaktieren. Ich habe mir schon schreckliche Sorgen gemacht, Sue!_"  
>"Tut mir Leid, ich war... beschäftigt. Wir haben diese Programme, die uns das Notsignal gesendet haben, aufgegabelt und ihnen geholfen. Die müssten jetzt beim vereinbarten Stützpunkt sein."<br>"_Wo bist du denn gerade?_"  
>"Ich äh..." Sie sah wieder zu Zuse, der aber keine Reaktion zeigte. "Unwichtig. Hauptsache ist, dass wir alle wohl auf sind und du die anderen in kleine Gruppen nachschicken kannst."<br>"_Das werde ich tun._"  
>"Gut. Ich muss jetzt aufhören. Da ist noch etwas, das ich erledigen muss..."<br>"_Okay. Kontaktierst du mich, wenn die ersten bei dir gelandet sind?"_  
>"Sicher."<br>"_Alles klar. Also dann, bis bald!_"  
>"Bis bald..."<br>Sie schaltete den Apparat ab und senkte den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, ich hätte dir vorher sagen sollen-"  
>"Schon gut, Susan.", fiel ihr Zuse ins Wort. "Es war nur... eigenartig diese Stimme zu hören, weiter nichts..."<br>"Du bist mir also nicht böse?"  
>Zuse lächelte sie liebevoll an und winkte sie zu sich. Während sie auf ihn zukam, sagte er: "Selbstverständlich nicht. Wie könnte ich?" Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sah lächelnd auf ihn herab. "Ich meine, wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen, da bin ich einfach nur glücklich, dass du hier bist. Negative Gefühle wären jetzt... unproduktiv."<br>Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich, bevor sie von seinem Schoß wieder auf die Couch rutschte. Für ein paar Augenblicke des Schweigens sahen sie sich an.  
>Dann ergriff Susan zögerlich das Wort: "Eckert hat mir gleich bei unserer ersten Begegnung erzählt, woher ihr euch kennt..."<br>"Hat er das, ja?" Zuse lächelte bitter und sah weg. "Überrascht mich nicht im Geringsten..."  
>"Er hat mir auch von eurem Streit und der Trennung erzählt... Es tut ihm wirklich sehr Leid, Zuse.", murmelte sie.<br>"Könnten wir bitte über etwas anderes sprechen?"  
>"Sicher...", antwortete Susan kleinlaut. "Ähm... Was denn?"<br>"Naja..." Zuse lachte überdreht. "Zum Beispiel darüber, dass ich schon wie auf Kohlen sitze, weil du mir partout nicht erzählst, was alles bei dir passiert ist!"  
>Sie kicherte. "Ich habe mich schon gewundert warum das wohl neugierigste Programm, das ich kenne, mich nicht ausfragt."<br>"Tja, ich habe versucht es gut zu verstecken, aber jetzt platze ich gleich vor Aufregung!"  
>So erzählte sie ihm von ihrer Ankunft in Argon, wie überrascht sie gewesen war, als sie Eckert getroffen und später auch von seinen Kampfkünsten erfahren hatte. Das Trainng mit ihm war anfangs ihre Hauptbeschäftigung gewesen, doch als sie erkannt hatte, wie feindlich die Programme CLU's Regime gegenüber standen, wie es sie unterdrückte, hatte sie sich dazu entscheiden etwas zu unternehmen. Sie war vorsichtiger gewesen als früher in Tron City, hatte den Mitgliedern ihres Widerstandes nicht erzählt wer sie wirklich war, wodurch es länger gedauert hatte den am besten organisierten Widerstand, den Argon je gesehen hatte, aufzubauen. Erst später, als sie sich deren Vertrauen erworben hatte, hatte Susan vor ihren Verbündeten ihre wahre Identität preisgegeben.<br>"Sie haben schon von Haus aus großen Respekt vor mir gehabt, wegen... naja, wie wird es nochmal genannt... 'Ihrem Fall'?"  
>"Ja, 'Ihr Fall'..."<br>Zuse sah zu Boden, während Susan mit sanfter Stimme weitersprach: "Ich habe den Widerstands-Mitgliedern von Kyto erzählt."  
>Er sah hoch, lächelte leicht. "Das... hast du?"<br>"Ja. Ich habe ihnen von seiner Tapferkeit, seiner Selbstlosigkeit und seiner ruhigen Natur erzählt. Sie bewundern ihn dafür."  
>"Er wäre bestimmt stolz..."<br>"Das hoffe ich... Jedenfalls bin ich dann, als es in Bostrum und teilweise auch in Gallium genauso gut funktioniert hat, wieder nach Argon zurückgekehrt und habe auf die beste Gelegenheit gewartet endlich wieder nach Tron City kommen zu können." Sie stupste Zuse mit dem Zeigefinger an. "Und was war bei dir?"  
>"Ach, nichts so besonderes wie bei dir, meine Teure. Es hat ein Paar Fälle von Terror gegeben, wo ein paar wohlhabende Programme von ärmeren derezzed wurden, aber das geschah vor langer Zet, ungefähr vor 700 Zyklen. Der Rest bestand aus... Party, mehr oder weniger."<br>Ein angenehmes Schweigen machte sich wieder breit.  
>Dann sagte Zuse leise: "Ich habe oft von dir geträumt..."<br>"Ich auch von dir." Sie lachte kurz auf. "Manchmal aber auch so richtig dummes Zeug!" Nachdenklich schaute sie weg. "Zum Beispiel hattest du mal... einen Hut auf. So einen..." Stirnrunzelnd hob sie die Arme und formte mit ihren Händen einen Kreis um ihren Kopf. "... richtig... großen... Ach, Träume... die sind schon komisch. Aber das war ein wirklich... verdammt großer Hut..." Sie schaute Zuse an, schien zu überlegen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken der Stille fügte Susan ernst hinzu: "Setz' nie einen Hut auf. Etwas schlimmes wird passieren."  
>Sie sahen sich stirnrunzelnd in die Augen. Plötzlich prusteten sie los. Ganz hemmungslos lachten sie so laut, dass es den ganzen Club ausfüllte. Keiner von beiden konnte sich daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte mal so aus tiefster Seele gelacht hatten.<br>Auf einmal ertönte ein kurzer Piepston und Zuse verstummte augenblicklich.  
>"Was ist los?", fragte Susan als sie Zuse's Gesichtsausdruck sah.<br>"Ähm, das ist... Gem. Sie kommt oft nach der Schließung des Clubs hierher. Das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen..."  
>"Gem?"<br>"Ich denke, du hast sie schon einmal getroffen. Diese Sirene, mit der ich manchmal ausgegangen bin?"  
>"Ah, ich glaube ich erinnere mich... Weißer Dutt?"<br>Zuse nickte.  
>Susan hob eine Augenbraue. "Wieso kommt sie so oft zu dir?"<br>"Ich nehme an, du bist erwachsen genug, um dir... naja... einen Reim darauf zu machen..." An Zuse's Stimme merkte sie, wie unangenehm ihm die Situation war.  
>"Ich habe gerade über Hüte gelacht. Bist du dir meiner emotionalen Reife wirklich sicher?"<br>Zuse stand auf. "Könntest du vielleicht kurz hier bleiben, während ich Gem abwimmle?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ließ er sie allein und verschwand nach unten. Schon war Gem's verführerische Stimme zu hören.  
>Susan machte einen Schmollmund. Zuse und Gem... irgendwie gefiel ihr das nicht. Möglicherweise lag es daran, dass Gem extrem attraktiv aussah...<br>Da fing sie an zu grinsen. Vielleicht sollte auch sie Gem begrüßen. Immerhin war sie eine Sirene, die Susan für ihren ersten Arenakampf ausgerüstet hatte, wahrscheinlich sogar die Chefin von ihnen. Ja, sie hatte eine Susan-mäßige Begrüßung verdient.  
>Also stand sie nun auf und spähte nach unten. Zuse und Gem standen an der Bar. Offensichtlich versuchte er der etwas genervt aussehenden Sirene gerade zu erklären, dass es im Moment ziemlich ungünstig wäre. Susan nahm Anlauf, sprang hinunter, landete direkt neben Zuse und boxte der erschrockenen Gem spielerisch gegen den Arm. "GEEEEM! ALTES HAUS! WAS GEHT AAAAAB?!"<br>Die Sirene schaute sie mit offenem Mund an, verdrehte die Augen und fiel dann wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden.  
>Susan nickte triumphierend.<br>Zuse seufzte. "War das wirklich notwendig?"  
>Sie leckte sich über die Zähne, schnalzte mit der Zunge und antwortete: "Jap." Er sah sie mit einem 'Im Ernst?'-Blick an und Susan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hey, niemand ist vor Systemabstürzen gefeit, Freundchen!"<br>"Wie du meinst... Hilfst du mir bitte sie hinauf in die Lounge zu tragen?"  
>Susan kräuselte die Lippen und verschränkte die Armevor der Brust. "Nnnein."<br>Zuse schmunzelte, hockte sich neben Gem und hob sie mühselig hoch. "Dein Benehmen ist ungeheuerlich, junge Dame."  
>"Junge Dame... Pff! In der Userwelt wäre ich schon an die... 53! Ich würde furchtbar aussehen."<br>Während er Gem mühevoll zu den Treppen trug, sagte er: "Ich glaube nicht, dass du jemals hässlich sein könntest, meine Hübsche. Übrigens habe ich vom Alterungsprozess der User gelesen und so schlimm klingt das gar nicht."  
>Er hatte gerade die mittlere Stufe erreicht, als Susan entgegnete: "Aber...aber...Alte Menschen sehen aus wie Rosinen!"<br>Da prustete Zuse wieder los, ließ Gem daher unabsichtlich fallen, die rutschte nun von den Treppen und landete mit einem Knall auf dem Boden. Zuse schnappte nach Luft, hielt sich geschockt die Hand vor den Mund. "Verdammte sch..."  
>Susan stand einfach nur mit offenem Mund da und zeigte stocksteif auf Zuse.<br>Als er das bemerkte rief er: "Was?!"  
>"Du hast sie fallen gelassen!"<br>"Wegen DIR!"  
>"Nein, nein, nein! Jetzt schieb nicht die Schuld auf andere, mein Lieber!"<br>Zuse schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Weißt du, erst jetzt habe ich so richtig das Gefühl, dass Susan Gifford wieder da ist!"

* * *

><p>Sie hatte Zuse dann doch mit Gem geholfen, hatte aber noch vor ihrem Reboot gehen müss, da sie mit ihren Widerstandskämpfern verabredet war. Es war keine große Verabschiedung von Zuse gewesen, nur ein langer Kuss, da sie hoch und heilig versprach nach einem erholenden Schlafzyklus wiederzukommen.<br>Nun spazierte sie durch die Straßen von TRON City. Ihre Tarnung, die weißen Haare und das freizügige Outfit, hatte sie wieder angelegt.  
>Selbst 798 Zyklen konnten ihrem Gedächtnis nichts anhaben. Zielstrebig ging sie durch die Gassen, wusste genau wo sie lang musste, obwohl sie schon so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen war. Es fühlte sich gut an durch ihre Heimatstadt auf dem Raster zu schlendern, die Gebäude zu betrachten, an welchen sie manchmal hochgeklettert war, die breiten Straßen mit ihrem sechseckigen Pflaster zu sehen, über welches sie oft mit ihrem Lightcycle gefahren war. Ja, das war ihr Zuhause und sie würde es jetzt lange nicht mehr verlassen.<br>Susan atmete tief durch, lächelte leicht.  
>Sie musste an Zuse denken. Es war so unglaublich schön ihn wiederzusehen. In ihrem Exil hatte sie oft an ihn denken müssen, hatte sich ihre gemeinsamen Momente in ihrem Diskuserinnerungsspeicher angesehen, was sie jedes Mal ein wenig glücklicher gestimmt, aber auch ihre große Sehnsucht nach ihm immer wieder aufs neue entfacht hatte. Er war nach so langer Zeit immer noch ihr bester Freund, ihr engster Vertrauter. Deshalb tat es ihr nun richtig Leid, dass sie ihn hat anlügen müssen, was die Zwischenzeit in Argon anging. Eckert zuliebe hatte sie die Zeit verschwiegen, in der auch er geglaubt hatte, dass sie tot wäre, es aber nicht übers Herz hat bringen können, Zuse davon zu informieren. Und Susan war froh darüber. Immerhin hatte sie nicht nur Eckert versprochen niemanden etwas davon zu erzählen. Davon zu erzählen, was in den Outlands geschehen war.<p>

_Susan öffnete langsam die Augen, schloss aber sie gleich wieder. Hier drin war es einfach viel zu hell. Aber wo war eigentlich 'hier'?  
>Sie legte sich ihre rechte Hand über die Augen, setzte sich auf und wartete, bis ihre Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Mit der Linken stützte sie sich ab. Da bemerkte sie, dass sie auf einem ziemlich weichen Untergrund lag. Endlich war sie in der Lage die Augen zu öffnen und schaute sich stirnrunzelnd um.<br>Sie war in einem vollkommen weißen Raum mit hübschen, edlen Möbeln. Links von ihr war eine Kommode mit einem großen Spiegel darüber, rechts ein Fenster, vor dem leuchtendes Wasser in einem kleinen Becken wabberte. Das Bett auf dem sie lag war ebenfalls weiß, nur die Ränder bestanden aus silber glänzenden Schnörkeln.  
>Wo zum Teufel war sie?<br>War das der Himmel? Eigentlich glaubte sie ja nicht an so etwas, aber das hier kam ihr einfach so absurd vor. Außerdem konnte sie sich daran erinnern in den Outlands zusammengebrochen zu sein. Aber ist sie dort auch gestorben?  
>Langsam rutschte sie an den Rand des Bettes und atmete kräftig durch.<br>2 Reboots innerhalb von 3 Tagen waren keinem Programm zu empfehlen. Sie fühlte sich richtig mies. Es erinnerte sie an die Morgenstunden in ihrer Collage-Zeit, nachdem sie trinkend, Gras rauchend und sich einfach amüsierend mit ihren Freunden durchgemacht hatte, Um ihr herum drehte sich alles und sie müsste sich an die weiße Decke krallen, dass sie vor Schwindelgefühl nicht wieder umkippte.  
>Plötzlich ertönte ein kurzes Poltern.<br>Erschrocken sah Susan zur Tür vor dem Bett. Bis jetzt war ihr noch gar nicht die Frage in den Sinn gekommen, ob sie alleine war, doch nun...  
>Mit Blick auf die Tür stand sie langsam auf und ging wankend darauf zu. Da bemerkte sie ein kleines Fläschchen mit einem Etikett auf der Kommode neben dem Bett. Stirnrunzelnd nahm sie es in die Hand und las: 'Trink mich'<br>"Sehe ich etwa aus wie Scheiß Alice, oder was?", murmelte sie und musste fast über sich selbst lachen, als sie dachte: 'Susan im Rasterland'  
>Sie betrachtete das Fläschchen genauer und erkannte, dass sie so etwas vor kurzem erst gesehen hatte. "Energie pur..."<br>'Sollte man immer nach einem Neustart trinken...', hallten Zuse's Worte in ihrem Kopf.  
>Sie öffnete die kleine Flasche und trank sie in einem Zug leer. Ein Husten konnte sie nicht unterdrücken.<br>Susan sah hoch.  
>Das Schwindelgefühl war nun verschwunden, wich aber einer großen Skepsis.<br>Misstrauisch nahm sie ihren Diskus vom Rücken und schritt auf die Tür zu. Ganz langsam öffnete sie sie und spähte raus. Vor ihr lag ein dunkler Gang mit mehreren Türen. Ganz leise vernahm sie Musik, konnte sie aber durch die geringe Lautstärke nicht zuordnen.  
>Mit dem Diskus in der Hand schlich sie den Gang entlang und versuchte zu orten, woher das Poltern gekommen war.<br>Da. Schon wieder ein leises Krachen. Es war von weiter vorne gekommen. Von einer Tür auf der linken Seite.  
>Susan ging zur ersten und hielt ihr Ohr daran. Nichts.<br>Sie schlich zur nächsten. Wieder nichts.  
>Mit jedem Schritt wurde die Musik ein ganz klein wenig lauter. Irgendwie kam sie ihr bekannt vor.<br>Als sie zur letzten Tür des Ganges kam, ertönte wieder ein knackendes Geräusch, direkt dahinter. Das war's.  
>Susan ging in Angriffstellung und legte die freie Hand auf die Klinke. Das Pochen ihres Herzens war das lauteste Geräusch um sie herum. Innerlich zählte sie bis 3.<br>'Eins... Zwei... Drei!'  
>Sie stieß die Tür auf und erstarrte.<br>Flynn, der neben einem zerlegten Lightcycle auf dem Boden saß, sah sie perplex an. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit sagte er: "Anklopfen ist Luxus, was?"  
>Wieder machte sich Schweigen breit.<br>Die laute Musik war das einzige, was im Raum zu hören war. "_Big in Japaaan, alright, pay then I'll sleep by your side..._"  
>Susan ließ die Arme sinken. Der Diskus rutschte ihr aus der kraftlosen Hand und fiel scheppernd zu Boden.<br>Dann rannen auch schon Tränen über Susan's Wangen und sie fiel auf die Knie.  
>Erst ihr lautes Schluchzen riss Flynn aus seinen Gedanken. Er stand schnell auf, drehte die Musik leiser und hockte sich neben seiner bitterlich weinenden Freundin hin. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. "Hey, hey, es ist alles okay..."<br>Sie sah hoch und fiel ihm um den Hals. "KEVIN!", schluchzte sie laut.  
>Er lächelte und drückte sie fest an sich. "Ich bin ja da, Susie Q, alles ist gut..."<br>Ihr Atem war unglaublich schnell und ihr Herz raste.  
>Kevin Flynn, der Schöpfer und einer ihrer besten Freunde, umarmte sie!<br>Sie sah ihn an und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. Zwischen ihrem Schluchzen brachte sie hervor: "Du lebst! Und du wohnst in den Outlands! Und du hast mich gerettet! Und-und-und... SCHEIßE, IST DAS ALPHAVILLE?"  
>Er lachte. "Zu allem JA, Mann!"<br>Sie legte ihre Wange wieder auf seine Schulter und weinte weiter.  
>Lange verharrten sie in dieser Position.<br>Dann atmete Susan ein paar mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen.  
>"Geht's?", fragte Flynn besorgt.<br>"Ja...", murmelte sie und wischte sich die Tränen weg. "Ich kann es nur nicht glauben... Wie lang ist es her?"  
>"So an die 150 Zyklen schätze ich."<br>Sie lachte. "Und du siehst noch genauso aus wie früher!"  
>"Sind ja auch nur 3 Jahre vergangen, Kleine..."<br>"Nicht für mich!"  
>Er half ihr auf und führte sie in einen riesigen Raum mit Kamin und Esstisch und vielem mehr. An der einen Seite des Raumes war ein großes Fenster, mehr oder weniger, von wo aus man den höchsten Turm von Tron City erkennen konnte. An dessen Sputze leuchtete der End Of Line Club wie ein Stern.<br>Flynn setzte sich mit Susan auf eine altmodisch aber stilvoll aussehende Couch.  
>"So und jetzt erzählst du mir, wie's dir so ergangen ist in den letzten Jahren.", sagte er fröhlich lächelnd. "Ich hab mitbekommen, dass du in den Arenen gekämpft hast."<br>"Wie hast du davon gehört? Warst du nicht die ganze Zeit hier?"  
>Er lachte. "Hey, ich bin der Schöpfer! Ich hab so meine Möglichkeiten. Ich lasse Quorra manchmal nach Argon fahren. Immerhin muss ich auch Up-to-Date bleiben."<br>Susan starrte ihn entsetzt an. "WAS?!"  
>Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. "Ach, stimmt ja... Ich glaube, ich sollte wohl beginnen."<br>So erzählte er ihr, wie CLU Tron und ihm, die gerade auf dem Weg zum Portal gewesen waren, aufgehalten hatte und Wächter auf sie gehetzt hatte. Tron hätte sich für ihn geopfert, damit er entkommen konnte. Danach hatte er versucht zur Hauptzentrale zu gelangen, um alle Wächter auf dem Raster umzuprogrammieren, doch sie war unerreichbar gewesen. Bei dem vergeblichen Versuch, ein paar ISOs aus der Stadt zu helfen, ist er schwer am Bein verletzt worden und hat in die Outlands fliehen müssen, von wo aus er den Untergang der ISOs mitansehen hat müssen. Das Wunder, wofür er so lange gearbeitet hatte und das er in sein Herz geschlossen hatte... Alles zerstört. Doch als er in den Outlands nach einem Unterschlupf gesucht hatte, hat er Quorra gefunden, mit der er dann das Safe House gebaut hatte.  
>"Sie ist auch ziemlich fertig gewesen, aber lange nicht so wie du. Das war reines Glück, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Ich wollte gerade ausprobieren, ob mein altes Lightcycle noch funktioniert und da habe ich dich gesehen. Am Boden, halb tot, deine Schaltfarbe hat kaum noch geleuchtet... Warum zum Teufel warst du nur hier draußen, Mann?"<br>Nun erzählte auch sie ihre Geschichte.  
>"Ich war so verzweifelt... Ich wollte dich so unbedingt finden. Und das habe ich auch..."<br>Sie lächelten sich an.  
>Plötzlich ertönte hinter Susan eine bekannte Stimme. "Hey, ist sie schon wach?"<br>Susan drehte sich blitzschnell um.  
>Quorra kam gerade in den Raum spaziert und als sie sie sah, blieb sie abrupt stehen.<br>"SUSAN!"  
>"QUORRA!"<br>Die beiden stürzten sich förmlich in eine Umarmung. Susan drückte Quorra fest, bis sie sie leicht von sich wegstieß. "O Mann..." Susan grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du lebst! Dass ein ISO lebt! Und dann auch noch DU!"  
>Flynn lachte laut. "So laut war es hier drin schon lange nicht mehr! Typisch Frauen..."<br>Susan winkte ihn fröhlich zu sich. "Komm sofort her, du Schöpfer-Macho, ich will eine verdammte Gruppenumarmung!"  
>Er gesellte sich zu ihnen und lachte weiter. "Es ist schön, dich wieder zu haben Susan."<em>

"Boss!"  
>Susan sah hoch, entdeckte das Programm aus ihrer Widerstandstruppe, das mit ihr und Bartik zu Zuse gegangen war, weiter vorne bei einer kleinen Öffnung in der Wand eines Gebäudes stehen.<br>Sie lächelte und ging auf ihn zu. "Habt ihr euch amüsiert im EOLC?"  
>"Ein bisschen. War eine angenehme Abwechslung. Und du?"<br>Sie grinste und ging an ihm vorbei zum Eingang des Widerstand-Stützpunktes.  
>Drinnen schaute sie stolz herab auf den Saal, den ihre Leute selbst programmiert hatten und in dem Hunderte jetzt eifrig trainierten.<br>"Konntest du Zuse davon überzeugen uns zu helfen?"  
>Sie lächelte leicht. "Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Aber eins steht fest..." Sie schritt die Stufen hinunter und die Programme stellten sich in Reih und Glied auf. Susan sah ihre Einheit entschlossenen Blickes an. "... CLU kann sich auf einen Sturm gefasst machen..."<p> 


	5. Backup

**/Backup/**

"Dass ich dich nicht gleich erkannt habe..."  
>Bartik saß neben Susan, die gerade die Übungswaffen fürs Training überprüfte.<br>Nachdem sie vom End Of Line Club zurückgekommen war, hatte sie Bartik und die anderen zwei noch mehr über die Widerstände ausgefragt. Doch sie hatten alle keine nützliche Information. Besonders Bartik, der unbrauchbar geworden war, da er Susan die ganze Zeit nur angestarrt hatte anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen, was ihr nach einer Zeit schon richtig unangenehm geworden war. Nach dem 'Team-Meeting' war er zu ihr gekommen und hatte sie leise gefragt: "_Du...du bist Susan, habe ich Recht?_"  
>Sie hatte gelacht. "<em>Tja, ist lange her, dass wir zusammengearbeitet haben, was?<em>"  
>Er war völlig außer sich gewesen und Susan hatte lange gebraucht um ihn abzuwimmeln, damit sie endlich einen Schlafzyklus in ihrem Quartier, das sich über der Trainingshalle wie das aller anderen befand, abhalten konnte.<br>Doch gleich am nächsten Morgen, als sie gedacht hatte, dass alle noch tief und fest schliefen und sie in Ruhe alles fürs Training vorbereiten könnte, bevor sie wieder zu Zuse ginge, hatte Bartik sie in der Halle überrascht.  
>"Ja, das... ist ja nicht schlimm... Aber posaune es bitte nicht so raus. Meine Leute wissen natürlich wer ich bin, aber es wäre besser, wenn vorerst so wenig Programme wie möglich darin eingeweiht wären. Okay?"<br>"Alles klar!", antwortete Bartik freudig.  
>Sie beendete die Überprüfung und wollte sich auf den Weg machen, als er sie zurückhielt. "Wo gehst du hin?"<br>"Keine Sorge, ich bin bald wieder da."  
>"Das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage..."<br>"Es ist das einzige was du wissen musst."  
>Er beäugte sie kurz. "Ist es wirklich sicher, wenn du da allein rausgehst?"<br>Sie lächelte ihn an. "Die Zeiten, in denen mich Wächter aufhalten konnten, sind schon lange vorbei."  
>"Und wenn dich jemand erkennt?"<br>"Niemand wird mich erkennen." Sie musterte Bartik kurz. "Noch nicht..."

* * *

><p>Als sich die Aufzugstüren öffneten, wurde sie sofort von Zuse begrüßt.<br>Er nahm sie an der Hand, drehte sie elegant und drückte ihr dann einen so dicken Kuss auf die Wange, dass sie dabei kichernd ihren Rücken durchbog.  
>"Hallöchen, meine Liebe!", trällerte er fröhlich.<br>"Mann, du bist ja total überdreht!", lachte sie. "Geht's dir gut?"  
>Er sprach so schnell, dass sie ihn nur mit Mühe verstehen konnte. "Mir geht's blendend! Ich konnte zwar heute überhaupt nicht schlafen, dafür habe ich so an die tausend Drinks intus!"<br>"Oookaaay..."  
>"Komm, solange noch niemand hier ist, können wir uns ruhig an die Bar setzen."<br>Er legte ihr seine Hand auf den Rücken und schlenderte mit ihr nach vorne, wo sie sich gleich auf einen Hocker setzte.  
>Er stellte sich neben sie und seufzte. "Und wie geht es dir heute, mein Schatz?"<br>Sie lächelte ihn an. "Toll. Aber deine gute Laune hebt meine Stimmung noch um einiges, mein Freund!"  
>Er nahm wieder ihre Hand und küsste sie. "Ach, weißt du, ich konnte die ganze Nacht nur an dich denken und habe ungeduldig gewartet, dass du wieder kommst..."<br>Susan kicherte wieder. Sie fand es unglaublich lustig wie hyperaktiv Zuse gerade war und genoss seine Fröhlichkeit. "Aw, das hast du aber schön gesagt. Aber was war eigentlich noch mit Gem?"  
>Er blickte ihr grinsend in die Augen. Susan merkte wieder, wie anziehend sie seine Augen fand. 800 Zyklen hatten daran nichts verändert.<br>"Sie war völlig durcheinander. Ich habe ihr erklärt, was los war und sie nach Hause gebracht, wo sie sich nun ausruht."  
>"Hm..." Susan sah nachdenklich auf den Boden, während Zuse mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Hand weiter küsste. "Mir ist erst später der Gedanke gekommen, dass es vielleicht nicht so eine gute Idee war sie in die Sache mit reinzuziehen..."<br>Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Keine Bange, Gem ist vertrauenswürdig. Sie wird niemanden etwas von deiner Rückher erzählen, meine Teure."  
>Nun arbeitete er sich hoch, küsste ihren ganzen Arm, ihren Hals und schließlich wieder ihre Wange, während er einen Arm um sie geschlungen hatte. Susan quietschte.<br>"Gefällt dir das?", flüsterte Zuse.  
>"Ein bisschen..."<br>Er lachte leise. "Ein bisschen ist Zuse nicht genug..."  
>Er stellte sich vor sie, zwischen ihren Schenkel, hin und küsste sie innig. Dann machte er wieder beim Hals weiter.<br>Susan lächelte breit. Da fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein. Während sie die Augen schloss und über Zuse's Hinterkopf strich, sagte sie: "Hast du eigentlich über mein Angebot von gestern nachgedacht?"  
>"Welches? Dass du einmal oben bist?", hauchte er grinsend.<br>Sie lachte. "Neiiin. Dass du uns mit der Vereinigung der Widerstände hilfst."  
>"Oh, das... hm... Ja, darüber habe ich schon nachgedacht..."<br>"Und?", wisperte sie freudig.  
>Er sah sie kurz an, sagte zögerlich: "Ähm... Nein." und wollte wieder weitermachen, doch da stieß Susan ihn von sich weg.<br>Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. "Was?"  
>Er seufzte. "Ich... ich werde euch nicht helfen..."<br>"Wieso nicht? Damals habe ich es ja verstanden, weil so viele Programme CLU noch loyal waren. Aber jetzt... Ich meine, mindestens ein Drittel der Rasterbevölkerung ist gegen ihn! Also wieso hilfst du uns nicht?"  
>Zuse sah weg und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann schaute er Susan wieder bittend an. "Können wir... das nicht später besprechen, mein Schatz? Der Tag hat doch so schön begonnen..."<br>Er legte wieder seine Hände an ihre Hüften, doch sie drückte ihn weg. Wütend rutschte sie vom Barhocker und stellte sich ihm gegenüber. "Nein, das können wir nicht! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Falls du's vergessen hast: Ich leite einen Widerstand gegen den Mann, der die ISOs umgebracht hat, und das bedeutet nunmal eine Menge Arbeit. Also, warum zum Teufel hilfst du uns nicht?"  
>Zuse öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder. Was sollte er ihr denn sagen? 'Weil ich Revoluzzern nicht traue und User hasse'? Wohl eine richtig dumme Idee... "Ich... naja... Es ist irgendwie... ungünstig..."<br>"Ungünstig?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Dann lachte sie auf einmal bitter. "Ah, verstehe! Du bist zu feige, oder?"  
>"Nein, ich..." Er seufzte und verstummte einfach mit einem Kopfschütteln.<br>Ein paar Augenblicke lang starrte Susan ihn mit verschränkten Armen an. Dann schnaubte sie und ging auf den Aufzug zu.  
>"Susan, warte!" Er lief ihr nach und hielt sie am Arm fest. "Bitte, bleib hier!"<br>"Wieso? Damit du deinen Spaß mit mir haben kannst, mir aber kein bisschen helfen willst? Nein, danke. Das ist mir dann doch eine Spur zu blöd..."  
>"Nein, ich will dir ja helfen, aber..."<br>Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. "Aber was?"  
>Zuse seufzte. "Es ist sehr schwierig für mich... Bitte, bleib kurz da... nur einen Mikrozyklus..."<br>Susan atmete tief durch und ging wieder auf die Bar zu. "Na gut... aber nur mehr ganz kurz..."  
>Als sie vorne wieder zu stehen kamen, fasste Zuse all seinen Mut zusammen und sprach: "Ich selbst kann dir nicht helfen, wegen... vielen Gründen. ABER ich habe eine Idee, die vielleicht nützlich für dein Vorhaben wäre."<br>"Und die wäre?"  
>Zuse sog tief Luft ein. Einerseits würde das, was er ihr zu sagen hatte, sie erfreuen, da es sie näher an ihr Ziel, die Widerstände Tron City's zu vereinen, brachte, aber andererseits... würde es sie ganz bestimmt stocksauer auf ihn machen. Aber er musste etwas tun. Wenn er ihr nicht half, würde sie ihm nie verzeihen und das konnte er nicht riskieren. Obwohl... das, was er ihr zu sagen hatte, könnte sie ihm vielleicht auch nicht verzeihen... "Also ich kenne da ein Programm. Er arbeitet für mich als Verbindungsmann und Informant."<br>"Ein Spion also.", sagte Susan unbeeindruckt.  
>"So ähnlich... Jedenfalls kennt er die zwielichtigsten Programme, Leute aus dem Untergrund und daher auch Mitglieder aus vielen verschiedenen, wenn nicht sogar allen, Widerständen aus Tron City. Und er ist beliebt. Wirklich sehr beliebt. Meine Idee wäre, dass er die Verbände dazu bringt sich an einem geheimen Ort zu versammeln, wo DU dann zu ihnen allen sprechen kannst. Na, ist das was?"<br>Sie fuhr sich nachdenklich durchs Haar. "Klingt gut... Wie heißt der Kerl und wo kann ich in finden?"  
>"Ich kann ein Treffen arrangieren. In einer Bar mit dem Namen 'Ultra File'. Dort treibt er sich sowieso oft herum."<br>"Und der Name?"  
>Zuse sah weg. Schnell ging er auf und ab. "Er heißt... ähm... er heißt..."<br>"Zuse...", sagte Susan genervt.  
>Er blieb stehen, atmete tief durch. "Sein Name ist... Kyto..."<br>Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Hä?"  
>Er grinste nervös. "Naja... Eigentlich wird er von allen außer mir Kay genannt..."<br>"Sagtest du... Kyto?"  
>Beschämt sah er sie an. Er konnte kaum atmen. "Ja..."<br>Stille.  
>Susan ließ ihre wütende Haltung fallen und starrte Zuse lange fassungslos an. Dann wurde Zuse die Stille zu erdrückend, also ergriff er wieder mit leicht zittriger Stimme das Wort: "Willst du einen Drink, Schätzchen?"<br>"Wieso heißt der Typ Kyto?", fragte sie entgeistert.  
>Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. "Weil... er ein Backup von deinem alten Freund Kyto ist. Daher wäre sein vollständiger Name wohl so etwas wie Kyto 2.0..."<br>Susan's Atmung wurde schneller und sie funkelte Zuse an. Als sie sprach, hörte man, wie sehr sie versuchte ihre Wut zu unterdrücken. "Hast du damals nach meinem Reboot nicht gesagt, er hätte kein Backup gehabt? 'Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun'. Waren das nicht deine Worte? War das etwa gelogen?"  
>Betroffen sah er zu Boden. "Nicht ganz... naja schon, aber..."<br>Ihr Zeigefinger ihrer Rechten zeigte auf ihn, brachte ihn zum Schweigen, während die Linke zur Faust geballt war, fest an die Seite ihres Körpers gepresst. Susan hätte Zuse jetzt am liebsten angebrüllt, aber des Widerstandes Willen musste sie sich unter Kontrolle halten, sich auf ihr Ziel konzentrieren und keine Zeit verschwenden. "Du arrangierst ein Treffen in dieser 'Ultra File'-Bar, verstanden? In zwei Millizyklen werde ich dort sein."  
>Sie machte kehrt und stapfte auf den Aufzug zu.<br>"Susan!", rief Zuse und ging ihr nach. "Ich glaube, ich sollte dir vielleicht noch sagen, wie er aussieht, damit du ihn auch wirklich erkennst."  
>Sie lachte bitter. "Ich weiß wie Kyto ausgesehen hat... oder aussieht... oder... ach, was weiß ich! Verdammt nochmal, ich komm schon zurecht!"<br>"Ja, aber er ist... anders als der, den du früher kanntest. Er hat nicht die Erinnerungen an früher. Ich will nicht, dass du schockiert bist..."  
>Er machte sie immer wütender. Wieso konnte sich Kyto an nichts erinnern? Backups synchronisieren die Erinnerungen ihres Vorgängers immer bei ihrer Aktivierung. Aber egal, das Wesentliche musste jetzt im Mittelpunkt stehen. "Aber ICH erinnere mich sehr gut an meinen Freund. Keine Sorge, ich werde ihn erkennen. 'Ultra File'. In zwei Millizyklen."<br>Mit diesen Worten drückte sie auf den Knopf nach unten und die Aufzugstüren schlossen sich.  
>Zuse atmete aus und schloss die Augen. Er hoffte sehr, dass sie ihn nicht hassen würde, wenn sie den neuen Kyto erst kennengelernt hatte.<p>

* * *

><p>"'Ultra File'... Das klingt irgendwie..."<br>"...lächerlich?"  
>Bartik kicherte. "Ja."<br>Susan betrachtete mit verschränkten Armen das große rot leuchtende Schild.  
>Gleich nachdem Susan beim Stützpunkt angekommen war, hatte sie ihnen von dem Treffen erzählt, dass Zuse bereit war zu arrangieren. Sie alle waren richtig aufgeregt gewesen, da sie endlich einen richtigen Plan hatten, der funktionieren könnte. Doch Susan war der Aufregung nicht beigetreten, war einfach in ihr Quartier marschiert und hatte versucht sich zu beruhigen. Ohne Erfolg.<br>Susan wusste nicht was sie glauben sollte. War Kyto nun wirklich am Leben? Und was meinte Zuse? Warum sollte sie geschockt sein, wenn sie endlich ihren Freund wieder in die Arme schließen konnte? Selbst wenn dieses Backup anders wäre und sich nicht an sie erinnern konnte, wäre er doch immer noch ihr Freund... Aber Zuse... Er hatte gewusst, dass Kyto ein Backup hatte und hat es ihr verheimlicht, hat sie in dem Glauben gelassen, dass er tot sei. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sich dieser Zorn legen würde, wenn sie Kyto erst wieder sehen würde.  
>Sie hatte ihre Leute dazu bringen wollen, sie alleine zu dem Treffen gehen zu lassen, doch die hatten einfach zu gute Argumente gehabt, also nahm sie widerwillig Bartik mit, falls es doch irgendwie heikel werden könnte. Zusammen waren sie dann in die erste Unterebene gegangen, wo sie fast zwei Stunden gebraucht hatten um diese Bar zu finden.<br>Nun standen die beiden vorm Eingang des 'Ultra File' und schauten stirnrunzelnd auf die großen roten Buchstaben, die darüber prangten.  
>"Wollen wir reingehen?", fragte Bartik schließlich.<br>Susan atmete tief durch. Sie wandte den Blick nicht vom Schild ab, als sie sprach: "Ich gehe allein. Du wartest hier draußen und hältst nach Wächtern Ausschau."  
>"Was? Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, dass-"<br>"Bartik, die Sache ist persönlich. Ich muss das wirklich alleine machen, verstehst du?"  
>Er sah sie einen Moment lang an. Dann sagte er: "Also gut... aber wenn da drin was passiert?"<br>"Wenn ich nach einem Viertel Millizyklus noch nicht wieder da bin, dann geh nachsehen, okay?"  
>"Alles klar."<br>Susan schloss die Augen.  
>Sie war furchtbar aufgeregt. Was würde sie da drin nur erwarten? Würde es nur eine Enttäuschung sein oder noch ein sentimentales Wiedersehen?<br>Sie seufzte tief und schritt auf den Eingang zu.  
>Als sie die schwere Tür öffnete, verzog sie das Gesicht. Die Musik hier entsprach überhaupt nicht ihrem Geschmack. Es war keine anregende Melodie, kein interessanter Rhytmus, sondern einfach nur ein fetter Beat ohne Seele und unzusammenhängende Töne. Auch die Leute hier waren ihr nicht geheuer. So viel nackte Haut und schmutzige Gesichter. Sie sahen so... unterprivilegiert aus.<br>Als Susan klar wurde wie blöd das war, was sie sich gerade gedacht hatte, in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie selbst auch schon oft so ausgesehen hatte, als sie auf den Straßen gewohnt hatte, schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. Sie musste sich jetzt auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. So schwierig würde es hier wahrscheinlich nicht werden, Kyto zu finden. Anstatt einer großen tanzenden Menge gegenüber zu stehen, unterhielten sich die meisten Programme nur, lachten laut und hatten einfach in ihrer eigenen Gesellschaft Spaß, in manchen Ecken sogar auf obszöne Weise.  
>'Dann werden wir uns mal umsehen...'<p>

* * *

><p>Ausgepowert lehnte sich Susan an die Eck-Bar ganz hinten in dem großen Raum.<br>Als sie Kyto hier nirgends gefunden hatte, war sie noch angespannter geworden. Sie hatte versucht ein paar Programme nach jemandem namens Kay zu fragen, doch nachdem die einzige Antwort, die sie erhalten hatte "Man muss Kay schon selbst erleben!" gewesen war, - offensichtlich war es keine Lüge von Zuse gewesen, dass er sehr beliebt war, was schonmal der erste Unterschied zum alten Kyto war, da der lieber in seinem eigenen kleinen Freundeskreis kursiert war, anstatt hunderte Programme zu kennen - hatte sie aufgegeben und zur Bar getrottet.  
>Von der langweiligen harten Musik bekam sie Kopfweh und, dass Kyto immer noch nicht da war und ihr niemand etwas brauchbares über ihn sagen konnte, strapazierte ihre Nerven enorm.<br>Da wurde sie plötzlich von einer der zwei Barkeeperinnen mit Glatze, grell blauer Schaltfarbe und schriller, aber nett klingender, Stimme begrüßt: "Willkommen im 'Ultra File'! Was darf's denn sein?"  
>"Was starkes, bitte..."<br>Während die Frau den Drink mixte, schaute sie Susan freundlich an. "Anstrengende Nacht gehabt?"  
>Susan seufzte erschöpft. "Kann man so sagen... Kennst du vielleicht ein Programm namens Kay?"<br>"Na klar! Er unterhaltet uns alle oft die ganze Nacht lang...", sagte das Programm verträumt.  
>Hellhörig richtete Susan sich auf. "Ach ja? Er unterhaltet euch? Wie?"<br>Die Barkeeperin seufzte gedankenversunken. "Weißt du, man muss Kay schon-"  
>"-selbst erleben, hab schon verstanden...", beendete Susan ihren Satz mit genervtem Unterton.<br>Das Programm stellte ihr den Drink hin, den Susan in einem Zug leer trank. Die energievolle Flüssigkeit brannte in ihrer Kehle, hob ihre Laune aber kein bisschen. Nachdenklich ließ sie die Fingerspitze über den Rand des Glases wanderen.  
>Plötzlich wurde es dunkler und ein paar Programme fingen an aufgeregt zu schreien. Die Musik veränderte sich, wurde auf einmal zu einem richtig anregendem Beat mit elektrifizierender Melodie.<br>Susan hob verwirrt ihren Kopf. Da spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Arm und blickte ins freudige Gesicht der Barkeeperin. "Siehst du, JETZT kannst du Kay selbst erleben!", rief sie über die Jubelrufe hinweg und nickte zum Eingang.  
>Susan wandte sich blitzschnell um und erstarrte.<br>Mit selbstgefälliger Miene kam er in den Raum hineinstolziert. Sein Haar war schwarz und stand wild von seinem Kopf ab. Er trug eine silberne Brille und einen extrem engen schwarzen Anzug mit grell grüner Schaltfarbe, der so ziemlich alle seiner Muskeln und mehr entblößte. Hätte er nicht diese bekannten Gesichstzüge, würde Susan Kyto nie erkennen.  
>In einer eleganten Bewegung warf er die Sonnenbrille von sich und rief lachend: "Lasst euch von mir unterhalten, meine Freunde!", was noch mehr weibliche Programme zum quietschen brachte.<br>Da kamen auch schon die ersten Bewunderer zu ihm, die ihn anhimmelten. Er grinste sie an, ließ sich von ihnen überall betatschen, während er seine Arme ausstreckte. Beim anfassen, ließen sie ihre Identity Cards über seine Unteramre gleiten, die bei jeder Berührung hell aufleuchteten, als eine Art Bezahlung dafür, dass er sich ihnen so anbot. Dann verlor er anscheinend das Interesse Lust, stieß sie alle von sich weg und fing an zu tanzen. Her widmete sich seinen Fans, rieb sich selbst an jeden einzelnen von ihnen auf anstößige Weise. So etwas wäre im End Of Line Club nie möglich, da man dort zwar rummachen konnte, aber jeder auf Klasse achtete und nicht so wie hier eine Orgie provozierte.  
>Susan beobachtete das ganze Spektakel mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen.<br>Zuse hatte Recht behalten. Sie WAR geschockt. Aber so richtig.  
>DAS sollte Kyto sein? Ihr schüchterner Freund, den sie nie mit jemand anderes hat tanzen sehen außer mit sich selbst? Unmöglich. Dieses... Tier konnte nicht Kyto sein.<br>Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte kaum atmen, nur weiter zusehen.  
>Kyto brachte inzwischen noch mehr Programme um den Verstand und er schien es sichtlich zu genießen.<br>Plötzlich sah er in ihre Richtung.  
>Seine dunkel geschminkten Augen fixierten sie, er ließ von seiner momentanen Tanzpartnerin ab und ging direkt auf sie zu.<br>Susan wusste nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte.  
>Als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam, sagte sie gar nichts, ließ seine hungrigen Blicke einfach über sich ergehen.<br>Er nahm sie an der Hand, sagte schnell: "Komm, tanzen wir!" und schleifte sie in die sich bewegende Masse.  
>Susan war völlig perplex.<br>Kyto drehte sie einmal um die eigene Axe, ergriff dann ihre Hüften von hinten und ließ sein Becken rhythmisch gegen ihres kreisen.  
>Sie atmete die Luft, die sie die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte, langsam aus und winselte in sich hinein. Was sollte sie nur tun? So konnte sie doch nicht mit Kyto tanzen! Andererseits war er ja irgendwie überhaupt nicht Kyto... außerdem gefiel es ihr gewissermaßen, was er tat... Aber verdammt, das war doch Kyto!<br>'Was zur Hölle tu ich hier?!'  
>Der Körperkontakt wurde immer intensiver und Susan focht innerlich einen immer schlimmer werdenden Kampf mit sich selbst aus. Eine Seite in ihr fand es abartig was sie da gerade tat, die andere wollte es.<br>Da hauchte Kyto auf einmal in ihr Ohr: "Castor hat einen wirklich guten Geschmack, Süße..."  
>Er wusste also, wer sie war. Er wusste, dass sie diejenige war, mit der er sich hier wegen geschäftlichen Dingen treffen sollte. Und doch tanzte er sie so anzüglich an, anstatt seinen Anweisungen zu folgen.<br>Susan drückte ihre Lider zusammen. Die Situation war so absurd...  
>Plötzlich ertönte auch schon die bekannte Stimme neben ihnen. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, ist er nicht weit, mein Lieber..."<br>Sie öffnete schnell die Augen und erblickte Zuse, der die beiden mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete.  
>"Castor!", lachte Kyto. "Du, hier?"<br>Zuse tippte leicht genervt mit seinen Fingerspitzen gegen seinen Glasstock. "Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich hier mit jemanden treffen, die etwas wichtiges zu besprechen hat. Ich habe nichts davon gesagt, dass du sie begatten sollst..."  
>Kyto beäugte Zuse und sagte dann verführerisch: "Du kannst dich gerne zu uns gesellen, Honey..."<br>Da veränderte sich Zuse's ernste Miene zu einem amüsierten Grinsen. "Verlockendes Angebot, mein Freund... wirklich verlockend..."  
>"Hey, ich bin auch noch da! Hört auf über so etwas zu verhandeln!", rief Susan verärgert und schlug Kyto's Hände von ihren Hüften.<br>Sie hatte genug von all dem. Genug von diesem Spiel. Zuse hat Kyto so stark verändert, dass er nicht mehr ihr Freund war und das machte sie gerade stocksauer.  
>Doch die beiden beachteten das gar nicht.<br>Kyto grinste Zuse an. "Dass du einmal hier herunter zu uns Abschaum kommst..."  
>"Hallo?", sagte Susan gereizt. War die Musik etwa so laut, dass sie sie nicht verstehen konnten, was eigentlich ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, oder warum schenkte ihr hier niemand Aufmerksamkeit?<br>"Tja, ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du die ganze Sache nicht so ernst nehmen würdest, daher wollte ich lieber selbst sehen, ob du deine Arbeit gewissenhaft erledigst... Das war wohl nichts, mein Hübscher, oder?"  
>"HALLO?!"<br>"Aw, versohlst du mir jetzt den Hintern?", fragte Kyto gespielt schmollend und leckte sich dann über die Lippen.  
>Da wurde es ihr entgültig zu viel.<br>Sie schnappte sich Zuse's Glasstock, hob ihn hoch und schoss auf die Musik-Anlage in der Ecke des Raumes. Die tanzenden Programme schrieen auf und starrten sie an. Genau wie Kyto und Zuse.  
>"DU und DU..." Sie zeigte auf die beiden. "ihr kommt jetzt mit mir! LOS, RAUS MIT EUCH!", brüllte sie sie an, drückte Zuse seinen Gehstock in die Hand und marschierte zum Ausgang. Die schockierten Leute um sie herum interessierten sie in diesem Moment herzlich wenig.<br>Sie stieß die Tür brutal auf und stapfte auf Bartik zu, der an einer Laterne lehnte und mit wachsamen Blick beobachtete, was auf den Straßen so abging. Als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam, zischte sie: "Wieso hast du mich nicht gleich darüber informiert, dass Castor hier ist?!"  
>Überrumpelt stammelte er: "W-was? Castor ist... ist hier? In einer unteren Ebene?"<br>"Ja, und DU hättest das bemerken sollen!"  
>"Ich bin durch den Hintereingang gekommen.", hörte sie Zuse's Stimme hinter sich.<br>Sie drehte sich schnell um, zeigte bedrohlich auf ihn und schnauzte ihn an: "DU!"  
>Zuse wich verblüfft zurück. "Ich?"<br>"DU HAST KYTO ZU EINER SCHLAMPE GEMACHT!", schrie sie.  
>"Hey!" Kyto, der zusammen mit Zuse aus der Bar gekommen war, sah sie entsetzt an. "Merkst du, nicht dass ich direkt neben dir stehe?" Etwas leiser sagte er an Zuse gewandt. "Wo hast du denn DIE her? Die hat ja nicht mehr alle Bits beisammen..."<br>"Du. Sendepause. Zu dir komme ich auch gleich." Dann funkelte sie wieder Zuse an. "Kyto war ein ehrwürdiges, freundliches Programm! Durch dich ist er zum Spielzeug aller gierigen Schweine des Rasters geworden! Obwohl, eigentlich ist er ja nicht derselbe, aber trotzdem! DU ZIEHST SEINEN NAMEN DURCH DEN DRECK!"  
>"Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, ich kann alles hören, was du sagst!" Kyto sah wütend auf sie herab, wurde aber durch ihren düsteren Gesichtsausdruck eingeschüchtert.<br>"Wenn du nicht gleich den Mund hältst, dann versetze ich dir einen Arschtritt, dass du bis zur See der Simulation fliegst, kapiert?!"  
>"Susan, bitte beruhig dich...", sagte Zuse mit flehendem Blick.<br>"SUSAN?" Kyto sah auf einmal sichtlich durcheinander aus.  
>Doch Zuse beachtete das gar nicht und redete weiter: "Ich dachte eigentlich du wärst glücklich, wenn-"<br>"GLÜCKLICH?!" Sie baute sich vor ihm auf. "Du, verdammter Bastard, hast mich angelogen! Du hast mir vor 798 Zyklen ins Gesicht gesehen und gesagt: 'Er hatte kein Backup'! All die Jahre habe ich mir Vorwürfe gemacht, warum ich Kyto kein Backup programmiert habe, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass immer was passieren könnte, und es IST etwas passiert! Und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun! Er war einer meiner besten Freunde, Castor! EINER MEINER BESTEN FREUNDE! Und DU hast mir die ganze Zeit verschwiegen, dass es eine Kopie von ihm gab!" Sie wandte sich nun an Kyto. "Ach, und DU bist wirklich jämmerlich im Vergleich zum Original. Der RICHTIGE Kyto hatte Ehre und hat stets versucht, etwas in dieser Welt zu verändern, alles zum Guten zu wenden. Und du, Kaaaay, treibst dich in solchen heruntergekommenen Kneipen rum, vögelst nebenbei wahllos irgendwelche Programme, ohne an das Wohl des Rasters auch nur zu denken! Der ECHTE Kyto hätte das nie gemacht! NIE! Er war einfach ein hilfsbereiter Typ, ein verdammt guter Freund..." Sie sah Zuse schnaufend in die Augen. "... solche gibt es heutzutage wohl gar nicht mehr..."  
>Dann machte sie Kehrt und marschierte den Weg zurück, den sie und Bartik, der ihr nun folgte, gekommen waren.<br>Zuse sah ihr deprimiert nach.  
>Der Tag hatte so schön begonnen...<p> 


	6. On the Same Team (pt1)

_**Author's Note: Sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat! Hatte so viel zu tun mit Filmemachen X( Jeeetzt kommt aber endlich das neue Kapitel! Ich habs zweigeteilt, weil ich weiß, dass die Konzentration mancher bei Kapiteln mit über 5000 Wörtern stetig sinkt ;)**_

_**ENJOY, PROGRAMS, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>On the Same Team (pt1)/**

Susan lag mit dem Gesicht im Polster auf ihrem Bett.  
>Sie wollte nichts mehr fühlen, wollte nichts denken. Sie wollte einfach nur mehr daliegen und schlafen. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Zwar war sie ungeheuer müde, aber innerlich noch viel zu aufgewühlt, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.<br>Gleich nach dem Streit war sie mit Bartik zum Stützpunkt zurückgekehrt. Auf dem Weg hatte er es natürlich nicht gewagt auch nur einmal das Wort an sie zu richten. Als sie angekommen waren, sind ihnen die anderen schon freudig entgegen gesprungen und haben wissen wollen, wie es gelaufen sei und ob nun ein Treffen der Widerstände stattfände. Susan hatte simpel und mit schroffem Ton geantwortet: "Nein." und war sofort in ihr Quartier marschiert. Nichts, nichts wollte sie mehr hören. Weder Vorwürfe, da sie ihre Chance auf eine Vereinigung der Widerstände vermasselt hatte, noch Zuspruch.  
>Ganz langsam hob Susan ihren Kopf und schaute auf den Abdruck im Polster.<br>Er war ganz nass, da sie lange geweint hatte, nun aber schon an die 2 Stunden ohne jeglichen Emotionsausstoß hier gelegen war. Geweint hatte sie aus Wut, die besonders von der verschwendeten Zeit in Argon herrührt, in der sie sich so allein gefühlt hatte, obwohl sie das, wie sie ja jetzt erfahren hatte, eigentlich gar nicht hätte tun brauchen, da Kyto am Leben gewesen war. Andererseits... So wie er jetzt war, wollte sie gar nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Das war nicht Kyto. Das war ein anderes Programm, das so aussah wie er, nichts weiter.  
>Susan seufzte, drehte den Polster um und wollte gerade wieder ihr Gesicht darin vertiefen, als plötzlich leises Hämmern erklang. Aber nicht an ihrer Tür. Es hörte sich so an als käme es von unten, vom Eingang des Stützpunktes. Doch wer konnte das sein? Alle Mitglieder ihres Widerstandes waren bereits angekommen und in ihren Quartieren untergebracht.<br>Schnell stand sie auf und ging hinunter zur Trainingshalle, wo sich der Eingang befand. Schon als sie die Treppen runter stieg vernahm sie gereizte Stimmen.  
>"Was ist hier los?", fragte sie angespannt, als sie einen ihrer Truppe beim Eingang stehen sah. Offensichtlich versuchte dieser gerade ihren Besucher wieder hinauszudrängen.<br>"Mann, jetzt lass mich doch endlich durch! Ich muss dringend mit Susan sprechen, du Idiot!", ertönte Kyto's Stimme und Susan's Herz setzte kurz aus.  
>Sie stellte sich neben das Programm beim Eingang, zerrte Kyto herein und schloss die Tür.<br>"Lass niemanden lange vorm Eingang stehen, sonst wird noch jemand auf das Lager hier aufmerksam, kapiert?!", zischte sie das Programm an.  
>Der nickte erschrocken und entfernte sich.<br>"Was willst du und wie hast du diesen Stützpunkt gefunden?", fragte sie Kyto eiskalt, genau wie ihr Blick es war.  
>"Ich wäre nicht Castor's Top-Informant, wenn ich nicht einmal ein paar Programmen unauffällig folgen könnte." Dann änderte sich seine Tonlage und seine Miene sah etwas besorgt aus. "Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden..."<br>Sie funkelte ihn an. "Was sollte ich denn mit DIR reden wollen, Kay?"  
>"Bitte..."<br>Susan hielt noch kurz den Blick, schaute aber dann schnell weg. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sah nun nach dem alten Kyto aus, nicht mehr so eitel und selbstgefällig, sondern aufrichtig. So wie damals...  
>"Komm mit...", murmelte sie verärgert.<br>Er folgte ihr in einen dunklen Raum, in dem eine Leiter bis zur Spitze des Gebäudes reichte, an der Susan nun hinaufkletterte.  
>Oben angekommen sog sie erstmal tief Luft ein.<br>Kyto's Besuch irritierte sie sehr und eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust mit ihm zu sprechen, aber es schien wirklich dringend zu sein.  
>Neugierig lehnte sich Kyto über das Geländer am Rand des Gebäudes und bewunderte den Ausblick von hier oben. Auch wenn es nicht all zu hoch war, konnte man dennoch die Outlands sehen, da es sich so nah am Stadtrand befand.<br>"Wunderschön. Wenn man so lange wie ich in den unteren Ebenen abhängt, lernt man die Luft hier oben wirklich zu schätzen...", sagte er leicht lächelnd.  
>"Kannst du den Smalltalk nicht lassen und einfach zum Punkt kommen?", fragte Susan genervt.<br>"Sicher..." Er seufzte und fuhr sich durchs schwarze Haar, während Susan ihn mit verschränkten Armen musterte. Er sah eigentlich genauso aus wie vorhin, mit dem engen Anzug, dem Make-up, aber trotzdem irgendwie anders. Seine Haltung war viel geschlossener, ein wenig schüchtern sogar, seine Blicke aufmerksam statt wollüstig, fast so wie... ja, wie Kyto... der echte Kyto.  
>"Ich... Weißt du... Castor hat mir nur gesagt, dass ich eine Frau treffen soll, die mit mir verhandeln möchte. Er hat mir weder gesagt, worum es ging, noch..." Er schluckte und schaute sie an. "... WEN ich treffen soll." Er atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und faltete seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf zusammen. Dann lachte er: "Mann, du bist wirklich Susan Gifford, ich kann's kaum glauben... Ich meine... Da hört man sein ganzes Leben lang von einer Person und ihren Heldentaten und dann begegnet man ihr, obwohl einem erzählt wurde, dass sie tot ist. Das ist... unglaublich!" Lächelnd schaute er ihr in die Augen. "Du bist ein Idol, weißt du das?" Als er ihre skeptische Miene sah, fiel sein Lächeln und er ließ seine Arme sinken. Betrübt blickte er auf den Boden. "Es... es tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt und getan habe... Hätte ich gewusst, wer du bist hätte ich dich natürlich nie so wie die anderen behandelt, angefasst und so weiter..." Kyto setzte sich hin, ließ seine Beine am Rand des Gebäudes herunterbaumeln, während er sich am Geländer festhielt.<br>Er war nicht mehr der Typ von vorhin. Er war ruhig, freundlich, sympathisch. Deshalb wagte Susan nun ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und lehnte sich neben ihm gegen das Geländer. In ihrer Stimme lag kein Zorn mehr. "Bist du gekommen um mir DAS zu sagen?"  
>Er beobachtete einen in der Ferne fliegenden Solar Segler, während er sprach: "Nein, deshalb bin ich nicht hier." Er sah auf. "Ich bin wegen Castor gekommen. Er ist total fertig. Das, was du gesagt hast, lässt ihn sich so schuldig fühlen..."<br>"Sollte er auch.", antwortete sie wütend.  
>Da stand Kyto auf und schaute sie streng an. "Du weißt gar nicht, wieso er das gemacht hat, wieso er es dir verheimlicht hat, dass Kyto, der alte Kyto, ein Backup hatte. Du wolltest ihm gar nicht zuhören, hast ihn einfach verurteilt, ohne die Wahrheit zu kennen. Ich bin gekommen um dir davon zu erzählen."<br>"Hat Castor dich etwa geschickt?"  
>Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin und muss es auch nicht wissen."<br>Wieder schaute er in die Ferne und Susan lauschte ans Geländer gelehnt. "Castor hatte einen guten Grund, warum er es dir nicht gesagt hat. Als er von diesem Backup erfahren hatte, wusste er noch nicht, ob es funktionieren würde. Es war extrem beschädigt, hat sich nicht wie normalerweise von selbst aktiviert nach der Desynchronisation des Originals. Die Chancen auf eine erfolgreiche manuelle Aktivierung, dass... ich leben kann... lagen bei etwa 15%..." Kyto schaute Susan in die Augen. "Castor wollte dich schützen. Wie glaubst du hättest du denn reagiert, wenn er dir von dem Backup erzählt und es dann nicht funktioniert hätte? Du wärst am Boden zerstört gewesen, nicht wahr? Er wollte dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, wollte zuerst sehen, was er machen kann und als er es dann nach viel Arbeit doch geschafft hat mich zu aktivieren, warst du schon weg, irgendwo in Argon. Du hast viel durchgemacht und er wollte dir nicht noch eine Last aufbinden. Castor hat das für dein eigenes Wohl getan... Außerdem brauchst ausgerechnet du ihn nicht wegen Betrug anschwärzen."  
>Sie verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. "Was meinst du denn DAMIT?"<br>Er seufzte. "Naja, ich meine... jeder hat geglaubt du wärst tot, Castor inklusive, und doch... stehst du jetzt neben mir."  
>Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Das ist doch etwas ganz anderes! Castor hat mich fast 800 Zyklen lang glauben lassen, dass einer meiner besten Freunde tot ist!"<br>"Und DU hast IHN fast 800 Zyklen lang glauben lassen, dass DU tot bist, seine einzig beste Freundin! Anscheinend hast du keine Ahnung wie's ihm nach Nachricht von deinem Tod gegangen ist! Er wollte keine Besucher sehen, keine Freunde, niemanden. Niemand hatte Zugang zum Club. Als ich es trotzdem geschafft hab' hinein zu gelangen... Ich habe noch nie ein Programm gesehen, dass innerlich dermaßen... zerstört war. Er hat sich kaum bewegen können, hat furchtbar ausgelaugt ausgesehen, da er die ganze Zeit keine Energie zu sich genommen hat, nicht einmal, weil... Weißt du, er wollte sich derezzen lassen... langsam, Stück für Stück. Zum Glück habe ich ihn gefunden bevor es zu spät war und es dann doch geschafft ihn zum Energieaufladen zu bewegen. Da... hat er mir dann auch von dir erzählt. Wie hübsch du gewesen bist und was du für ein freches Mundwerk gehabt hast!" Er lachte kurz auf. "Tja, wie's aussieht hat er nicht übertrieben."  
>Susan lächelte leicht, ließ dann aber ihre Mundwinkel wieder fallen.<br>Sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass die Todesnachricht Zuse damals getroffen hatte, aber, dass es so schlimm gewesen war... Dessen ist sie sich nicht im Geringsten bewusst gewesen. Was hatte sie ihm nur angetan? Wie hätte sie denn reagiert, wenn sie geglaubt hätte, Zuse wäre tot? Es wäre unerträglich gewesen. Und sie hatte ihm dieses Laster fast 800 Jahre lang auferlegt. Ja, und jetzt schrie sie ihn an wegen etwas, das gar nicht seine Schuld gewesen war.  
>Erschöpft rieb sie sich übers Gesicht. "Das... das wusste ich alles nicht..."<br>"Tja, jetzt weißt du's."  
>Kyto beäugte sie kurz und setzte sich dann wieder genauso hin wie davor.<br>Susan sah auf ihn hinab. So wie er sich jetzt gab, erinnerte er sie stark an den alten Kyto.  
>Langsam setzte sie sich neben ihm hin. "Ihr seid gut befreundet, oder? Sonst würdest du ja nicht einfach hierher spazieren, um Castor zu verteidigen."<br>Er nickte. "Ja, er ist mein bester Freund. Immerhin war Castor auch derjenige, der mich aktiviert hat und dafür bin ich ihm echt dankbar. Er hat mir damals auch die freie Wahl gelassen im Bezug auf Kyto's Erinnerungen, da er den Speicher beim Startvorgang entfernen musste, damit es nicht zusätzliche Komplikationen geben würde. Er fragte mich später, ob er ohn wieder in mein System setzen sollte, doch ich habe abgelehnt. Ich wollte ein eigenständiges Programm sein, nicht in die Fußstapfen von jemand anderes treten, verstehst du? Nicht jemandes Nachfolger sein. Ich wollte so sein wie ich bin und mir mein eigenes Leben aufbauen. Castor hat mir das ermöglicht. Er ist immer für mich da gewesen, hat mich unterstützt wo es nur ging..." Er seufzte tief. "Dass er mir jetzt nichts von deiner Rückkehr erzählt hat, verletzt mich daher, aber es ist verständlich. Ich meine, so etwas wichtiges bespricht man nicht auf einer normalen Kommunikationsleitung. Besonders nicht heutzutage, wo CLU alles überwacht..."  
>Das viel Susan wieder etwas ein. "Genau deshalb wollte ich dich im Ultra File treffen." Kyto schaute sie an. "CLU unterdrückt alle hier und jetzt wo ich endlich wieder hier bin, möchte ich auch etwas dagegen unternehmen. Castor hat gesagt, dass du Mitglieder der verschiedensten Widerstände in Tron City kennst, ist das richtig?" Er nickte, hörte weiter aufmerksam zu. "Ich möchte, dass du sie alle an einen bestimmten Ort versammelst, mindestens einen von jedem Widerstand der Stadt. Dort werde ich dann versuchen sie zusammenzubringen..."<br>"Hm... Das wird schwierig. Also dass versammeln nicht, das ist kein Problem für mich. Aber ich hab' so meine Zweifel mit dem Zusammenbringen. Wie willst du das anstellen? Du darfst dich doch gar nicht offen zeigen."  
>"Ich weiß noch nicht. Das muss ich mir erst überlegen. Aber nimmst du diesen Job an?"<br>Er schmunzelte. "Was bekomme ich dafür?"  
>"Was bekommst du denn so normalerweise?"<br>"Kommt ganz auf die Arbeit an, die ich erledigen soll. Weißt du was? Ich mach mal bei dir eine Ausnahme, weil du gewissermaßen meine Heldin bist.", lachte er, stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin, woran sich Susan hochzog.  
>"Sag mal...", erhob sie die Stimme nach einer kurzen Ruhepause. "Was hat dir Castor eigentlich von Kyto erzählt?"<br>"Du meinst vom... echten Kyto?"  
>Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Vom anderen Kyto."<br>Er lächelte zurück. Die Frau von der er so viele Zyklen lang nur Heldengeschichten gehört und die hundete Zyklen lang als eine Art Vorbild angesehen hatte, akzeptierte ihn nun als eigenständiges Programm. Ein beflügelndes Gefühl. "Er sagte, er hätte noch nie ein loyaleres Programm gesehen, sowohl sich selbst, als auch dir gegenüber."  
>Überrascht sah sie ihn an. "DAS hat Castor gesagt?"<br>"Ja, wieso?"  
>"Naja... Er und Kyto... konnten sich nicht besonders leiden..."<br>Er lachte. "Ja, das hat er mir auch erzählt. Aber er hat mir auch klar gemacht, dass Kyto ein sehr netter Typ gewesen ist, mit reinem Gewissen und recht zurückhaltend... das was ich nicht so wirklich bin."  
>"Ja, das habe ich gemerkt...", lachte sie, doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst. "Es tut mir übrigens verdammt Leid, was ich alles gesagt habe..."<br>"Vergeben und vergessen, du Heldin, du. Darf ich dir übrigens ein Kompliment machen?"  
>"Äh... natürlich, wenn du das mit der Heldin nicht schon als solches ansiehst."<br>"Das mit Castor's guten Geschmack hab ich ernst gemeint." Er grinste, musterte sie demonstrativ.  
>Susan lachte. "Du bist wirklich ganz anders als der alte Kyto!"<br>"Hey, Castor hat mir erzählt, dass Kyto auf dich gestanden ist. Darf ich die Tradition denn nicht fortführen auf... nicht emotionaler Basis?"  
>"Jaaaaaaa-Nö, eher nicht." Sie sah ein wenig schüchtern weg. "Kann ich dich übrigens Kay nennen? Es verwirrt mich irgendwie noch, wenn ich Kyto sage, auch wenn du ihm noch so ähnlich siehst. Macht dir das was aus?"<br>Er lächelte auf sie herab. "Natürlich nicht. Mich nennen sowieso alle Kay, außer Castor." Er atmete noch einmal die frische Luft ein, bevor er sagte: "Ich werde jetzt gehen, mich mal umhören, wegen dem Treffen."  
>"Alles klar." Sie schaute nach oben. "Und ich muss jemanden besuchen..."<br>Kyto folgte ihrem Blick, woraufhin sein Lächeln noch breiter wurde. "Tu das. Also bis morgen..." Zögern hielt ihr seine Rechte hin.  
>Susan hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.<br>"Wow, das war... putzig.", sagte er verblüfft, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.  
>"Ja, war irgendwie komisch, sorry. Wollte das mal ausprobieren, du weißt schon, ob es sich so anfühlt wie der alte Kyto."<br>"Und?"  
>"Nicht wirklich. Sein Anzug war nicht so eng, dass man so viel... spüren konnte..."<br>Kyto lachte und ging.

* * *

><p>Nirgendwo im Club konnte Susan ihn ausfindig machen, was ihr nur mehr 2 Möglichkeiten gab: Zuse war entweder nicht hier, was sehr unwahrscheinlich war, da er seine Gäste selten 'unbeaufsichtigt' ließ, oder er war in seiner Lounge. Jedoch war es schwer dort hochzukommen ohne seine Erlaubnis und ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der Programme hier zu erregen. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre Shaddix zu fragen, denn von dem wusste sie, dass er einen Schalter für die Treppen hinauf zur Lounge unter der Theke hatte. Aber sie war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie sich ihm zu erkennen geben sollte, trug immer noch ihr Tarnoutfit überall außerhalb der Widerstandsbasis.<br>Also lehnte sie nun mit dem Rücken gegen die Bar, mit Blick auf die Lounge und wartete stirnrunzelnd darauf, dass ihr etwas anderes einfiel.  
>"Ganz alleine hier?", riss die freundliche Stimme hinter ihr sie aus den Gedanken.<br>"Äh..." Mit gesenktem Kopf, sodass ihre Schwarze Kapuze Schatten auf ihr Gesicht warf, drehte sich Susan halb zu Shaddix um. "Ja. Ich wollte mich hier mit jemandem treffen..."  
>"Der Typ taucht aber nicht auf, was?"<br>"Kann man so sagen."  
>Seine nette Miene zu sehen, machte sie glücklich. Er war einer ihrer liebsten Programme auf dem Raster. Immer einen guten Witz auf Lager, lässig und fast meistens gut drauf. Ähnlich wie Flynn. Er war ein Bro. Es gefiel ihr nicht ihm ihre wahre Gestalt vorenthalten zu müssen.<br>"Tja, so ist das eben. Manchen möchte man am liebsten 'nen Kuss aufdrücken und anderen ins Gesicht spucken.", sagte Shaddix mit einem halben Grinsen.  
>Susan lächelte breit. "Und dann gibt's noch diejenigen, bei denen man einfach beides macht!"<br>"Das sind überhaupt die besten!", antwortete er lachend. "Mann, darauf trinke ich."  
>Schon schob er ihr einen blau leuchtenden Drink hin und nahm sich selbst auch ein Glas. Während Susan einen Schluck davon nahm, musterte er sie kurz.<br>"Warst du schon oft im EOLC?"  
>"In letzter Zeit nicht mehr."<br>"Hm... Du kommst mir nämlich so bekannt vor..."  
>Sie drehte sich leicht von ihm weg. "Ach, äh... wirklich?"<br>Susan suchte in der entgegengesetzten Richtung nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Situation und erkannte auf einmal Gem, wie sie aus den sich öffnenden Aufzugstüren stieg und langsam in den Club stöckelte.  
>"Oh Mann, DIE schon wieder...", hörte sie Shaddix hinter sich seufzen.<br>Gem sah ihn an, zeigte nach oben und er nickte, mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Während er unter der Theke nach dem Schalter suchte, sagte er leise an Susan gewandt: "Eine hochnäsige Schnepfe mit Starallüren... Hat an meinen Drinks immer was auszusetzen. Womit wir wieder beim Thema anspucken, oder jetzt wohl eher, reinspucken wären..."  
>Schon schwebten die Stufen zu Zuse's privater Lounge nach unten und Gem setzte einen Schritt darauf.<br>"Also, könnte es sein, dass du-" Shaddix schaute verwirrt auf den leeren Platz, auf dem gerade noch das Programm mit der Kapuze gesessen war.  
>Susan kämpfte sich unterdessen durch die paar Tanzenden, um ihre Chance zu ergreifen. Als sie Gem auf den Stufen erreichte, sagte sie schnell: "Sorry, Gem, ist wichtig.", ließ die sichtlich verwirrte Sirene dort stehen und lief einfach an ihr vorbei zur Lounge.<br>Zuse stand bei seiner Bar, den Rücken zu ihr. Anscheinend bereitete er gerade ein paar Drinks zu. Bemerkt hatte er aber trotzdem, dass jemand hereingekommen war.  
>Er drehte sich mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht um. "Du warst schneller hier, als ich da-" Als er Susan anstatt der erwarteten Gem erkannte, stockte er in seiner Bewegung und das Lächeln fiel. "Ha-Hallo, Susan..."<br>"Hey...", antwortete sie kleinlaut.  
>Zuse stellte die Drinks ab und ging langsam um die Bar herum. "Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er zurückhaltend.<br>Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schaute zu Boden. "Ich muss mit dir reden..." Dann sah sie wieder hoch. "Zuse, es..." Sie ging schnell auf ihn zu und nahm ihre Hände beschwichtigend in die Höhe.  
>"Es tut mir so Leid, was ich gesagt habe. Wirklich!"<br>Verblüfft sah er ihr in die Augen. "Meinst du das ernst?"  
>"Ja! Kay ist zu mir gekommen und hat mir den wahren Grund erzählt, warum du mich damals angelogen hast. Außerdem ist mir erst jetzt so richtig klar geworden, was ich dir mit meinem vorgetäuschten Tod angetan habe! Es tut mir wirklich so unglaublich Leid!" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und drückte ihn fest an sich.<br>Zuse war völlig perplex.  
>Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich Vorwürfe gemacht, wegen dem, was sie gesagt hatte. Hat dauernd daran denken müssen, dass er sie angelogen hatte und, dass sie ihm das vielleicht nie verzeihen würde. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass SIE sich bei IHM entschuldigen würde.<br>So fühlte sich ihre Umarmung jetzt enorm gut an, befreite ihn von seinen schlimmen Gedanken.  
>Erleichtert seufzte er und schlang seine Arme um sie. "Es gibt rein gar nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest, mein Schatz...", flüsterte er in ihr Haar hinein. "Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du mir vergibst."<br>Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. "Bist du mir wirklich nicht mehr böse?"  
>Er beäugte sie lächelnd und hauchte dann: "Ich war dir nie böse. Wie könnte ich denn jemals enrsthaft sauer auf dich sein?"<br>Sie lachte und umarmte ihn wieder.  
>Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten, fragte Zuse: "Kyto ist also zu dir gekommen, um mich zu verteidigen?"<br>"Ja. Anscheinend steht ihr euch sehr nah."  
>Er lächelte und sah nachdenklich zur Seite. Dann schaute er sie wieder an. "Ist jetzt alles wieder gut? Also so wie vorher?"<br>Sie nickte fröhlich. "Das hoffe ich doch!"  
>"Gut..." Zuse grinste. "Ich bin nämlich immer noch wahnsinnig glücklich darüber, dass du wieder hier bist..." Er legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften und drückte sie leicht nach hinten, sodass die beiden auf eine Couch zusteuerten. "Also wie wäre es, wenn wir diesen kleinen Vorfall vergessen und wieder dort weitermachen, wo wir heute morgen aufgehört haben?"<br>Susan schmunzelte. "Du meinst bei 'Ein bisschen ist Zuse nicht genug'?", fragte sie leise, während sie es sich ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen auf der Couch gemütlich machte.  
>Er lachte und ließ sich von ihr runterziehen, sodass er auf ihr lag. "Ja, genau da..."<br>Und schon tragen sich ihre Lippen wieder.  
>'Beste. Versöhnung. EVER.', schoss es Susan durch den Kopf und sie zog ihn noch stärker an sich.<br>Plötzlich hörten sie schnelle Schritte auf den Treppen und Shaddix' Stimme ertönte. "Castor! Da war gerade eine, die hat mich total-" Sie schrocken hoch und Shaddix blieb beim Eingang stocksteif stehen. "... an Susan erinnert..."  
>Lange starrten sie sich an. Dann tauschten Zuse und Susan kurz Blicke aus und Zuse kletterte langsam von ihr runter. Sie stand auf und lächelte Shaddix breit an.<br>Der faltete seine Hände vor's Gesicht und lachte. "Alter, ich glaub's nicht... SUSAN!"  
>"SHADDIIIX!"<br>Schon warf sie sich in seine Arme, drückte ihn fest, und er knuddelte sie wie ein Bär.


	7. On the Same Team (pt2)

_**Author's Note: Hiiier jz some EPICNESS *_***_

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>On the Same Team (pt2)/**

"Glaubst du, dass es funktionieren wird?"  
>Susan sah in einen Spiegel, den ihr Zuse gegeben hatte, und machte ihr zerzaustest Haar wieder zurecht.<br>"Das Versammeln auf jeden Fall. Kyto ist wirklich gut in solchen Dingen." Zuse setzte sich neben sie und half ihr mit ein paar Strähnen, von denen sie nicht so recht wusste, in welche Richtung sie gehörten.  
>"Was genau macht Kay eigentlich beruflich? Ist er nur 'Spion'?", fragte Susan unterdessen.<br>"Naja, im Hinblick auf seine Programmierung ist er selbstverständlich dasselbe wie der alte Kyto, also Mechaniker. Und er ist ein richtig guter Mechaniker. Ich ließ ihn meinen Lightroadster tunen und jetzt läuft er besser als je zuvor."  
>"Und du hast ihn dafür bezahlt?"<br>Während Zuse immer noch an ihrer Frisur herumhantierte, schmunzelte er. "In gewisser Weise..."  
>Susan lachte. "Verstehe! Daher euer, sagen wir mal, aufregender Wortwechsel im Ultra File!"<br>Er grinste weiter und betrachtete noch einmal ihre fertige Frisur. "In erster Linie ist er mein Informant oder Mittelsmann, je nach dem, was ich gerade brauche. Wie er die ganzen Informationen beschafft, ist seine Sache. Ich habe auch davon gehört, dass er gelegentlich für die Unterhaltung, die er einigen Programmen gerne bietet, bezahlt wird, aber damit habe ich nichts zu tun. Er kann machen, was er will und ich schätze er würde sich auch nie zu so etwas bewegen lassen, wenn es ihm unangenehm wäre. Er steht eben gern im Mittelpunkt, ähnlich wie... ich." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Zu deiner vorherigen Frage... Die Versammlung wird stattfinden, ohne Frage, allerdings bezweifle ich, dass du sie alle zusammenführen kannst. Diese Widerstände kriegen sich andauernd wegen Bagatellen in die Haare. Plus, du musst es als jemand anderes tun. Susan darf sich auf keinen Fall zeigen, sonst kriegt CLU noch Wind von der ganzen Sache..."  
>Nachdenklich sah Susan weg.<br>Sie hatte immer noch keinen Plan, wie sie ihr Ziel erreichen sollte. Sie brauchte eine Idee, einen brillanten Einfall, der die Widerstände alle Meinungsverschiedenheiten vergessen lassen würde. Aber im Moment wusste sie wirklich nicht weiter.  
>Da ertönte auch wieder das schrille Signal des Aufzugs.<br>Susan seufzte. "Schon wieder Gem?"  
>"Nein, ich glaube, die ist beleidigt, da du unsere Verabredung nicht zustande hast kommen lassen."<br>Da kam Kyto die Treppen hoch. "Hey, ihr Süßen! Alle Streitigkeiten bereinigt?"  
>Zuse nickte, stand auf und schlenderte dann rüber zur kleinen Bar.<br>Kyto stellte sich vor Susan hin und lächelte sie an. Dann runzelte er die Stirn, streckte langsam eine Hand aus und legte eine Strähne ihres Haars um.  
>"Ihr hattet also gerade Sex?", fragte er grinsend.<br>Susan schaute ihn empört an. "Na, hallooo? Sowas sagt man nicht! Außerdem, woher willst du das wissen? Wegen meiner Haare? Das ist unlogisch! Ich könnte ja auch gerade trainiert haben, da sehe ich auch nicht immer so super aus!"  
>Er lachte. "Nein, aber diesen entspannten Ausdruck auf Castor's Gesicht kenne ich nur zu gut."<br>Beide schauten zu Zuse, der während des Drinks-Mixen innehielt und Kyto mit einem bösen Blick bestrafte. "Kindisch so etwas, einfach nur kindisch..."  
>Kyto wandte sich wieder an Susan. "Auftrag ausgeführt, Suzie."<br>Überrascht hob sie die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "So schnell?"  
>"Ich erledige alles sehr schnell."<br>"Das kann ich zu meinem Leidwesen bestätigen.", sagte Zuse an seinem Glas nippend.  
>Kyto kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte bewundernd. "Touché..."<br>Zuse prostete ihm zu und ließ die beiden wieder weiterreden.  
>"Ich habe mit vielen Vertretern von den Widerständen gesprochen und sie haben sich alle dazu bereit erklärt dem Treffen beizuwohnen. Ob sie sich dort aber zivilisiert verhalten werden, ist wieder eine andere Sache..."<br>Susan stand auf und legte ihre Hand auf Kyto's Schulter. "Schon gut, Kay. Das hast du klasse gemacht, ich bin stolz auf dich."  
>Er drehte sich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen zu Zuse. "Siehst du, SIE findet es gut, wie ich etwas mache." Der streckte ihm einfach nur die Zunge raus, woraufhin Kyto abwehrend eine Hand hochhielt und in nachahmenden Ton sagte: "Ich bitte dich, sowas ist kindisch, Castor!"<br>Susan kicherte, bevor sie fragte: "Wann und wo findet das Treffen statt?"  
>"Es gibt da ein altes Ausstattungslager in einem der östlichen Bezirke der obersten Ebene, das eine Art Halle beherbergt, die genug Platz für alle bietet. Die genauen Koordinaten hab' ich dir an deine Kommunikationskonsole im Stützpunkt geschickt. Dort werden sich die Widerstände versammeln und zwar in genau zwei Millizyklen."<br>Susan sah nachdenklich weg und sagte dann: "Alles klar. Ich denke, ich sollte dann aber mal zum Stützpunkt gehen, damit ich die anderen auch informieren und ich noch etwas wegen meiner Rede überlegen kann. Ist das okay für dich, Castor?"  
>Er vollführte eine gleichgültige Geste mit seiner Hand. "Absolut, meine Liebe."<br>Sie schritt schnell zu ihm rüber, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte: "Bis bald, honey.". An Kyto gewandt sagte sie: "Ciao, Kaykay. Ach, und wenn du mich nochmal Suzie nennst ohne Bezug auf den Crocodile Rock oder dem Anhängsel 'Q', schneide ich dir mit meinem Diskus eine Glatze, alles klar?"  
>Er blinzelte. "In Bezug auf was?"<br>Sie lachte, winkte ihm und Zuse fröhlich zu und verließ dann hopsend den Club.  
>Bevor auch Kyto ging, rief Zuse ihn zu sich. "Ich hätte gerne, dass du auch an diesem Treffen teilnimmst und Susan unter die Arme greifst, okay?"<br>"Ich dachte du hasst die Widerstände?"  
>"Tu ich auch, aber Susan hasse ich nicht. Wenn ich ihr schon selbst nicht helfen kann, dann wenigstens jemand aus meinen eigenen Reihen."<br>Kyto nickte. "Schon gut. Ich wollte sowieso dorthin..."  
>"Wieso?", fragte Zuse verblüfft.<br>"Ich weiß nicht... Mich interessiert das ganze irgendwie..."  
>Zuse musterte ihn. "Na gut. Aber pass auf, dass du keine Dummheiten machst. Das hatten wir ja schon einmal. Ich will nicht, dass du wieder Ärger mit CLU bekommst und endest wie dein Vorgänger, verstanden?"<br>"Verstanden.", antwortete Kyto lächelnd, küsste Zuse kurz und ging.

* * *

><p>Die Halle war gerammelt voll mit Programmen. Sie quatschten miteinander, immer nur in ihren eigenen kleinen Gruppen, und mit skeptischen Blicken auf die anderen, sodass es ziemlich laut in dem Raum wurde.<br>Susan versteckte sich wieder hinter der Ecke, hinter der sie vorgelugt hatte, um zu sehen, wie es drinnen aussah. Dieses Stimmengewirr dröhnte in ihren Ohren. "Oh Mann, das sind ja richtig viele...", seufzte sie nervös.  
>"Ja, mindestens 500.", sagte Bartik und schaute fasziniert auf die große Masse.<br>Sie sah ihn böse an. "Danke, Kumpel, das hilft ungemein."  
>Wieder schaute sie leicht zitternd an der Wand vorbei.<br>Einen viertel Millizyklus warteten sie und ihre Truppe nun schon hier darauf, dass alle eingetrudelt kamen. Bisher haben sich 23 verschiedene Widerstände bei ihnen angemeldet und es kamen sogar noch mehr. Sie wollte alle und nun bekam sie alle. Trotzdem, mit so vielen hatte Susan nicht gerechnet. Daher kaute sie nun aufgeregt an ihrer Unterlippe herum, als sie die hohe Anzahl an Programmen betrachtete.  
>"Zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit?"<br>Susan drehte sich um und schaute dem fröhlichen Kyto ins Gesicht. Als er ihren ängstlichen Blick sah, stellte er sich nah neben sie hin und beobachtete die Menge ebenfalls.  
>"Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich das schaffen soll...", murmelte sie.<br>"Ich dachte du wolltest, dass so viele wie möglich kommen?"  
>"Ja, schon... Aber ich habe noch nie vor so einem großen Publikum geredet. Außerdem ist das hier wirklich wichtig und wahrscheinlich auch noch unsere einzige Chance sie alle zu vereinen... Alles hängt von mir ab, verstehst du?"<br>"Ach, das packst du schon! Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."  
>Sie sah ihm in die grünen Augen. "Schön, dass du hier bist, Kay."<br>Er lächelte. "So etwas Großes lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen!"  
>"So etwas Großes...", wiederholte sie nachdenklich. Dann fasste sie sich an den Kopf, schloss die Augen und wimmerte: "Maaaaann!" Ihr sonst so gewaltiges Selbstvertrauen, schrumpfte gerade auf die Größe einer Maus.<br>Kyto ließ wieder seine Blicke über die Widerstandskämpfer schweifen. "Hm... Vielleicht solltest du einfach an etwas lustiges denken. Ja, stell dir die Leute hier einfach nackt vor!", lachte er. Dann blieb sein Blick an jemand bestimmten hängen und er fing an verführerisch zu grinsen. "Zum Beispiel den Typen dort... Bin gleich wieder zurück.", sagte er und hastete davon.  
>"K-Kay! Hey, verdammt, lass mich hier nicht allein!" Er machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich auch nur zu ihr umzudrehen. "KAY!"<br>Dann verschwand er endgültig.  
>Sie schnaubte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. "Ach, Scheiße..."<br>"Es sind jetzt alle hier.", sagte Bartik, als er zu ihr geeilt kam. "Wir sollten anfangen."  
>"Okay. Ich bin gleich so weit. Wartet auf mein Zeichen..."<br>Er nickte und ließ sie wieder allein.  
>Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete sie tief durch. Als sie die Lider wieder hob, betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild in der blanken Oberfläche der Wand neben ihr. Ihre Tarnung verlieh ihr nun ein ganz unangenehmes Gefühl. Sie konnte nicht sie selbst sein. Richtig ätzend...<br>Susan atmete tief durch.  
>Zuse. Einfach an Zuse denken. Dann würde sie sich besser fühlen.<br>Auf der anderen Seite der Halle entdeckte sie eine Art Nische, in der Bartik und die anderen ihrer Truppe standen und sie beobachteten. Sie nickte ihnen zu und schon wurde die Beleuchtung in dem Raum ein wenig getrimmt, bis auf ein Podest vorne, das immer noch lichterfüllt war. Die Programme in der Halle verstummten.  
>Susan schritt auf die Bühne zu einem kleinen weißen Pult.<br>Als sie wieder nach vorne auf ihr Publikum schaute, schluckte sie ihr Lampenfieber herunter und begann mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen laut zu sprechen: "Seid gegrüßt, Programme. Zunächst einmal möchte ich euch allen dafür danken, dass ihr meinem Aufruf gefolgt und so zahlreich erschienen seid. Diese Versammlung ist jedoch nicht nur für mich von großer Bedeutung, sondern sie betrifft den ganzen Raster. Wir alle kämpfen gegen CLU, der-"  
>Da rief einer der Widerstandskämpfer: "Wer bist du und warum mussten wir herkommen?!"<br>"Ich habe niemanden von euch dazu gezwungen, hier zu erscheinen.", antwortete sie rasch. Ihre Nervosität fiel nun gänzlich von ihr ab. "Ich bin die Anführerin des Widerstandes von Argon, Gallium und den neu besiedelten Bostrum Kolonien. Und wir alle sind hier... um eine Vereinigung unser aller Widerstände zu beschließen, damit-"  
>Plötzlich wurde es richtig laut im Saal. Die Programme fingen an sie auszubuhen und grölten Sachen wie: "So ein Blödsinn!" oder "Niemals!"<br>Susan hob ihre Hände, um sie zur Ruhe zu bringen. "Bitte, beruhigt euch! Es ist notwendig, dass ihr versteht-"  
>"Ich werde niemals mit einem dieser lahmen West-City-Revoluzzern zusammenarbeiten!", rief einer von ganz hinten und wurde dafür einerseits bejubelt, andererseits empört angeschrieen.<br>"Das ist...", fing Susan an, doch die nun lauthals streitende Masse übertönte alles, was sie sagte.  
>Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun? Diese Programme waren doch nicht einmal bereit zu kooperieren, wie könnten sie dann jemals eine Einheit bilden?<br>Susan schloss wütend die Augen.  
>In jeder Sekunde, in der diese Streithähne versuchten sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen, gewann CLU mehr an Macht und heckte womöglich sogar neue dunkle Pläne aus. Und das sollen Widerstände sein? Diese Leute hier hatten keine Ahnung davon, wie kontraproduktiv das war, was sie gerade hier taten! Sie kämpften nicht gegen CLU, nein, sie gefährdeten nur weitere Leben von Programmen, die er in die Arena bringen oder gleich auslöschen könnte.<br>Da riss ihr Geduldsfaden.  
>Sie wandte dem Publikum den Rücken zu, nahm ihren Diskus und rammte ihn in die Wand vor ihr, was ein enorm lautes Krachen verursachte und die Lichter flackern ließ. Die Programme hielten sich vor Schreck die Ohren zu und starrten sie an.<br>Susan zog den Diskus wieder raus und drehte sich um. Zornig betrachtete sie die Leute, die nun ihre Augen entsetzt aufgerissen hatten, bevor sie rief: "Ist es das, wogegen CLU zu kämpfen hat? Ist es das?! Denn wenn ja muss ich euch leider sagen, dass er gewinnen wird. Das, was ihr mir hier gerade gezeigt habt, ist der Grund warum ich manchmal die Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben aufgeben möchte. Ihr kämpft nicht für den Raster, nein, ihr tut es für euch selbst, damit ihr nicht getötet werdet, wie viele andere auch, damit ihr stolz auf euch sein könnt, aber glaubt mir, das könnt ihr nicht. Ihr braucht jemanden, der euch zeigt, dass es überhaupt etwas gibt, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt? Sollt ihr haben!"  
>Sie nahm die durchsichtige Scheibe aus ihrem Diskus und steckte ihn dann wieder in den Input auf ihrem Rücken. Sofort wandelte sich ihr Aussehen.<br>Als die Programme erkannten, wem sie da vor sich hatten, fiel ihnen die Kinnlade runter. Nach dem ersten Schockmoment flüsterten einige: "Susan... Sie ist es wirklich... Das Schaltzeichen, da! Da auf ihrer Brust!... Ich dachte sie wäre-"  
>"Tot? Ja, das war ich. So habe ich mich jedenfalls eine Zeit lang gefühlt durch CLU's Unterdrückung. Tag für Tag musste ich mich verstecken und mitansehen, wie viele meiner Freunde mir genommen wurden. Aber wisst ihr was? ICH WERDE MICH NIE WIEDER VERSTECKEN!" Susan warf die durchsichtige Scheibe auf den Boden und trat darauf, sodass sie zerbrach. "Ich kann nicht länger tatenlos<br>zusehen, wie tausende Programme hingerichtet werden! Ich werde diese Bürde nicht länger mit mir rumtragen! Werde CLU nicht ungeschoren damit davonkommen lassen! Könnt ihr das etwa?! Nein, das könnt ihr nicht, sonst wärt ihr nicht hier. Doch wisst ihr wieso CLU das alles überhaupt schaffen kann?Weil vereinzelte Kämpfer keine Gegner für seine Truppen sind! Zerstreute Widerstände bewirken gar nichts! Ihr streitet euch wegen Nichtigkeiten und überseht dadurch das Wesentliche: Der Feind ist nicht hier drin unter all den Revoluzzern! Nein, er ist da draußen und sein Name ist CLU! Je länger wir warten, desto mehr gewinnt er an Stärke! Stück für Stück nimmt er uns auseinander. Stück für Stück rottet er jeden Widerstand aus, bis keiner von uns mehr übrig ist!"  
>Viele im Publikum schauten reuevoll zu Boden, ein paar nickten lauschend.<br>Susan fuhr fort: "Aber wenn wir ihm entgegentreten würden als EINE EINHEIT, eine Mauer, die er nicht durchbrechen kann, dann würde CLU wieder bewusst werden, was er ohne den Rückhalt seines Volkes ist: Ein Nichts! Gegen so viele, könnte er nichts ausrichten! Eine ausgedehnte, organisierte Revolution aller Widerstände könnte er nicht aufhalten! Deshalb sage ich: Kämpft Seite an Seite, stärkt euch gegenseitig! VEREINT EUCH, WIDERSTÄNDE DES RASTERS!"  
>Nun nickte die Mehrheit ganz aufgeregt und einige riefen: "Ja!"<br>"Nur GEMEINSAM kommen wir voran! GEMEINSAM können wir CLU besiegen! GEMEINSAM werden wir diese Welt verändern!"  
>Das Publikum fing an zu klatschen.<br>"Für Tron!", rief Susan, warf ihre Faust in die Luft und viele Taten es ihr gleich.  
>"Für FLYNN!"<br>Lauter Jubel.  
>"Für unsere gelöschten Freunde!"<br>Immer lauter.  
>"Und vor allem..."<br>Susan machte eine Pause und das Publikum wurde wieder still, doch man konnte ihre Anspannung in der Luft genau spüren.  
>Sie sog tief Luft ein und schrie dann so laut sie konnte: "FÜR. DIE. FREIHEIT!"<br>Der Tumult war ohrenbetäubend. Die Masse flippte völlig aus. Sie klatschten und kreischten freudig erregt.  
>Susan beugte ihr Haupt leicht vor dem Publikum und schritt von der Bühne.<br>Danach ging alles sehr schnell.  
>Der Raum, den sie zur Inskription zum neuen Widerstand organisiert hatten, füllte sich in Sekundenschnelle. Sie wollten alle unbedingt dabei sein, ihre Widerstände auflösen und dem einzigen beitreten, den es jetzt noch gab.<br>Außerdem hatten sich einige einen Download aus Susan's Rede gemacht und ihr versichert, dass sie ihn auch den anderen ihrer Gruppe zeigen und diese bestimmt auch bald zu ihr kommen würden, um sich einzuschreiben.  
>Susan selbst stand mit verschränkten Armen zwischen 2 der 4 Tischen, hinter denen jeweils ein Mitglied ihrer ursprünglichen Truppe vor einem Bildschirm saß und die Disken der Programme, die sich einschreiben ließen, entgegennahmen, um sie zu synchronisieren, damit man sie in die Widerstandsliste einreihen konnte.<br>Sie beobachtete die Vorgänge sorgfältig und je mehr Programme kamen, desto größer wurde ihre Freude. Endlich. Der erste Schritt zur Veränderung war getan.  
>Sie sah nach links und sagte lächelnd zu einem Programm, dass nach der Inskription gerade seinen Diskus wieder bekam: "Willkommen beim Widerstand."<br>Es lächelte zurück und ließ Platz für den nächsten.  
>Susan sah nach rechts.<br>"Willkommen beim Widerstand.", begrüßte sie den Nächsten.  
>Als sie wieder links von sich schaute, runzelte sie die Stirn.<br>Kyto bekam gerade seinen Diskus wieder. Er hob den Kopf und lächelte leicht, während er ihr in die Augen sah. Langsam ging er zu ihr rüber.  
>Nach kurzem Zögern flüsterte er: "Sag's bitte nicht Castor..."<br>Susan musterte ihn kurz und nickte dann.  
>Gerade als er weggehen wollte, hielt sie ihm am Arm fest und sah ihm in die Augen.<br>"Willkommen beim Widerstand, mein Freund..."  
>Lange stand sie noch bei den Inskriptionen. Irgendwann kam ein Programm zu ihr und sagte, dass jemand auf dem Dach auf sie wartete und dass es dringend sei. Als sie oben ankam, sah sie Zuse ungeduldig hin und her gehen.<br>"Was ist los?", fragte Susan.  
>"Was los ist?" Zuse ging rasch zu ihr hin und schaute ihr besorgt in die Augen. "Ich habe mir deine kleine Rede angehört. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, sie war klasse, erfüllte den Zweck vollkommen, aber DU HAST DICH ENTTARNT! Jetzt wird CLU bestimmt bald erfahren, dass du wieder da bist und, dass du ihm mit deinem Widerstand richtig schaden kannst!"<br>"Soll er kommen.", zischte Susan. "Ich habe keine Angst mehr. Mit Versteckspielchen ist es jetzt vorbei."  
>Plötzlich ertönte ein knackendes Geräusch und alles wurde erhellt.<br>Sie sahen hoch. Neben ihnen stand ein hohes Gebäude, auf dem nun groß Susan's Schaltzeichen prangerte, genau wie auf vielen Wänden in der ganzen Stadt verteilt.  
>"Susan, das wird richtig gefährlich für dich...", wisperte Zuse, während er auf das riesige Schaltzeichen starrte.<br>"Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. "Ich weiß, was ich tue."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: EPIC SPEECH O_O<em>**


	8. Deadline

_**Author's Note: Na, ist das nicht schnell gegangen? ^^ Jetzt gibt's auch endlich mal wieder ein bisschen ACTION!**_

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Deadline/**

Seit langer Zeit hatte sie sich nicht mehr so gehen lassen.  
>Durch schmollen und viele Komplimente hatte Susan nach dem Ende der großen Versammlung Zuse dazu überreden können, ihr und einigen anderen den End Of Line Club zum Feiern ihres Triumphes zu überlassen.<br>Endlich war CLU's Sturz in greifbarer Nähe. Nach nahezu 950 Zyklen, nahezu eine Jahrtausend, hatte jemand den Mut gefasst zu sagen, was schon so vielen im Geiste klar war und sie alle miteinander vereinte. Über Nacht war Susan zur offiziellen Anführein und zum Symbol des einzigen Widerstandes, der nun mehr existierte, geworden, zur mächtigsten Frau des Rasters, zur stärksten Waffe gegen die Tyrannei. Und sie war stolz darauf. Sollten ruhig alle wissen, dass sie wieder da war.  
>Daher konnte sie sich jetzt vorerst einmal entspannen, den Moment genießen. Jedenfalls versuchte sie das. Denn Zuse selbst war, nachdem er ihr und ihren Freunden widerwillig Zugang zum Club gewährt hatte, zu Gem nach Hause gegangen. Er hatte gesagt, er müsse sich bei ihr entschuldigen, wegen der Unannehmlichkeiten, die Susan ihr bereitet hatte.<br>Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund gewesen, warum er so schnell gegangen war. Susan wusste, dass es ihm wirklich nicht gefiel, wie sie die Sache anging. Die Offenbarung ihrer selbst hielt er für zu gefährlich, doch er konnte sie sowieso nicht davon abhalten. Einerseits nervte es Susan, dass er sie so bevormunden wollte, als ob sie sich nicht selbst beschützen könnte, andererseits empfand Susan es als angenehm, denn immerhin zeigte die ganze Sache doch nur, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Es gab ihr das Gefühl, etwas besonderes für ihn zu sein. Sie hätte ihn gerne dafür umarmt, doch er war so schnell weg gewesen, dass sie nicht einmal das mehr hatte erledigen können.  
>Und wo war er hin? Zu dieser Gem. Langsam ging ihr die hübsche Weißhaarige auf die Nerven. Zugegeben, sie hat die Sirene schon sehr verärgert, hat bei ihr zu einen Reboot ausgelöst und ihre Verabredung mit Zuse platzen lassen, aber trotzdem... Es gefiel ihr einfach nicht, dass die beiden gerade zusammen waren.<br>Deshalb munterten sie die komischen Gespräche mit ihren Freunden, Kyto, Bartik und den anderen, um so mehr auf.  
>"Und dann er zu dem Riesen-Kerl: 'SO REDEST DU NICHT MIT MIR, VERSTANDEN, FREUNDCHEN?!' Und zu mir leise: 'Arris, mach ihn fertig!'", beendete Susan gerade eine ihrer Lieblingsanekdoten über den alten Kyto, als sie mit ihm noch auf den Straßen gewohnt hatte.<br>Kay und die anderen lachten sich fast tot, ebenso wie Susan.  
>"Oh Mann, ich hol uns mal 'ne neue Runde... Ey, Shaddix!", rief Bartik und ging zur Bar.<br>Kyto seufzte, lehnte sich entspannt zurück.  
>Susan beäugte ihn lächelnd. "Und wie fühlt es sich an zum ersten Mal bei einem Widerstand dabeizusein?"<br>"Naja, eigentlich ist es nicht das erste Mal, aber das ist schon Ewigkeiten her... Es fühlt sich super an, Susan! Es macht mich irgendwie so glücklich, so stolz. Ich hab' das Gefühl, was von Bedeutung zu tun, verstehst du?"  
>Sie nickte.<br>Der Drang, seinem Leben einen Sinn zu geben, der Stolz gegenüber seinen Taten. Die Parallelen zum alten Kyto wurden immer sichtbarer.  
>"Hey, was sagst du zu der da drüben?" Er nickte grinsend zu einem tanzenden Programm hin.<br>"Fabelhafter Themenwechsel.", lachte sie. "Aber nein, schau dir ihren Gesichtsausdruck an. Ich glaube nicht, dass die dich ranlassen würde..."  
>"Hm..." Er stand schnell auf. "Herausforderung angenommen!"<br>Susan musste fast laut loslachen, als er beim einatmen die Augen schloss und beim ausatmen seine Miene sich schlagartig von unschuldig-fröhlich auf animalisch-lüstern veränderte. Er nickte ihr noch einmal zu und schlenderte dann, in fließenden Bewegungen mit Hüftschwung, zur Tanzfläche.  
>Sie sah ihm für einen Moment lächelnd nach und schaute sich dann entspannten Blickes um. Überall standen glückliche Revoluzzer, die auf den Zusammenschluss der Widerstände tranken. Ihre Freunde die DJs nickten synchron zum Beat, den sie kreierten, und als sie sie erblickten, hielten Susan ihren Daumen hoch, was die DJs mit einer kleinen Verbeugung beantworteten.<br>Susan lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Konnte dieser Tageszyklus überhaupt noch besser werden?  
>Da vernahm sie das Zischen der Aufzugstüren und ein erschrockenes Raunen ging durch die Programme im Club.<br>Susan hob stirnrunzelnd die Lider.  
>Beim Eingang standen 3 Wächter. Einer schaute gerade auf einen leuchtenden Bildschirm, der aus einer Vorrichtung seines Armes kam, dann hob er den Kopf und sah Susan an. Er bedeutete seinen Kollegen mit einem Nicken, dass sie das Programm war, das sie suchten und schon stapften die drei auf sie zu. Doch in der Mitte des Clubs stellten sich einige Programme ihnen in den Weg.<br>Der Wächter knurrte: "Aus dem Weg, Programm."  
>Anspannung lag plötzlich in der Luft.<br>Da griffen ein paar nach ihren Disken und die Wächter taten es ihnen gleich.  
>"Stopp!"<br>Sie drehten sich alle zu Susan um, die sich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen durch die Programme schlängelte und dann vor den Wächtern Halt machte.  
>"Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte sie gelassen.<br>"Programm Susan Gifford?"  
>"Wie sie leibt und lebt."<br>"Du wurdest des Verrates an CLU für schuldig befunden und wirst unter Arrest gestellt. Der Befreier wird dann über dein Schicksal entscheiden."  
>Sie musterte das Programm ruhig. "Ihr bringt mich also zu CLU?", fragte sie schmunzelnd. Der Wächter deutete mit dem Kinn auf sie und die beiden anderen packten sie an den Armen. Schon wollten sich die umstehenden Programme auf sie stürzen, doch Susan wimmelte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. Während die Wächter ihr ein fluoreszierendes Band wie Handschellen anlegten, sagte sie in beruhigendem Ton: "Es ist alles gut, Leute. Macht euch keine Sorgen."<br>Dann stießen sie sie leicht vor Richtung Aufzug.  
>Beim Gehen rief sie: "Kay?"<br>Sofort war er neben ihr, mit seinem Diskus in der Hand, unentschlossen auf die Wächter starrend. "Ja?"  
>"Seid so freundlich und sagt Castor nichts, wenn er wieder kommt. Er soll sich nicht unnötig aufregen."<br>"Unnötig aufregen?!"  
>Sie lächelte ihn beschwichtigend an. "Mir geht's prima, ehrlich. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich bald wieder zurück bin. Wenn ich wieder komme, möchte ich von einem fetten Beat begrüßt werden, also spielt ruhig weiter Musik. Feiert inzwischen, Leute, und macht euch wirklich keine Gedanken. Ich regle das schon. Allein. Verstanden?"<br>Kyto schluckte und nickte dann zaghaft.  
>Triumphierend lächelnd wandte sich Susan wieder den Wächtern zu. "Na, ihr Hübschen? Wollen wir?"<p>

* * *

><p>Mit dem Arm um Gem's Taille betrat Zuse den Club.<br>Schon beim Reinkommen bemerkte er, dass es etwas nicht stimmte. Es spielte keine Musik, fast gar kein Geräusch zu hören, da niemand sprach. Es waren auch nicht mehr so viele da, die sprechen könnten.  
>"Eigenartig...", flüsterte Zuse stirnrunzelnd.<br>"Mich wundert das nicht." Gem sprach mit leicht abfälligen Unterton. "Du sagtest, hier wären gerade nur Revoluzzer, stimmt's? Ist ja klar, dass alles nicht so glänzend ist wie sonst, wenn solche Leute hier herumlungern."  
>Er lachte in sich hinein.<br>Gem teilte seine Abneigung gegenüber dem Widerstand und den Usern, was sie ihm noch sympathischer machte. Sie war eine Lady mit Klasse, ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er vorhin, als er sich mit ihr in ihrem Schlafzimmer wieder versöhnt hatte, nur an Susan denken können. Wie konnte sie nur so töricht sein und sich selbst in solche Gefahr bringen? Warum konnte sie sich seinen Rat nie zu Herzen nehmen?  
>Da entdeckte er Kyto an der Bar, wie er nervös auf der Theke rumtippste.<br>Er und Gem schlenderten hinüber und Zuse machte eine ausholende Geste mit seinem Glasstock. Grinsend sagte er laut: "Was ist denn los, Kay? Ich dachte, ihr wolltet diesen glorreichen Tag zelebrieren!"  
>Als Kyto ihn mit leidendem Blick anschaute und dann schnell wieder wegsah, musterte Zuse ihn gespielt lächelnd. Was war hier los?<br>Er sah sich um. "Keine Musik. Kein Tanz. Diese Revoluzzer wissen in der Tat wie man feiert, nicht war, mein Freu-" Da fiel sein Lächeln plötzlich, als ihm etwas auffiel. "Wo ist Susan?"  
>Kyto nahm tief Luft, doch als er Bartik ansah, der langsam den Kopf schüttelte, schloss er den Mund wieder und widmete sich seinem Drink.<br>Zuse sah sich noch einmal hastig um, diesmal alarmiert. Die betroffenen Gesichter der noch übriggebliebenen Gäste zeigten ihm, dass etwas Schlechtes geschehen war.  
>Er ließ Gem los, beugte sich zu Kyto vor und fragte eindringlich: "Wo. Ist. Susan?"<br>Sein Gegenüber wollte wieder wegsehen, doch Zuse packte seinen Kiefer, sodass er gezwungen war ihn anzuschauen. "Sieh mich an wenn ich mit dir rede!", zischte er.  
>Kyto schloss die Augen, rutschte vom Barhocker. "Sie haben sie mitgenommen, Castor.", sagte er halb verzweifelt.<br>"Verdammt nochmal, Kay! Sie hat gesagt, wir sollen nicht-", rief Bartik durch den Raum.  
>Doch Kyto fiel ihm zornig ins Wort. "Sie hat ihn schon einmal so im Dunkeln tappen lassen! Jetzt ist Schluss mit der Lügerei!"<br>"Wer hat sie geholt?", fragte Zuse leise.  
>Kyto wandte sich wieder ihm zu. "Wächter. Und sie bringen sie zu CLU!"<br>Zuse blieb kurz erstarrt stehen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stapfte auf den Aufzug zu.  
>Kyto lief ihm nach. "Castor, warte! Du darfst ihr nicht helfen!"<br>"Dass keiner von euch auch nur versucht hat sie zu retten... Schändlich ist das...", murmelte Zuse wütend.  
>"Nein, sie hat gesagt, wir sollen ihr nicht helfen! Sie das allein lösen lassen! Jetzt bleib doch mal stehen!" Kyto legte Zuse eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch dieser schüttelte sie einfach ab.<br>Von hinten kam ein leises "O Mann..." und schon war Shaddix, der so schnell er konnte um die Bar gelaufen ist, vor Zuse und hielt ihn auf.  
>"Beruhig dich..."<br>"Ich soll mich beruhigen? Susan ist bei CLU! Bin ich hier der einzige, den das stört?!"  
>"Nein, natürlich nicht..." Shaddix sprach mit besänftigender Stimme. "Susan hat uns zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie das selbst regeln will."<br>"Susan hat wohl keine Ahnung, was-"  
>"Sie hat sehr wohl eine Ahnung und das weißt du."<br>Zuse atmete schwer und sah Shaddix verzweifelt an. "Ich kann sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen..."  
>"Hey, hey, hey, bleib cool, Castor-Man." Der Barmann legte ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn näher, sodass nur Zuse hören konnte, was er sagte. "Du lässt sie nicht im Stich. Das hast du nie und wirst es auch nie... Aber guck mal, sie WILL das selbst erledigen. Und ich finde, nach all den Zyklen, nach all dem Scheiß den ihr zusammen gemacht habt, hat sie doch bewiesen, dass sie was drauf hat. Du solltest ihr wirklich vertrauen." Nachdenklich sah Zuse zu Boden. Shaddix redete weiter: "Sie hat vorhin ziemlich entschlossen ausgesehen, was die ganze Sache angeht. Susan hat bestimmt ein Ass im Ärmel. Mach dir keine Sorgen um die Kleine. Sie is'n richtiger Kerl! Die kommt bestimmt allein zurecht." Er musterte seinen Boss nochmal kurz. "Alles klar jetzt, Chef?"<br>Zuse nickte schwach. Er war zwar noch immer höchst unzufrieden, aber Shaddix hatte recht. Er sollte ihr vertrauen.  
>"Okay..." Shaddix lächelte liebevoll. "Ich glaube, du könntest jetzt einen ziemlich starken Drink vertragen, was, Compadre-Castoro?"<br>Zuse lachte leicht und folgte dem Barkeeper, seine Niedergeschlagenheit und Angst so gut wie möglich versteckend. Hoffentlich ging es Susan gut. Aber nun blieb ihm und den anderen nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.

* * *

><p>CLU rieb sich ungeduldig die Hände.<br>Als er vorhin die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass Susan lebte, konnte er es zuerst nicht glauben und tat die Sache als dummes Gerücht herab. Doch als dann all diese Meldungen über unregistrierte Schaltzeichen in der Stadt eingetroffen waren, traf es ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
>Susan... sie lebte... Und dieser Mistkerl von Zuse hatte ihm nichts gesagt, obwohl er es mit Sicherheit gewusst hatte. Bestimmt hatte Susan zu allererst ihn besucht. Dass er ihm nicht von ihrer Rückkehr unterrichtet hatte, war ein schwerer Verstoß gegen ihre Abmachung und er würde dafür hart bestraft werden, worauf sich CLU schon sehr freute.<br>Aber zunächst musste er sich um SIE kümmern.  
>Natürlich hatte er sie im End Of Line Club zuerst suchen lassen und auch gleich gefunden. Sie war so durchschaubar, so berechenbar... Ein klarer Nachteil ihrerseits.<br>Als er so im Besprechungsraum ganz oben in der Zentrale stand, mit tausenden von Gedanken, die ihn durch den Verstand rauschten, öffneten sich plötzlich die Türen und die Wächter, die er ausgesandt hatte, kamen mit Susan im Schlepptau herein.  
>Ihm stockte der Atem.<br>"Susan Gifford, Sir.", sagte der eine Wächter, der ganz vorne stand, und winkte kurz nach hinten, woraufhin die zwei anderen, die Susan an den Armen gepackt hatten, mit ihr vortraten.  
>Sie selbst lächelte selbstgefällig zu im hoch. "Hallo CLU."<br>"Susan... Es ist also wahr. Du lebst."  
>"Sieht so aus, fürchte ich." Dann sah sie sich kurz um. "Weißt du, ich fühle mich mit diesem Ding an meinen Handgelenken in wenig unwohl. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich es mir ein bisschen bequemer mache?"<br>Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, trat dem linken Wächter mit dem Knie in die Magengrube, duckte sich unter dem Schlag des anderen hinweg und rammte ihm ihre Schulter in den Hals. Dem Dritten kickte sie ins Gesicht, der gleich darauf ausgeknockt am Boden liegen blieb, drehte sich schnell um und beugte sich blitzartig so weit nach vorne, dass ihre ausgestreckten Arme nach oben zeigten, wodurch der Diskusschlag des einen nicht wie beabsichtigt ihren Kopf traf, sondern genau dieses orange leuchtende Band an ihren Handgelenken. Sie stand wieder auf, sagte fröhlich: "Dankeschön." und versetzte dem Wächter einen so festen Hieb gegen den Schädel, dass er herumwirbelte und dann wie ein nasser Sack hinfiel. Die Schläge des letzten wehrte sie ohne Mühe ab und ließ dann die Kante ihres Diskus' an seiner Brust herabsausen, woraufhin er mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu kleinen Würfelchen wurde.  
>Susan steckte den Diskus langsam wieder in den Input an ihrem Rücken und strich sich ihre schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann drehte sie sich zu CLU und schmunzelte. "Schon viel besser."<br>CLU klatschte grinsend in die Hände. "Bravo. Nette Showeinlage."  
>"Alles nur für dich, eure Majestät.", antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Knicks. Während sie so langsam auf die Wand neben ihr zuschritt, fragte sie: "Ist das dein Sicherheitssystem? Das, was du aktivieren könntest, damit dir Wachen zur Hilfe eilen, wenn du in Schwierigkeiten wärst?" und zeigte dabei auf ein rot leuchtendes Kästchen, wo sie gleich darauf ihren Diskus hineindrückte, was mit einem unangenehm klingendem Krachen auseinander fiel. "Ups..." Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu. "Siehst gut aus."<br>"Du auch.", sagte er in einem bitteren Ton.  
>"Danke. Komplimente hören Frauen immer gerne. Aber ich schätze, das ist auch bei Männern so, oder?"<br>CLU antwortete nicht. Starrte einfach nur auf Susan, die langsam näher kam.  
>Sie grinste. "Wie geht es dir denn so?"<br>Er lachte. "Du willst wirklich Smalltalk machen?"  
>"Wieso nicht? Dann hört sich das ganze nicht so sehr nach Hass und Abscheu an, wie sonst..." Sie sah sich um. "Ach, zu schade. Wie ich sehe, hast du ja gar nicht deinen heißgeliebten Bodyguard Rinzler dabei. Oder sollte ich besser Tron sagen?"<br>Er runzelte die Stirn. "Woher weißt du...?"  
>"CLU, es ist nicht so schwer gewesen das zu kapieren, nachdem du ihn mir in der Arena förmlich vor die Nase gehalten hast. Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft ihn umzuprogrammieren? Muss viel Arbeit gewesen sein..."<br>"Das war es."  
>Sie beäugte ihn kurz und fuhr dann fort: "Also, nochmal: Wie geht es dir? Müde von der vielen Arbeit als Über-Bonze des Rasters? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Wie fühlst du dich? Wütend, traurig, glücklich, hungrig? Rede mit mir, Mann."<br>"Wie wär's mit: ziemlich überrascht. Immerhin solltest du tot sein."  
>Susan grinste hämisch. "Kann's echt nicht fassen, dass ihr alle darauf reingefallen seid... Obwohl... Doch, eigentlich schon. War ja auch so geplant. Ein sehr guter Plan..." Plötzlich lachte sie laut auf. "Oh Mann, das wäre in der Userwelt der perfekte Aprilscherz gewesen, oder? ODER?!" Sie hielt sich vom vielen Lachen die Hand vor den Mund und mit der anderen klopfte sie CLU auf die Schulter. Der kniff nur die Augen zusammen.<br>Nahm sie das alles wirklich so locker? Spielte sie etwa mit ihm? Vielleicht war sie doch nicht mehr so durchschaubar und berechenbar wie früher, was ihr einen großen Vorteil einräumen würde...  
>Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah Susan ihn in die Augen. "Und? Hast du getrauert..." Sie machte einen Schmollmund, der dann zu einem fröhlichen Lächeln wurde. "...oder gefeiert?"<br>CLU's Mundwinkel gingen leicht nach oben. "Hm... Ein bisschen was von beidem..."  
>"Ungezogener Junge...", hauchte Susan und schritt nun ganz langsam und mit einem verführerischem Grinsen auf ihren Lippen um ihn herum.<br>Ja, sie spielte definitiv mit ihm...  
>"Du hast dich verändert, Sue...", sagte er leise, während sie hinter ihm schlenderte.<br>"Hm..." Sie stand nun links von ihm und ließ ihre Blicke über seinen Körper wandern. "Nur ein bisschen. Ich habe gelernt ruhiger zu bleiben, sogar Meditationstechniken gelernt. Die sind echt hilfreich. Du, der doch immer alles so persönlich nimmt, solltest die auch mal versuchen, du kleiner Choleriker..." Dann blieb sie vor CLU stehen. "Aber nimm' das hier ruhig persönlich."  
>Da versetzte Susan ihm einen Drehkick gegen den Kopf und er flog zu Boden. Er knurrte vor Wut und stürzte sich auf sie. Sie wehrte seine Schläge ab, verpasste ihm selbst einen in den Magen, sodass er sich nach vorn krümmte, nahm seinen Schädel und ließ ihn Bekanntschaft mit ihrem Knie machen. Doch CLU gab nicht auf. Er nahm seinen Diskus vom Rücken und versuchte Susan damit zu schlagen. Und er war schnell. Susan musste sich konzentrieren, um dem gefährlichen orangen Rand zu entgehen.<br>"Du hast trainiert.", keuchte sie.  
>Sie schaffte es, CLU von sich wegzustoßen und lief auf große Fenster hinter ihm zu. Er schrie: "Du kannst nicht weg, Feigling!" und rannte ihr schnell nach. Doch anstatt rauszuspringen, lief sie ein paar Schritte daran hoch, drehte sich in der Luft und ließ ihre Faust auf ihn niedersausen. Wieder stand er auf und prügelte auf sie ein. Susan steckte alles mit einem breiten Grinsen und ihren Armen defensiv hochhaltend ein.<br>Als sie genug davon hatte seine mangelhafte Technik zu studieren, gab sie ihm alles mit voller Wucht zurück, traf alle verwundbaren Punkte, zeigte ihm ihre effektive, makellose Technik, ihre Schnelligkeit, ihre Wendigkeit. Sie trat ihm mit dem Knie in die Seite, packte ihn an den Hüften und schleuderte ihn, sein eigenes Gewicht dabei benutzend, vorn über, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag.  
>Und nun folgte das, worauf sie seit 800 Jahren gewartet hat.<br>Sie versetzte ihm einen Schlag nach dem anderen, einer heftiger als der vorherige. Dann stand sie auf, packte ihm an seiner Administratorenrobe und warf ihn gegen die Wand, wo sie ihn auch wieder einen Kick in den Bauch versetzte. Und noch einen. Und noch einen. Da bekam CLU ihren Fuß zu fassen, doch sie stieß sich mit dem anderen einfach ab und trat ihm damit ins Gesicht, woraufhin er wieder zu Boden fiel. Susan landete graziös in der Hocke, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ging dann wieder auf CLU los. Sie schnappte ihn an den Haaren und schlug seinen Kopf einmal, zweimal, dreimal, viermal gegen den harten Boden. Dann ergriff sie seine Schultern und hob ihn hoch, dass er wieder zum Stehen kam und an der Wand lehnte.  
>Beide keuchten, CLU jedoch wegen des Schmerzes sichtlich mehr. An ein paar Stellen seines Kopfes bröckelten kleine orange-schwarze Würfelchen herab.<br>Ein letztes Mal versuchte er sich gegen Susan's festen Griff zu wehren, doch sie drückte die Handgelenke hinter seinem Rücken nur noch fester zusammen.  
>"Na na, jetzt bloß nicht aufmüpfig werden... Du bist gut, wirklich... Aber ich spiel' nunmal in 'ner ganz anderen Liga." Sie nahm ihren Diskus und hielt ihm den unters Kinn. "Ist echt Pech für dich, dass Rinzler nicht hier ist..."<br>"Du meinst Tron?", brachte er hervor.  
>"Nein, ich meine Rinzler!", zischte sie voller Zorn und drückte ihre Fingernägel in CLU's Handgelenke, woraufhin er die Zähne fest zusammenbiss.<br>"Tron hätte so etwas nie gemacht. Rinzler ist vielleicht besser im Kämpfen, ja, aber nur weil er kein Gewissen hat, weil er sich nicht darum schert wie sehr er jemanden verletzt. Ein Befehl ist ein Befehl. Und das verbindet mich mit Tron. Früher hätte ich dir so etwas nie angetan, egal, was du angerichtet hast, weil es gegen die Vorschriften des fairen Kampfes verstößt, da ich dachte, dass ich nicht auf dein Niveau hinunterkommen darf. Aber weißt du was?! Das ist mir jetzt scheißegal! Du hast es verdient zu leiden! Wegen der ISOs, wegen Tron, wegen KYTO! Und vor allem..." Sie strich mit dem Rand ihres Diskus' gegen seinen Hals, was Funken und abbröckelnde Bits verursachte und CLU zum schreien brachte. "...vor allem WEGEN MIR!"  
>Doch plötzlich ließ der Schmerz nach.<br>CLU öffnete keuchend die Augen und sah Susan, die nun mit ein wenig Abstand vor ihm stand und ihn beobachtete.  
>"Ja, CLU, du hast es verdient zu leiden. Und deshalb..." Sie steckte ihren Diskus in einen Input der Wand hinter ihr und tippte Befehle in dem nun geöffneten Bildschirm während sie redete. "... werde ich dich nicht umbringen. Auch wenn ich dich gerade am liebsten vom Nabel bis zur Kehle aufschlitzen würde." Sie sprach mit einem gefährlichen Unterton: "Es würde nichts verändern. Irgendeiner deiner Handlanger würde das Ruder übernehmen und alles so anpacken wie du. Alles würde gleich bleiben. Aber ich will Veränderung. Und ich will Spaß. Und es ist viel revolutionärer und spaßiger dich zu stürzen, dir bei..." Sie beendete ihre Arbeit, gab sich ihren Diskus wieder auf den Rücken und ging ganz nah an ihn heran. "...DEINEM Fall zuzusehen."<br>CLU schäumte innerlich vor Wut. "Ach ja? Und wie willst du das bewerkstelligen? Es gibt niemanden der sich traut dir zu helfen. Keinen Widerstand, den ich nicht mühelos niederwerfen könnte!"  
>Susan grinste, sagte aber nur nach einer kurzen Pause mit zuckersüßer Stimme: "Deine Zeit ist vorbei, CLU. Sieh das hier einfach als Kriegserklärung von mir an dich. Ach, und wenn du mich noch einmal verhaften willst, dann mach es bitte nicht vor meinen Freunden, okay?" und gab ihm einen kleinen Klaps auf die Wange.<br>Dann machte sie kehrt, berührte kurz die Wand, wo sie vorhin auf dem kleinen Bildschirm gearbeitet hatte, die daraufhin kurz aufglühte, und schritt gemächlich zum Ausgang.  
>Susan hob die Hand im Gehen und rief: "Ende der Kommunikation, Mann!"<p>

* * *

><p>Zuse stand neben dem großen Fenster hinten im Club, starrte gedankenversunken hinaus.<br>Er hatte sich bei Gem entschuldigt, da er nun wohl sein Versprechen brechen musste. Denn solange Susan in Gefahr war, konnte er sich einfach auf nichts anderes konzentrieren. Am meisten störte es ihn, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Wieso wollte sie das unbedingt auf eigene Faust erledigen? Wieso konnte er sie nicht unterstützen? Wieso konnte er sie nicht BEschützen?  
>Er schaute auf CLU's Zentrale tief unter dem End Of Line Club. Außer dem Tron City Tower war sie das höchste Gebäude hier. Ob Susan gerade da drin war?<br>Plötzlich tat sich etwas.  
>Die Vorderwand der Zentrale bekam kleine Risse und auf einmal wurde alles darunter hell erleuchtet... durch Susan's Schaltzeichen, das darauf prangerte.<br>Zuse riss die Augen auf. "Kyto!"  
>Der kam schnell rüber. "Was ist?"<br>Zuse zeigte aus dem Fenster und Kyto entdeckte es sofort. "LEUTE!"  
>Die anderen rannten zu ihm und schauten neugierig über seine Schulter.<br>Plötzlich öffneten sich mit einem Zischen die Aufzugstüren.  
>Sie drehten sich alle blitzschnell um. Zuse stieß ein paar zur Seite um auch etwas sehen zu können und erstarrte.<br>"Hab ich nicht gesagt ich will von einem fetten Beat begrüßt werden, wenn ich zurückkomme?", sagte Susan grinsend.


	9. Background Process

**/Background Process/**

Alle im Club außer Zuse und Gem stürmten sofort auf Susan zu, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es nicht nur eine Illusion war. Kyto stieß die anderen um sich herum weg und rannte auf sie zu, kreischend vor Freude, Susan aus Angst vor Kyto. Als er sie erreichte, schmiss er sie durch seine stürmische Umarmung fast um.  
>"DU LEBST!", rief er und drückte sie fest.<br>"WOOOW, komm' runter, Junge, ich krieg' keine Luft!", brachte sie heraus und er ließ ihr wieder mehr Freiraum, als Bartik, Shaddix und die anderen auch schon zu ihnen kamen.  
>"Du lebst!"<br>Susan hob eine Augenbraue. "Worum so überrascht?"  
>"Was ist passiert?!" Wie ein Echo wiederholten ein paar andere Revoluzzer Bartik's Frage.<br>Während durch die Programmd vor zur Bar spazierte, sprach sie gelassen: "Was soll schon großartig passiert sein? Ich hatte eine nette Unterhaltung."  
>Viele tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus, doch Susan ignorierte das, fixierte Zuse ganz allein, der nun langsam auf sie zuschritt. Als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, rollte sie mit den Augen und drehte sich halb um. "Ihr habt es ihm gesagt, stimmt's?"<br>Augenblicklich zeigten alle hinter ihr auf Kyto, sogar die DJs oben hinter ihrem dicken Glas. Er lachte nur verlegen.  
>Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder Zuse zu.<br>"Wieso wolltest verhindern, dass ich erfahre, wo du bist?", fragte Zuse in ernstem Tonfall.  
>"Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich um mich sorgst."<br>"Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich ganz schön enttäuscht von dir."  
>Susan ließ ihre triumphierende Haltung fallen und sah ihn traurig an. Doch da bemerkte sie das ganz leichte Schmunzeln um seine Lippen, fing sofort an zu grinsen und Zuse tat es ihr gleich. Er lachte und schlang seine Arme um sie, drückte sie so fest er konnte.<br>Als sie sich voneinander lösten, fragte er: "Wie hast du es nur geschafft zu entkommen?"  
>"Ach, richtig entkommen musste ich nicht. Ich habe mit CLU gesprochen über dies und jenes und dann..." Sie biss sich vor Vorfreude auf die Unterlippe, drehte sich so, dass sie jeder im Club gut hören konnte und rief lachend: "DANN HABE ICH DIESEM SCHEIßKERL EINE REINGEDONNERT!"<br>Das freudige Gekreische war ohrenbetäubend.  
>Zuse drehte Susan zu sich und sah sie fassungslos, aber fröhlich an. "WAS?!"<br>"Ja, es stimmt! Ich hab ihn richtig hart 'rangenommen. Diese Begegnung wird er lange, lange nicht vergessen!"  
>Er lachte, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, sagte laut: "DU, meine Liebe, BIST EIN TEUFELSMÄDCHEN!" und küsste sie, bevor Bartik und Kyto sie aus Zuse's Armen rissen und sie auf ihre Schultern hoben.<br>Shaddix hinter seiner Bar rief lachend: "Du hast richtig Eier, Mann! EIN HOCH AUF SUSAN!"  
>Sie ließen sie dreimal hochleben und setzten sie dann auf der Bar ab, Musik fing an zu spielen und eine unglaublich heitere Atmosphäre machte sich breit.<br>Susan wippte lebhaft auf der Theke hin und her, betrachtete ihre fröhlichen Freunde.  
>Sie hatte es in weniger als einem Tag geschafft die Revoluzzer zu vereinen und CLU offiziell den Krieg zu erklären. Sie war stolz auf sich selbst und es freute sie unheimlich, dass es auch die anderen waren.<br>Die ganze Zeit fragten sie sie weiter aus, was sie zu CLU alles gesagt hatte, was er geantwortet und wie genau sie ihn verprügelt hatte, während Zuse sie beobachtete.  
>Er machte sich zwar Sorgen, dass Susan zu weit gegangen war und das womöglich noch schwerwiegende Folgen haben würde, aber im Moment musste er einfach nur bei dem Gedanken, wie Susan CLU zusammenschlug, breit grinsen. In den letzten 798 Zyklen hatte er so oft selbst dem 'Befreier' eine kleben wollen, weswegen er das Spektakel mit Freunde mitangesehen hätte. Susan, von der jeder wusste, dass sie einen enorm harten Schlag drauf hatte, seit sie der Champion der Spiele gewesen war, über CLU gebeugt, und ihn windelweich prügelt... Herrlich...<br>"Ich werde dann mal gehen...", wurde Zuse aus den Gedanken gerissen.  
>Er drehte sich schnell zu Gem. "Wieso? Die Party hat doch gerade erst begonnen, meine Liebe!"<br>Sie sah ihn genervt an. "Nicht für mich. Du kümmerst dich doch jetzt sowieso nur um SIE." Sie nickte in Susan's Richtung. "Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du sie so bejubeln würdest, zumal du doch nicht zu den Revoluzzern gehörst... Oder etwa doch?"  
>"Niemals! Aber Susan ist..." Er schaute zur Bar und musste lachen, da Susan den Programmen um sich herum wohl gerade auf unglaublich komödiantischer Weise demonstrierte, wie CLU nach der Tracht Prügel ausgesehen hatte.<br>Gem seufzte wütend und wollte an ihm vorbei zum Ausgang gehen, doch Zuse hielt sie am Arm fest.  
>"Nein, nein, nein, Schätzchen! Es tut mir furchtbar Leid. Meine Aufmerksamkeit gilt ab jetzt nur dir, Schönheit, wie versprochen."<br>Er lächelte sie an, nahm ihre Hand und küsste schmunzelte. "Wo hast du nur gelernt so charmant zu sein?"  
>Er schlang wieder einen Arm um ihre Taille, sagte fröhlich: "Komm, ich will tanzen!" und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche, wo sich schon einige der Revoluzzer versammelt hatten.<br>Inzwische beendete Susan ihre Geschichte, der die Programme um sie herum gelauscht, förmlich an ihren Lippen gehangen hatten.  
>"Damit hast du ein Zeichen gesetzt!", sagte Bartik dann.<br>"Ja..." Susan dachte kurz nach. "Aber ihr wisst schon, dass das nun bedeutet, dass CLU versuchen wird mich zu finden und dass ihr noch viel vorsichtiger sein müsst. Gleichzeitig müssen wir aggressiver vorgehen, mehr Mitglieder sammeln, bis wir genug haben, um ihn entgültig zu stürzen."  
>"Und das werden wir!", lachte Kyto. "Wir zeigen's CLU! Und mit dir als unserer Anführerin wird das der Hammer!"<br>Sie nahmen sich alle ein Glas von der Bar.  
>"Auf Susan, das mutigste Programm, das ich je kennenlernen durfte!", sagte Kyto und alle stimmten darauf ein. Danach zerstreuten sich die Zuhörer, fingen an zu tanzen oder untereinander Gespräche zu führen und Susan hatte den ersten Moment für sich selbst.<br>Sie atmete tief durch, schloss ihre Augen.  
>Als sie die Lider wieder hob, entdeckte sie Zuse und Gem, die miteinander tanzten. In Gedanken blendete sie die Sirene aus und sah nur noch ihn. Auf einmal verspürte sie ein tiefes Verlangen, einen starken Tatendrang. Nach dem, was sie heute alles getan hatte, fühlte sie sich unglaublich aufgewühlt und elektrifiziert. Sie musste ihre elektrische Ladung kompensieren, auf irgendetwas übertragen, sie mit jemandem teilen, unbedingt.<br>Sie rutschte elegant von der Theke, trank ihren Drink in einem Schluck aus und schlängelte sich langsam durch die tanzenden Programme. Als sie Zuse erreichte, flüsterte sie von hinten in sein Ohr: "Komm, die Heldin des Tages braucht etwas zum Spielen...", packte seinen Arm und zog ihn leicht in Richtung Lounge. Zuse grinste, vollkommen willig ihr zu folgen, doch da wurde er von Gem festgehalten, die nun Susan wütend ansah.  
>"Die 'Heldin des Tages'...", sagte sie in abfälligem Ton."... kann warten."<br>Susan lächelte sie nett an. "Sorry, Gem, ich wollte dir den Tanz nicht versauen, aber glaub mir, ich kann gerade echt nicht warten!"  
>Gem erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. "Castor hat mir versprochen für einen Millizyklus nur für mich da zu sein."<br>Zuse wandte sich an Susan. "Das stimmt allerdings..."  
>"Oh!" Sie lachte. "Naja, das ist kein Problem. Ich werd' ihn nicht zu lange beanspruchen. Wie wär's damit: Ich lass nur kurz ein bisschen Dampf mit ihm ab und dann kannst du ihn ganz für dich alleine haben. Durch diese Widerstands-Sache werde ich wohl ohnehin nicht mehr so oft Zeit für so etwas haben."<br>"Ich finde, das ist ein guter Deal.", sagte Zuse freudig.  
>Doch Gem schüttelte den Kopf. "Da bin ich anderer Meinung." Sie schaute ihn an. "Du hast es versprochen."<br>"Ich... äh..."  
>Susan seufzte, versuchte ihre Ungeduld und ihren Ärger zu unterdrücken. "Gem, bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber ich finde das unfair."<br>"Wie bitte?" Die Sirene hob eine Braue.  
>"Naja, du konntest ihn die letzten 800 Zyklen lang sehen und jetzt, wo ich endlich wieder da bin, möchte ich eben auch ein Stück vom Kuchen. Außerdem habe ich heute ziemlich tolle Dinge gemacht und ich finde, dass ich mir das verdient habe."<br>"Ach ja? Was denn bitte für tolle Dinge? Du hast rebellierende Programme dazu gebracht sich wieder lieb zu haben und hast den Zorn des Mannes auf dich gerichtet, der die ganze Macht über den Raster in seinen Händen hält und damit alle in Gefahr gebracht, die dir nahe stehen. Wenn du das meinst, dann gratuliere ich dir. Gut gemacht, Gifford."  
>Zuse wollte etwas sagen, doch Susan fiel ihm ins Wort. "Wenigstens stehe ich nicht nur im Rampenlicht, weil ich mir die Titten auf Doppel-D programmiert hab." Sie riss Zuse an sich.<br>Gem tat dasselbe und antwortete: "Etwa neidisch?"  
>"Ach du liebe Güte...", murmelte Zuse.<br>Hilfesuchend sah er sich im Raum um und entdeckte Kyto, der sich gerade mit Shaddix unterhielt. Als dieser ihn bemerkte, nickte er ihm fröhlich zu, bevor er Zuse's Gesichtsausdruck erkannte. Mit den Lippen formte Zuse die Worte "Hilf mir" Kyto nickte und schaute sich um, überlegend, wie er seinem Freund nur aus der Patsche helfen könnte.  
>Zuse hoffte, dass sich Kyto beeilen würde, denn langsam wurde es richtig bissig hier.<br>"Weißt du was ADS ist? Aufmerksamkeitsdefizitsyndrom. Ich glaube, das müsste dir schon verdammt bekannt vorkommen.", bemerkte Susan.  
>"Und weißt du was Narzissmus bedeutet? Sein eigenes Schaltzeichen überall in der Stadt zu verteilen ist ein Symptom davon."<br>Zuse schaute sich schnell um, doch Kyto war weg. Na toll...  
>Plötzlich wurde er von Armen umschlungen und Kyto, der hinter im stand, sagte grinsend: "Wenn sich zwei streiten, freut sich der Dritte!" Er riss ihn von den Zweien weg, packte ihn schnell am Arm und während sie zur Lounge rauf liefen, flüsterte Zuse: "DANKE!"<br>Die beiden Frauen sahen ihnen nach, Gem schockiert wütend, Susan lachend.  
>"Das lasse ich nicht mit mir machen...", zischte Gem und wollte ihnen nach, doch Susan hielt sie zurück.<br>"Ach, komm, lass die beiden. Ich glaube, dass Castor unser Zickenkrieg sowieso zu viel geworden ist..." Sie musterte Sieene kurz und ihr Tonfall wurde liebevoller.  
>"Hey, wie wär's mit einem Drink zur Beruhigung? Ich bezahle."<br>Verwundert schaute Gem sie an, überlegte, und nickte.  
>Währenddessen ließ sich Zuse oben in seiner Lounge erschöpft auf die Bank neben ihm fallen.<br>"Sorry, mir ist so schnell nichts besseres eingefallen.", lachte Kyto, der sich unterdessen auf einen Barhocker setzte.  
>Zuse rieb sich übers Gesicht. "Ich bitte dich, das war perfekt!" Er seufzte und sah ihn lächelnd an. "Ich schulde dir etwas."<br>"Was war da überhaupt los?"  
>"Susan wollte Zeit mit mir verbringen, aber ich habe Gem versprochen, mich den Millizyklus nur ihr zu widmen..."<br>Kyto verzog das Gesicht. "Uh, das ist hart."  
>Zuse nickte leicht und schloss die Augen.<br>Kyto musterte ihn schmunzelnd. "Wir... ähm... müssen ein bisschen Zeit totschlagen, bis sich die da unten beruhigt haben."  
>Zuse hob seine Lider, betrachtete Kyto müden Blickes.<br>Der rutschte vom Hocker und schlenderte auf Zuse zu. "Ich hab' eine Idee, die dich vielleicht aufmuntern könnte."  
>Zuse hatte eine Ahnung, worauf er hinauswollte, und von einem Moment auf den anderen war er wieder hellwach. "Ich bin ganz Ohr."<br>Kyto blieb vor Zuse stehen, beugte sich vor, sodass seine Hände an der Lehne der Couch neben Zuse's Kopf platziert waren. "Du hast gesagt, dass du mir etwas schuldest..." Er leckte sich über die Oberlippe. "Stimmt's?"  
>"In der Tat, das habe ich...", hauchte Zuse, legte seine Hände sachte auf Kyto's Hüften, woraufhin sich das Programm wieder aufrichtete, bevor er sich rittlings auf Zuse setzte.<br>"Und wie weit können wir gehen, dass ich am Ende nicht DIR etwas schulde?", fragte er verführerisch, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Zuse's.  
>"Das kommt darauf an, was du tun willst."<br>"Hm..." Er fing an seinen Hals zu küssen, murmelte: "Was will ich nur, was will ich nur..."  
>Zuse ließ seine Hände sanft an Kyto's Seiten hinabgleiten, hielt an seinen Hüften, die er nun näher zu sich zog, als er begann seine eigenen in vertikalen Kreisen zu bewegen, den Unterleib seines Gegenübers dabei mit seinem berührend.<br>Kyto stöhnte leise. Eine Welle der Erregung durchströhmte seinen Körper, als er fühlte wie sein Anzug verschwand durch die Berührung von Zuse's glühenden Fingerspitzen.  
>Er war ihm der Liebste von allen. Er wusste immer genau wo und wie er Kyto berühren musste, um ihn fast um den Verstand zu bringen.<br>Kyto lehnte sich zurück, sah Zuse schwer atmend in seine silberne Augen.  
>Zuse grinste beim Anblick von Kyto's wollüstigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich würde sagen, wir improvisieren einfach, mein Lieber..."<br>Währenddessen stellte Shaddix Susan zwei halbvolle Gläser hin. Sie nahm sie und gab eines davon an Gem weiter.  
>"Den musst du in einem Zug trinken, sonst wirkt er nicht.", sagte sie bevor sie ihren Drink leerte.<br>Gem sah skeptisch auf die orangene Flüssigkeit herab und tat es ihr nach kurzem Zögern dann gleich. Sie hüstelte leicht, drückte ihre Lider zusammen und stellte das Glas auf die Theke.  
>"Zu stark, für meinen Geschmack..."<br>Susan zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte nach einer kurzen Pause: "Also, hör zu. Ich mag Castor sehr und ich bin dazu geneigt zu glauben, dass er uns beide auch mag. Deshalb denke ich, dass wir unsere Differenzen beilegen sollten, zu Castor's Wohl. Er fühlt sich bestimmt schrecklich, wenn sich zwei seiner Freundinnen streiten. Ich kann auch gern den Anfang machen, wenn du willst. Es tut mir Leid, was ich vorhin alles gesagt habe." Sie wartete kurz, doch es kam keine Antwort. "Ähm... Das wäre der Moment wo du so etwas sagst wie: 'Ach, Susan, mir tut es auch Leid.'"  
>Gem blickte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.<br>Susan rollte mit den Augen. So ein sture Zicke. "Okay...", seufzte sie. "Was ist dein Problem? Wieso kannst du mich nicht ausstehen?"  
>"Mein Problem ist, dass du mir ständig dazwischenfunkst."<br>Lange betrachtete Susan die Sirene.  
>Wurde sie womöglich nicht von Selbstsucht angetrieben, sondern von etwas anderem, das sie aus Stolz nicht zugeben wollte? Etwas, das Susan nur zu gut verstehen konnte?<br>Nachdenklich sah sie zu Boden, ging dann aber nah an Gem heran und fing an leise zu sprechen: "Hör zu, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst." Erstaunt sah sie Susan an. "Ich weiß, wie Castor auf einen wirken kann. Wenn man mit ihm zusammen ist... gibt er einem das Gefühl, alles für ihn zu bedeuten, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Und man will das einzige Programm sein, das er das spüren lässt. Aber wir sind nunmal nicht die einzigen. Ich kann verdammt gut verstehen, dass du dieses Gefühl nicht aufgeben willst und ich möchte es dir nicht nehmen, ehrlich nicht. Ich bin die letzte, die das absichtlich tun würde. Aber ich habe Zuse, meinen besten Freund, seit 798 Zyklen nicht gesehen... Ich will endlich auch wieder etwas Besonderes sein, verstehst du?"  
>Die Sirene schaute ihr in die Augen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit sagte Gem zögernd, fast schüchtern: "Sieh dich an, du bist Susan Gifford. So viele Programme sehen zu dir auf. Dein Schaltzeichen ist überall in der Stadt zu sehen und man kennt deinen Namen sogar in den entlegensten Ecken des Rasters. Auch wenn ich nicht gutheiße, was du tust, muss ich zugeben, dass du bereits etwas Besonderes..."<br>Susan wusste nicht ganz wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. War das nur gespielt, oder aufrichtig gemeint? Auf jeden Fall lächelte sie sie an. "Danke vielmals. Aber... das ist nicht genau das was ich mit 'etwas Besonderes' meinte..."  
>Die Sirene sah weg. "Ich schätze, es wäre wirklich besser für ihn und auch für uns, wenn wir uns nicht mehr als Feinde ansehen. Also vergib mir bitte, was ich vorhin alles zu dir gesagt habe..."<br>"Vergeben und vergessen!", lachte Susan und hielt ihr eine Hand hin, die die Sirene sofort ergriff.  
>"Okay, jetzt wo wir keine Rivalen mehr sind..." Susan grinste verschmitzt. "Darf ich deinen Dutt mal poken?"<br>Gem schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach, du heiliger Raster..."  
>Als Zuse und Kyto von der Lounge heruntergeschlendert kamen, ging das schwarzhaarige Programm gleich wieder zur Tanzfläche, während Zuse sich zu den beiden an der Bar schlängelte.<br>"Und? Spaß gehabt?", fragte Susan amüsiert und hob eine Braue.  
>Zur Antwort grinste Zuse sie einfach nur an. Er musterte die beiden eindringlich und sagte dann fröhlich: "Habt ihr euch etwa wieder vertragen, meine schönen Grazien?"<br>"Ich würde eher Harpyien sagen, aber ja, das haben wir. Gem und ich haben gemerkt, dass wir ein paar Dinge gemeinsam haben."  
>Die Sirene nickte leicht zur Zustimmung, doch Susan merkte ihr an, dass sie sich vor Zuse schwer tat, nett zu ihr zu sein. Wahrscheinlich unterdrückte sie gerade den Drang, sich selbst wieder in ein besseres Licht zu stellen. Diesen Drang hat Susan schon vor ungefähr 803 Zyklen gelernt zu kontrollieren und es wunderte sie, dass Gem das nach nahezu derselben Zeit nicht auch schon konnte. Hatte Zuse sich in der Zwischenzeit wirklich fast ausschließlich um sie gekümmert? War sie in dieser langen Periode etwa die einzige Frau in seiner Lounge gewesen? Das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen... Aber vielleicht stimmte es ja...<br>"Das heißt es würde dir nichts ausmachen, wenn ich mein Versprechen gegenüber Gem halten würde?", riss Zuse sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
>Beide, Zuse und Gem, sahen Susan an.<br>"Äh... Nein, natürlich nicht!"  
>Zuse lächelte breit, ergriff dann Gem's Hand, sagte in verführerischem Ton: "Also dann wieder auf ins Gefecht, meine Liebe..." und führte sie zur Tanzfläche.<br>"Viel Spaß!", rief Susan lächelnd und Zuse nickte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor er sich ganz der hübschen Sirene widmete.  
>Sobald er sie nicht mehr ansah, fiel Susan's Lächeln wieder.<br>Obwohl sie sich einredete, dass es dumm war, so zu empfinden, spürte sie die Eifersucht in sich brodeln. Gem war attraktiv, dessen war sie sich vollkommen bewusst. Dass diese jetzt mit Zuse tanzte anstatt sie selbst, machte sie wütend und traurig zugleich.  
>Susan schloss die Augen und versuchte diesen Klos im Hals durch schlucken loszuwerden, doch es ging nicht. 'Du bist kein kleines Kind mehr, Susan. Freu dich für ihn, verdammt nochmal!', sagte sie sich selbst.<br>Sie drehte sich um und wartete, bis Shaddix den Kunden, für den er gerade einen Drink mixte, fertig bedient hatte.  
>Als er sie sah, lehnte er sich gleich zu ihr über die Bar. "Was ist denn los, Kleines? Wo ist Gem?"<br>Susan nickte mit dem Kinn nach hinten und Shaddix verzog das Gesicht. "Oh Mann, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Castor an ihr findet. Wahrscheinlich liegt's nur an den... Geht's dir gut?"  
>"Ja, ja, alles bestens!", sagte sie gespielt lächelnd. "Kannst du mir bitte was noch stärkeres als das von vorhin machen? Ich will was, das mir das Hirn durchbläst." '... und das alles vergessen lässt...', hing sie in Gedanken noch an.<br>"Alles klar. Einmal 'Bist du irre?!', kommt sofort!", lachte er und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
>Susan lächelte leicht und drehte sich nochmal kurz zur Tanzfläche, wo sie Zuse sah, wie er Gem's Hüften in den Händen hielt und ihren Körper, der sich geschmeidig wie ein Delfin bewegte, durch halb geschlossenen Lidern bewunderte.<br>"Ach, Kacke...", seufzte sie und drehte sich wieder zu Shaddix. Eine bestimmte Erinnerung drängte sich in ihren Kopf und sie versuchte sie mit Kräften verschwinden zu lassen, doch es funktionierte nicht.  
>"So, hier dein Overload-Hirn-Durchbläser. War schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Susan!", scherzte Shaddix und überreichte ihr stolz ein Glas mit grell weiß leuchtender Flüssigkeit.<br>"Danke, Mann."  
>Sie nahm den Drink, leerte ihn in einem Schluck und mit einem Mal wurde alles Schlimme aus ihrem Kopf verbannt.<p>

* * *

><p>"Was war das?", keuchte Gem, als hinter Zuse, der gerade angefangen hatte ihren Hals zu küssen, ein piepsendes Geräusch ertönte.<br>Nachdem Shaddix, die Djs und die Revoluzzer Susan, die sich durch einen Overload ganz komisch verhalten hatte, sich Zuse's Gehstock geschnappt, auf der Bar damit getanzt und laut herum gesungen hatte - nur Zuse wusste, dass es 'Gimme all your lovin' von ZZ Top, das Susan ihm einmal vor vielen Zyklen bei sich Zuhause gezeigt hatte, gewesen ist - herausschleifen mussten und gegangen waren, hat Gem sich gegen die Bar gelehnt und darauf gewartet, dass Zuse sein Versprechen hält und sich ordentlich um sie kümmert.  
>Nun aber drehte er sich stirnrunzelnd nach hinten. "Jemand fährt hier hoch..."<br>"Ist der Aufzug nicht normalerweise abgesichert, wenn der Club geschlossen ist?"  
>"Normalerweise schon..." Er nahm den Glasstock neben sich, ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne und holte mit einem Klopfen die Stufen runter. "Geh doch bitte hoch in die Lounge, meine Liebe. Und komm nicht runter, egal was du hörst."<br>Sie folgte seiner Anweisung sofort.  
>Zuse stand da und wartete auf den ungebetenen Gast.<br>Die Aufzugstüren öffneten sich und er setzte sein gespieltes Lächeln auf. "Der Befreier persönlich! Was verschafft mir die Ehre, eure Hoheit?"  
>CLU kam mit wütendem Blick auf ihn zugestapft. Als er vor Zuse stehen blieb, erkannte dieser die immer noch ganz leicht derezzenden Stellen auf seiner Haut. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen, um ein Lachen zu vermeiden. Schadenfroh sagte er nur: "Wie geht's dir denn so, CLU?"<br>"Erspar mir das!", zischte er. "Du hast unseren Vertrag gebrochen!"  
>"Au contraire, ich habe nichts dergleichen getan, Sonnenschein."<br>"Ach ja? Und warum rennt Susan, von der ich dachte, sie sei tot, frei herum?!"  
>"Glaub mir, ich war genauso überrascht wie du, wahrscheinlich noch überraschter."<br>"Mag sein, dass du es nicht die ganze Zeit gewusst hast, aber bestimmt wusstest du es vor mir und hast nichts gemeldet!"  
>Zuse's Lächeln fiel und er sah CLU ungläubig an. "Denkst du wirklich, ich würde Susan an dich verraten? Wenn ja, dann kennst du mich wohl nicht so gut, wie du vielleicht glauben magst."<br>"Das heißt also, dass unsere Abmachung nicht für sie gilt, oder was?", fragte CLU eisig.  
>"Ganz genau.", kam es genauso zurück.<br>Er musterte Zuse mit zusammengekniffenen Lidern. "Hast du vergessen wo dein Platz ist, Programm?"  
>"Ich bin genau richtig, da, wo ich bin..."<br>"Bist du dir sicher? Beziehungsweise, würdest du das auch noch denken, wenn dein Club... sagen wir mal... Bekanntschaft mit Desynchronisation machen würde und dir dasselbe Schicksal drohte, für deinen Verrat an mich?"  
>Zuse hob unbeeindruckt die Augenbrauen. "Ja, das würde ich. Wenn es um Susan geht, kannst du mich nicht erpressen. Außerdem, du brauchst mich, das weiß ich."<br>"Solange du mir Informationen über die Widerstände gibst, ja. Aber... Tust du das auch wirklich weiterhin?" CLU ging um Zuse herum und nahm sich eine Flasche von der Bar hinter ihm. "Susan hat mich nämlich etwas an deiner Loyalität zweifeln lassen. Sie hat Dinge gesagt, die mich stutzig machen."  
>Zuse runzelte die Stirn. "Was denn für Dinge?"<br>"Sie scheint fest in dem Glauben zu sein, dass sie eine Chance hat, mich zu stürzen. Ich frage mich, wie sie darauf kommt, wenn alle Widerstände, wie du mir einmal versichert hast, unorganisiert sind und einfach kein Problem darstellen..." Er öffnete die Flasche und trank direkt daraus. Zuse sog angewidert Luft ein. Die Flasche würde er wegschmeißen müssen. Schade, ein guter Tropfen...  
>"Ich weiß nicht, wie sie darauf kommt, eure Exzelenz.", sagte er schließlich wieder lächelnd.<br>"Tust du nicht? Hm... Das ist unerfreulich..."  
>"Ach, du wirst schon darüber hinwegkommen, mein Guter."<br>"Ich meinte für dich." CLU ging wieder, mit der Flasche in der Hand nach vorne und stellte sich zu Zuse. "Was nützt du mir, wenn du mir keine Informationen liefern kannst? Nichts, das ich gebrauchen kann? Wenn du schön jeden Widerstand deckst und alles für dich behältst, ist das leider ein grober Verstoß gegen unsere Abmachung und ich kann für deinen Schutz nicht mehr garantieren... Also nochmal: Wieso denkt Susan, dass sie mich stürzen könnte? Was hat sie gegen mich in der Hand?"  
>Zuse biss sich auf die Zunge und schaute weg.<br>Wenn Susan nicht der Anführer des neuen Widerstandes wäre, würde er sofort wie ein Wasserfall darüber plappern, aber er wollte sie auf keinen Fall in Gefahr bringen. Andererseits... wollte er SICH SELBST genauso wenig in Gefahr bringen. Und CLU scherzte nicht, das wusste er. Er könnte ihn auf der Stelle derezzen, hier in seinem eigenen Club, in seinem Zuhause.  
>"Wenn... sie sich so sicher ist... Dann sind die Widerstände vielleicht gar nicht mehr so unorganisiert. Vielleicht... haben sie sich ja zusammengeschlossen. Könnte ja sein... Aber es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass du ihre Worte einfach zu ernst nimmst."<br>CLU ignorierte den letzten Satz, schnaubte und strich sich übers Kinn. "Ich wusste es... Was noch?"  
>Zuse seufzte. "CLU, ich habe wirklich absolut keine Ahnung. Das war nur... eine Vermutung."<br>"Willst du mir etwa weismachen, Susan wäre nicht hier gewesen, um mit dir darüber zu sprechen?"  
>"Sie war hier, ja, aber sie hat mir nichts von ihren Absichten in Tron City erzählt..."<br>CLU musterte Zuse wieder.  
>Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Kerl log, und er hasste es, wenn man ihn anlog. Und er hasste ihn, dieses breite Grinsen jedes Mal, wenn er ihn sah, diese optimistische Art, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er nichts hatte, das Optimismus hervorrufen könnte. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wieso ihn so viele Programme mochten.<br>Aber da konnte er ihn so viel hassen, wie er wollte, ein guter Informant war er trotzdem. Zuse war sein einzig hilfreicher Draht zu den Revoluzzern und jetzt auch noch zu Susan. Doch nun... Wenn er sich weigert, seiner Arbeit nachzugehen...  
>Nein. Er musste dem Drang wiederstehen, diesen nervigen Verbündeten auszuschalten. Er würde sich bestimmt noch als sehr nützlich erweisen. Susan vertraute ihm bestimmt ihre Geheimnisse an. CLU musste also nur warten und Zuse erst dann wieder befragen, wenn sich schon etwas entwickelt hatte. Susan stand bestimmt am Anfang ihres Vorhabens. Sie war noch keine Bedrohung. Trotzdem würde er sie suchen lassen, nicht zu hartnäckig, aber doch, um nicht den Eindruck von Schwäche zu vermitteln.<br>Einfach abwarten. Und dann im richtigen Moment... würde er sie endgültig aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Mit Zuse's Hilfe. Er brauchte ihn also noch. Er müsste sich nur noch ein richtiges Druckmittel überlegen...  
>"Na gut... Für's erste reicht mir das. Solltest du dich aber auf wundersame Weise doch noch an etwas wichtiges, bezüglich der Widerstände, erinnern, weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast. Und glaub mir eins, Zuse..." Er trank die Flasche leer und stellte sie auf die Theke. "Es gibt schlimmeres als Desynchronisation."<br>Mit diesen Worten ging CLU, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

* * *

><p>Susan beobachtete sie noch kurz und drückte dann auf einen Knopf an der Wand, woraufhin ein trötendes Geräusch ertönte.<br>"Kurze Pause!", rief sie lächelnd.  
>Die Revolluzer zerstreuten sich, als Kyto und Bartik sich ihr lachend näherten. Kyto nippte fröhlich an einer Flasche mit blauer Flüssigkeit und seine grüne Schaltfarbe wurde augenblicklich ein wenig heller. Er grinste Susan an. "Weißt du, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du nach so einem Overload wie gestern heute wieder so fit sein würdest."<br>"Dasselbe hab ich mir auch am Anfang des Trainings gedacht!", lachte Bartik.  
>Susan seufzte. "Haha... Sehr lustig." Dann sah sie verlegen schmunzelnd weg. "Ich kann mich gar nicht mal erinnern, was gestern alles passiert ist..."<br>"Oh, du bist auf Hochtouren gelaufen!", sagte Kyto begeistert. "Zuerst die unglaubliche Feststellung, dass du fünf Finger an jeder Hand hast..."  
>"... womit du Mashey, dem der Daumen der rechten Hand fehlt, ziemlich verärgert hast...", warf Bartik kichernd ein.<br>"JA! Was hat sie da nochmal gemacht?"  
>"Sie hat lachend vor seinem Gesicht herumgeschnipst!"<br>Die beiden prusteten los. Susan riss die Augen auf und sah rüber zu Mashey, der sie mit wütendem Blick beobachtete. Sie sah schnell weg und hörte sich weiter an, was die beiden zu erzählen hatten.  
>"Dann der zappelnde Tanz auf der Bar..."<br>"... und schließlich die wunderbaren Sirenenwitze!"  
>Susan schaute Kyto entsetzt an. "Sirenenwitze?!"<br>"Ja, die waren klasse! Was sagt die Sirene zu einem Bit? 'Ich versteh' die Frage nicht.'!", sagte er und beide fingen wieder an laut zu lachen.  
>"Oder: 'Wie viele Sirenen braucht man?'"<br>"Um?", fragte Susan vorsichtig.  
>"Nichts um. Das war schon die Frage. Und die Antwort lautet: Keine!"<br>"Die Masse hat getobt, Susan, sie hat getooobt!"  
>"Ja, alle bis auf Gem!", brachte Bartik während des Lachens hervor.<br>"ALLE BIS AUF GEM!", quietschte Kyto.  
>"Oh Mann...", seufzte Susan und legte ihre Hände aufs Gesicht. "Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass man als Programm einen Hangover haben kann... Ich war nicht mehr so blau seit... seit meiner Zeit in Caltech. Das ist schon 1300 Jahre her! Verdammt..."<br>Sie schämte sich für diesen Abend. Susan konnte sich an nichts davon erinnern, aber den Erzählungen zu urteilen, hatte sie nicht gerade das perfekte Vorbild für ihre neuen Anhänger abgegeben. Auch wenn die das offensichtlich lustig fanden, was sie gemacht hatte, der Anführer des Widerstandes sollte sich nicht so aufführen!  
>Susan wartete, bis sich die beiden vollends beruhigten und sagte dann zu Bartik: "Ich habe übrigens zwei von uns beauftragt, Tron City nach einem geeigneten Versteck für den Widerstand abzusuchen. Es sollte groß genug sein, dass viele auf einmal darin trainieren können, aber nicht so groß, dass es Aufsehen erregt."<br>"Ist das nicht zu gefährlich einen einzigen Stützpunkt zu haben? Ich meine, wenn CLU davon Wind bekommt, sind wir geliefert..."  
>"Ganz genau. Ich habe mir gedacht, es wäre ideal wenn wir einen Hauptstützpunkt hätten, von wo aus die Verwaltung agiert und diejenigen, die auf den Straßen leben, ein Zuhause haben können. Zusätzlich haben wir dann noch viele kleine Verstecke überall in der Stadt verteilt und wenn ich ein Programm als qualifiziert genug erachte, kann es zu einer der anderen Basen ziehen und die Neulinge trainieren."<br>"Ich hätte auch eine Idee...", meldete sich Kyto zu Wort. "Wär's nicht vielleicht ganz gut so etwas wie Spezialeinheiten zu bilden? Also zum Beispiel eine Truppe mit den besten Kämpfern, eine mit den besten Mechanikern, Hackern und so weiter..."  
>Susan lächelte ihn an. "Klingt gut. So etwas in der Richtung hab' ich mir auch schon gedacht. Was hältst du davon, Bartik?"<br>Er sah sie überrascht an. "Da fragst du mich? DU bist ja unsere Anführerin."  
>"Aber ich wäre nichts ohne euch alle. Und du bist ein toller Berater und Koordinator. Ich würde gerne deine Meinung hören."<br>Er lächelte stolz, überlegte kurz und sagte dann: "Ja, es ist eine gute Idee, Kay."  
>"Gut.", sagte Susan. "Kay, sag' den anderen, dass du später ihre Fahrkünste testen wirst. Sie sollen durch den Bezirk fahren, während du sie beobachtest, aber immer nur einer nach dem anderen. Niemand soll Verdacht schöpfen. Bartik, du kennst die Stadt und seine Einwohner recht gut. Wir werden über die nächsten Schritte des Widerstands sprechen in der Zwischenzeit."<br>"Hm... Ich glaube, ich weiß sogar schon, wo wir beginnen sollten. Es hat mit dem Überfall auf meinen ehemaligen Widerstand zu tun. Ich denke, es gab einen Grund, warum gerade wir von CLU angegriffen wurden..."  
>Susan verschränkte die Arme. "Interessant. Dazu musst du mir nach dem Training unbedingt mehr erzählen."<br>Bartik nickte und ging dann wieder zu den anderen, die sich langsam schon wieder bereit fürs Training machten.  
>Kyto wollte dasselbe tun, doch Susan hielt ihn zurück. "Sag mal, Kay... Hast du das Gefühl, dass die anderen durch den gestrigen Abend den Respekt vor mir verloren haben?", fragte sie mit besorgtem Blick.<br>Er lächelte. "Auf keinen Fall. Nach dem, was du gestern alles getan hast, die Vereinigung der Widerstände, CLU den Krieg erklärt, können die gar nicht anders, als dich zu respektieren. So wie du gestern warst hat dich... nur noch sympathischer gemacht. Glaub mir, die haben deinen Humor geliebt!"  
>"Bist du dir sicher?"<br>Er schmunzelte, drehte sich zu den anderen und rief durch den Raum: "Hey Leute! Was macht eine Sirene in den Outlands?"  
>"KREPIEREN!", kam es wie aus einem Munde und schon lachten alle laut los.<br>Kyto hielt seinen Bauch, der vom vielen Lachen schon richtig wehtat. Er wischte sich eine Träne weg und seufzte: "Hach, das war der beste von allen."  
>Susan schüttelte beschämt den Kopf und schrie: "Eure Pause ist vorbei!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Du denkst also, CLU hätte es DARAUF abgesehen?"<br>Susan saß auf dem Dach, neben ihr Bartik, dessen Diskus sie in der Hand hielt.  
>"Nein, aber eine spezielle Information da drin. Bevor ich geflüchtet bin, habe ich sie noch schnell von unserer Konsole auf meinen Diskus geladen."<br>Er tippte darauf und öffnete die Datei, die er gemeint hatte. Auf einmal ertönte die bekannte Frauenstimme: "Achtung: Solar Segler Nummer 4, Umleitung für Initiative aktiv."  
>"Initiative...", wiederholte Susan und legte ihre Stirn in Falten. "Was soll das sein?"<br>"Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Bartik und steckte seinen Diskus wieder auf seinen Rücken. "Aber es muss etwas wichtiges sein. Es ist nämlich so, dass unser Widerstand eine Spur von verschwundenen Programmen verfolgte, was durch Zufall zu DEM hier geführt hat. Wir zeichneten den Code für die Umleitung des Solar Seglers auf, doch bevor wir auch nur darüber spekulieren konnten, kam auch schon CLU."  
>Susan schaute weg, dachte nach.<br>Verschwundene Programme. Damit hatte sie es auch schon einmal zu tun. Nicht nur damals, vor 'Ihrem Fall', sondern auch in Argon. Es waren inzwischen schon hunderte Vermisste und es wurden täglich mehr. Was mit ihnen geschah, wusste niemand. Was könnte die Umleitung eines Zuges aber mit dem Verschwinden von Programmen zu tun haben?  
>"Wie genau seid ihr dazu gekommen? Wie habt ihr das gefunden?"<br>"Wir sind runter zu den Docks und einer von uns hat sich in eine der Konsolen gehackt, als wir die Stimme hörten. Als wir den Frequenzabschnitt aufnahmen, wurde plötzlich die Konsole gesperrt. Anscheinend haben sie den Hack-Angriff bemerkt, wodurch sie uns auch finden konnten..."  
>"Also wollte CLU offensichtlich nicht, dass diese Daten in die falschen Hände geraten...", dachte Susan laut nach. "Und es besteht kein direkter Zusammenhang zwischen den verschwundenen Programmen und dem, was ihr gefunden habt?"<br>"Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Wie ich schon sagte, wie fanden es durch Zufall."  
>Susan nickte leicht, starrte ins Leere. "Initiative...", murmelte sie noch einmal.<br>Irgendwo hatte sie diesen Ausdruck schon einmal gehört, aber sie wusste nicht mehr wo. Warum war CLU eine Umleitung so wichtig? Vielleicht war ja die Umleitung selbst nicht der Punkt, sondern das Ziel des Seglers und er hatte befürchtet, dass diese Revoluzzer mehr herausganden, als ihm lieb war...  
>"Wir brauchen Segler- und Zugdaten aus allen Städten des Rasters.", sagte Susan mit starrem Blick auf junges Paar unter ihnen auf einer Straße, die lachend gestikulierten.<br>"Wieso?"  
>"Wir müssen wissen, in welche Stadt Solar Segler 4 geleitet wurde, beziehungsweise, OB es überhaupt eine Stadt gewesen ist..."<br>"Und wenn nicht?"  
>Sie sah, wie sich die zwei Programme umarmten.<br>Die Programme des Rasters mussten geschützt werden. Alle. Auch die, die nicht an die User glaubten. Sie hatten das Recht in Freiheit zu leben, anstatt von einem Tyrannen unterdrückt zu werden. CLU hatte etwas vor und Susan war sich sicher, dass es nichts Gutes war.  
>"Dann müssen wir seinen Zielort finden."<p> 


	10. Interface (pt1)

_**Author´s Note: Hallihallo hier bin ich wieder ^^ Ich hab dieses Kapitel wieder in zwei geteilt, da der Anfang einiges an Erklärung bedarf. Aber keine Sorge, der zweite Teil, der ACTION Teil, folgt bald!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Interface (pt 1)/**

Nach 210 Millizyklen hatten sie immer noch nicht den Zielort von Solar Segler Nummer 4 gefunden. Er war in keiner Stadt und in keine der anderen Verbindungsstellen eingefahren, aber das war auch schn alle, was Susan und ihr Widerstand in Erfahrung bringen konnten. Die Systeme waren furchtbar gut gegen Hackerangriffe geschützt und sobald man das Wort 'Initiative' eingab, wurde gleich die ganze Konsole gesperrt und sie müssten so schnell wie möglich abhauen, bevor sie gefasst werden konnten.  
>Die Outlands konnten sie nicht auf Hinweise durchsuchen, da die Wege, die aus der Stadt führten, kontrolliert wurden. Genauso war es auch mit dem Luftraum. Keiner konnte einen Lightjet starten, ohne dabei Gefahr zu laufen verhaftet zu werden. Die Gesetze waren strenger geworden seit Susan's Rückkehr.<br>CLU hatte Bilder von ihr in der ganzen Stadt verteilen lassen, hatte sogar eine Belohnung auf sie angesetzt, doch selbst wenn Susan auf den Straßen von Trb City spazieren ging, ohne jegliche Tarnung, traute sich niemand sie aufschmeißen zu lassen. Man starrte sie zwar mit großen Augen an, manche murmelten auch Sachen wie: "Das ist sie! Das ist Susan Gifford!", aber keiner wagte es, sich mit ihr anzulegen. Ob das daran lag, dass alle wussten, dass sie nun die Anführerin der Widerstände war, und sie aus Respekt oder aus Angst vor Rache ihrer Anhänger nicht verrieten, oder daran, dass CLU's Ansehen weiter sank, war Susan gleich. Hauptsache war, dass sie die Stadt auf ihre Seite bringen konnte.  
>Sie fühlte es. Bald würde ihr Widerstand so weit sein, um CLU zu stürzen, denn er wurde immer stärker.<br>So wie Kyto es vorgeschlagen hatte, hatten sie bestimmte Gruppierungen gegründet, Gilden gewissermaßen, die bei verschiedensten Einsätzen gebraucht wurden:  
>Die Einheit für Mechanik und Transport, die die Fahrzeuge des Widerstandes wartete und auf optimale Leistung tunte, sowie andere Einheiten gefahrlos und so schnell wie möglich von A nach B brachte und noch vieles mehr. Diese wurde von Kyto angeführt. Susan hatte eine Art Wettbewerb veranstaltet, in dem sie die besten Mechaniker und Fahrer der ganzen Stadt antreten, sie einen Totalschaden reparieren und damit dann eine bestimmte Route hatte fahren lassen. Wider erwarten - Susan hatte zwar gedacht er wäre gut, aber bei weitem nicht der Beste - hatte Kyto dabei die anderen um Längen geschlagen. Nun leitete er nicht nur diese Einheit, sondern schulte auch andere Mechaniker und Fahrer ein. Die Besten bildeten eine Spezialeinheit aus 10 Programmen, die Green Elite genannt wurde.<br>Die Einheit für Information, Koordination und Programmierung beschäftigte sich mit Hacken, dem Organisieren von Widerstandsoperationen und Spionage. Sie wurden oft als das Hirn des Widerstandes bezeichnet, da ohne sie gar nichts am Laufen wäre. Den Vorstand hatten 2 Programme inne. Zum einen Bartik, der die Gruppe der Koordination leitete und ausbildete, und zum anderen ein Programm namens Salton.  
>Salton war eines von CLU's ehemaligen Information Retrieval Programmen, der vor vielen Zyklen die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Susan empfand ihn als pragmatischen, wortkargen und verschlossenen Kerl - er lachte nicht einmal über ihre Sirenenwitze - der sich aber auch schon oft als sehr fleißiger und präziser Arbeiter bewiesen hat. Er widmete sich voll und ganz dem Widerstand, lehrte den Programmen den richtigen Umgang mit Daten, was brauchbar und weiterzuleiten war und was nicht, und wie man diese beschaffte, ob das nun durch Hacken oder Spionage erfolgte. Und er war der beste den sie hatten. Susan kannte nur ein Programm, das in solchen Dingen noch besser war als Salton und das war Zuse, den sie in letzter Zeit nicht oft hatte sehen können, da sie so viel für den Widerstand zu erledigen hatte.<br>Er klagte oft, dass er die alten Zeiten vermisste, als Susan sich noch voll und ganz auf ihn konzentriert hatte und nicht ständig abgelenkt wurde von Widerstands-Upadates, die zu Zuse's Kommunikationskonsole geschickt wurden.

_"Warum wissen eigentlich immer alle, dass du hier bei mir bist?", sagte er in gereiztem Ton.  
>"Es tut mir Leid..." Susan hüpfte von Zuse's Schoß und ging rasch zur Konsole hinter der kleinen Bar. "Das ist nur, damit sie mir helfen können, falls CLU Wind davon bekommt, wo ich bin."<br>Zuse stand seufzend auf, schlenderte zu ihr rüber und tippte ungeduldig auf der Theke herum. Nachdem sie den Bildschirm vor sich geschlossen hatte, drehte sie sich zu ihm.  
>"Bitte sei nicht böse.", sagte sie leicht schmollend.<br>Er schaute sie einfach nur wütend an, hob eine Augenbraue und drehte sich dann beleidigt weg.  
>"Zuse!"<br>"Es kommt mir so vor, als hättest du mich in den 798 Zyklen gar nicht vermisst..."  
>"Das ist doch lächerlich! Zuse, du bist mein bester Freund, natürlich habe ich dich vermisst! Mehr als alles andere und das weißt du ganz genau! Aber die vom Widerstand zählen auf mich. Ohne mich sind sie so unsicher. Und du weißt wie wichtig die Sache ist..."<br>Er sah immer noch weg.  
>Sie seufzte tief und griff über die Theke, um seinen Arm sanft zu berühren. "Zuse... Biiiitte... Du bist der klügste, der lustigste, einfach der tollste Typ den ich kenne..."<br>Er sah immer noch weg, fing aber an zu schmunzeln.  
>"Bitte sei mir nicht böse..."<br>"Susan?"  
>Sie richtete sich wieder auf und ließ ihn los. "Ja?"<br>Zuse grinste sie an. "Du hast 'der schönste' vergessen."  
>Sie lachte. "Wie konnte ich nur! Du bist natürlich auch der schönste und..." Susan lehnte sich langsam weiter vor und Zuse tat es ihr gleich. "... und der eleganteste..."<br>"Mhm..."  
>"... und einfach der heißeste Typ auf dem ganzen Raster..."<br>"Findest du?", flüsterte Zuse. Seine Lippen waren jetzt nur mehr ein paar Zentimeter von ihren entfernt.  
>"Ich bitte dich, das ist eine Tatsache."<br>Zuse lachte leise und wollte Susan küssen, doch plötzlich ertönte ein kurzes *BLUM* von der Konsole neben ihr. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sagte: "Entschuldigung...", und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu.  
>Zuse stieß genervt Luft aus, nahm seinen Gehstock, ging um die Bar herum und drückte beim Bildschirm vor Susan auf 'Schließen'.<br>"Hey!"  
><em>_"Es reicht." Er packte Susan am Arm und hielt den Glasstock demonstrativ hoch. "Du hast eine Tracht Prügel verdient, junge Dame."  
>Ein weites Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Oh, ja, ich war ein richtig böses Mädchen..."<br>_

Die Besuche bei Zuse waren für Susan etwas besonderes und sie freute sich immer schon lange vorher darauf. Manchmal traf sie da auch wieder auf Gem, was ihr natürlich sehr missfiel, aber sie nicht zeigen durfte und deshalb einfach ein nettes Lächeln aufsetzte. Doch die Sirene machte es ihr oft schwer dieses beizubehalten, mit ihren abwertenden Kommentaren gegen die Revoluzzer und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie sich von Zuse verabschiedete bevor Susan zu ihm konnte, der sagte, dass sie ihr überlegen sei. Anscheinend hatten die paar freundlichen Worte, die sie beide im End Of Line Club nach der Vereinigung der Widerstände gewechselt hatten, nichts zu bedeuten. Wenigstens konnte Susan diese Wut auf Gem und den Frust darüber, dass sie mehr Zeit mit Zuse verbrachte als sie selbst, in ihrem Unterricht abbauen.  
>Susan leitete nämlich die Einheit für Offensive und Sicherheit, in der sie den Programmen beibrachte sich und andere auf verschiedenste Weise zu verteidigen. Ob Kampf mit dem Diskus, mit dem Lichtschwert, unbewaffnet, gegen einen, zwei oder noch viel mehr Gegner, spielte keine Rolle. Sie brachte ihnen alles bei. Dabei achtete sie aber auch immer darauf, ihren Schülern mitzuteilen, dass man zuerst immer einen Weg ohne Gewalt suchen sollte.<br>Natürlich war das nicht ihre einzige Aufgabe. Sie unterstützte die anderen Einheiten, versuchte so oft bei ihnen vorbeizuschauen wie es nur ging, koordinierte den gesamten Widerstand. Die Informationen, die die zweite Einheit aufarbeitete, wurden alle direkt an sie geleitet und sie und ihr Team aus Beratern, das aus den Anführern der jeweiligen Gruppen bestand, bereiteten dann anhand von denen die nächsten Schritte vor. Ohne Susan's Genehmigung fand nicht einmal die kleinste Mission statt. Sie war die Anführerin, die über alles einen Überblick haben musste und jedes Individuum leitete. Manchmal kamen auch Neulinge zu ihr in den Widerstandshauptsitz, die Susan selbst dann in verschiedenen Bereichen abprüfte und sie zur geeignetsten Einheit schickte.  
>Die Revoluzzer hatten den Einheiten Spitznamen gegeben, da es ihnen einfach zu lang erschien zu sagen 'Ich bin in der Einheit für Information, Koordination und Programmierung, und du?'. Susan hatte diese sogar in der Widerstandsdatenbank, die natürlich oberste Geheimhaltung hatte und ständig überwacht und geprüft wurde, für einen besseren Überblick verwendet.<p>

**THE RESISTANCE  
><strong> — Susan Gifford Team

**SPEED  
><strong>-Kyto-

Mechanik  
>Transport<p>

**/Green Elite  
><strong>

**BRAIN  
><strong>-Bartik, Salton-

Koordination  
>Information<br>Programmierung

**/White Elite  
><strong>

**SWORD  
><strong>-Susan-

Sicherheit  
>Offensive<p>

**/Blue Elite**

In dieser Datenbank konnte man sich neueste Updates der anderen Einheiten, oder natürlich auch der eigenen, ansehen, sich über andere Mitglieder informieren, zum Beispiel wer in welcher Gruppe ist, oder einfach nur Befehle und Missionsziele nachlesen beziehungsweise selbst Neuigkeiten eintragen. Außerdem konnte man darüber auch virtuell mit anderen Mitgliedern des Widerstandes kommunizieren, wenn man sich in einer Umgebung befand, in der ein normales Gespräch über eine Konsole vielleicht nicht so günstig wäre.  
>Und genau das tat Susan gerade. Sie saß in ihrem Zimmer im Widerstandshauptquartier und tippte an einem breiten leuchtenden Bildschirm vor sich herum.<br>Der Raum war nicht groß, aber Susan fühlte sich dennoch sehr wohl darin. Die einzigen Einrichtungsgegenstände waren ihr Bett in der Mitte, zwei Nachtkästchen daneben, ein Schreibtisch, der auch als Konsole fungierte, eine Art Aquarium ohne Fische, das sie sich selbst programmiert hatte und das leise plätscherte, und eine Kommode, über der sie sich schwebende Bilddateien von sich und ihren Freunden programmiert hatte. Sie änderten sich nach jedem Millizyklus von selbst, sodass auch wirklich alle netten Bilder, die Susan auf ihrem Diskus gespeichert hatte, Mal zum Vorschein kommen konnten. Es waren alte dabei, noch aus ihrer Zeit als User, welche mit Alan, Sam und Kevin also, dann etwas spätere, eins von sich mit Quorra, auf dem beide etwas albern aussahen, da sie ihre Backen fest aufgeblasen hatten, um die jeweils andere zum Lachen zu bringen, oder eins mit dem alten Kyto, der darauf richtig schüchtern aussah. Es war immer sehr eigenartig wenn sich plötzlich ein schimmerndes Bild daneben in eins von Kay verwandelte, weil sie dadurch die Unterschiede, aber auch die Gemeinsamkeiten noch viel besser sehen konnte. Kyto, der mit einem freundlichen Lächeln einen Arm um Susan's Schulter hatte, und dann Kay, der sich mit verführerischem Blick seiner geschminkten Augen grinsend auf die Zunge biss, während er Susan, die auf dem Bild etwas eingeschüchtert aussah, von der Seite fest an sich drückte. Dann hatte sie da natürlich noch Bilder mit Shaddix, den DJs des End Of Line Clubs und auch ein paar mit Eckert, der auf jedem ein strahlendes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. Doch ihre absolute Lieblingsbilddatei war die einzige, die sie von Zuse hatte. Darauf lag er seitlich in dem Bett ihrer alten Wohnung, die sie vor 'Ihrem Fall' besessen hatte. Sein sonst so perfekt gestyltes Haar war etwas durcheinander und sein Blick war müde, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nichts von Erschöpfung. Er strahlte viel mehr eine innere Ruhe aus, mit diesem sanften Lächeln, die sie nicht oft bei ihm verspüren konnte. Nicht, dass sie seine Aufgedrehtheit und Verrücktheit nicht lieben würde, aber irgendwie machte sie dieses Bild jedes Mal ein Stück glücklicher, wenn sie es betrachtete.

\**Salton**\: Nein, auch in Sektor 3 konnten wir nichts von Bedeutung ausfindig machen.  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\: Langsam gehen mir die Ideen aus... :(  
>\<strong>Salton<strong>\: Ich schätze, das geht allen so. Vielleicht sollten wir in Erwägung ziehen, unsere Aufmerksamkeit nicht nur darauf zu richten, diesen Solar Segler zu finden. (Da ist eine offene Klammer am Ende, falls nicht bemerkt.)  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\: Vorschläge? (":(" soll ein trauriges Gesicht symbolisieren.)  
>\<strong>Salton<strong>\: Negativ.  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\: Wie formell... Nein, ich denke, wir sollten diesen einen Anhaltspunkt weiter verfolgen. Wir haben doch sonst fast nichts. Keine der Patrouillen des Rasters hat irgendetwas entdeckt, das CLU schaden könnte, außer immer mehr verschwundene Programme und ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass diese Sache hier etwas damit zu tun hat.  
>\<strong>Salton<strong>\: Wie sollen wir weiter vorgehen, Anführerin Susan? Sollen wir weiterhin bei der Durchforstung der Sektorkonsolen bleiben?  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\: Auf jeden Fall. Solange wir noch nicht alles durchsucht haben, können wir aufgeben sagen. Und ich hab's dir schon oft gesagt: einfach. nur. Susan.  
>\<strong>Salton<strong>\: Alles klar. (zu beidem) Dürfte ich vielleicht noch eine nach Kritik klingende, jedoch nicht so gemeinte, Frage stellen?  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\: Okay.  
>\<strong>Salton<strong>\: Ich weiß, ich habe dieses Thema schon einmal angesprochen und wurde zurückgewiesen, aber ich finde wir sollten trotzdem noch einmal überdenken Zuse um Unterstützung zu bitten. Man erzählt sich, er wäre ein brillanter Kopf und wüsste mehr, was auf dem Raster passiert, als alle anderen. Folglich könnte er eine potenzielle Hilfe darstellen. Die Freundschaft, die zwischen euch beiden soweit ich weiß durchaus besteht, könnte dabei auch sehr vorteilhaft sein.  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\: Salton, ich werde Zuse nicht fragen. Wie ich schon gesagt habe: Ich will ihn da auf keinen Fall mitreinziehen. CLU soll nicht auf ihn aufmerksam werden. Und es wäre mir lieb, wenn wir dieses Thema nicht noch einmal ansprechen würden, okay? Außerdem... soll das heißen, ICH wäre kein brillanter Kopf?  
>\<strong>Salton<strong>\: Das wollte ich damit nicht ausdrücken. Ich meinte nur, dass Zuse bestimmt eine Bereicherung für die White Elite wäre. Es tut mir Leid, wenn die Botschaft falsch angekommen ist.  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\: Schon gut, war nur ein Witz...  
>\<strong>Salton<strong>\: Wie ich vorhin dem Update von SPEED entnommen habe, haben sich wieder neue Rekruten gemeldet?  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\: Yep. Ich hab die zwei geprüft und sie passen eindeutig dort rein. Aber sie sind keine Anwärter für die Green Elite.  
>\<strong>Salton<strong>\: Das ist ohne Belang. Wir gewinnen an Stärke, je mehr Programme mitwirken, auch wenn sie nicht absolute Profis in ihrem Fach sind.  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\: Das sehe ich auch so. Ich treffe mich später mit Kay, um in einer unteren Ebene nach noch mehr Rekruten zu suchen.  
>\<strong>Salton<strong>\: Ist das nicht zu auffällig und gefährlich? Möglicherweise werden Wachen auf euch aufmerksam oder einer der Bewohner dort verrät dich an CLU.  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\: Wir bleiben natürlich diskret, wie immer. Ich werde einen Mantel überwerfen, es regnet ja sowieso.  
>\<strong>Salton<strong>\: Bei allem gebührendem Respekt, aber ich denke nicht, dass SPEED Führer Kyto sich lange bedeckt halten kann. Er genießt Aufmerksamkeit viel zu sehr, meiner Meinung nach.  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\: Das lass' mal meine Sorge sein. Kay ist Mitglied dieses Wiederstandes, ein hohes Tier noch dazu, also solltest du mehr Vertrauen in ihn haben. Ohne Vertrauen funktioniert hier sonst gar nichts, verstanden?  
>\<strong>Salton<strong>\: Verstanden. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt. Ich habe nur manchmal das Gefühl, er könnte den Bogen überspannen und unabsichtlich etwas über den Widerstand an Leute, die es nichts angeht, preisgeben.  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\: Wie gesagt: Vertrauen.  
>\<strong>Salton<strong>\: Ich werde es mir zu Herzen nehmen.  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\: Na gut, ich muss dann langsam los. Gibt es noch etwas Wichtiges?  
>\<strong>Salton<strong>\: Nein, das wäre dann alles.  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\: Okidoki. Ich melde mich nach dem Rekruten-Suchen wieder. Schönen Tag wünsch' ich dir noch!  
>\<strong>SusanGifford<strong>\** offline**

* * *

><p>Kyto lehnte an einer Laterne am Rande einer leeren Straße, einen Schirm in seiner Rechten Hand haltend, damit seine Frisur ja nicht zerstört werden konnte. Als Susan sich ihm näherte, fing er an breit zu lächeln.<br>"Aw, du siehst in dem Mantel so putzig aus.", sagte er bei ihrer Umarmung zur Begrüßung.  
>Susan zupfte an ihrem Regen-Outfit und grummelte: "Ich bin nicht putzig, ich bin cool...", während sie ihm die Straße hinunter folgte.<br>Sie erreichten eine Tür, auf der ein kleines Schild hing, mit der Aufschrift:

ProFilex  
>Betreten auf eigene Gefahr<p>

Susan hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue. "Im Ernst?"  
>"Ja, es klingt etwas lächerlich. Aber hier drin treiben sich oft welche rum, die gegen CLU's Regime sind." Er ließ seinen Schirm sich in einen schwarzen Gehstock verwandeln und hielt Susan die Tür auf. "Außerdem ist die Musik toll."<br>Susan stieg einen langen stockfinsteren Gang hinunter und gelangte in eine hohe Halle, die nur von zuckendem Laserlicht erhellt wurde. Als sie sich umsah, merkte sie, dass Kyto nicht gelogen hatte. Die Musik, die live von vier Programmen auf einer kleinen Bühne ganz vorne gespielt wurde, war zwar etwas anders als in den anderen Clubs, aber richtig gut. Die zwei E-Gitarren erzeugten einen harten Klang, der von dem Bass noch verstärkt wurde. Der letzte Musiker stand in der Mitte, wurde von einer schimmernden Säule umgeben, die als Bildschirm und so auch als Mischpult fungierte, und ließ so die Instrumente wie elektronischen Rock klingen. Durch die vielen Programme, die im Laserlicht vor der Bühne herumhüpften, erinnerte Susan das Ganze stark an ein Underground-Konzert, bei dem sie einmal in der Userwelt gewesen war.  
>Plötzlich drehten sich ein paar zu ihnen um.<br>Susan senkte den Kopf und zog die Kapuze ihres Regenmantels tiefer ins Gesicht. "Vielleicht hätte ich doch getarnt gehen sollen...", flüsterte sie.  
>Kyto grinste nur. "Geh du doch derweil an die Bar dort hinten, ja?"<br>Da riefen auch schon ein paar Programme: "Kay ist hier!" Susan runzelte die Stirn und wurde auf einmal von einem Rudel wild gewordener Mädchen von ihrem Begleiter weggedrängt.  
>Kyto lachte, sagte verführerisch: "Nicht so hastig, Mädels..." und warf einem Programm links von ihm seinen Gehstock zu. Als die Band auf der Bühne ihn bemerkte, änderte sie in fließendem Übergang die Musik. Die Masse spaltete sich, sodass er nach vorne stolzieren konnte, während er von allen Seiten angefasst wurde, auf die Bühne kletterte, wo er einmal an seinen Hals tippte, wodurch sich sofort ein grün schimmernder Nadel-ähnlicher Strahl bildete, der bis zu seinem Mund reichte. Kurz sah Kyto ernst zu Susan, die wie angewurzelt dastand, und nickte zu der kleinen Bar rüber, wo er vorhin hingezeigt hatte.<br>Und dann begann er zu singen.  
>Seine Stimme wurde durch den Strahl an seiner Wange verstärkt, verschmolz mit der Musik rundherum und hallte durch den ganzen Raum. Das Publikum jubelte und gaffte und lachte. Während er die Halle mit seinen Klängen erfüllte, began Kyto zu tanzen.<br>Susan stand einfach nur da und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Bühne.  
>Sie hatte zwar schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gemerkt, dass Kyto als Unterhaltungsprogramm wie geschaffen war, aber DAS?. Seine Stimme war unfassbar gut, anders als alle, die sie je vernommen hatte. Sie hatte etwas ganz eigenes, so eine Kraft, riss einen einfach mit und ließ einen träumen. Unwillkürlich drängte sich ein Bild in ihren Kopf, wie sich dieser auf der Bühne tanzende Körper an ihrem eigenen bewegte, so wie er es im 'Ultra File' getan hatte, was ein kribbelndes Gefühl in ihren Fingern verursachte und ihre Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ.<br>Sie schloss die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
>Plötzlich fühlte Susan sich furchtbar schuldig und sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Unterbewusst wusste sie, wo dieses Gefühl herrührte, doch sie unterdrückte es so gut sie konnte.<br>Susan atmete tief durch und konnte sich endlich wieder bewegen. Es war nicht so leicht sich durch die Programmasse zu kämpfen, doch letztendlich erreichte sie die Bar, die Kyto gemeint hatte. Da entdeckte sie einen jungen Mann mit dunkelblauer Schaltfarbe und langem braunen Haar, das ruhig auf seinem Hocker saß und sein leeres Glas anstarrte.  
>'Na gut, los geht's...', sagte sie sich selbst und schlenderte lächelnd zu ihm rüber. Sie lehnte sich an die Bar. "Hey."<br>Er sah hoch, musterte sie skeptisch und sagte dann: "Hey..."  
>"Tolle Musik, hm?"<br>"Kann sein."  
>"Bist du allein hier?"<br>"Ja."  
>'Mann, dem muss man alles aus der Nase ziehen...', dachte Susan sich, ließ ihr Lächeln aber nicht fallen. "Dein Glas ist leer."<br>"Ich weiß."  
>"Barkeeper!", rief Susan und schon kam ein großer Mann herüber. "Zwei von dem was er hatte." Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem nun überrascht dreinschauenden Programm zu.<br>"Äh... Danke..."  
>Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Und gibt es einen Grund warum du hier so rumsitzt und Trübsal bläst, anstatt zu tanzen?"<br>"Ich... äh... Ich steh nicht so auf Tanzen, ehrlich gesagt..."  
>"Warum bist du dann in einem Club?"<br>"Wegen der Drinks. Davon brauch ich im Moment viele..."  
>"Willst du etwa einen Overload? Da muss ich dich warnen: Ich hatte schonmal einen und ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Meine Freunde haben mir dann erzählt, dass ich mich unmöglich benommen habe, auf der Bar getanzt und Sirenenwitze gerissen und so ein Zeug!", lachte sie.<br>Auch ihr Gegenüber musste leicht grinsen. "Vielleicht überleg ich's mir doch nochmal, bevor ich mich hier zum Affen mache..."  
>"Solltest du, ja. Aber den Drink hier..." Sie nahm dem Barkeeper die zwei Gläser aus der Hand und stellte sie auf die Theke. "... kannst du leider nicht ausschlagen."<br>Sie stießen miteinander an und nippte dann an ihrem Drink. "Und, wieso brauchst du im Moment viele davon?"  
>Sein Lächeln fiel und er sah betrübt weg. "Das... ist privat. Ich mach momentan eben eine schwere Zeit durch..."<br>"Dies sind schwere Zeiten für alle von uns."  
>Er sah hoch.<br>Susan schaute ihn eindringlich an. "Jeder hat die eine oder andere Geschichte ohne Happy End zu erzählen seit CLU hier das Kommando übernommen hat."  
>"Das stimmt...", murmelte er.<br>"Das blöde ist, dass sich viele einfach mit ihrem Schicksal abfinden, anstatt etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.", sagte sie und schaute wieder zu Kyto, der inzwischen von der Bühne runterkletterte und anfing mit anderen zu tanzen.  
>"Da hast du Recht..."<br>"Wäre es nicht toll, seinen Frust nicht nur mit Drinks runterzuspülen, sondern aktiv gegen die Unterdrückung vorzugehen?" Sie sprach ohne ihn anzusehen.  
>"Ja, wenn ich wüsste, wie..." Das Programm beäugte sie kurz. "Ähm... K-Kenn ich dich irgendwoher? Du kommst mir... verdammt bekannt vor..."<br>Sie trank ihr Glas leer und richtete den Blick wieder auf ihn. "Wenn du es ernst meinst, wenn du etwas gegen diese schwere Zeit unternehmen willst, dann geh in den End Of Line Club. Falls sie dich nicht reinlassen wollen, sag ihnen du wärst der Neue, sie werden schon verstehen."  
>Er machte große Augen. "Bist du etwa... Susan Gifford?"<br>Sie lächelte ihn an, sagte: "Genieß den Drink, Junge." und schlängelte sich wieder durch die tanzende Menge, schaffte es sich zu Kyto vorzuarbeiten.  
>"Ich hab einen. Lass uns weitergehen.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.<br>Er nickte und folgte ihr zum Ausgang.  
>Einige Programme riefen traurig: "Kay! Bleib hier!"<br>Er drehte sich grinsend um. "Ich komme bald wieder, Leute! Das 'ProFilex' ist doch mein Lieblingsclub!" Er verteilte noch ein paar Luftküsse und folgte Susan dann in den dunklen Gang nach oben.  
>"Echt? Das ist dein Liebling?", fragte sie.<br>Er lachte. "Oh User, natürlich nicht!"


	11. Interface (pt2)

**/Interface (pt 2)/**

Nach einem Millizyklus hatten sie schon 4 Clubs abgeklappert, doch Rekruten hatten sie dort keine gefunden.  
>Nun waren sie in einem Etablissement, das sich 'Error-Prone' nannte und in dem auch wieder wie im 'ProFilex' live Musik gespielt wurde, jedoch auf drei verschiedenen runden Podesten, anstatt auf einer Bühne. Die Klänge waren hier härter, da es nur zwei Gitarristen und einen Drumer gab und sonst gar niemand, der die Musik zu etwas elektronischem veränderte. Purer Rock.<br>"Mann, ist das geil hier!", sagte Susan laut. "In den 798 Zyklen, die du nun schon auf dem Raster lebst, kennst du dich hier viel besser aus als ich mit meinen über 1300! Solche Bars hätte ich hier gar nicht erwartet!"  
>Er lachte. "Tja, das liegt daran, dass du dich immer nur in der oberen Ebene, der Snob-Ebene, herumgetrieben hast!"<br>Sie zog eine Schnute. "Ich bin kein Snob..." Susan sah sich um. Keiner hier drin sah so aus, als würde er wegen CLU's Herrschaft verzweifelt sein, es gab gar niemanden, der keine frohe Miene aufsetzte. Hier würden sie wohl nicht fündig werden. Schade. Susan hätte gerne mehr Zeit hier verbracht.  
>Da entdeckte sie einen der Gitarristen, der interessiert zu ihnen rüber sah. Die Seiten seines Kopfes waren fast kahl geschoren, die Mitte war längeres blondes Haar bedeckt, das bei jeder schnellen Bewegung des Spielens zu einer anderen Seite fiel. Seine Augen waren dunkel geschminkt, die Schaltfarbe grell blau, nahezu weiß.<br>"Kay!", rief ein tanzendes Programm, riss Susan so aus ihren Gedanken. Kyto setzte wieder ein verführerisches Lächeln auf.  
>"Soll ich wieder zur Bar gehen?", fragte Susan.<br>"Nein, bleib wo du bist. Ich bin gleich wieder da..." Und schon verschwand er in der breiten Masse.  
>Susan seufzte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete. Sie fand es zwar toll, dass man ihr mal nicht so viel Beachtung schenkte, doch, dass sie dauernd allein gelassen wurde, war auch nicht gerade schön.<br>Da sah sie Kyto, der von ein paar Programmen hochgehoben wurde und somit auf das Podest des Gitarristen, der sie vorhin beobachtet hatte, steigen konnte, und runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Kyto etwa auch bemerkt, dass er sie angesehen hatte? War es vielleicht ein Interessent für den Widerstand?  
>Auf einmal aber packte Kyto den Gitarristen am Hinterkopf und verpasste ihm einen Zungenkuss, was lauten Jubel hervorrief.<br>'Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?', dachte Susan und beobachtete Zwei auf recht erotischer Weise miteinander tanzen, sich aneinander rieben, während Kyto die Programmen unter ihm fröhlich abklatschte.  
>Als der Gitarrist sein Spiel beendete, applaudierte das Publikum, kreischte vor Begeisterung. Kyto lachte und hopste gemeinsam mit dem Typen, der seine Gitarre einfach auf den Boden des Podests gelegt hatte und die jetzt von einem neuen Gitarristen aufgehoben und benutzt wurde.<br>Kyto wand sich zu Susan durch die Menge und legte dann seinen Arm um die Schultern des Typen, den er geküsst hatte. "Darf ich vorstellen: Sweep. Sweep, das ist-"  
>"- die berühmt-berüchtigte Susan Gifford, ich weiß.", beendete Sweep Kyto's Satz lächelnd und schüttelte die Hand mit Susan.<br>"Schön, dich kennenzulernen.", sagte sie freundlich.  
>"Kay, hat mir schon so viel von dir erzählt. Besonders in letzter Zeit redet er nur noch davon, wie toll du bist, was für einen guten Anführer du abgibst und so weiter..." Sweep hob eine Augenbraue und sah Kyto von der Seite an.<br>"Du kannst mich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, versuch's erst gar nicht.", antwortete Kyto in gespielt überheblichen Tonfall.  
>Sweep lachte und wandte sich wieder Susan zu. "Wie geht's mit der Blue Elite voran? Kay sagt, du bildest sie zu den besten Kämpfern des Rasters aus."<br>Susan biss die Zähne zusammen. Alle Steukturen oder andere Informationen über den Widerstand standen unter Geheimhaltung. Sie bestrafte Kyto mit einem wütenden Blick. "Sagt er das?"  
>Er schluckte und sah zu Boden.<br>Sweep lachte. "Siehst du, ich hab's doch geschafft." Er sah sich um, sagte "Entschuldigt mich kurz" und ging dann weg.  
>Und Susan war froh darüber.<br>Sie kniff die Augen zornig zusammen und zischte: "Was soll die Scheiße?! Man darf keine Details vom Widerstand an Außenstehende erzählen!"  
>Kyto sah sie schuldbewusst an. "Es tut mir Leid... Aber ich schwöre, Sweep ist vertrauenswürdig! Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde und würde so etwas nie weitererzählen."<br>"Das ist mir egal! Es ist verboten! Ich sollte dich für diesen groben Verstoß aus dem Widerstand werfen! Du hast solches Glück, dass ich keine Lust drauf habe, dass Castor mir dann ständig damit in den Ohren liegen würde, dass ich dich wieder aufnehmen soll. Außerdem, wieso hast du ihm eigentlich davon erzählt? Ich meine, sagst du einfach mal so: 'Ach ja, der Widerstand besteht übrigens aus drei Gruppen...', oder was?!"  
>"Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich wollte ihn rekrutieren, ihm die Sache schmackhaft machen, weil er ein verdammt guter Diskuskämfer ist... Aber er hat abgelehnt."<br>Susan runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso hat er abgelehnt?"  
>"Ach, weißt du, er... nimmt das alles irgendwie nicht so ernst. Das mit CLU und so. Er findet, solange es ihn nicht betrifft ist alles in bester Ordnung.", seufzte Kyto.<br>"Klingt ein wenig asozial...", murmelte Susan und lächelte dann wieder, als sie Sweep mit drei Drinks in den Händen auf sie zukommen sah.  
>"Hier, bitte.", sagte er und reichte ihnen die Gläser. "Geht auf's Haus. Der Boss will die VIPs versorgt sehen."<br>"Uh, ich bin ein VIP." Susan grinste breit, nippte an ihrem Drink und die anderen beiden taten es ihr gleich.  
>Dann schaute Sweep Kyto an. "Hey, weißt du schon das Neueste von Eliza? Sie soll jetzt angeblich-"<br>"- auf der Straße leben, nach der Kündigung! Ja, Castor hat's mir erzählt, es ist furchtbar."  
>"Woher weiß der Kerl immer alles? Er wohnt doch gar nicht mal in dieser Ebene!", lachte Sweep.<br>Susan lächelte. Diesen Namen zu hören machte sie glücklich, zumal sie ihn nun wieder seit ein paar Millizyklen nicht gesehen hatte.  
>Während Sweep und Kyto weiter das Neueste von Personen, die für sie allesamt nach Losern klangen, bequatschten, ließ Susan ihren Blick durch dis Bar schweifen. In Gedanken war sie ganz weit weg, im End Of Line Club, bei Zuse. Sie würde jetzt zu gerne mit ihm einen von Shaddix' wundervollen Drinks trinken und über alte Zeiten reden. Oder auch mit ihm tanzen. Es wäre ihr auch recht, wenn er jetzt hier im 'Error-Prone' wäre, seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen, während sie ihn dabei betrachtete, wie er sich mit verträumten, aber trotzdem irgendwie wachsamen Blick leicht zur Musik bewegte.<br>Plötzlich holte sie wieder etwas in die Realität zurück.  
>Beim Eingang kamen gerade drei Wächter hinein und sahen sich durch das Visier ihrer dunklen Helme hindurch um.<br>"Kyto.", unterbrach sie den Wortwechsel der Beiden. Ihr Tonfall war ernst.  
>Als sie die herannahende Gefahr sahen, murmelte Kyto: "Scheiße..."<br>Sweep fasste die beiden an den Armen. "Seht ihr den Gang links neben der Bar? Wenn ihr dort durchgeht, kommt ihr zum Hinterausgang."  
>Sie nickten und bevor sie gingen, sagte er noch mit verführerischer Stimme an Kyto gewandt: "Lass dich mal wieder bei mir blicken, Kaykay..."<br>Sie eilten durch die tanzenden Gäste und erreichten dann den langen Gang, den Sweep gemeint hatte. Er gefüllt mit rotem Licht, wie der Großteil des Error-Prone's und an den Seiten standen einige knutschende Paare. Ganz hinten war eine Tür, dessen Rand als einziger grün leuchtete, was bedeutete, dass sie offen war.  
>Susan wollte entschlossen darauf zugehen, doch da wurde auch diese Tür aufgemacht und zwei Wächter traten ein. Sie erstarrte.<br>Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Am liebsten würde sie die Gefahr einfach auslöschen, aber das durfte sie hier drin nicht. Erstens war hier zu wenig Platz, also könnten dabei Zivilisten verletzt werden, zweitens würde es dann so aussehen, als ob sie die Böse wäre, was das Ansehen des Widerstandes senken würde. Wieder in die andere Richtung laufen konnten sie aber auch nicht, da sich dort ja immer noch die andere Wächtergruppe aufhielt und das auch noch ziemlich auffällig wäre.  
>Während Susan mit erschrockenem Blick im Kopf alle Möglichkeiten durchging, zog es Kyto vor zu handeln.<br>Er drückte Susan gegen die Wand rechts neben ihnen und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Er hielt ihre Handgelenke fest, sodass sie dem Reflex, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, nicht nachkommen konnte. Nachdem sie sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, entspannte sie sich und ließ Kyto nur machen. Er öffnete seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge in ihren gleiten, legte seine Hände langsam an ihre Hüften und zog ihr Becken näher an seines. Es fühlte sich so falsch an, aber gleichzeitig auch so gut. Susan verbannte Zuse's Bild aus ihren Gedanken und ersetzte es durch das von Kyto, als er vorhin auf der Bühne gesungen und getanzt hatte. Wieder spürte sie dieses Kribbeln in ihren Fingern. Wie ein Schmerz durchfuhr sie die Erregung und sie wurde mit jeder Hüftbewegung größer.  
>Und plötzlich war es vorbei.<br>Kyto ließ von ihr ab, schaute suchend in den Club hinein, sagte: "Okay, sie sind weg." und schlenderte auf den Ausgang zu. Als er bemerkte, dass Susan ihm nicht folgte, sah er sie verwundert an. "Äh... Sollten wir nicht gehen?"  
>Sie versuchte sich wieder zu fangen, räusperte sich und murmelte: "Ja... ähm... ja, gehen wir..."<br>Er hielt ihr ganz Gentleman-Like die Tür auf und sie taumelte raus.  
>Sie sog die Luft von draußen ein, legte ihr Gesicht in die Hände und seufzte.<br>"Geht's dr gut?", fragte Kyto lachend.  
>"Ja, klar. Ich bin nur... müde..."<br>Er musterte sie grinsend. "Tut mir Leid, wenn dich mein Ablenkungsmanöver durcheinandergebracht hat. Mir fiel nur auf die Schnelle nichts besseres ein."  
>Susan lachte verlegen. "Nein, nein, schon gut! Das war... ein tolles... tolles... Ablenkungsmanöver..." Dann atmete sie tief durch und gewann wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst. "Aber das bleibt unter uns, verstanden?"<br>"Wieso? Du sagst doch, dass es toll war." Kyto schmunzelte. Es gefiel ihm sie so durcheinander gebracht zu haben. "Ich fand es jedenfalls sehr... effektiv."  
>Susan kniff die Augen zusammen. "Du genießt das, hab ich Recht?"<br>Kichernd schlenderte er an ihr vorbei.  
>"Ja, okay, ich gebe zu, es war ein guter Kuss. Ein verdammt guter. Aber er war doch nur zu Ablenkungszwecken, also bitte... lass uns das vergessen und wieder an die Arbeit gehen, ja?"<br>Er nickte und sie folgte ihm.  
>Von der Seite beäugte sie den noch immer grinsenden Kyto. Sie hoffte, dass er es wirklich niemanden sagen würde, da es ihr richtig peinlich war, wie sie sich benommen hatte. Außerdem fühlte sie sich wieder ziemlich schuldig, andererseits amüsierte sie die Situation irgendwie.<br>"Sag mal...", erhob sie nach einer kurzen Pause wieder die Stimme. "Wenn das nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war... dann war die Zunge aber nicht unbedingt notwendig."  
>Er sah schmunzelnd geradeaus und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. "Ach, weißt du, ich nenne so etwas 'Das beste aus der Situation machen'..."<br>Sie stieß ihn weg und lachte laut.

* * *

><p>Nach dem Vorfall im Error-Prone hatte Susan vorgeschlagen, es für heute sein zu lassen und so informierte sie Salton über die Kommunikationskonsole an ihrem linken Unterarm über ihre Fortschritte. Er hatte nach ihrem momentanen Standpunkt gefragt, da er sich auch gerade in den unteren Ebenen aufhielt und sie zusammen zum Hauptquartier gehen und alles persönlich besprechen konnten, was sie gerade taten.<br>"Und du denkst, dieses Programm wird deinen Anweisungen Folge leisten?" Salton hatte seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, so wie er es oft tat, und sah Susan aufmerksam an.  
>Das Programm rieb sich übers Kinn, sah zu Boden. "Ich finde es trotzdem riskant..."<br>"Ohne Risiko kommt man nicht weiter, oder?", meldete sich Kyto fröhlich.  
>Susan stimmte ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu. "No Risk, no Fun!"<br>Da ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihnen. "Kay!" Sie drehten sich um und sahen ein dickliches Programm auf sie zulaufen.  
>"Mann, Kay ist so ein richtiger Star. Fehlt nur noch das Posing für die Kameras, stimmt's? STIMMT'S?!" Sie ließ ein keichendes Lachen hören, schaute Salton dabei an, der jedoch keine Miene verzog. "Oh Man, du hast echt keinen Sinn für Humor..."<br>"TeX! Sorry, dass ich so schnell gehen musste, ich war-"  
>Der Kerl kam vor ihnen schnaufend zum Stehen. "Kay, sie haben... *hust*... Ich kann nicht..."<br>Kyto runzelte besorgt die Stirn und stützte den Typen. Er warf den anderen verwirrte Blicke zu. "Hey, ganz ruhig. Was ist denn los?"  
>"Die Wächter...", brachte das Programm hervor und hustete dann wieder schwer.<br>Susan drehte es den Magen um. Es ist etwas passiert. Etwas schlechtes.  
>Sie ging einen Schritt nach vorne und sah dem Typen ernst in die Augen. "Was ist passiert?"<br>Er schaute sie verwirrt an und stammelte: "Ach, du lieber... Du bist Susan Gifford!"  
>"Was ist passiert, TeX?", fragte Kyto streng.<br>Das Programm sah ihn wieder an. "Die Wächter haben gesagt, dass im 'Error-Prone' Revoluzzer gesichtet wurden. Aber niemand hat etwas gesagt, also haben sie sich Rezo geschnappt und gedroht sie umzubringen, wenn nicht gleich jemand Infos rausrückt. Da wollten Sweep und Aydar sie befreien und haben die Wächter angegriffen. Einen haben sie sogar derezzed, aber... aber die anderen konnten sie überwältigen und... und..."  
>Kyto riss die Augen auf, war aber zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen, also übernahm Susan. "Was dann TeX? Was ist dann geschehen?"<br>Er seufzte. "Sie haben Aydar gelöscht und Sweep mitgenommen. Sie haben ihn in einen Recognizer gepackt und sind davongeflogen... Ich wollte es dir sofort sagen, weil ich dachte du könntest vielleicht irgendwelche Fäden ziehen oder..."  
>Doch Kyto hörte ihn gar nicht mehr zu. Er ging ein paar Schritte weg und hielt sich an einer Laterne an, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Der Schirm, den er die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte, glitt aus seiner Hand und fiel zu Boden.<br>Susan betrachtete ihn kurz besorgt und wandte sich dann wieder TeX zu. "In welche Richtung sind sie geflogen? Zur Arena?"  
>Da meldete sich Salton zu Wort. "Susan, es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe unwichtige Programme aus CLU's Fängen zu befreien."<br>Kyto drehte sich blitzschnell um. "UNWICHTIGE PROGRAMME?!" Er stellte sich vor Salton und schaute ihm zornig in die Augen. "Sweep ist einer meiner besten Freunde, du Arschloch! Wir müssen ihn retten!"  
>Salton blieb ruhig. "Ich verstehe dein Bedürfnis, Nahestehende in Sicherheit bringen zu wollen, aber es ist einfach zu gefährlich."<br>"Die bringen ihn um! Ich meine, auch wenn er bei den Spielen gewinnt, werden sie ihn nicht freilassen, das weißt du!"  
>"Willst du etwa das Leben von ein paar Widerstandskämpfer auf's Spiel setzen? Eine Rettungsaktion muss gut geplant sein, damit sie erfolgreich sein kann, nicht spontan durchgeführt werden. Die Chance, dass dabei einer von uns stirbt, läge bei über 70%."<br>"Und die Chance, dass Sweep stirbt, wenn wir nichts unternehmen, liegt bei 100%!"  
>"Bleib auf der Sachebene. Man muss an das Wohl von Vieler denken, anstatt an das eines einzelnen Programmes. Es tut mir Leid für deinen Freund, aber das Risiko ist einfach zu hoch. Solange er kein Mitglied des Widerstandes ist, ist sein Wert innerhalb unserer Operationspannweite 80% geringer als-"<br>Kyto packte Salton am Kragen seines Anzuges und sah ihn bedrohlich an. "Du beschissener Bastard! Man kann den Wert eines Programmes nicht berechnen!"  
>"Kay, hör auf!", zischte Susan.<br>"Schon gut, Susan. Aber dieser Gefühlsausbruch von SPEED Führer Kyto bestätigt meine Theorie, dass er ungeeignet für unser Team ist. Viel zu naiv, sensibel und egoistisch..."  
>"Fick dich!" Kyto stieß ihn von sich weg und sah Susan bittend an. "Susan, hör bloß nicht auf ihn! Wir müssen Sweep befreien!"<br>In der Zwischenzeit aktivierte Salton seine Kommunikationskonsole und weihte Bartik in das Geschehene ein.  
>"<em>Susan<em>.", kam es aus der Konsole und Salton hielt ihr den Bildschirm, auf dem Bartik nun zu sehen war, hin.  
>"Mhm?"<br>"_Salton hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist und ich muss ihm Recht geben. Es ist zu riskant jetzt unsere Truppen hinzuschicken_."  
>"ICH GLAUB'S NICHT! Wie könnt ihr alle nur so kalt sein?! Susan, bitte, du musst-!"<br>Bartik unterbrach ihn. "_Kay, es tut mir wirklich furchtbar Leid, aber wenn wir einen Trupp dorthin schicken, werden vielleicht welche von uns getötet! Denk doch mal an alle MEINE Freunde, die dabei draufgehen könnten. Und das sind auch DEINE. Das ganze ist zu kurzfristig. Es würde in einem Massaker enden und letztendlich mehr Opfer gefordert haben, als wenn wir nichts tun._"  
>Mit einer wütenden Handbewegung stieß Kyto Salton's Arm, auf dem der Bildschirm war, weg und sah Susan mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Susan, ich flehe dich an..."<br>"Anführerin Susan, lass dich nicht beeinflussen von-", fing Salton an, doch sie unterbrach ihn.  
>"HALTET DIE KLAPPE, ALLE DREI!"<br>Susan schloss die Augen und zog die Brauen zusammen.  
>Kyto atmete schwer von der vielen Aufregung. Sein Haar war vom Regen völlig durchnässt und hing ihm in dicken Strähnen ins Gesicht. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.<br>Susan ließ ein tiefes Seufzen hören und hob die Lider. Kurz sah sie noch auf den Boden. Dann schaute sie Salton entschlossenen Blickes an. "Salton, wir brauchen drei gute Spione deiner Einheit. Sie sollen diesen Recognizer aufspüren und sich an ihn heften. Kay, einer der Green Elite soll sich bereit machen, falls sie einen schnellen Transport brauchen."  
>"Susan...", seufzte Salton.<br>Sie bestrafte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. "Das war ein Befehl."

* * *

><p>"Blue 1 an BRAIN. Seht ihr schon etwas?"<br>"_Positiv, Blue 1. Recognizer nähert sich der Zielposition._"  
>Die drei angeforderten Spione hatten nicht lange gebraucht, um den Recognizer zu finden. Anders als erwartet, schlug der jedoch nicht die Route zur Arena ein, sondern flog wo ganz anders hin. Susan hatte sofort reagiert und einen aus der White Elite daran angesetzt, sich in das System des Recognizers zu Hacken und seine geplante Route zu berechnen. Rausgekommen war dabei, dass er eine ganz bestimmte Stelle in der Ebene der Solar Segler ansteuerte. Daraufhin hat Susan 3 aus der Blue, einen aus Green Elite, plus Kyto, und 2 von der BRAIN Einheit antreten lassen, um den Rettungsplan zu besprechen. Es musste alles ganz schnell gehen, deshalb ließ sie keine Einwände zu, erklärte ihre Strategie nur detailliert, und schon ging es los.<br>Die BRAIN Leute wurden dorthin geschickt, von wo aus sie eine perfekte Sicht auf alle Verbindungsstellen der Solar Segler hatten. Sie waren verbunden mit dem aus der White Elite, der ihnen laufend die momentane Position des Recognizers durchgab und sie gaben diese dann weiter an Susan.  
>Von Kyto und und dem anderen aus der Green Elite angeführt, waren sie und ihr Blue Elite Team mit den Lightcycles durch Schächte gerast und schließlich am von Susan ausgesuchten Punkt angelangt, bevor der Recognizer überhaupt in der Nähe war. Von dort oben, eine Art Gerüst, das hoch über ein paar Solar Seglern hing, konnten sie zwar nicht den Flug des Recognizers beobachten, weshalb sie ja laufend Informationen von BRAIN brauchten, doch dafür waren sie direkt über dem Punkt, den das Mitglied der White Elite vorhergesagt hatte.<br>Denn der Plan lautete wie folgt: Warten, bis der Recognizer gelandet ist, Wächter und Gefangene aussteigen lassen, den Überraschungsangriff von oben starten und alle feindlichen Einheiten eliminieren.  
>Es war ein guter Plan, der beste, den man in so kurzer Zeit aufstellen konnte, und doch hatte Susan Angst, dass etwas schief gehen könnte. Sie hatte natürlich Vertrauen in ihre Leute, besonders in ihre Blue Elite, die sie zwar noch nicht die besten Kämpfer des Rasters waren, aber auf jeden Fall auf dem Weg dorthin waren. Jedoch musste sie Salton und Bartik Recht geben. Es WAR verdammt riskant. Nicht nur, dass jemand ihrer Truppe draufgehen könnte, ihr machte die Tatsache, dass sie durch diese Aktion möglicherweise tiefe Spuren hinterlassen würden, die CLU zu ihnen führen könnte, mehr Sorgen. Hatte sie vielleicht vorschnell gehandelt? War das Ganze hier vielleicht ein großer Fehler? Alles egal. Sie konnte es nun sowieso nich mehr aufhalten. Falls etwas passieren sollte, müsste sie damit leben, was sie aber schon gewohnt war.<br>Susan stand aus der Hocke auf.  
>"Also, Leute.", sagte sie in bestimmendem Tonfall an die 3 der Blue Elite, den der Green Elite und Kyto gewandt. "Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Wenn ich das Kommando zum Angriff gebe, springen wir gemeinsam da runter. Nochmal als Warnung: Aktiviert das Upgrade erst NACHDEM ihr gesprungen seid, sonst kommt ihr nicht vom Fleck."<br>Ihre Truppe machte sich bereit, lockerten ihre Gelenke und dehnten sich. Susan sah wieder runter zu dem Punkt, wo sie gleich runterspringen werden.  
>"Susan?" Kyto klang kleinlaut, flüsterte fast.<br>"Ja?"

Er atmete zittrig durch. "Danke. Dass du so viel auf's Spiel setzt... das bedeutet mir wirklich viel..."  
>Sie legte ihm lächelnd eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das ist selbstverständlich. Aber bedank dich lieber nicht zu früh. Wenn ich eines aus 'Ihrem Fall' gelernt habe, dann, dass man nie alles hundertprozentig vorhersehen kann." Sie sah wieder runter. "Übrigens... Mache ich das nicht nur für dich. Der Hauptgrund ist, dass Salton einfach Unrecht hat. Es IST unsere Aufgabe Unschuldige vor Desynchronisation zu bewahren. Der Widerstand steht für Freiheit für alle Programme, nicht nur für seine Anhänger. CLU zu stürzen heißt nicht nur gegen ihn zu kämpfen, sondern vor allem auch FÜR uns Bürger zu kämpfen. Es ist wichtig, dass wir das niemals vergessen. Es ist wichtig, dass wir bereit sind unser Leben für andere zu opfern, wenn es sein muss. Das lehre ich auch bei SWORD, deshalb hat die Blue Elite auch keine Angst. Nicht, weil sie wissen, dass sie verdammt gute Kämpfer sind, nein, sondern, weil ihnen bewusst ist, dass das System nur funktioniert wenn wir selbstlos handeln..." Sie schaute Kyto ernst in die Augen. "Ich heiße deinen Gefühlsausbruch bei Salton auf keinen Fall gut. In gewisser Weise war es wirklich sehr egoistisch von dir von anderen zu verlangen, dass sie ihr Leben für DEINEN Freund auf's Spiel setzen."<br>Er ließ den Kopf hängen.  
>Da fing Susan aber wieder an zu lächeln. "Trotzdem... Du hast auch etwas ziemlich wichtiges gesagt." Er sah sie fragend an. "Du hast gesagt: 'Man kann den Wert einer einzelnen Person nicht berechnen'. DAS ist auch eines der Dinge, die man beim Widerstand verinnerlicht haben sollte. Wir sind eine Gemeinschaft, die nach den Regeln der Musketiere lebt, mein Freund."<br>"Die... was?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
>Sie lachte kurz. "Vergiss es. Ist eine User-Geschichte. Jedenfalls heißt es da..."<br>Schon vernahmen sie das Dröhnen des Recognizers. Susan drehte sich um, sodass alle aus dem Team sie hören konnten. "Einer für alle und alle für einen!"  
>Das Team nickte ihrem Anführer stolz zu und machte sich bereit.<br>Susan flüsterte Kyto zu: "Das bleibt unter uns, dass das nicht von mir stammt, verstanden?"  
>Er lachte leise und ging auf Position.<br>Der Recognizer landete genau an der vorhergesehenen Stelle.  
>Zwei Wächter stiegen aus. Einer von ihnen hatte einen Bildschirm in der Hand und tippte darauf herum. Als er offensichtlich die Datei, die er gesucht hatte, fand, zeigte er in die Richtung eines Güter - Solar Segler Wagons.<br>Susan runzelte die Stirn.  
>In der Eile hatte sie sich nicht einmal gefragt, warum Gefangene statt in die Arena zu Solar Seglern gebracht wurden.<br>Nun machte es sie stutzig. Hatte das möglicherweise etwas mit den verschwundenen Programmen zu tun? Oder mit dem vermissten Solar Segler? Oder beides?  
>Inzwischen kamen auch die anderen aus dem Recognizer. 6 Gefangene waren es insgesamt, Sweep in der Mitte, die jetzt hintereinander aufgereiht und durch kurze Stromschläge zum Gehen gebracht wurden.<br>Susan's Team beugte sich nach vorne.  
>"Los geht's...", flüsterte Kyto.<br>Doch Susan hob rasch die Hand. "Noch nicht!", zischte sie.  
>Die Programme sahen sie verblüfft an.<br>"Susan, sie sind in Reichweite!"  
>Kyto war ganz aufgeregt, aber sie beachtete ihn gar nicht. Sie klippste schnell einen quaderförmigen Scanner von ihrem Unterschenkel ab, hielt ihn sich vor die Augen und aktivierte ihn. Nun sah sie nur mehr Energieströme, keine Wände, keine bunten Farben. Alles, das nur leicht mit Energie durchströmt wurde, also Gegenstände der Umgebung, Wände, Böden und dergleichen, war schwarz, eine höhere Konzentration an Energie, so wie Programme sie enthielten, weiß. Sweep und die anderen Gefangenen leuchteten nicht so stark wie die Wächter. Sie waren geschwächt. Susan ließ ihren Blick weiterwandern zu dem Container, auf den der Wächter vorhin gezeigt hatte, und hielt inne.<br>"Ich wusste es..." Sie schaltete das Gerät ab. "Da sind Programme in dem Wagon. Und ungefähr noch 8 Wächter dahinter."  
>"Was?" Kyto nahm ihr den Scanner aus der Hand und sah sich das Ganze selbst an. "Verdammt... Was machen wir denn jetzt?"<br>"Blue 1 an BRAIN. Kleine Planänderung. Wir brauchen nur zusätzlich ein paar Transportfahrzeuge." An ihr Team richtete sie diese Worte: "Es sind zwar mehr als wir gedacht haben, aber das ist belanglos. Wir haben das Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite. Wir werden gewinnen." Sie nahm ihren Diskus vom Rücken und die anderen taten es ihr gleich.  
>"Angriff."<br>Und sie sprang.  
>Ihr Fallschirm öffnete sich, sie schwebte weiter nach vorne, deaktivierte ihn wieder und landete genau auf einem der Wächter, dem sie gleich den Schädel spaltete. Schon kamen die anderen auf sie zugerannt, doch die wurden von Kyto und den anderen überrascht. Susan lief rüber zu den aufgereihten Gefangenen und zerstörte die orange leuchtenden Handschellen, mit denen sie festgehalten wurden. Da stürzte sich auch schon ein Wächter auf sie und riss sie zu Boden. Kyto sah geschockt zu ihr rüber. Während sie mit dem Typen am Boden rang, schrie sie: "Befreit die aus dem Container, ich kümmere mich um diese hier!"<br>Kyto nickte und rief den anderen zu: "Zum Container!" Zu fünft rannten sie in ein paar Wächter rein und schalteten sie aus.  
>Susan konnte den Spieß umdrehen und saß nun auf dem Wächter, den sie sofort mit ihrem Diskus ausschaltete. Da hörte sie plötzlich das bekannte Surren und bog ohren Rücken durch, sodass der geworfene Diskus einfach über sie hinwegrauschte. Sie machte einen Kip Up und wurde sofort von drei Seiten gleichzeitig angegriffen. Sie duckte sich, trat dem einen die Beine weg, machte eine Rolle nach hinten, um einem Stromschlag zu entgehen, und schleuderte ihren Diskus direkt ins Gesicht des Programmes, das ihr den verpassen wollte. Dann kam aber auch schon ein anderer von hinten, umfasste sie mit starken Armen und drückte zu. Susan keuchte, als er ihr so die Luft rauspresste und versuchte sich mit Tritten zu befreien. Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei und die starken Arme um ihr herum zerbröckelten zu kleinen orangenen Würfeln. Schnell drehte sie sich um und erkannte Sweep der seinen Diskus, den er geworfen hatte, im Laufen fing.<br>"Räuberleiter!", rief er und Susan ging in Stellung.  
>Er sprang mit einem Fuß in ihre Hände, stieß sich mit aller Kraft davon ab und riss die letzten zwei Wächter im Flug zu Boden, auf die er und Susan gleich darauf ihre Disken sausen ließen.<br>"Du bist gut.", stellte Susan lächelnd fest.  
>"Sweep!", kam Kyto's Stimme von weiter weg. Sweep rannte zu ihm rüber und sie umarmten sich fest.<br>Sie drehte sich um, legte ihre rechte Hand auf den Boden, wodurch leuchtende Fußabdrücke sichtbar wurden, welche verschwanden, als Susan einen Würfel in den Boden drückte, und wichen etwas Anderem. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie die großen Buchstaben der Nachricht an CLU, die den Boden zierte, betrachtete:

FREIHEIT


	12. Entropy

**/Entropy/**

"Diese Programme kamen aus der 3. Ebene.", sprach Salton, der Informationen von den Geretteten, deren Wunden nun nachdem sie ins Hauptquartier des Widerstands gebracht worden waren behandelt wurden, gesammelt hatte. "Sie sagten, sie wurden zuerst zur Arena gebracht. Dort wurden dann die Starken von ihnen aussortiert, um bei den Spielen teilzunehmen. Sie selbst hatte man als zu 'regulieren' eingestuft, woraufhin sie nach unten in diesen Container gepfercht wurden.", teilte er ihr mit.  
>Susan dachte nach.<br>'Regulieren'. Das Wort war auch bei ihr damals gefallen, als sie zum ersten Mal zu den Spielen gebracht worden war. Niemand hatte gewusst, was dies bedeutete, doch alle waren froh darüber, nicht zu den Spielen zu müssen. Lieber etwas erleben, von dem man nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte was es war, als ganz genau zu wissen, dass man gleich sterben würde. Die Hoffnung konnte dadurch länger bestehen.  
>"Und... Wusste einer von ihnen, wo's hingehen sollte?"<br>Salton seufzte. "Nein, leider nicht. Sie sind genauso ahnungslos wie wir alle."  
>"Okay..." Susan klopfte Salton lächelnd auf die Schulter. "Aber gut, dass du dich umgehört hast. Du erledigst deine Aufgaben zu vollster Zufriedenheit."<br>Er sah kurz weg und sagte etwas leiser: "Ich muss mich für mein Benehmen entschuldigen. Ich bin sehr engstirnig gewesen. Wenn wir diesen Schritt der Rettung nicht gewagt hätten, würden wir nun genauso wenig wissen wie zuvor und hätten ein halbes Dutzend Rekruten weniger. Außerdem habe ich mich offensichtlich nicht an deinen Befehl, Vertrauen zu haben, gehalten. Weder in unser Team, noch in SPEED Anführer Kyto. Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid."  
>"Es ist schön, dass du so denkst, aber das solltest du nicht mir, sondern ihm sagen.", sagte Susan in sanftem Ton und deutete mit dem Kinn auf Kyto, der gerade aufgeregt mit Sweep quatschte.<br>"Ich befürchtete schon, dass du das sagen wirst..." Er seufzte tief, sah dann entschlossen nach vorne und marschierte auf ihn zu. Susan beobachtete wie er mit Kyto sprach. Der reagierte zuerst völlig kühl, hob nur genervt eine Augenbraue, doch nach einer Weile sah sie, wie sich seine Gesichtszüge entspannten. Am Ende des Gesprächs hielt Salton ihm seine Hand hin. Kyto zögerte, ergriff sie dann aber doch.  
>Nachdem Salton gegangen war, hüpfte Susan regelrecht zu Kyto und Sweep. "Salton hat sich also entschuldigt?"<br>"Hast du ihm das befohlen?", fragte Kyto schmunzelnd.  
>"Nein, ehrlich nicht! Ich schwör's! Ich war genauso überrascht."<br>"Hm... Na gut. Es war nur irgendwie... eigenartig."  
>"Wieso?"<br>"Weil er Salton ist und eine Entschuldigung grenzt schon an eine Gefühlskundtuung!", lachte er.  
>"Ja, vielleicht färbst du Sensibelchen langsam ab.", neckte sie ihn.<br>Kyto schaute sie empört an. "Hey! Ich bin kein Sensibelchen!"  
>Sweep zog die Brauen in die Höhe und sagte gespielt verächtlich: "Du hast vorhin geweint, als du mich umarmt hast."<br>"Das war doch nur... der Regen!"  
>"Kay,", hob Susan die Stimme. "bei den Docks gibt es keinen Regen..."<br>"Mein... Gesicht war noch von davor nass!"  
>"Dein Haar aber nicht?", fragte Sweep grinsend.<br>Kyto holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, fauchte dann aber nur und ging mit den Worten: "Ach, lasst mich doch in Ruhe! Ich muss jetzt sowieso eine Lobrede an mein SPEED Team halten..."  
>Susan und Sweep lachten, sahen ihm nach. Dann ergriff sich Susan wieder das Wort. "Du hast da unten ganz schön ausgeteilt. Möchtest du es die nicht vielleicht nochmal überlegen, ob du uns beitreten willst?"<br>Sweep lächelte. "Ich hab mich schon eingetragen. So ein Typ hat gesagt, ich müsste dann nur noch geprüft werden..."  
>"Ja, das mache ich. Aber ich glaube, du kommst in mein Team, SWORD."<br>"Glaube ich auch..." Er musterte sie kurz und sprach dann: "Danke für die Rettung übrigens. Ich weiß, was für euch auf dem Spiel stand..."  
>Susan lächelte liebevoll. "Schon gut. Aber du solltest dich am aller meisten bei Kyto bedanken. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er sich für dich eingesetzt hat."<br>Sweep sah nachdenklich zu Boden. "Hab ich schon, mehrmals. Er ist... Er ist so ein guter Freund..."  
>Nach einer Weile stieß Kyto wieder zu ihnen. "Ihr habt also aufgehört über mich zu lachen?"<br>"Oh, wenn du darauf bestehst, können wir ruhig wieder weitermachen!" Susan grinste weit und brachte Sweep damit wieder zum lachen.  
>Kyto bestrafte sie nur mit einem genervten Blick und sagte dann: "Hey, ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir uns zur Feier des Tages frei nehmen und in den EOLC gehen. Wie wär's?"<br>Susan's Herz schlug sofort etwas höher. Der Gedanke, Zuse zu sehen, beflügelte sie immer wieder aufs neue. "Klar! Willst du mit, Sweep?"  
>Er fing an zu strahlen. "Natürlich! Ich war noch nie im berühmtesten Club des Rastees! Außerdem schulde ich euch was. Die Getränke dort gehen also auf mich."<br>Susan grinste. "Nicht nötig. Wir bekommen dort sowieso alles umsonst."

* * *

><p>"Susan!"<br>Zuse schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Er hatte sie gleich beim reinkommen bemerkt und konnte trotz Gem an seiner Seite einfach nicht widerstehen die Freundin, die er seit längerem nicht gesehen hatte, zu begrüßen. Die Sirene hatte zwar ein genervtes Seufzen hören lassen, doch er ignorierte das einfach.  
>Kyto hatte Sweep inzwischen weg von ihnen auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt, mit einem geflüstertem: "Lassen wir sie allein..."<br>"Wie geht's dir?", fragte Susan aufgeregt, als sie sich voneinander lösten.  
>"Ach, blendend, meine Liebe! Aber es wird alles noch glänzender..." Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und sah ihr tief in die Augen, während er diese küsste. "... wenn du den Raum betrittst."<br>Sie schmunzelte, fühlte wie sie leicht errötete, doch dann fror ihr Lächeln ein, als sie Gem bemerkte. "Hi, Gem. Alles klar bei dir?"  
>Zuse ließ Susan's Hand los und stellte sich so hin, dass er beide Frauen gleichermaßen im Blickfeld hatte.<br>Die Sirene nickte. "Und bei dir?"  
>"Alles super."<br>Dann ergriff Zuse wieder das Wort: "Wo bleiben denn meine Manieren? Komm, Susan, trink etwas mit uns." Er schlang jeweils einen Arm um die Hüfte beider und schlenderte mit ihnen zur Bar.  
>"Hey, Sue!" Shaddix gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Na, alles OK bei unserer Heldin?" Als er das sagte, warf er Gem für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen abfälligen Blick zu, der so etwas sagte wie 'DU bist KEINE Heldin.'.<br>Da kam plötzlich ein Typ zu der Sirene. "Willst du tanzen?"  
>Gem beäugte das Programm kurz, entschied dann augenscheinlich, dass er gut genug für sie wäre und sah dann Zuse an, der sagte: "Geh nur, meine Hübsche, ich muss ohnehin mit Susan reden.", woraufhin sie ein verführerisches Lächeln aufsetzte und mit dem Kerl davonstöckelte. Und Susan freute sich darüber.<br>Shaddix stellte ihr und Zuse Drinks hin - er brauchte gar nicht fragen, was sie wollten, dafür kannte er sie schon gut genug - und die beiden stießen fröhlich an.  
>Zuse sah Susan mit Neugier in seinen Augen an. "Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass einer von CLU's Truppen bei den Solar Seglern überfallen wurde. Anstelle von Spuren, sollen die Täter eine interessante Botschaft hinterlassen haben..."<br>Susan schwenkte ihr Glas. "Hm... Ich mag Vögel nicht so."  
>Zuse rollte mit den Augen und lachte. "Du bist unmöglich."<br>"Darum magst du mich auch so."  
>"In der Tat..." Er wartete kurz und fügte dann hinzu: "Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?"<br>"Natürlich vertraue ich dir..." Sie sah sich kurz um und lehnte sich dann näher zu ihm hin. "Es war eine Rettungsaktion. Ein paar Programme wurden von Wächtern entführt, darunter ein Freund von Kay."  
>"Du meinst Sweep?"<br>Susan runzelte die Stirn. "Du kennst ihn?"  
>Zuse lachte beschwingt. "Meine liebe Susan, wen kenn ICH denn NICHT?"<br>Sie warf ihre Hände in die Hähe. "Uh, Herausforderung angenommen, Mann! Ich weiß da bestimmt jemanden!"  
>"Versuch's doch."<br>Angestrengt durchforstete sie ihr Gedächtnis, auf der Suche nach irgendeinen Namen, der so unwichtig war, dass Zuse ihn sicher noch nie gehört hatte. "Okay... Kennst du... TeX?"  
>Er lächelte triumphierend. "Den korpulenten Besitzer des Error-Prone? Ich bitte dich, gib mir etwas Schweres!"<br>"Okay. Was ist mit... Adin?" Jetzt hatte sie ihn. Adin war eines der Programme, das vor vielen Zyklen ihrem Widerstand in Argon beigetreten war und dort immer noch für sie arbeitete. Woher sollte Zuse denn so jemanden kennen?  
>"Hm... Knifflig." Er schmunzelte. "Und sehr gerissen von dir... ein ehemaliges Grafik-Programm aus Argon zu wählen, wirklich sehr gerissen."<br>"Verdammt!"  
>"Zudem nehme ich an, dass er, da du hauptsächlich mit Programmen aus diesen Kreisen verkehrst, Mitglied des Widerstandes in Argon ist, habe ich Recht?" Mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust, nahm er sich wieder seinen Drink und nippte daran.<br>"Wo speicherst du diese ganzen Namen bloß immer hin?!" Zur Antwort zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Susan wollte dennoch nicht aufgeben. "Na gut, du Klugscheißer, wie steht's mit..." Sie dachte wieder angestrengt nach und grinste schließlich. "... Pedington?"  
>Zuse sah weg. Das breite Lächeln verschwand langsam und er legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Pedington...Pedington...", murmelte er gedankenversunken.<br>"AHA!" Susan lachte. "Du kennst ihn nicht! Haha!"  
>Er sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Dann entspannte sich sein Ausdruck wieder. "Schau mir in die Augen und sage mir, dass Pedington ein Programm des Rasters ist."<br>Susan seufzte und tat wie befohlen. "Pedington ist ein Progr-" Da konnte sie nicht mehr und prustete los.  
>"Ich wusste es!" Zuse pokte sie mit seinem Stock in die Seite. "Es ist ein User, stimmt's?!"<br>Susan konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. "Ja, ja, hast mich erwischt! Matthew Pedington war mein Schwarm in der High School!" Als sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, schloss sie noch an: "Wenn ich jetzt drüber nachdenke, war er eigentlich gar nicht so toll und recht hässlich... Also im Vergleich, was der Raster so zu bieten hat..."  
>Sie sah Zuse verführerisch schmunzelnd an, doch er hob nur die Hand. "Nein, nein, Schmeicheleien helfen dir jetzt nicht weiter, du Schummlerin! User gelten nicht!"<br>"Ich weiß... Na gut, du hast gewonnen. Es gibt absolut niemanden den Castor nicht kennt! Ich gratuliere!"  
>Sie trank ein wenig, sah auf die tanzende Masse und entdeckte Gem, die jetzt nicht nur mehr mit dem Typen tanzte, der sie angesprochen hatte, sondern noch mit zwei anderen. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war ihr das aber gar nicht recht. Da schaute die Sirene zu ihnen rüber und gestikulierte an Zuse gewandt. Er nickte, leerte seinen Drink und sagte: "Entschuldige mich bitte, mein Schatz." Schon schritt er, elegant wie immer, zu Gem und ihren Verehrern, klatschte höflich ab - ihm konnten die Programme ja nichts ausschlagen in seinem eigenen Club - und erlöste sie somit von ihrem Leiden. Die Sirene fing wieder an zu lächeln, während sie mit Zuse tanzte, Susan's Mundwinkel wiederum fielen. Wütenden Blickes beobachtete sie die beiden. Schon wieder hatte es die hübsche Gem geschafft, Zuse's Aufmerksamkeit nur auf sie zu richten. Jetzt bewegte sie ihren Körper wieder an seinem, warf ihm hungrige Blicke zu, genoss es, ihn ganz für sich zu haben... Widerlich.<br>"Hey!", riss Kyto sie aus den Gedanken.  
>Beim Anblick von ihm und Sweep, der sich mit einem Hopser auf einen der Barhocker setzte, löste sich der Knoten in ihrem Hals. "Heeey..."<br>"Dieser Club ist wirklich klasse!", schwärmte Sweep. "Die Musik ist toll! Ich meine, ich steh ja normalerweise eher auf härteres Zeug, aber DAS hat echt Stil!"  
>"Wieso warst du eigentlich noch nie im End Of Line Club?", fragte Susan.<br>"Ich hab' früher manchmal mit ein paar Freunden versucht 'reinzukommen, aber sie haben uns nicht gelassen. Naja, egal, jetzt will ich einfach diese genialen Drinks probieren, von denen ich so viel gehört habe!"  
>"Shad!"<br>Dar Barkeeper beendete das Gespräch, das er gerade geführt hatte, und kam zu den dreien herüber. "Hey Kay, alles klar?"  
>Kyto nickte freudig und packte Sweep dann an den Schultern. "Shaddix, unser Freund hier ist neu im Club und wir wollen ihm deine wundervollen Mixkünste präsentieren!"<br>"Ach, hör doch auf, Mann, ich werd' schon ganz rot!", lachte er. "Nun, Junge, was willst du denn?"  
>Sweep zuckte mit den Schultern, also ergriff Susan das Wort: "Classic Shot, Shad."<br>Er schnippte auf sie zeigend. "Damit kann ich was anfangen!"  
>Sie sahen ihm zu, wie er mit Schwung ein paar Flaschen drehte, sie in die Luft warf und dabei drei grell grün leuchtende Drinks zauberte. Als er damit fertig war, schob er sie ihnen hin. "Bitteschön, dreimal 'Woohoo'."<br>Gleichzeitig kippten sie die Flüssigkeit hinunter, schüttelten den Kopf von der vielen Energie, die sie dadurch durchströmte und schrieen zusammen: "WOOHOO!"  
>Sweep lachte laut. "Oh, wow! Das ist der beste Drink, den ich je getrunken hab! Noch einen, bitte!"<br>"Ja, und jetzt bin ich so aufgekratzt, dass ich unbedingt tanzen muss!", quietschte Kyto und wollte Sweep mit sich ziehen, aber der hielt sich an der Bar fest.  
>"Nein, ich tanze jetzt nicht. Ich will noch ein paar Drinks genießen!"<br>Kyto zog eine Schnute, doch Sweep änderte seine Meinung nicht, also wandte er sich mit fröhlicher Miene an Susan. "Susaaan?"  
>"Nein, Kay, tanz doch mit..." Sie sah sich um und entdeckte eine etwas festere Frau mit süßem Gesicht und hohem Zopf. "... der da!"<br>Er folgte ihrem Zeigefinger und überlegte. "Hm... ein bisschen rundlich, aber irgendwie putzig. Okay, bis später, Leute!"  
>Schon ließ er die beiden alleine.<br>Sweep lachte. "Kay ist total überdreht!"  
>Da bemerkte er, dass Susan ihn gar nicht mal ansah, sondern nur weiter auf die Tanzfläche starrte. Er runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihrem Blick. Inmitten der tanzenden Masse war Castor, amüsiert grinsend, und hatte seine Hände an den Hüften einer hübschen Sirene mit weißem Haar. Dass diese furchtlose, lustige Frau, wie er sie die ganze Zeit erlebt hatte, auf so ein unbedeutendes Programm eifersüchtig sein könnte, wäre ihm gar nie in den Sinn gekommen.<br>Da fiel ihm etwas ein. "Hey, Susan."  
>"Äh, ja?"<br>"Ich tanze normalerweise nicht mit Frauen, aber für dich mache ich eine Ausnahme." Sie runzelte die Stirn, schaute ihn fragend an. Er rutschte näher an sie heran, redete leise. "ER wird bestimmt drauf anspringen."  
>Susan sah peinlich berührt weg. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand merkte, dass ihr Zuse's Treiben mit Gem missfiel, aber jetzt wo Sweep es schon wusste... "Du meinst, dass wir Castor... eifersüchtig machen? So tickt er aber nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass das funktionieren würde..."<br>Sweep grinste. "Einen Versuch ist es wert, hm?"  
>Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach, bevor sich auch schon ein Schmunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und sie sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche ziehen ließ, wo sie begannen sich in erotischer Weise aneinander zu bewegen. Er packte sie an den Seiten und presste sie fest an sich, sein Becken gegen ihres kreisend, während sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Die Situation erinnerte sie ein bisschen an das erste Zusammentreffen mit Kyto im Ultra File. Irgendwie befremdlich... aber erregend. Doch würde Zuse überhaupt auf so etwas anspringen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Es sei denn sie setzten noch einen drauf.<br>Susan drehte sich schwungvoll um, packte seine Hände und drückte sie sich an die Hüften. In schlangenähnlichem Bewegungen rieb sie ihre Hinterseite an seiner vorderen. Sweep presste sie fest an sich und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Nett, aber wie wär's wenn wir noch einen Zahn zulegen?" Sie lachte, schloss die Augen und schob seine Hände über ihre Oberschenkel, immer weiter nach innen.  
>Zuse schluckte. Er hatte schon vorhin gemerkt, wie Susan mit Sweep auf die Tanzfläche gegangen war, hatte es aber nicht im Geringsten ernst genommen, doch nun wo er sah, wie sie sich genüsslich rekelte, wurde es ihm schon recht unangenehm. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Kein bisschen. Er war sich zwar darüber im klaren, dass es heuchlerisch und dumm war so zu empfinden, doch die Vorstellung, dass jemand anderer als er Susan auf diese Weise glücklich machte, löste bei ihm Übelkeit und grenzenlose Wut aus.<br>Trotzdem sah er schnell wieder weg und versuchte sich auf Gem zu konzentrieren, bevor sie sich wieder vernachlässigt fühlte. Jedoch konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen öfters mal wieder zu den beiden hinzusehen, was das schlechte Gefühl in ihm noch um ein Vielfaches vergrößerte, als Susan sich Sweep wieder mit verführerischem Blick zuwandte.  
>"Uns schauen schon alle an.", lachte er leise. "Außer die Zielperson. Ich glaube, wir sollten noch weiter gehen, damit es was wird. Mir gehen aber langsam die Ideen aus..."<br>"Hm..." Sie ließ ihre Blicke unmerklich zu Zuse wandern. Er sah zwar nicht her, aber seine Miene zeigte, dass es ihm wohl mehr ausmachte, als es ihm lieb war. Wundervoll. Es fehlte nur noch ein Anstoß, etwas enorm provokantes, etwas, das Zuse kaum aushalten könnte.  
>"Ich hätte da was... Aber vielleicht wäre dir das ja zu radikal..."<br>"Wenn ich etwas beginne, führe ich es auch zu Ende, egal was es kostet."  
>"Gut..." Plötzlich packte sie ihn an den Haaren seines Hinterkopfes, riss ihn ein wenig nach hinten und sah ihn an, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und wartete. Sie grinste.<br>Zuse stand da, mit geballten Fäusten, und musste mitansehen, wie Susan und Sweep ihre Münder öffneten und die Zungen genüsslich in den des anderen schoben.  
>"Was ist denn los mit-" Gem folgte Zuse's wütendem Blick. Als sie erkannte, was, oder besser WER, ihn dazu brachte, sie keineswegs mehr zu beachten, knirschte sie zornig mit den Zähnen. Schon wieder Susan...<br>Zuse kümmerte sich jedoch wenig um Gem's Wut. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine eigene zu unterdrücken, sodass er nicht gleich, wie er es gerne tun würde, zu den beiden rüber stürmte und Sweep aus dem großen Fenster hinten im EOLC schmiss.  
>Doch dann runzelte er verblüfft die Stirn.<br>Denn als Susan den Kuss beendete und weitertanzte, öffnete sie die Augen und grinste Zuse frech an.  
>Da verstand er und schmunzelte.<br>"Unfassbar, so etwas vor Publikum zu machen...", sagte Gem abfällig.  
>"Unfassbar...", wiederholte er und ging einfach weg.<br>Als Sweep Zuse, der sich durch die tanzende Menge schlängelte, bemerkte, sagte er leise: "Auftrag erfüllt..." und drehte Susan so um, dass er hinter ihr stand. Zuse stellte sich vor sie hin. "Ich hab sie schonmal für dich warm gemacht, Castor. Viel Spaß ihr beiden..." Mit diesen Worten schlenderte Sweep zurück zur Bar.  
>Er schaute ihr mit stechendem und hungrigem Blick in die Augen und ging ganz nah an sie heran. "Susan Gifford, du diabolische Frau... ", hauchte er kopfschüttelnd.<br>Dann nahm er sie an der Hand und gemeinsam eilten sie die Treppen hoch zu seiner Lounge.  
>Gem sah ihnen mit verschränkten Armen nach. Dieses schwarzhaarige Programm machte sie richtig sauer.<p>

* * *

><p>"Das war klasse!"<br>Kyto klopfte Sweep auf die Schulter.  
>Dieser hatte gerade, wie 4 andere Bewerber für den Widerstand, seine Prüfung hinter sich gebracht. Davor hatte Susan noch ein paar Worte an sie gerichtet. Sie hatte gesagt, dass dies keinesfalls eine Aufnahmeprüfung für sie wäre, sie seien schon längst Mitglied. Es war nur eine Hilfe für sie zu entscheiden, in welcher Einheit genau sie mitwirken sollten. Sie hatte ihnen allen noch viel Glück gewunschen und schon war es los gegangen.<br>3 Aufgaben hat jeder von ihnen erledigen müssen: Zum einen sollten sie ihre Fahrkünste und Orientierungssinn unter Beweis stellen, indem sie mit einem Fahrzeug ihrer Wahl über eine vorgegebene Route durch eine Simulation von Tron City fahren mussten. Das erreichte Ziel war danach gleich die nächste Aufgabe. Dort stand nämlich eine Konsole bereit, auf der man Daten auf verschiedenste Weisen finden und diese dann zu einem Scheinteam weiterleiten sollte. Das Team musste dann vom Bewerber über die Konsole, auf der es abgebildet war, für eine bestimmte Mission koordinieren. Wenn man damit fertig war, sollte man sich mit dem gewählten Fahrzeug wieder auf den Rückweg machen, jedoch wurde auf dem unzählige Wächter und ein paar Geiseln simuliert. Der Bewerber musste sich genau entscheiden, wie er vorging, wie viele Geiseln er befreien könnte , ob er sein Leben für diese riskieren würde, und so weiter. Wenn die Zeit abgelaufen war, war die Prüfung vorbei.  
>Nun bezog Sweep gerade sein neues Quartier im Widerstandshauptsitz, stellte seine ohnehin wenigen Habseligkeiten an den richtigen Platz, während Kyto mit ihm sprach.<br>"Du hast dich da drin richtig gut geschlagen, ehrlich. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du hast es in Susan's Einheit SWORD geschafft und dann sogar in die Blue Elite!"  
>"Tja, was ein einfaches Musik-Recording Programm doch alles schaffen kann."<br>Kyto, der die ganze Zeit nur am Türrahmen gelehnt ist, ging jetzt zu Sweep rüber und half ihm ein paar Sachen zu verschieben. "Ähm... Was war das eigentlich gestern mit Susan? Das im End Of Line Club?"  
>"Wieso fragst du?"<br>"Ach, nur so. Ich meine, das war ja... irgendwie komisch.", lachte er.  
>Sweep runzelte lächelnd die Stirn. "Komisch?"<br>"Naja... weil du und Susan eben nicht... zusammenpasst."  
>"Wieso nicht? Wir sind beide gute Kämpfer, haben Humor und mögen offensichtlich einen guten Tanz.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.<br>"Ja, aber du..." Kyto schluckte und lachte dann verlegen. "Hast du nicht mal zu mir gesagt, dass du nicht auf Frauen stehst?"  
>Sweep grinste, antwortete aber nicht.<br>Kyto's Lächeln fiel ganz langsam ab. "Sweep?"  
>Er lachte. "Keine Sorge, ich bin noch der Alte. Das mit Susan war nur eine Show für Castor."<br>Kyto seufzte erleichtert. "Ach so, na dann ist alles gut."  
>Sweep sah ihn fragend aber amüsiert an. "Was meinst du?"<br>"Ähm... Nichts. Ich..."  
>Auf einmal kam Susan zur Tür hinein. "Kyto, wir fangen gleich mit der Besprechung an."<br>"Oh, dann muss ich jetzt gehen. Bis bald, Sweepy!", redete er schnell und verschwand auch schon.  
>Susan schaute Sweep verblüfft an. "Was ist denn mit ihm los?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie zögerte kurz, sagte aber dann: "Hey, ich wollte mich noch einmal bedanken wegen gestern. Das war echt hilfreich!"<br>Sweep lächelte. "Bitte. Was ist das eigentlich für eine Besprechung?".  
>"Nur so etwas wie eine Auswertung der Daten, die wir durch die Rettungsaktion erhalten haben. Wegen den Entführungen und so weiter. Wir versuchen einen Weg zu finden, noch mehr Informationen darüber zu sammeln ohne zu radikal vorgehen zu müssen. CLU wird wohl jetzt sehr vorsichtig mit seinen Daten umgehen..."<br>"...also fällt normales Rumschnüffeln in Konsolen schonmal aus...", beendete er ihren Satz. "Ich hoffe euch fällt etwas Gutes ein. Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, dass das, was CLU vorhat, verdammt Scheiße ist..."  
>"Das glaube ich auch.", murmelte Susan. Sie sah kurz nach hinten und entdeckte Salton, der sie zu sich winkte. "Na gut, Sweep, ich geh dann mal." Bevor sie ganz aus dem Raum trat, sagte sie noch mit einem stolzen Lächeln: "Willkommen bei der Blue Elite des Widerstandes, Soldat."<br>Sie ging schnellen Schrittes an Salton vorbei durch eine Tür, die sich hinter ihm mit einem Zischen schloss. Der Raum, in dem sie sich jetzt befand, war klein und dunkel. In der Mitte stand ein runder weiß-leuchtender Tisch, der mit den Schaltfarben der Anwesenden, die einzige Lichtquelle hier drin war. Kyto und Bartik standen mit verschränkten Armen an der hinteren Seite des Tisches.  
>Susan stellte sich ihnen gegenüber hin. "Also, meine Herren, was haben wir?"<br>Salton, der sich zu ihr gesellt hatte, berührte den Tisch und öffnete damit ein Hologramm-Modell von der Rettungsaktion. "Lassen wir alles einmal Revue passieren. CLU hat einige Programme gefangen genommen und sie hier..." Er zeigte auf den kleinen Container. "...eingesperrt. Der Solar Segler, zu dem dieser Teil gehörte, hatte laut Nachforschungen der White Elite kein uns bekanntes Ziel. Der tatsächliche Zielort ist uns leider dennoch unklar."  
>Susan betrachtete das blau schimmernde Gerüst. Wohin wäre dieser Solar Segler gefahren? Warum wurden Programme darin eingesperrt? Was hatte CLU nur vor?<br>"Irgendetwas anderes beim Hacken in Erfahrung gebracht?", fragte sie.  
>Salton schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir kamen unglücklicherweise nicht sehr weit. Die Systeme werden immer besser geschützt, vertrauliche Daten nahezu unerreichbar. Ohne Passwort werden wir nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen, fürchte ich."<br>"Wer könnte dieses Passwort kennen?", fragte Kyto stirnrunzelnd.  
>"CLU, seine Berater,..."<br>"Auch Wächter?" Susan sah Salton an. "Denn wenn ja, dann bräuchten wir nur welche zu überfallen und es aus ihnen herausprügeln."  
>Salton überlegte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie im Besitz von so etwas Wichtigem sind..."<br>"Es wäre aber möglich.", meldete sich Bartik zu Wort. "Immerhin wussten die Wächter dort unten auch, wohin sie die Programme bringen sollten. Ich meine, die Solar Segler mit diesem 'besonderen' Zielort brauchen doch auch Schutz, oder?"  
>"Wenn, dann kennen vielleicht nur höherstehende Wächter das Passwort. Jedoch halte ich auch das für unwahrscheinlich. Besonders jetzt, da CLU sich dessen bewusst wird, was für eine Bedrohung wir darstellen. Er geht mit dieser Information äußerst sorgsam um. Sie an gewöhnliche Wächter - der Rang ist nebensächlich - weiterzugeben, wäre höchst unvorsichtig und entspräche überhaupt nicht CLU's Denkmuster.", warf Salton ein.<br>"Du sagtest, seine Berater wüssten es. Wie sicher bist du dir dabei, Salton?", fragte Susan nachdenklich.  
>"Ich würde sagen, die Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt bei 99%."<br>"Also gut..." Sie berührte den Tisch und rief eine Karte von ganz TRON City auf. Dann vergrößerte sie CLU's Zentrale, sodass nur mehr ein Modell von dieser projiziert wurde. Einige Stellen davon, der Großteil sogar, waren blass-rot, was bedeutete, dass keine Daten von den inneren Räumen vorhanden waren. Nur die, in der jemand vom Widerstand schon einmal gewesen war, waren eingezeichnet.  
>Nun starrte sie gedankenversunken auf das Modell und sprach kein Wort.<br>Die anderen tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.  
>"Ähm... Susan?", erhob Kyto dann die Stimme. "Was genau machst du da?"<br>Es folgte wieder ein Moment des Schweigens. Doch dann zeigte Susan auf ein rotes Gebiet in dem sonst blauem Gerüst des Modells. "Da."  
>"Was ist da?", fragte Bartik und betrachtete den Punkt auf den sie zeigte.<br>"Ich glaube, dass das einer der Besprechungsräume ist. Ich bin daran vorbeigegangen, als mich die Wächter zu CLU gebracht haben, konnte aber nur für einen Nanozyklus etwas erkennen. Drei Programme, einer davon CLU's Berater Jarvis..."  
>"Worauf willst du hinaus?"<br>"Wir müssen nicht unbedingt Wächter überfallen. Ein Berater tut's auch."  
>Geschockt sahen die drei anderen sie an.<br>"Du willst dir das Passwort von einem Berater CLU's holen? Und das auch noch aus der Zentrale?!", fragte Bartik mit aufgerissenen Augen. "Die Bewachung ist dort immens!"  
>"Ich will ja auch nicht zur Vordertür rein, dumm bin ich nicht. Ich möchte ein kleines Team dort irgendwie einschleusen, verkleidet vielleicht, und dann völlig lautlos einen der Berater festnehmen und befragen."<br>"Das ist viel zu gefährlich..."  
>Susan sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Bartik, wir brauchen dieses Passwort. In jeder Sekunde, in der wir nichts unternehmen, entführt CLU womöglich noch viel mehr Programme, und wir haben nicht die leiseste Ahnung wofür! Wüssten wir seine Pläne, könnten wir sie auch vereiteln, aber solange wir so im Dunkeln tappen, sind alle Unschuldige da draußen leichte Beute!"<br>"Wie..." Kyto schaute nachdenklich in das Modell hinein. "Wie genau stellst du dir das vor? Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal mit Bestimmtheit, dass das ein Besprechungsraum ist, plus, je mehr Progra,me wir infiltrieren, desto größer wird die Gefahr gefangen zu werden, trotzdem bräuchten wir mehrere..."  
>Susan schob das Modell ein wenig beiseite, sodass sie Kyto in die Augen sehen konnte. "Ganz genau. Wir müssen das Ganze perfekt planen, Berater beschatten und uns dann einen aussuchen. DAS ist der noch viel schwierigere Teil, denn das heißt, dass wir sie dort drinnen, in der Zentrale selbst beobachten, oder einen von ihnen einen Sender anbringen müssen. Danach haben wir einen Überblick über die Innenräume der Zentrale, was ja von Haus aus schon ein Plus-Punkt ist, und wissen über die Aufenthaltsorte der Berater Bescheid. Die Vorarbeit ist also auch ein Faktor, den wir berücksichtigen müssen."<br>Kyto kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Ich weiß nicht... Das... klingt so offen, so riskant. Ich bin noch nicht überzeugt."  
>Susan hob eine Augenbraue. "Riskant? Die Rettungsaktion war auch riskant und trotzdem hast du uns dazu gedrängt, weißt du nicht mehr?"<br>"Ja, aber dort galt es lediglich ein paar Wächter auf offenem Gelände fertig zu machen. HIER willst du in die Zentrale. DIE ZENTRALE! Dort, wo hunderte Wächter sich stationiert sind. Wo unser Feind wohnt. Das ist wie die Höhle des Löwen!"  
>"Hast du etwa eine bessere Idee?", seufzte sie genervt.<br>"Nein, aber... Ich finde trotzdem, dass wir das überdenken sollten..."  
>"Ich stimme Kay zu. Ich habe zwar auch keine andere Idee, aber wir sollten nichts überstürzen bei so einer heiklen Angelegenheit."<br>Susan rollte mit den Augen. "Und was ist mit dir, Sal? Du bist auch dagegen, nicht?"  
>Salton, der die ganze Zeit nur schweigend dagestanden und dem Streit gelauscht hatte, sah auf das leuchtende Modell. "Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich nicht dagegen."<br>Verwirrt schauten die anderen ihn an.  
>"Äh... Wirklich?"<br>"Ja. Es ist ein interessanter Vorschlag, wie ich meine. Sollte diese Mission gelingen, dann hätte das enorme positive Auswirkungen auf das Handeln des Widerstandes und folglich auf die Programme des Rasters."  
>Susan klopfte mit einer Hand auf den Tisch und machte dann eine Geste in Salton's Richtung, die so etwas wie 'Da habt ihr's!' besagte.<br>"Allerdings... hätte ich tatsächlich einen anderen Lösungsvorschlag."  
>"Na dann... raus damit."<br>Er zögerte noch ein paar Augenblicke, bevor er tief Luft holte und sprach: "Du hast zwar klar gemacht, dass ich dieses Thema nicht mehr ansprechen soll, aber eine andere Lösung für unser Problem wäre Zuse mit ins Boot zu holen."  
>Zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen brachte Susan hervor: "Salton, ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass das auf keinen Fall in Fra-"<br>"Warte, Susan." Bartik hob eine Hand und sah Salton fragend an. "Ich würde gerne hören, was er zu sagen hat. Salton, was würde es uns denn bringen Zuse aufzunehmen?"  
>"Nun, wie man sagt, ist Zuse ein Genie im Programmieren und Informationen Beschaffen. Ich streite nicht ab, dass er besser, wahrscheinlich sogar viel besser, im Hacken ist als ich. Das bedeutet, er würde es möglicherweise weiter in die Systeme schaffen, als irgendjemand von uns und so die gesuchten Dateien ohne den Gebrauch von irgendeinem Passwort finden, was uns viel Arbeit und vielleicht auch Kummer, wegen gelöschten Kollegen, ersparen würde. Und da Susan so guten Kontakt zu ihm pflegt, steht einer Zusammenarbeit eigentlich nichts im Wege."<br>"Na das klingt doch perfekt!"  
>"Nein, tut es nicht, Bartik!", zischte Susan. "Ich werde Zuse nicht fragen, ob er uns hilft, ist das jetzt klar?"<br>"Aber warum nicht?" An Bartik's Unterton merkte man, dass er genervt war. "Du sagst doch, dass wir keine Zeit verlieren dürfen und Zuse könnte das in kürzester Zeit erledigen!"  
>"Ich weiß, aber ich werde ihn trotzdem nicht fragen."<br>"Nenn' mir EINEN vernünftigen Grund, warum nicht!"  
>"Weil ich ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen will, verdammt nochmal!"<br>"Ach, aber unsere Einheiten schon, oder was?!"  
>Susan stapfte wütend um den Tisch herum, stellte sich vor Bartik hin und sprach mit düsterer Stimme: "Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich die letzte bin, die das Leben eines Programmes leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen würde. Mein Plan ist gut durchdacht. Es passiert niemanden etwas, wenn wir ihn so ausführen, wie ich es sage. Und jetzt hör mir genau zu, denn ich werde es nicht wiederholen: ICH. FRAGE. ZUSE. NICHT!"<br>"Ich könnte ihn fragen.", sagte Kyto vorsichtig und alle sahen ihn an. "Ich bin gut mit Castor befreundet. Er würde mich mit Sicherheit zu ihm bringen."  
>Susan schnaubte. "Nein, würde er nicht. Er lässt nur jemanden zu ihm, wenn es sonst keinen Ausweg gibt, aber wir HABEN einen Ausweg!"<br>"Susan." Sie funkelte Salton, der gesprochen hatte, an. "Ich verstehe es, dass du deinen Freund nicht Gefahr bringen möchtest, aber ich schätze, das ist bereits geschehen. Solange DU mit ihm befreundet bist, wird er immer in Gefahr sein. Außerdem besteht doch immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass er ablehnt. Wir verlangen ja nicht viel, nur dass du ihn fragst. Wenn er 'Nein' sagt, werden wir dich nicht mehr damit belästigen."  
>Während sie ihn schwer durch die Nase atmend ansah, überlegte sie.<br>Sie hat Zuse schon einmal gefragt, vor hunderten von Zyklen, und er hatte abgelehnt. Aber was, wenn er seine Meinung geändert hatte? Was, wenn er jetzt zusagen würde und ihnen helfen möchte? CLU würde dann auch ihn auf seiner Liste stehen haben und da er wusste, dass Castor einen zu Zuse bringen konnte, würde er ihn gefangen nehmen, foltern lassen und letztendlich töten, auch ohne dem Wissen, dass Castor Zuse war. Sie wollte sein Leben auf keinen Fall riskieren.  
>Andererseits war das ziemlich heuchlerisch. Sie predigte allen immer für das Allgemeinwohl zu kämpfen, doch nun war sie bereit einige Programme in die Zentrale, einen der gefährlichsten Orte für einen Revoluzzer, zu schicken, nur, um Zuse zu schützen.<br>Susan seufzte.  
>"Na gut." Sie schloss die Augen. "Ich frage ihn."<p>

* * *

><p>Langsam stieg sie die Treppen zu Zuse's privater Lounge hoch.<br>Im End Of Line Club war es still, da die Afterlife Party anlässlich der vor Kurzem abgehaltenen Spielen, bei denen wieder 6 Usergläubige ums Leben gekommen waren, schon vorbei war und sich niemand bis auf dessen Besitzer hier noch aufhielt.  
>"Zuse?", fragte Susan vorsichtig. Sie wusste, dass Gem oft nach Schließung des Clubs hier rumhing und wollte daher auf keinen Fall in etwas geraten, wo sie sich nicht mehr kontrollieren könnte.<br>"Komm ruhig herauf, Darling.", hörte sie Zuse's Stimme von oben.  
>Er war also allein. Ein leichtes Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.<br>Als sie oben ankam, entdeckte sie ihn an der kleinen Bar stehend, über ein winziges leuchtendes Ding, eine Art Würfel, gebeugt, das er mit einer Nadel, deren Ende grell aufblitzte bei jeder Berührung, bearbeitete. Neugierig stellte Susan sich davor hin und beäugte das Teil aus nächster Nähe. "Was ist das?"  
>"Ein beschädigtes Programm, das ich in einer von CLU's Datenbanken gefunden habe. Der Beschreibung darin nach zu urteilen, handelt es sich wohl um so etwas wie ein Ortungsgerät."<br>"Du hast Technologie von CLU geklaut? Wow...", sagte Susan. "Dann muss das aber ein ziemlich wichtiges Ortungsgerät sein..."  
>Zuse lachte kurz und sah dann auf. "Ganz und gar nicht, das ist eigentlich ein ziemlich plumpes Ding. Ich habe es mir nur geholt, weil ich keine Zeit habe, selbst eines zu entwerfen. Ich werde es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht oft gebrauchen, nur in heiklen Situationen."<br>Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Aber... ist es nicht gefährlich und total schwierig in die von CLU's Leuten kontrollierten Systeme zu kommen?"  
>"Meine Liebe..." Er schaute sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Ich habe nunmal etwas, das deine Truppen beim Widerstand nicht haben."<br>"Und das wäre?"  
>Zuse lächelte triumphierend. "Mich, natürlich!"<br>Sie schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Normalerweise stieß sie Narzissmus und Eitelkeit ab, aber bei ihm war es ihr egal. Es passte zu ihm.  
>Während er sich wieder über das Würfel-Teil beugte, fragte sie: "Für dich ist es also leicht, sich dort reinzuhacken?"<br>"Mhm. Die richtige Datei finden, ist da viel lähmender. Ich weiß ja nicht, wer diese Datenbanken verwaltet, aber für mich sieht das wie ein einizges Chaos aus. Überall unnötige Einträge... Jedoch diese Arbeit hier..." Er deutete mit der Nadel auf den Würfel. "... ist zugegebenermaßen noch um einiges anstrengender. Beschädigte Programme zu reparieren ist reine Nervensache. Es erfordert Können und..." Er kniff die Augen zusammen, zog wieder eine ganz dünne Linie, sodass das Ding unter der Berührung leise zischte, und beendete den Satz fast flüsternd: "... unglaublich viel Feingefühl. Das ist wie, wenn man die Wunden eines Programmes verarztet. Wenn das jemand macht, der diese Fertigkeiten nicht beherrscht beziehungsweise nicht die nötige Fachausbildung hinter sich hat... tja, dann könnte das sehr, sehr schmerzvoll werden..."  
>Zuse legte die Nadel vorsichtig zur Seite und nahm den dunkelblau schimmernden Würfel zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Konzentriert betrachtete er seine Arbeit. Dann sprach er: "Suche Programm Susan Gifford."<br>Der Würfel zersprang plötzlich in winzig kleine Splitter, die nun durch den ganzen Raum flogen, wobei ein etwas größeres Teil in Zuse's Hand blieb. Die Splitter drehten sich auf einmal alle in Susan's Richtung und hefteten sich an ihren Diskus. Der Teil in Zuse's Hand blinkte auf, projizierte eine Karte von Tron City aus Vogelperspektive und zeigte mit einem orangenen Punkt Susan's Position an.  
>Zuse lächelte. "Wundervoll! Es funktioniert!"<br>Durch eine Handbewegung von Zuse über den verbliebenen Teil, flitzten die kleinen Splitter von ihrem Diskus zurück zu ihm und bildeten wieder einen Würfel.  
>Susan sah ihn geschockt an. "Du hast DAS in CLU's Datenbanken gefunden?!"<br>Zuse runzelte fragend die Stirn, verstand dann aber doch und hob abwehrend die Hand. "Du brauchst dir absolut keine Sorgen zu machen, meine Teure. Wie gesagt, das Programm war beschädigt als ich es gefunden habe. Außerdem könnte CLU nur etwas damit suchen, dessen Codes er besitzt und er hat weder den von dir, noch den eines deiner Mitglieder beim Widerstand. Also keine Panik. Ich habe das Ding nur selbst so modifiziert, dass ich dich und andere Programme, die ich kenne, finden kann, wenn es Probleme gibt. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es nur in Notfällen verwenden werde."  
>Sie seufzte erleichtert. "Jetzt wurde mir für einen Moment richtig schlecht!"<br>Zuse lächelte und legte den Würfel unter die Bar. Dann schlenderte er zu einer Bank links neben Susan, setzte sich hin und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Gibt es was Neues, oder warum beehrst du mich zwei Mal hintereinander mit deiner Anwesenheit, liebste Susan?"  
>Sie lachte amüsiert und gesellte sich zu ihm. "Naja, erstens wollte ich mich für gestern bedanken. Es war sehr aufregend..."<br>"Das war es." Zuse beugte sich etwas vor und küsste sie kurz.  
>Sie lächelte sanft, schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Dann fiel ihr Lächeln. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, solche wunderschönen Momente durch Widerstandsangelegenheiten zu zerstören. Aber es musste eben sein.<br>"Und zweitens..." Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und sah ihn schuldbewusst an. "... muss ich mit dir über den Widerstand reden."  
>Aufmerksamen Blickes wartete Zuse, dass sie weitersprach.<br>"Also, es geht darum: Ich hab dir doch gestern von dieser Rettungsaktion erzählt, wo wir auch ein paar Programme in einem Solar Segler Wagon gefunden haben. Jetzt müssen wir unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen, wo CLU sie hinbringen wollte. Wir vermuten nämlich, dass all diese verschwundenen Programme dort hin geschickt wurden und dass CLU mit ihnen irgendetwas wichtiges plant. Wir würden das alles in seinen Datenbanken herausfinden, aber wie du vorhin schon gesagt hast, ist das für meine Leute ziemlich schwer. Und da... kamst du ins Gespräch..."  
>Zuse hob die Hand, um zu symbolisieren, dass sie kurz schweigen sollte, stand langsam auf und ging zur Bar, wo er ein Glas mit grüner Flüssigkeit befüllte. Das leerte er dann in einem Zug, seufzte und sah wieder Susan an. "Jetzt kannst du fortfahren."<br>Sie schaute zu Boden. "Naja, die anderen meinten es wäre das beste für alle dich in unser Team zu holen, weil du doch so ein guter Hacker bist... Also... bin ich nun hier, um dich zu rekrutieren..."  
>Es folgte erdrückende Stille.<br>Susan starrte Zuse an, er sein leeres Glas.  
>Dann erhob er vorsichtig die Stimme. "Habt... ihr sonst keinen Plan?"<br>"Naja, eigentlich schon, aber der ist noch nicht ausgereift und auch ziemlich gefährlich. Dich auf unserer Seite zu haben wäre die beste Lösung..."  
>"Für den Widerstand.", stellte Zuse fest. "Ich selbst würde mich so natürlich in äußerst große Gefahr begeben."<br>Susan stand auf und schritt zu ihm. "Hey, ich hab zuerst dasselbe gedacht, aber dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass es gar nicht so schlimm wäre, da du ja von uns dann beschützt wirst, insbesondere mir, und CLU hätte dann bald keine Macht mehr, wenn wir-"  
>Zuse's bitteres Lachen unterbrach sie: "Du glaubst, dass sich alles ändern wird, sobald ihr über CLU's Pläne Bescheid wisst? Schätzchen, ich fürchte, da muss ich dir sagen, wie ignorant und naiv das ist. Solltet ihr tatsächlich in Besitz solcher Informationen kommen, fängt die Party erst richtig an. CLU würde dadurch herausfinden, wie störend ihr für sein 'perfektes System' wirklich seid und mit seiner Vormachtstellung hat er gute Chancen diesen Krieg zu einem Massaker umzuwandeln. Und, Susan, er würde gewinnen."<br>Susan zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Das ist die pessimistische Sichtweise."  
>"Das ist die REALISTISCHE Sichtweise, meine Liebe."<br>"Zuse,", begann sie schließlich wieder und sah ihn ruhigen Blickes an. "du könntest alles verändern. Wir könnten wieder in Freiheit leben, ohne Unterdrückung, ohne sinnloses Dahinschlachten in den Arenen. Es könnte so werden wie früher... Willst du das nicht? Weißt du nicht mehr, wie toll es damals war? Wir konnten tun und lassen, was wir wollten, bei den Spielen teilnehmen, ohne an Desynchronisation denken zu müssen. Wir konnten hingehen, wo wir wollten, Spaß haben, anstatt uns Sorgen zu machen. War das nicht schön?"  
>Zuse konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln abringen. "Ja... Ja, das war es..."<br>"Mit deiner Hilfe könnte es wieder so werden."  
>Er sah ihr nachdenklich in die Augen.<br>"Mit deiner Hilfe müssten wir uns nie wieder vor irgendwelchen Wächtern fürchten."  
>Sie ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Ihre Augen glitzerten ein wenig als sie sprach. "Mit deiner Hilfe könnten wir CLU endlich vertreiben und die User würden wieder Gerechtigkeit und Frieden auf den Raster verbreiten."<br>Das traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
>Die User. Es ging ihr immer noch um die User.<br>Schnell befreite er seine Hand aus ihrem Griff. "Tut mir Leid, Susan, aber ich werde euch nicht helfen. Ihr müsst alleine klar kommen."  
>Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an, während er sich wieder einen Drink mixte. "Was? Aber... Wieso nicht?"<br>"Ich sagte doch schon: Ich will mich nicht leichtfertig in Gefahr begeben."  
>"ICH begebe mich doch auch ständig in Gefahr, aber das ist notwendig damit sich etwas ändern kann! Bitte, Zuse, wir brauchen dich. ICH brauche dich! Tu es für die unschuldigen Programme, tu es für MICH, tu es für die USER!"<br>Er lachte bitter, ohne den Blick von der Flüssigkeit, die er gerade umrührte, abzuwenden. "Da würde ich es ja eher für die Unschuldigen tun als für DIE...", murmelte er.  
>Susan runzelte die Stirn. Für einen Moment sagte sie gar nichts, dann kniff sie die Augen zusammen. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?"<br>Zuse zuckte leicht zusammen. Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen. Er schaute nervös zwischen ihr und dem Glas hin und her. "Äh... Gar nichts. War... nichts wichtiges. Vergiss es einf-"  
>"Hast du gesagt, du würdest es eher für die Unschuldigen tun als für SIE?"<br>Er lachte. "Das hast du jetzt aber missverstanden! Ich sagte-"  
>"Zuse, beantworte mir nur eine Frage." Sie griff über die Bar, hielt seinen Arm fest und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Du... glaubst doch noch an die User, oder?"<br>Er zögerte. Wenn er ihr die Wahrheit sagte, würde sie stinksauer werden, andererseits wollte er sie nicht anlügen.  
>Doch er brauchte nichts zu sagen. Sein Zögern reichte Susan schon als Antwort.<br>Sie ließ ihn los, riss entsetzt die Augen auf und flüsterte: "Oh mein Gott..." Dann hielt sie die Hände etwas höher und schrie: "OH. MEIN. GOTT!" Aufgeregt ging sie in der Lounge hin und her, murmelte nur immer wieder die selben Worte.  
>Zuse eilte um die Bar herum. "Susan, bitte beruhig dich!"<br>"ICH soll mich beruhigen?! Wo du mich doch die ganze Zeit angelogen hast?! Schon wieder!"  
>"Naja, genau genommen habe ich nicht gelogen. Ich habe dir lediglich vorenthalten, dass ich meinen Glauben an die User verloren habe, was man eine weiße Lüge nennt. Weißt du, die Entstehung von diesem Namen ist eine witzige Geschichte, die-"<br>"HALT MIR JETZT KEINEN SCHEIß ETYMOLOGIE-VORTRAG, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?!"  
>Er seufzte. "Weil ich Angst hatte, dass du dich von mir abwendest und so, wie du dich jetzt aufführst, war das doch gar nicht so abwegig..."<br>"Naja, soll ich etwa einen Freudensprung machen, oder was?! Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass mein bester Freund nicht mehr an die glaubt, die uns das Leben geschenkt haben. Das verstößt total gegen meine Prinzipien! Das... das grenzt an Verrat..." Dann blieb sie plötzlich stehen, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. Von der Aufregung und dem gerade Erfahrenen wurde ihr übel.  
>Zuse stellte sich mit besorgtem Blick neben sie und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. "Alles okay?"<br>"Nein...", sagte sie leise. Dann schaute sie ihn wütend an. "Wie lange glaubst du nicht mehr an sie?"  
>Er seufzte und sah zu Boden. "Ich weiß nicht... ungefähr seit... seit der Säuberung..."<br>"Seit der... SÄUBERUNG?! Das ist ja schon an die 950 Zyklen her! Wie konntest du mich nur so lange anlügen?!"  
>Langsam ging sie ihm auf die Nerven. Er hatte sie nie angelogen, sie hat nur nie gefragt. Dass sie fälschlicherweise angenommen hat, dass er immer noch an diese Menschen glaubte, war nicht sein Problem. "Susan, bitte beruhig dich jetzt...", sagte er, während er versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken.<br>Sie ignorierte ihn einfach. "Warum, Zuse? Warum glaubst du nicht mehr an sie?!"  
>Da platzte ihm der Kragen. Seine Stimme war laut und bedrohlich. "Warum?! Weil sie nichts gegen die Ausrottung der ISOs unternommen haben! Weil sie es zugelassen haben, dass fast alle meiner Freunde mitten auf der Straße oder vor den Augen tausender Zuschauer exekutiert wurden! Und weil du dich wegen ihnen jedes Mal in Lebensgefahr begibst! Darum, Susan, DARUM HASSE ICH DIE USER!"<br>Lange starrte sie ihn an.  
>Ihr Kopf wurde mit Hunderten von Fragen überschwemmt, was einen pochenden Schmerz verursachte.<br>"Du... du HASST die User?", brachte sie schwach hervor.  
>Zuse seufzte und massierte sich die Schläfen. "Besteht vielleicht die Möglichkeit, dass wir das Ganze vergessen und über etwas anderes sprechen?"<br>Susan schüttelte langsam den Kopf, machte am Absatz kehrt und verließ den End Of Line Club mit Tränen in den Augen.


	13. Knock on the Sky

**/Knock on the Sky.../**

"_Sie sind gleich in Reichweite._"  
>"Alles klar, BRAIN."<br>Susan nahm die Hand von ihrer Schläfe.  
>Wie befohlen hatte ein Spionage-Team eine Gruppe Wächter beschattet und ihnen einen Sender angehängt, der nun seit etwa 12 Millizyklen den Widerstand mit Informationen über das Innere der Zentrale versorgte. So hatten sie bald einen Berater ausfindig gemacht, der öfters allein in den selben Raum ging: Jarvis, CLU's rechte Hand. Er war nun also ihr Ziel.<br>Susan und 3 aus der Blue Elite, mitunter Sweep, der sich schon seit seinem Beitritt auf seine erste Mission gefreut hatte, hatten sich nun auf einem etwas niedrigeren Gebäude verschanzt.  
>Der Plan war, ein paar Wächter zu überfallen, die Daten für ihr Aussehen herunterzuladen und dann getarnt in die Zentrale zu marschieren. Einfach, aber gut.<br>"Vergesst nicht: KEINE Desynchronisation, sonst werden ihre Disken nutzlos.", flüsterte Susan.  
>Da kamen sie auch schon um die Ecke. 4 Wächter, die nichtsahnend über die Straße spazierten und miteinander über irgendwelche belanglosen Themen diskutierten.<br>Susan beugte sich mit dem Diskus in einer Hand weiter vor. Sie hielt eine Faust hoch.  
>"... hat auf Cook gewettet, so ein Fehlgriff...", klang die mechanisch-monotone Simme eines der Zielobjekte zu ihnen nach oben, als sie sich direkt unter ihnen befanden.<br>In diesem Moment spreizte Susan die Finger, ließ sich wie Vogel im Sturzflug nach vorne fallen und landete mit ihrem Fuß genau auf einen dier 4 Wächter, der dadurch sofort bewusstlos zusammenbrach. Dasselbe erreichte noch einer aus dem Team, die anderen mussten die Wächter noch zusätzlich durch Schläge außer Gefecht setzen, was nicht lange dauerte, denn sie hatten das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite.  
>"Blue 4 an BRAIN. Phase 1 erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Gehen über in Phase 2.", informierte Sweep ihr Koordinationsteam über die Kommunikationsleitung an seinem linken Arm, während sich die anderen an den Disken der ohnmächtigen Programme zu schaffen machten. An Susan gewandt sagte er fröhlich: "Ich liebe diese seriöse Widerstandssprache!"<br>Sie lächelte ihn an und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Gerüst des Quellcodes des Wächters, dem sie vorhin hineingekracht war.  
>Alle 4 knieten nun mit dem Diskus ihres vorherigen Gegners am Boden und lauschten den Anweisungen von Salton, der ihnen über Funk erklärte, wie sie die die optische Code Sequenz des Wächters downloaden und so auf ihren Diskus spielen konnten, dass diese nach der Mission wieder leicht davon zu löschen wäre. Nachdem sie die Daten kopiert hatten, synchronisierten sie sie gleichzeitig. Sofort wurden ihre Körper mit schwarzen Quadraten übersäht, die einen Ganzkörperanzug mit orangener Schaltfarbe inklusive Helm bildeten.<br>Susan entdeckte neben sich eine dunkle spiegelnde Oberfläche und betrachtete sich durch das Visier des Helms selbst. Da sie seit mehr als 1300 Zyklen immer die Schaltfarbe weiß getragen hatte, kam ihr dieses Outfit jetzt richtig eigenartig vor.  
>"Orange steht mir echt ni-" Sie stockte. Durch den Helm wurde ihre Stimme mechanisch verzerrt und klang nun tief und elektronisch. Ihr Kopf wurde freigelegt und sie schaute Sweep mit der Hand vor dem lachenden Mund und mit großen Augen an. "Was war DAS denn gerade? Ich klinge ja..." Sie tanzte herum und sprach abgehackt: "... wie ein Ro-bo-ter!" Sweep kicherte, doch die anderen hoben nur grinsend eine Augenbraue.<br>"Könnten wir bitte etwas professioneller an die Sache herangehen?", fragte einer von ihnen.  
>"Hey, werd' bloß nicht frech. Ich bin immer noch der Boss!", konterte Susan lächelnd, kriegte sich dann aber doch ein. "Na gut, diese Stimmverzerrung wird uns helfen. Damit wären dann die Kontrollen beim Eingang leichter zu überwinden. Also los, Helme auf und ab geht's."<br>Zum Glück hatte niemand von ihnen gemerkt, dass das Lachen nicht von Herzen gekommen war und sie sich sogar richtig mies fühlte, wie schon die ganze Zeit seit dem Streit mit Zuse. Susan schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Nein, sie durfte sich jetzt keines Falls ablenken lassen.  
>Bald kamen sie bei der Zentrale an, wo sich auch schon die erste Hürde auftat: zwei Wächter kontrollierten den Eingang. Wie vorhergesehen.<br>Mit Susan an der Spitze schritten sie auf sie zu.  
>"Identifiziere dich, Programm.", sagte einer der beiden.<br>Ohne ein Wort nahm sie ihren Diskus vom Rücken und überreichte ihn dem Wächter. Der scannte ihn in einer Konsole ein.  
>In der Wartezeit fingen Susan's Finger an zu kribbeln. Was wenn es schief ging? Würden sie diese hier ausschalten müssen? Würde das einen Alarm auslösen?<br>Doch dann machte es *PIEP* und der Wächter gab ihr den Diskus zurück. Perfekt.  
>Gelassen spazierten die 4 in die Zentrale.<p>

* * *

><p>Da war er.<br>Sie hatten lange gesucht, haben sich öfters entdeckt gefühlt, mussten ein paar Mal die Route durch dieses mehrstöckige Labyrinth ändern, letztendlich aber, hatten sie den Besprechungsraum gefunden, in dem sich das Zielprogramm aufhielt.  
>"Okay, jetzt muss alles ohne Fehler ablaufen.", flüsterte Susan in strengem Ton. "Ich und Nake gehen rein, du und Sweep, ihr bleibt draußen und steht Schmiere. Ist das klar?"<br>Sie nickten.  
>Susan atmete noch einmal tief durch und marschierte dann geradewegs auf den Raum zu.<br>Drinnen befand sich ein großer Tisch umringt von vielen Sesseln, ein Fenster machte sich auf der hinteren Seite breit, und Jarvis stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, ein Tablet in der Hand.  
>Als sie eintraten, drehte er sich ihnen zu. "Ah, ihr kommt genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, Wächter." Er sprach während er weiter auf dem Bildschirm rumtippste. "Ich brauche ein kleine Eskorte, um-"<br>Da vernahm er das Zischen der Tür, gefolgt von einem leisen *Blum*, was bedeutete, dass diese nun verschlossen war.  
>Stirnrunzelnd blickte er die Zwei an. "Was-"<br>Susan ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. Sie schnellte zu ihm vor, versetzte ihm im Sprung einen Schlag gegen das Kinn und schleuderte ihn damit zu Boden. Sogleich kniete sie sich über ihn hin. Er wollte seine Kommunikationskonsole am Arm aktivieren, doch sie drückte seine Hand einfach brutal auf den Boden.  
>"Na na, an sowas darfst du gar nicht erst denken...", sagte sie mit mechanischer Stimme. Ihr Helm bildete sich zurück und gab ihr allzu bekanntes Gesicht frei.<br>"Susan Gifford!", keuchte Jarvis.  
>Sie lächelte. "Ganz genau. Jetzt ist aber nicht der richtuge Zeitpunkt für Erklärungen. Ich brauche etwas, das du hast. Ein Passwort, das uns Einblick in eure geheimen Dateien gewährt. Und wenn uns dann noch die Zeit bleibt, wirst du uns auch gleich ein paar davon näher bringen, alles klar? Also..." Ihre zuckersüße Stimme wurde eisig. "... Passwort, sofort."<br>Jarvis aber starrte sie nur ängstlich an.  
>Sie nahm den Diskus von ihrem Rücken und hielt ihn ihm unters Kinn. "Ich frage nicht noch einmal, Programm."<br>"Bitte, tu mir nichts!", wimmerte er, bevor er ein paar Buchstaben und Zahlen nannte.  
>Susan sah ihn verblüfft an. "Wow, das war ja einfach." Sie nickte ihrem Teammitglied zu, woraufhin der die Information sogleich an BRAIN weitergab.<br>Ungeduldig wartete Susan, während sie immer noch auf Jarvis saß, seine Versuche ihren festen Griff zu lösen ohne Anstrengung unterbindend.  
>Sie waren in der Zentrale... Susan konnte es kaum glauben. Dieser Ort war vollgestopft mit Gefahren, aber auch mit Daten, die allesamt nützlich wären. Am liebsten würde sie alle davon einsammeln, jede kleinste Information, aber das würde zu lange dauern und das Überleben ihrer Truppe riskieren.<br>"_BRAIN an Blue 2. Passwort verifiziert. Ich wiederhole: Passwort verifiziert!_"  
>Salton's Stimme brachte Susan wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sie lächelte und drehte Jarvis mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Bauch, sodass sein Gesicht hart gegen den Boden gequetscht wurde.<br>"Tötet ihr mich jetzt?!", fragte er nahezu hysterisch.  
>"Nein.", antwortete Susan, nahm ihm seinen Diskus ab und überließ dem anderen Teammitglied Jarvis' Ruhigstellung. "Ich lösche dir jetzt jegliche Erinnerung an diesen kleinen Vorfall hier und versetze dich in einen künstlichen Reboot. Du wirst also völlig ausgeknockt sein. Und wenn du wieder aufwachst, wirst du grübeln, warum du hier so nutzlos am Boden liegst und dann wieder deiner Arbeit nachgehen, während wir CLU's Daten entschlüsseln und seine Pläne durchkreuzen. Er wird erst merken, dass wir in seine geheimen Datenbanken eingedrungen sind, wenn es bereits zu spät ist und sowohl er selbst als auch du, der sozusagen der Verursacher dieser misslichen Lage für CLU war, werdet total ratlos sein, wie der Widerstand überhaupt an solche Informationen herankommen konnte. Also sei doch jetzt für diesen kurzen Moment noch stolz auf dich, bevor ich dir deinen... Hangover verpasse, ja, Jarv?"<br>Da öffnete sich die Tür plötzlich und Sweep kam schnell herein. "Beeilt euch! Wir haben gerade ein paar Black Guards in der Nähe entdeckt!"  
>Susan nickte und beendete ihre Arbeit in dem leuchtendem Gerüst von Jarvis' Datenspeicher. Sie drückte ihm den Diskus wieder an den Rücken, sodass er synchronisierte und Jarvis wurde sofort schlapp wie ein toter Fisch.<br>"Habt ihr das Passwort denn schon?", fragte Sweep verblüfft.  
>Susan nickte. "Wir sind hier fertig. Blue 1 an das restliche Team: Mission erfüllt. Und jetzt lasst uns hier verschwinden."<p>

* * *

><p>Als sie den Raum betrat, legte sie ihre Stirn sogleich in Falten.<br>Zuse sah kurz auf und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit. "Oh, hallo Gem. Es ist schön dich zu sehen, unglücklicherweise muss ich dir jedoch mitteilen, dass du heute Abend deine Zeit mit einem anderen Programm verbringen musst. Ich gehe gleich."  
>Sie ging zur kleinen Bar seiner privaten Lounge, wo Zuse über irgendetwas gebeugt war und konzentriert daran rumwerkelte.<br>"Wohin gehst du?"  
>"Zu Susan."<br>Gem biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht laut loszuschreien. Susan, Susan, SUSAN! Wenn sie da war, kümmerte er sich nur um sie und wenn sie mal nicht anwesend sein sollte, redete er ständig von ihr. Naja, ständig war übertrieben. Die Sirene wusste, dass Zuse sich stets bemühte sich auf seine gegenwärtige Liebschaft zu konzentrieren, aber sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, dass er an sie dachte, jedes Mal wenn er gedankenversunken in die Luft sah.  
>Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um sich zu beruhigen, doch der wütende Unterton in ihrer Stimme war kaum zu überhören. "Ich dachte, das mit euch ist vorbei... Du hast mir doch von diesem Krach erzählt..."<br>Zuse seufzte. Ohne aufzusehen sprach er: "Nur weil wir uns gestritten haben, heißt das nicht, dass wir jetzt keine Freunde mehr sind. Außerdem..." Er blätterte die Seite des Buches, das Gem erst jetzt bemerkte, links neben ihm um. "... war ich ja teilweise selbst Schuld. Ich möchte es wieder gutmachen und mich bei ihr entschuldigen."  
>Gem strengte sich richtig an ihren Zorn zu unterdrücken."Aber... aber SIE ist doch diejenige, die sich entschuldigen sollte! Sie hat dich als Lügner dargestellt!"<br>Er bedachte sie nur mit einem ruhigen Blick, sagte aber nichts.  
>"Susan ist... schlecht für dich."<br>"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Zuse, während er das Buch schloss und unter die Theke verschwinden ließ. Das, woran er gearbeitet hatte, jetzt zu einem kleinen Stäbchen verkleinert, steckte er in den Ärmel.  
>"Du gehst ein zu hohes Risiko für sie ein. Ich war doch dabei, als CLU hier aufgetaucht ist. Ich habe gehört, wie er dir gedroht hat. Solange du Susan beschützt, befindest du dich in höchster Gefahr. Sollte sie mit ihrem Widerstand auch nur einmal über die Stränge schlagen, dann wird es CLU egal sein, was du doch für ein guter Informant die letzten 800 Zyklen gewesen bist, er wird dich benutzen, um sie zu kriegen und es wird schmerzhaft sein. Siehst du das denn nicht?!"<br>Zuse schaute ihr gelassen in die Augen. "Mach dir darum keine Gedanken, Liebes. Es ist zwar süß, dass du dich um mich sorgst, aber es besteht absolut kein Anlass dafür."  
>Gem verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Außerdem tut sie dir doch nichts Gutes mit ihrem nervtötenden User-Fanatismus..."<br>Da stieß er entnervt Luft aus und schüttelte bitter grinsend den Kopf. "Weißt du, es ist mir so ziemlich egal, dass du und Susan euch nicht leiden könnt, aber im Gegensatz zu dir ist sie immer höflich, sogar hinter deinem Rücken verliert sie kein einziges schlechtes Wort über dich. Und um ehrlich zu sein bin ich es Leid deine bissigen Kommentare ohne Konter ertragen zu müssen. Also wärst du so freundlich und sparst dir in Zukunft solche Aussagen?"  
>Gem sah ihn erschrocken an.<br>So hatte er noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. Niemand hatte das jemals. Wenn es nicht Zuse wäre, würde sie ihn sofort abservieren, doch ihre Meinung von ihm war so hoch, dass sie ihm nicht widersprach.  
>Plötzlich ertönte ein Piepston. Zuse holte unter der Bar einen blinkenden Splitter hervor, der bei der Berührung eine Karte von Tron City mit einem orange leuchtenden Punkt in der Mitte projizierte.<br>"Ich muss jetzt los.", sagte Zuse, ging um die Bar herum und schnappte sich dabei schnell seinen Gehstock. Er blieb stehen, sah Gem an und strich ihr dann sanft lächelnd über die Wange. "Ich weiß du meinst es gut. Mach' dir keine Sorgen um mich, Schönheit."  
>Als er ging, schaute sie ihm mit ruhigen Agen nach, sich fragend was genau dieser Splitter in Zuse's Hand projiziert hatte.<p>

* * *

><p>Gleich beim Eintreten vernahm sie laute Stimmen.<br>"Was ist das denn für ein Krach hier?", fragte Sweep.  
>Susan zuckte mit den Schultern und schritt die Treppen hinunter zur Haupthalle, wo sie ein Programm ihres Widerstandes erkannte und... Zuse.<br>Für einen Moment blieb sie geschockt stehen.  
>"Niemand darf hier hinein!", sprach der Revoluzzer wütend. "Das ist meine Aufgabe: Niemand unautorisiertes hineinzulassen!"<br>"Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du deinen Job wundervoll ausführst und alle ganz stolz auf dich sind.", sagte Zuse rasch. "Aber ich muss wirklich dringend mit Susan sprechen. Also, geh mir nun bitte aus dem Weg, Schätzchen, ja?"  
>Elegant versuchte er an dem Programm vorbeizuhuschen, doch der stellte sich ihm wieder entgegen. "Kennt Susan dich denn?"<br>Zuse hob eine Augenbraue. "Weißt du denn nicht, wer ich bin?!"  
>Zur Antwort legte der Typ nur den Kopf etwas schief und blinzelte.<br>Fassungslos sah Zuse ihn an. Für einen Moment sagte keiner von beiden auch nur ein Wort. Dann erhob Zuse wieder die Stimme: "Das ist... ausgeschlossen. Wie kannst du mich nicht kennen?! Bist du dir dessen bewusst, dass das ein grober Verstoß gegen die Regeln des Rasters ist, Les?"  
>Das Programm machte große Augen. "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"<br>Zuse lächelte und wedelte kurz mit seiner Hand herum. "Ach, ich bin ein User, ich weiß einfach alles!"  
>Les schnappte nach Luft. "WIRKLICH?!"<br>"Nein, du zurückgebliebene Null Einheit!", antwortete Zuse verärgert. Er ballte die Fäuste, hob sie hoch. "Wie kann man nur so beschränkt sein und trotzdem beim Widerstand aufgenommen werden, du dummes-"  
>"Hey!" Les verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und baute sich vor Zuse auf, was diesen kein bisschen beeindruckte.<br>Er fauchte nur genervt und drückte das Programm wütend mit seinem Gehstock beiseite. "Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas..."  
>Da packte Les ihn am Arm. "Jetzt pass' mal auf, du arroganter-"<br>"Lass ihn los!"  
>Als Zuse Susan, die mit zornigem Blick auf die beiden zustapfte, erkannte, erstarrte er sofort.<br>"Lass ihn los, Les.", sagte sie und zog Zuse unsanft mit sich. Schnellen Schrittes lenkte sie ihn durch ein Gewirr aus dunklen Gängen.  
>"Ich hab' dir nie erzählt, wo sich der Widerstandshauptsitz befindet.", knurrte sie, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Wie hast du uns gefunden?"<br>"Ich habe das Ortungsgerät, das ich dir gezeigt habe, verwendet."  
>"Oh Mann, ich wusste, dass mir dieses Scheiß-Ding einmal richtig auf den Sack gehen würde..."<br>Sie erreichten eine Tür, die Susan hastig aufstieß und Zuse mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen gab, dass er eintreten sollte. Hinter ihm warf sie die Tür wieder zu. Mit verschränkten Armen starrte sie ihn an. Ihr eiskalter Blick schüchterte Zuse so ein, dass er sich erst einmal umsah.  
>"Äh... Schön hast du es hier. Etwas asketisch eingerichtet, aber sonst-"<br>"Was willst du hier?", unterbrach sie ihn barsch.  
>Zuse schaute zu Boden.<br>Er hatte gehofft, dass Susan sich mittlerweile beruhigt hätte, ihrer Wut jedoch nach zu urteilen, konnte er diese Hoffnung wohl über Bord werfen.  
>"Nun ich..." In seinem Club war er noch so viele Dialogmöglichkeiten durchgegangen, doch nun konnte er sich keiner davon entsinnen. "Ich..."<br>Susan wartete, aber als nichts kam, fragte sie ungeduldig: "Jaaaa?"  
>Zuse seufzte. "Ich wollte mit dir über unsere Auseinandersetzung vor Kurzem reden."<br>"Ich würde es eher als Offenbarung bezeichnen.", sagte Susan nur schroff.  
>Er ließ entmutigt die Schultern sinken. Normalerweise hätten sie seine wunderschönen, silbernen Augen weich gekriegt, doch jetzt, wo immer noch so eine angespannte Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden herrschte, rührte sie seine traurige Miene kein bisschen.<br>"Okay.", sagte Zuse schließlich. "Ich bin nicht hier, um unser Wortgefecht wieder aufzugreifen. Ich will dich nicht wütend machen. Aber ich würde gerne... zumindest versuchen..." Er dachte kurz nach, damit er die richtigen Worte finden konnte. "Würdest du mir gestatten dir die Sache aus meiner Sicht zu erklären?"  
>Langsam nickte sie.<br>Während Zuse gedankenversunken durch den Raum ging, beobachtete sie ihn aufmerksam.  
>"Ich habe die User nie als Götter verehrt. Schon kurz nach meiner Aktivierung, hatte ich gemerkt... dass sie uns sehr ähnlich sind. Dennoch erkannte ich sie als ein Symbol an, als die, die uns geschaffen haben und alles verändern konnten, wenn sie wollten. Nicht allmächtig, aber mächtig genug, sozusagen. Bei der Säuberung dann..." Seine Stimme nahm einen betrübteren Ton an. "... hoffte ich, dass sie das alles aufhalten würden, ich hoffte so sehr dass sie die ISOs... retten würden... Niemand hier konnte mehr etwas gegen den Völkermord tun, also steckte ich meine ganze Hoffnung in die User..." Er seufzte und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. "Ich weiß nicht, was sie aufgehalten hat, ich weiß nicht, wie es passieren konnte, dass nicht einmal Flynn die Säuberung hat aufhalten können, aber es hat mir damals eines gezeigt: Die User haben zwar die Macht die Dinge zu ändern, aber offensichtlich nicht immer den Willen dazu. Ich habe in diesen Tagen fast alle meine Freunde verloren, musste dabei zusehen, wie sie hingerichtet wurden... Die ISOs, ihre Sympathisanten, ich selbst... haben ihnen vertraut. Quorra..." Er schluckte kurz. "...Quorra, zum Beispiel, hat einmal gesagt, dass sie sich sicher wäre, dass die User genau wüssten, was sie taten. Aber nach der Säuberung... nach all dem Leid, das ich gesehen und auch selbst zu spüren bekommen habe, konnte ich einfach nicht mehr an sie glauben. Mein Respekt für sie wandelte sich in Wut und Hass, weil sie nichts unternommen haben, als so viele sie am meisten brauchten." Zuse sah Susan an, kam ein paar Schritte näher. "Was damals geschehen ist hat zu tiefe Narben hinterlassen. Ich kann den Usern nicht mehr vertrauen. Aber dir..." Er nahm ihre Hände in seine. "... dir würde ich mein Leben anvertrauen. Du bist meine beste Freundin, Susan. Die einzig wahre. Wenn ich dich verlieren würde..." Er stockte, schloss die Augen und zog ihre Hand zu seinem Gesicht. "... wäre ich genauso verloren. Es war kaum zu ertragen zu glauben, dass du tot bist. Zu wissen, dass du lebst, mich aber hasst... Susan, das wäre mein Ende."<br>Während er erzählt hatte, hatte sich ihre Aggressivität verflüchtigt und Mitgefühl hatte ihren Platz eingenommen. Ihn so verletzlich zu sehen, ihre Hände an seinen Mund haltend, voller Sehnsucht und aufrichtiger Trauer, versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz.  
>"Ich weiß, es ist dir so unglaublich ernst mit der Sache...", flüsterte Zuse. "... aber ich finde, dass diese Unstimmigkeit keinen Hass schüren sollte. Also bitte ich dich... ich flehe dich an... Lass uns das hier beiseite schieben und uns auf das konzentrieren, was wirklich wichtig ist..." Er öffnete die Augen. "... Auf uns."<br>Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, konnte einfach nur dastehen und in diese hellen Augen starren.  
>Ihr Nicht-Reagieren ließ Zuse jedoch zweifeln.<br>Er ließ ihre Hände los und griff in seinen Ärmel. "Ich... habe dir noch etwas mitgebracht... quasi als Versöhnungsgeschenk..." Er holte ein kleines Stäbchen hervor und hielt es zwischen ihnen beiden, berührte die Spitze davon ganz sachte.  
>Plötzlich knackte es leise und das Stäbchen faltete sich auseinander, bildete das Schönste, was Susan in ihrem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. Es war eine Blume aus Glas und schimmerndem Metal, deren Blütenblätter klein und spitz waren und in einem sanften Blauton leuchteten, der den Rest davon glitzern ließ, als wäre sie das Produkt eines Traumes. Es hatte etwas herrlich Reines, etwas, dessen Existenz Susan in dieser Welt nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hatte. So wunderschön...<br>"Ich habe ein Abbild davon in einem Buch gesehen, das ich einem Händler auf den Straßen vor langer Zeit abgekauft habe. Es ist keine perfekte Kopie... die Userwelt muss unfassbar kompliziert aufgebaut sein... aber ich dachte, es würde dir vielleicht trotzdem gefallen...", bemerkte Zuse leise.  
>Susan griff ganz langsam und behutsam nach der Blume. Sie fühlte sich so zerbrechlich an, so zart...<br>Als sie sie so ansah, konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie hob ihren Kopf, schüttelte ihn kurz und schlang dann ihre Arme um Zuse.  
>Für einen Moment war er noch ganz perplex, doch dann seufzte er tief vor Erleichterung und erwiderte die Umarmung.<br>"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich die ganze Sache so aufgebauscht habe.", schluchzte sie. "Es ist eine Nebensache. Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Vetrauen in die User deine Meinung über mich nicht beeinflusst..."  
>Zuse ließ ein leises Lachen hören, drückte sich sanft von ihr weg und sah ihr in die Augen. "Meine hohe Meinung von dir kann nichts und niemand erschüttern. Für mich wirst du immer jemand..." Er nahm ihr Hand und küsste sie. "... ganz besonderes sein."<br>Susan strahlte. Wortwörtlich. Vorhin noch leicht matt von der Anstrengung der ausgeführten Mission, leuchtete ihre Schaltfarbe nun um ein paar Töne heller und brachte somit ihre glückliche Stimmung zu Ausdruck.  
>Automatisch drängte sich schon wieder diese Erinnerung in ihren Kopf, die ihr auch gekommen war, als sie Zuse mit Gem hat tanzen sehen, kurz vor ihrem Overload.<br>Ein paar Augenlicke sahen sie sich noch lächelnd an, bevor sie ihre Lippen aufeinander pressten und ihre Versöhnung damit vervollständigten.

_Quorra griff sich einen der Polster und hielt ihn verspielt vor sich, während sie im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett in dem hellen Zimmer vom Savehouse saß.  
>"Wie läuft's in Argon?", fragte sie Susan fröhlich.<br>Susan legte sich auf den Bauch. "Schleppend. Ich hab's mir nicht so schwer vorgestellt dort einen Widerstand aufzubauen, aber es wird."  
>"Du schaffst das schon, da bin ich mir sicher, Sue."<br>Eine angenehme Stille machte sich breit. Es fühlte sich gut an, jemanden vertrauen zu können, wo sie sich doch in Argon nur Eckert zeigen konnte, ohne gleich Gefahr zu wittern.  
>"Hey, du hast uns doch erzählt, dass du und Zuse gute Freunde geworden seid, stimmt's?", brach Quorra das Schweigen.<br>"Mhm."  
>"Wie geht's ihm denn so? Ich meine, bevor du nach Argon fliehen musstest?"<br>Kurz dachte Susan nach. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit versucht so wenig wie möglich an ihn zu denken, da es einfach schmerzte zu wissen, dass sie ihn für längere Zeit nicht sehen könnte. "Ähm... Eigentlich ganz gut. Wie ich ja schon gesagt habe, hat er wieder einen neuen Club, viele Freunde..."  
>Quorra nickte verträumt lächelnd.<br>Susan biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Womöglich war es taktlos zu fragen, was sie gerade im Kopf hatte, aber sie musste es einfach wissen. "Was... was war da eigentlich zwischen euch? Zuse hat mir nur erzählt, dass es nichts ernstes gewesen ist und dennoch kompliziert..."  
>"Hm... Es war toll. Keine Verpflichtungen, nur gute Momente, die ich in vollen Zügen genießen konnte. Kompliziert war es meiner Ansicht nach nicht."<br>'Aber für ihn anscheinend...' Susan glaubte immer noch, dass es für Zuse mehr gewesen war, aber da sie ihn sowieso nicht über Quorra's Überleben informieren konnte, war das ohne Belang.  
>"Susan?"<br>"Ja?"  
>"Sag mal... Du und Zuse... Was für eine Art von Freunden seid ihr denn eigentlich?", fragte der ISO schmunzelnd.<br>Susan lachte verlegen. "Was meinst du?"  
>"Naja... So wie bei mir und ihm oder..."<br>"Äh... Naja..." Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich auf einmal ganz heiß an.  
>Quorra lachte laut. "Ha! Verraten!"<br>Schüchtern grinsend hielt Susan ihren Blick gesenkt, zupfte an der Decke auf dem Bett herum.  
>Es fühlte sich gut an über ihn in Bezug auf sich selbst zu reden. Sogleich wurde sie von einer warmen Welle des Wohlgefühls durchströmt. Schon allein seinen Namen zu benutzen löste bei ihr ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend aus. Das hatte sie schon öfters in der Vergangenheit gehabt, doch nun verknüpft mit der Sehnsucht nach ihm, war es noch viel stärker.<br>Sie schloss die Augen und bettete ihr Gesicht in der Decke ein, ohne zu merken, dass sie in Gedanken ganz weit weg war.  
>"Susan?"<br>"Mhm?", kam es gedämpft und entspannt zurück.  
>"Liebst du Zuse?"<br>Sofort riss Susan den Kopf hoch. "SCHEIßE, QUORRA, WAS?!"  
>"Liebe. Ich habe dieses Wort mehrmals in den Büchern von Flynn gelesen und dieser Blick, den du gemacht hast, als ich Zuse erwähnt hab', hat mich an all die Personen darin erinnert, die behaupteten, verliebt zu sein."<br>Susan starrte sie an, brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, bevor sie antwortete: "Äh... Nein, ich... äh..." Dann seufzte sie tief. "Quorra, ich glaube nicht, dass Programme so überhaupt fühlen können..."  
>"Wieso nicht? Programme haben doch Gefühle, oder empfandest du etwa keine Trauer bei der Säuberung so wie ich?"<br>"Doch, natürlich, aber... Liebe ist... so etwas heikles, so etwas gewaltiges. Es ist eines der stärksten Gefühle überhaupt, wenn nicht sogar das stärkste..."  
>Quorra sah sie wie ein Schüler seinen Lehrer an. "Liegt da ein großer Unterschied zwischen dem, was du für Zuse empfindest und wie du Liebe draußen empfunden hast?"<br>Susan blinzelte. "Naja... Das... kann ich nicht beurteilen. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich draußen nie richtig verliebt gewesen, nur verknallt, weißt du? Ich habe nur meinen Ziehvater und meine Freunde geliebt."  
>"Das verstehe ich nicht."<br>"Was meinst du?"  
>"Wenn du draußen nie geliebt hast, woher willst du dann wissen, dass, was wir Programme fühlen, nicht echte Liebe ist?"<br>Angestrengt dachte Susan nach, doch dann legte sie überfordert die Hand auf ihre Stirn. "Ich... weiß es nicht. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ein Nicht-User das Privileg habe könnte, so etwas wunderbares empfinden zu dürfen..."  
>Kurz machte sich wieder Schweigen breit.<br>Doch dann kam Quorra eine Idee und sie nahm Susan's Hand lächelnd in ihre. "Erzähl mir genau was du fühlst, wenn du mit Zuse zusammen bist."  
>Susan schaute auf die Decke unter ihr.<br>Es kostete sie einiges an Überwindung offen über so etwas zu sprechen. Sie war nie der Typ gewesen, der gerne über Liebe sprach, nicht nur, weil sie nie jemanden hatte, mit dem sie so etwas hätte besprechen können - Kevin und Alan hatten zwar schon immer darüber informiert werden wollen, ob es mit dem einen oder anderen etwas werden könnte, doch so ein richtiges Gespräch über Liebe hatten sie nie geführt - sondern auch, weil sie nie solche Gefühle für jemanden gehegt hatte.  
>Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. "Wenn ich mit Zuse zusammen bin... dann wird alles rundherum bedeutungslos. Es gibt nur noch uns beide. Mir wird warm innen drin, mein Körper zittert leicht, aber nicht auf unangenehme Weise.<em>_Und wenn wir uns küssen, dann... fühlt es sich so an, als ob etwas in mir explodieren würde, etwas, das mich unendlich glücklich macht und meinen Bauch ganz stark kribbeln und mich wissen lässt, dass ich alles dafür tun würde, dass es ihm gut geht. Wenn ich mit Zuse zusammen bin... fühle ich mich so wohl, so geborgen, so besonders, so... geliebt."  
>Quorra's Augen glitzerten ein wenig, während sie ihre Freundin lächelnd ansah. Susan war das extrem unangenehm, also schaute schnell weg.<br>Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, sagte Quorra langsam: "Susan, du bist sowasvon in ihn verliebt."  
>Jetzt, wo sie es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde Susan klar, dass sie es eigentlich schon lange gewusst hatte, aber nie wahrhaben hat wollen. In Zuse verliebt zu sein war eben nicht sehr lukrativ, da die Chance, dass er diese Liebe jemals erwidern würde, ziemlich gering war. Und das machte sie traurig. Trotzdem... dass sie es sich endlich selbst eingestehen konnte, freute sie enorm.<br>Quorra quietschte aufgeregt und drückte ihren Polster fest zusammen, als Susan leicht nickte und breit lächelnd endlich die Worte, die sie seit der Säuberung verdrängt hatte, über die Lippen brachte: "Ich liebe Zuse."_

* * *

><p>Susan starrte nachdenklich an die Decke.<br>Diese Erinnerung war ihr seit sie Zuse nach diesen 798 Zyklen wiedergesehen hatte ständig durch den Kopf geschwirrt. Insbesondere jetzt, wo sie mit ihm in ihrem Bett lag, ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter, seinen Arm um sie geschlungen.  
>Er strich ihr durch's Haar und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.<br>Susan lächelte leicht und sah ihn an. "Weißt du, damals, als wir nach der Säuberung gemeinsam auf den Straßen gelebt haben... Das hat mir echt geholfen. Es war genau das, was ich nach diesem Rückschlag gebraucht habe. Einen wunderbaren Freund an meiner Seite."  
>Zuse betrachtete die Haarsträhne von ihr, die er gerade zwischen zwei Fingern hielt, während er sprach: "Auch wenn ich dich durch mein Gehen enttäuscht habe?"<br>"Du has mich nicht enttäuscht.", antwortete sie mit weicher Stimme. "Ich hatte damals einfach nur Angst um dich. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass du es alleine schaffen würdest, aber ich dachte der Druck, den es mit sich bringt, auf sich allein gestellt zu sein, würde dich vielleicht zu jemanden machen, den du selbst nicht leiden kannst."  
>Sein sanftes Lächeln fiel langsam, als er an seine Kooperation mit CLU all die Zyklen lang denken musste. Manchmal fühlte es sich so an, als wäre er bereits jemand, den er nicht leiden konnte.<br>"Jedenfalls bist du, auch wenn es dir überhaupt nicht gefallen hat auf den Straßen zu leben, immer für mich da gewesen. Und dafür bin ich dir unendlich dankbar..."  
>Seine Mundwinkel gingen wieder nach oben. "Gleichfalls, meine Liebe..."<br>Sie schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.  
>Plötzlich machte ihr Herz einen Sprung.<br>Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Wie würde er reagieren? Würde er den Kontakt zu ihr abbrechen? Nein, wenn, dann würde er ihr nur vorsichtig mitteilen, dass er nicht dasselbe für sie empfand und sie würde sagen, dass es es völlig okay für sie wäre das Wort 'Liebe' nie wieder zu erwähnen. Und obwohl er versuchen würde sich so zu benehmen, als wäre gar nichts geschehen, würde er auf Distanz gehen, da er wüsste, dass sie die Sehnsucht danach, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte, verzweifelt unterdrückte.  
>Doch was, wenn er sie wirklich erwiderte? Die Chancen dafür waren ziemlich gering, aber wenn doch... dann wäre Susan das glücklichste Programm auf dem Raster.<br>"Ähm... Zuse?"  
>"Mhm?", hauchte er in ihr Haar hinein.<br>"Ich..." Ihr Herz pochte so stark, dass Susan dachte es würde ihr gleich aus der Brust springen. "... Ich... "  
>"Ja, Susan?"<br>'Komm schon, du blöde Kuh, nur drei läppisch Worte, verdammt!', sagte sie sich selbst. "Ich..." 'DREI. WORTE!' "... Ich würde gerne wissen, wie lange das mit dir und Gem schon geht?" Ein Teil von ihr trat sich nun selbst mächtig in den Hintern. Aber nein, es war noch genug Zeit es ihm zu erzählen und sie sollte nichts überstürzen. Ja, sie musste auf den richtigen Moment warten.  
>"Ach, irgendwann nachdem du nach Argon gegangen bist hat es angefangen...", antwortete er mit etwas überraschter Stimme.<br>"Uuuund wieso? Ich meine sie kommt mir irgendwie nicht... so... toll vor..."  
>Zuse lachte. "Eifersüchtig?"<br>Susan hob eine Braue. "Hey, wer liegt hier gerade mit die im Bett, hä? Ich hab gewonnen. Ich finde nur, dass du es hättest besser treffen können."  
>"Nun ja, Gem kann recht... unterhaltsam sein. Sie liebt es zu tratschen, so wie ich. Außerdem teilt sie meine Ansichten bezüglich vieler Themen..." Dann schmunzelte er wieder. "Aber weißt du, sie ist nunmal keine Susan."<br>Susan grinste triumphierend. Während sie etwas von Zuse wegrollte und sich streckte, sagte sie: "Mmmm... Erzähl mir von dieser Susan. Wie ist sie denn so?"  
>Zuse stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen und lachte. "Ach, wo soll ich nur anfangen? Sie ist eine absolute Katastrophe!"<br>"Ach so?"  
>"Ja! Sie hat nie Zeit, weil sie sich aaaandauernd nur um ihren Widerstand kümmern muss! Entsetzlich, sag ich dir! Außerdem, ist sie unhöflich, indiskret und völlig taktlos. Oh und dumm ist sie auch, weil sie sich ständig in Gefahr begibt."<br>Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Abscheulich..."  
>Zuse nickte leicht. Auf einmal wandelte sich seine gespielt genervte Stimmlage in eine sanfte. "Tja... Andererseits... könnte man sie auch als gütig, ehrlich, warmherzig und unglaublich mutig beschreiben..."<br>Susan betrachtete ihn mit einem Lächeln. "Die klingt ja nach was besonderem."  
>"Das ist sie."<br>Er strich über ihre Wange und küsste sie. Dann sah er ihr wieder grinsend in die Augen. "Sag mal, wie ist denn eigentlich dieser Typ, mit dem du so oft zusammen gesehen wirst? Der mit dem weißen Anzug und dem... schönen Haar?"  
>"Castor oder Zuse?"<br>"Wo liegt der Unterschied?"  
>"Tja, Castor ist so ein richtiger Partymacher! Mehr als das interessiert ihn nicht, weder die Probleme, mit denen viele zu ihm kommen, noch das diskrete Schweigen gegenüber Gerüchten."<br>Zuse lachte kurz auf. "Der klingt doch toll! Also ich mag ihn."  
>"Ich auch aber... lange nicht so sehr wie Zuse.", antwortete Susan und sah ihm wieder in die silbernen Augen.<br>"Wieso denn?", fragte er fast flüsternd.  
>"Zuse ist unfassbar intelligent, tapfer, witzig, charmant und man kann ihm einfach alles anvertrauen."<br>Zuse sah nachdenklich weg.  
>Wie würde Susan nur von ihm denken, wenn sie wüsste, dass er mit CLU kooperierte? Er verriet zwar nichts über sie oder den Widerstand, aber trotzdem hatten in den vielen Zyklen, in denen Susan in Argon gelebt hatte, einige Usergläubige wegen seinen Informationen ihr Leben geben müssen. Würde er es schaffen, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er sie nie verraten würde? Würde sie ihm noch trauen?<br>Aber jetzt war das alles belanglos. Er war sich darüber im klaren, dass Susan früher oder später hinter sein Geheimnis kommen würde, doch nun wollte er einfach den Moment genießen, bei ihr liegen, sie berühren, mit ihr scherzen, Spaß haben.  
>Er fing wieder an breit zu grinsen. "Hm... Das, was du mir erzählst gefällt mir. Ich finde, du solltest mit diesem Zuse..." Er wanderte spielerisch mit seinen Fingern ihren Schenkel hoch. "... intim werden."<br>Susan kicherte. "Oh, wow! So oft, wie ich mit dir Sex habe innerhalb eines einzigen Millizyklus', habe ich die letzten Jahre als User nicht gehabt!"  
>Zuse strich über ihre Seiten, ergriff dann ihre Handgelenke und zog sie nach oben, sodass Susan's Hände neben ihrem Kopf waren. "Naja, Ausdauer zählt eben auch zu Zuse's Stärken. Und jetzt hoch mit den Beinen, meine Schöne, und zeig' mir diese atemberaubende Beweglichkeit von Susan Gifford..."<p>

* * *

><p>Kyto öffnete vorsichtig ihre Tür. "Hallooo?"<br>Als er Susan bekleidet und allein auf dem Boden sitzen auffand, wie sie einen lila leuchtenden Ball immer wieder an die Wand vor ihr warf, trat er ein.  
>"Hey, Kay.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Aus ihrer Stimme hörte man die tiefe Entspanntheit in ihr raus. "Hat Salton sich schon wegen CLU's Plan gemeldet?"<br>Er schlenderte langsam zu ihr hin. "Nein, noch nicht. BRAIN antwortet nicht. Dürfte wohl eine Störung in der Leitung vorherrschen."  
>Sie warf wieder den Ball, ohne ihr Lächeln wegen der schlechten Nachricht fallen zu lassen. "Sie brauchen länger als geplant. Aber das macht nichts. Hauptsache, wir haben die Infos."<br>Kyto setzte sich neben sie. "Uuund?", fragte er aufgeregt.  
>"Was denn?"<br>"Sweep hat mir erzählt, dass Castor hier war. Deinem entspannten Lächeln nach zu urteilen, habt ihr euch wieder versöhnt, richtig?"  
>Sie sah ihn kurz an, nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Ball.<br>Kyto's Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Yay! Jetzt sind alle wieder glücklich!"  
>Susan lachte, dann deutete sie mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Kommode. Kyto stand auf und entdeckte etwas leuchtendes darauf. Er nahm es vorsichtig in die Hand. Es war eine kleine Blume aus Glas, glitzernd, schimmernd und wunderschön.<br>"Wow... Woher hast du das?", fragte er beeindruckt.  
>"Castor hat es mir geschenkt."<br>Mit offenem Mund sah er zu ihr rüber. "Warte, er hat es SELBST gemacht? Nur für DICH?!"  
>"Äh... Ja. Wieso?"<br>"Es ist wunderschön!" Kyto bewunderte noch einmal die Blume, bevor er sie auf die Kommode zurücklegte und sich wieder zu Susan setzte. "Im Ernst, Sue, das muss viel Anstrengung gekostet haben, so etwas zu kreieren. Er hat dich wirklich gern und ich finde ihr passt super zusammen."  
>Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Kay, wir sind doch kein Paar..."<br>"Ich weiß, aber wenn ihr eines wärt, dann würde ich das sowasvon unterstützen."  
>Susan fing den Ball auf, warf ihn jedoch nicht wieder.<br>Nachdenklich schaute sie auf den Boden. Dann drehte sie sich zu Kyto. "Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"  
>"Klar, schieß los."<br>Sie zögerte, entschied sich jedoch dafür zu fragen. "Glaubst du, dass Programme... lieben können? Ich meine so richtig wie User?"  
>Er sah weg, dachte kurz nach, machte den Mund auf, sagte aber nichts. Kyto's Augen weiteten sich und er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, während er Susan entsetzt ansah. "DU...?!"<br>Erschrocken wich sie zurück. "Was ist denn?"  
>"Du LIEBST ihn?"<br>Susan presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte langsam.  
>Plötzlich sprang Kyto auf ihr Bett, zog Susan mit sich, sodass sie Hand in Hand nun darauf standen, und fing an lachend darauf herumzuhüpfen. "DU LIEBST IHN! DU LIEBST IHN! DU LIEBST IHN!", rief er nur immer wieder.<br>Susan jedoch blieb stocksteif stehen und bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. "Kay, hör auf und sei still!", zischte sie.  
>Abrupt hielt er inne und schaute sie leicht schmollend an. "Oh, tut mir Leid... Ich freu mich nur so für dich..."<br>Sie seufzte. "Ich freue mich ja auch, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir's nicht so rausposaunen, okay? Du weißt ja, wie schnell sich so etwas verbreitet und wie schnell Castor neue Gerüchte aufschnappt und ich hab's ihm noch nicht gesagt..."  
>"Ach soooo..." Kyto dachte kurz nach und schmunzelte dann. "Dürfen wir beide uns denn leise freuen?"<br>Susan grinste, rollte mit den Augen und nickte dann.  
>Sie ergriffen wieder die Hände des anderen und quietschten leise, während sie kleine Sprünge auf dem Bett machten.<br>Dann setzten sie sich wieder hin.  
>"Wieso hast du's ihm noch nicht gesagt?"<br>"Ich weiß nicht... Ich bin mir ja noch nicht einmal sicher, ob das überhaupt Liebe ist, was ich empfinde. Also wieder zurück zu meiner Frage: Glaubst du, dass Programme wirklich aufrichtig lieben können?"  
>Er lächelte liebevoll. "Susan, ich glaube du bist in der Beziehung noch ziemlich in deinen User-Vorstellungen festgefahren, die besagen, dass Programme einfach nur irgendwelche Codes auf dem Bildschirm sind. Aber ich denke, du hast mittlerweile verstanden, dass viel mehr dahinter steckt. Und zu deiner Frage: Ja, ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Programme lieben können."<br>Sie musterte ihn kurz.  
>Er hatte seine Worte mit vollster Überzeugung ausgesprochen... War es möglich, dass er schon einmal empfunden hatte, was sie nun für Zuse empfand? Oder immer noch empfand? Konnte es sein, dass hinter all diesen oberflächlichen Beziehungen, hinter all den Sonderleistungen, die er manchen Programmen bot, ein bestimmtes Progra,, steckte, das es geschafft hatte, Kyto's Herz zu erobern?<br>"Sag mal, Kay, sprichst du da vielleicht aus Erfahrung?"  
>Er errötete. "Was? Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich bin Entertainer, ich könnte nicht-"<br>Plötzlich ertönte ein schriller durchgehender Ton, der sie zusammenzucken ließ.  
>"Was ist das?!", fragte Kyto alarmiert.<br>Doch an Stelle von Susan beantwortete ein schreiendes Programm, dass durch die Tür zu hören war, die Frage: "WIR WERDEN ANGEGRIFFEN!"


	14. Listen To The Sound

_**Author's Note: Eeeees hat lange gedauert, aber zur Tröstung HIER EIN BISSCHEN BAD ASS ACTION :D Empfehlen würd ich übrigens während des letzten Absatzes den Track 'Fall' vom TRON: Legacy Soundtrack zu hören. Passt perfekt dazu und unterstützt die EPICNESS ;)**_

_**ENJOY und REVIEW**_

* * *

><p><strong>... Listen to the Sound/**

Susan und Kyto hasteten auf den Flur hinaus.  
>Das Licht war ausgegangen, nur ihre eigenen Schaltfarben erleuchteten die Wände. Der schrille Ton war hier noch viel lauter und vermischte sich mit Poltergeräuschen und Rufen anderer Widerstandsmitglieder.<br>Susan packte Kyto am Arm und sie liefen den Gang entlang, um zur Eingangshalle zu gelangen. Da kamen ihnen auch schon ein paar Programme entgegen.  
>"Susan!", rief eines und blieb vor ihr stehen.<br>"Was ist los?", fragte sie aufgeregt.  
>"Wächter.", antwortete das Programm schnaufend. "Sie haben uns überrascht, ganz plötzlich sind sie da gewesen..."<br>Sie musste fast schreien, um das hohe Alarmsignal zu übertönen. "Woher weiß CLU-? Ach egal! Wo ist die Bruchstelle? Wir müssen sofort die Blue Elite dort versammeln!"  
>"Zwei sind schon dort. Auch ein paar andere SWORDs kämpfen habe ich gesehen. Die Bruchstelle ist bei der Eingangshalle."<br>"Und wie viele Wächter sind es?"  
>"Das... Das weiß ich nicht..."<br>"Schon gut. Passt auf." Sie legte dem Programm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich gehe jetzt zur Eingangshalle, um einen mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen. In der Zwischenzeit versucht ihr unsere gesamten Speicherdaten zu sichern, und schickt sie an BRAIN. Diese Wächter dürfen unsere Daten auf keinen Fall in die Finger bekommen!" Nun wandte sie sich an Kyto. "Kay, du versuchst die SPEED Zentrale zu erreichen und forderst zur Sicherheit Verstärkung an. Alles klar, jetzt?"  
>Sie nickten alle und machten sich an die Arbeit.<br>Susan lief wieder den Gang entlang. Bald wurde es heller um sie herum, als sie die voll beleuchtete Eingangshalle erreichte, wo sie von dem hohen Gerüst, auf dem sie stand, den Kampf zwischen einigen Wächtern und Revoluzzern überblicken konnte. Fünf von der Blue Elite waren bereits hier und neun weitere SWORDs. Die Wächter kamen durch ein derezzendes Loch in der Wand. Sie waren in der Überzahl, aber nicht so gut ausgebildet wie die Blues, die alles gaben, um sie zurückzuwerfen.  
>Susan nahm ihren Diskus vom Rücken, sprang über das Geländer und landete direkt neben einem Wächter, dessen Schädel sie augenblicklich spaltete. Schon kam der nächste, den sie mit einem Hook Kick zu Boden brachte und ihn mit einem Diskusschlag löschte.<br>Sie aktivierte ihre Kommunikationskonsole am linken Arm, vernetzte sich mit dem Lautsprechersystem. "Hier Blue 1!" Sie schlug einem sich nähernden Wächter mit dem Ellbogen gegen das Kinn, versetzte ihm dann einen Schlag in die Magengrube und ließ ihren Diskus auf ihn niedersausen. "Jeder von SWORD hat sich unverzüglich in der Eingangshalle einzufinden, insbesondere die Blue Elite!" Sie wehrte zwei Wächter ab und bereitete sich für die nächsten vor.'

* * *

><p>Kyto stand an einer Konsole und versuchte nun schon zum vierten Mal verzweifelt Kontakt mit BRAIN aufzunehmen. "Hier SPEED-Anführer Kyto, hört mich irgendjemand?!" Keine Antwort.<br>"Verdammt!" Er trat gegen die Konsole.  
>Da vernahm er plötzlich eine all zu vertraute Stimme: "Kay!"<br>Er drehte sich schnell um und erkannte Sweep mit einer Horde verletzten SPEEDs. Kyto riss die Augen weit auf. "Was zum Teufel ist passiert?"  
>"Die hab' ich gerade beim Hintereingang abgefangen.", antwortete Sweep.<br>"Es waren einfach zu viele, Kay...", sagte einer, dessen rechter Arm fehlte, keuchend. "Sie haben uns überrannt... Wir konnten sie nicht aufhalten, tut uns Leid..."  
>Kyto nickte und stützte das Programm. "Schon gut, es ist nicht eure Schuld. Aber wo sind die restlichen SPEEDs?"<br>Das Programm schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Nur wenige sind außerhalb der SPEED Hauptzentrale gewesen, weil alle von uns auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden wollten, was die neuen Daten, die die Blues gebracht haben angeht. Wir sind die einzigen Überlebenden..."  
>Kyto ließ die Kinnlade fallen.<br>Seine ganze Einheit, hunderte Programme, die auf ihn und Susan gezählt hatten, auf einen Schlag ausgelöscht. War vielleicht auch dasselbe mit BRAIN geschehen, sodass das der Grund war, dass sie nicht antworteten?  
>"Soll ich Susan davon informieren?", fragte Sweep. "Ich muss ihr ja ohnehin helfen gehen."<br>"Nein." Kyto schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Dann sah er ihn entschlossenen Blickes an. "Susan hat im Moment schon viel zu viel um die Ohren. Wir bereiten jetzt alles für eine Evakuierung vor. Selbst wenn ihr SWORDs CLU's Truppen zurückwerfen könnt, müssen wir dennoch dieses Gebäude räumen und ein neues Versteck suchen. Also, SPEEDs, Daten sichern, sie zum Hinterausgang bei der Trainingshalle 2 bringen und dort warten. Keiner geht ohne die anderen! Nur als Gruppe kommen wir alle möglichst unbeschadet hier weg."  
>Die SPEEDs nickten und humpelten so schnell sie konnten los.<br>"Sweep, ich werde mit ihnen mitgehen und du geh und unterstützte Susan, okay?"  
>Sweep sah Kyto verwundert an. Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie so als Anführer agieren sehen, ihn noch nie so entschlossen und autoritär erlebt. Kyto hatte sich wirklich verändert... und Sweep war richtig stolz auf ihn.<br>Lächelnd nickte er, sagte schnell "Jawohl, Sir!" und eilte zur Eingangshalle.

* * *

><p>"Rückzug! In die Trainingshalle! LOS!", befahl Susan laut.<br>Während sie und die anderen SWORDs nach hinten Richtung Trainingshalle 2 liefen, warfen sie ihre Disken, um noch weitere Wächter zur Strecke zu bringen.  
>Es sah gut aus für den Widerstand. Es kamen zwar laufend mehr Wächter herein, deutlich mehr als Revoluzzer, jedoch hatten die SWORDs durch Susan eine erstklassige Kampfausbildung genossen, insbesondere die Blue Elite. Bis jetzt hatte der Widerstand in diesem erbitterten Kampf nur 2 Mitglieder verloren, CLU hingegen Dutzende.<br>Dieser taktische Rückzug erhöhte ihre Chance nur noch weiter: Die Trainingshalle war das perfekte Schlachtterrain. Sie war kleiner als die riesige Eingangshalle, was bedeutete, dass sie nicht so wie zuvor von Wächtern umringt werden, sondern eine Mauer gegen ihre Feinde bilden konnten und CLU's Truppenstärke ihm nicht viel mehr nützen würde. Außerdem gab es dort allerlei Waffen, womit Susan's Leute nicht mehr nur auf ihre Disken zurückgreifen mussten.  
>Susan winkte alle durch den Gang und lief dann als letztes hinein, woraufhin sie sofort einen Schalter betätigte, der ein schimmerndes Kraftfeld zwischen ihnen und der Eingangshalle erzeugte. Die Wächter, die ihnen zu schnell nachgerannt waren, rannten in das Feld rein, wurden elektrisiert und desynchronisierten. Die anderen warfen ihre Disken auf den blau leuchtenden Wall. Susan wusste, dass das Kraftfeld nicht sehr lange halten würde und lief daher noch schneller zur Trainingshalle.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyto stellte die Kiste in seinen Händen auf den Boden.<br>"Susan!", rief er verblüfft.  
>Sie verlautbarte noch schnell die geplante Schlachtformation an ihre Kämpfer und kam dann zu ihm hinübergeeilt.<br>"Was machst du hier? Und wo sind die anderen SPEEDs? Diese hier sehen total mitgenommen aus...", sagte sie etwas außer Atem.  
>"Wir bereiten eine Evakuierung vor. Alles andere erzähl ich dir später."<br>"Eine Evakuierung?" Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach und nickte dann. "Ja, ja, richtig. Gut gemacht, Kay."  
>"Danke, aber eigentlich hatte ich geplant, dass wir uns hier sammeln und dann gemeinsam das Gebäude verlassen. Aber wenn ihr hier jetzt-"<br>"Nein, schon gut. Bis hier hinten wird kein Wächter durchkommen bis ihr fertig seid. Wir halten sie mindestens so lange auf, bis jeder von euch bereits in Sicherheit ist."  
>Sie klopfte dem lächelnden Kyto auf die Schulter, bevor sie wieder zu ihren SWORDs nach vorne lief.<br>"Okay, ich brauche 16 treffsichere Schützen, höchstens 4 von der Blue Elite!", sagte sie laut, als sie vor ihren Truppen zum Stehen kam, sodass jeder sie hören konnte.  
>Genau 16 traten vor.<br>"Perfekt. Ihr kommt mit mir nach oben zu den Gerüsten. Wir werden CLU's Truppen mit einem Feuerregen begrüßen." Die Programme nickten und kletterten auch schon nach oben. "Nake, komm her!"  
>Er drängte sich zwischen den vielen Revoltern vor. Sie nahm seine Hand und hob sie hoch. "Blue 2 wird euch hier unten anführen. Ihr müsst hier einen Engpass bilden und die Wächter zurückwerfen. Wir sind ihnen zwar zahlenmäßig unterlegen, aber wir kämpfen mit Herz!"<br>Die Programme warfen ihre Fäuste in die Luft und jubelten.  
>An Nake sagte sie noch leise: "Ihr dürft die Formation auf keinen Fall aufgeben. Lasst die Wächter nicht durchbrechen. Viel Glück, mein Freund."<br>Mit diesen Worten kletterte auch sie nach oben. Als sie den Steg an der Spitze des Gerüsts, auf dem sich die ausgewählten Schützen schon verteilt hatten - 2 von ihnen standen links und rechts bei einem automatischen Geschütz - und ihre Disken zückten, erreichte, hörte sie auch schon Rufe der Wächter durch den Gang hallen.  
>"Bereit machen!", riefen Susan und Nake unten gleichzeitig.<br>Sie nahm sich schnell zwei Haken von der Wand und stellte sich in die Mitte der verzweigten Stegwege, sodass sie den Eingang, von wo die Wächter kommen würden, direkt vor sich hatte.  
>Die Rufe wurden immer lauter und Susan's Fingerspitzen begannen zu kribbeln. Und plötzlich rauschten auch schon die ersten Wächter in die Trainingshalle.<br>"FEUEEER!", schrie Susan und ihre Schützen ballerten aus vollen Rohren und warfen ihre Disken so fest sie konnten. Sie selbst aktivierte die Haken in ihrer Hand, die blitzschnell über ein leuchtendes Band ausfuhren, unten zwei Wächter durchbohrten und wieder zurückschnellten. Und wieder schossen sie nach unten, und wieder, und wieder.  
>Nake und die anderen Infanteristen standen einfach nur da und lachten, da es keiner der vielen Wächter schaffte zu ihnen durchzukommen.<br>Doch Susan wusste, dass die Energie der großen Geschütze und die Ausdauer der Diskuswerfer bald nachlassen würde und dann auch die Kämpfer unten zum Einsatz kommen würden.  
>Bald rannten ein paar Wächter durch das Kreuzfeuer vor zu Nake und seinen SWORDs und wurden von freudigen Gesichtern und Schlägen begrüßt.<br>Die perfekte Startegie.  
>Susan grinste, während sie noch mehr mit ihren Haken durchbohrte.<br>Wie hatte CLU sich das vorgestellt? Dass sie sich kampflos ergeben werden? Pah! Sie werden ihm eine Lektion erteilen, die er nie wieder vergessen wird.  
>Da vernahm sie ein lautes Ächzen, ein Geräusch als wäre gerade ein Fels im Begriff zu zerbrechen. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie hoch zur Decke, von wo aus das Geräusch gekommen war. Den verblüfften Gesichtern der Schützen nach zu urteilen, war sie nicht die einzige, die es hörte.<br>Plötzlich brach über den hinteren Diskuswerfern die Decke zusammen, die Trümmer begruben sie unter sich und auf dem Steg landeten ungefähr ein Dutzend Black Guards, CLU's Spezialeinheit, welche der besten Kämpfer des gesamten Rasters, angeführt von... Rinzler.  
>Der schoss seine zwei Disken blitzschnell nach links und rechts, traf dadurch ganz genau die zwei Revoluzzer an den schweren Geschützen und fing sie fast ohne sich zu bewegen wieder auf.<br>"BLACK GUARDS!", schrieen ein paar SWORDs angsterfüllt.  
>Im Nu schalteten die Balck Guards die Schützen aus und sprangen dann nach unten zu den hinteren Reihen der Infanteristen, womit sie sie einkesselten.<br>Auch Rinzler wollte gerade elegant über das Geländer springen, doch er wurde von einem surrenden Diskus aufgehalten, den er in letzter Sekunde noch abwehren konnte. Er sah hoch.  
>Susan fing ihren Diskus. "Oh nein, du bleibst schön hier..."<p>

* * *

><p>Sweep schaute geschockt hoch. Als er die Black Guards sah, blieb ihm der Atem weg.<br>Er wusste, dass die SWORDs, besonders die Blue Elite, sehr gut im Kämpfen waren, aber Black Guards? Konnten sie mit denen mithalten?  
>Ein Wächter stürmte auf ihn zu. Er lief ihm entgegen, ließ sich fallen, rutschte diesem so direkt in die Beine hinein und ließ seinen Diskus auf ihn niedersausen. Schon kamen zwei andere. Der eine wollte ihn mit seinem Stab schlagen, doch Sweep drückte seinen Rücken durch, entging so dem Schlag und kickte dem anderen, der ihn gerade mit seinem orangenen Diskus durchbohren wollte, in den Bauch. Er drehte sich, verpasste dem ersten einen Kinnhaken, stieß ihn seinen Diskus in die Brust und drehte ihn so, dass der andere, der Sweep gerade wieder attackieren wollte, genau in den glühenden Teil des Stabes des derezzenden Wächters rannte. Sweep duckte sich unter dem Schlag seines nächsten Gegners hinweg, rammte ihn seine Schulter in den Bauch und warf ihn so zu Boden, wo er ihm noch ein paar Schläge verpasste, bevor er ihn entgültig desynchronisierte.<br>Sweep sah sich schnaufend um.  
>Überall waren Wächter und unter ihnen Black Guards, die nach und nach die Reihen der Revoluzzer lichteten.<br>Da fiel ihm etwas ins Auge.  
>Es war Kyto, ganz hinten in der Halle, der verzweifelt versuchte einen Black Guard von den verwundeten Programmen des Widerstandes hinter ihm fernzuhalten. Er hatte er keine Chance gegen sojemanden. Sweep musste ihm helfen. Sofort.<br>Er sammelte schnell all seine Kraft, rannte so schnell er konnte zu Kyto's Gegner, sprang diesem in die Seite und desynchronisierte ihn am Boden. "Geht's dir gut, Kay?", fragte Sweep völlig aus der Puste.  
>"Ja, ja...", antwortete Kyto, der immer noch etwas unter Schock stand, und half ihm auf. "Gegen Black Guards haben wir keine Chance! Wir müssen hier alle sofort rausschaffen, zumindest die Verwundeten, sonst wird das ein Massaker!"<br>Sweep nickte. "Du hast Recht."  
>Mit seinem Diskus zerschlug er gegen eine dunkle Scheibe neben ihnen. "Bring du inzwischen die Verletzten in Sicherheit, ich lenke die Wächter ab und versuche auch ein paar SWORDs hier rauszuholen, alles klar?"<br>Er wollte wieder zum großen Kampf rennen, doch Kyto hielt ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen am Arm fest. "Ich lass' dich nicht alleine! Die bringen dich doch um!"  
>Sweep lachte kurz. "Schon gut, Kay. Ich verspreche dir, dass mir nichts passiert."<p>

* * *

><p>Susan schritt langsam zu dem Steg, wo auch Rinzler sich nun hinbewegte. Als sie sich in einiger Entfernung gegenüber standen, sagte sie laut: "Hätte nicht erwartet, dass CLU dich hierher schickt. Ich dachte, er setzt dich nur bei den größten Bedrohungen ein... Tron."<br>Rinzler stand einfach nur da, die zwei Diskushälften in den Händen, und wartete.  
>Susan schüttelte den Kopf. "CLU hat dich zwar einer Gehornwäsche unterzogen, aber ich weiß, dass man einem Programm, das von einem User geschrieben wurde, seine wahre Seele nicht einfach weg programmieren kann. Du bist noch da drin, da bin ich mir sicher!"<br>Er legte seinen Kopf einmal auf die eine Seite, dann auf die andere und lockerte danach seine Gelenke, als würde er ihre Worte einfach ignorieren.  
>"Kämpfe dagegen an, Tron!", rief sie ihm zu. "Ich bin deine Freundin, Susan! Erkennst du mich denn nicht?"<br>Langsam ging Rinzler in die Knie, wie ein Raubtier, das sich zum großen Sprung bereitmachte.  
>Susan wollte Tron nicht angreifen, aber sie würde sich auch bestimmt nicht von ihm töten lassen. "Tron, ich flehe dich an, kämpfe dagegen an!" Sie ging selbst in Kampfstellung, sah ihn entschlossenen Blickes an. "Oder ich tue es."<br>Da griff er sie an.  
>Er sprang hoch und machte einen Salto. Susan wich einen Schritt zurück, sodass er nicht auf, sondern vor ihr landete, von wo er sie nun mit Hieben bombardierte, von denen sie jeden einzelnen gekonnt abwehrte. Er schlug von oben - pariert - er schlug von unten - pariert - er schlug von links, von rechts, beides gleichzeitig, versuchte sie zu treten, aber nichts half. Susan reagierte auf alles so schnell wie nie zuvor. Sie blockte seine Schläge mit den Unterarmen ab, stieß seine Disken wenn möglich mit ihrem eigenen von sich weg, sprang in die Höhe, wenn er versuchte, ihr die Füße wegzukicken.<br>Das war nicht mehr derselbe Kampf wie damals in der Arena vor 798 Zyklen, nein, Susan war gewachsen, war ihm, ihrem Mentor und Freund, der nun auf der Seite des Bösen kämpfte, ebenbürtig geworden.  
>Sie duckte sich unter einem Schlag weg, versetzte Rinzler einen Kinnhaken mit dem Ellbogen, noch einen mit der linken Faust, wollte dann ihren Diskus gegen seinen Helm rammen, doch er wich mit seinem Kopf zurück. Rinzler überkreuzte seine Arme und öffnete sie schnell wieder, um ihr den Bauch aufzuschlitzen, aber Susan machte ein Rad nach hinten, wonach sie zu einem Drehkick ansetzte. Er fing jedoch ihren Fuß in der Luft ab, woraufhin sie sich einfach weiterdrehte und ihm mit dem anderen Fuß gegen den Schädel trat. Sie fiel zu Boden, stand aber augenblicklich wieder auf, während Rinzler, der durch den harten Tritt gegen das Geländer geschleudert worden war, seinen Kopf schüttelte, um die Orientierung wieder zu erlangen. Susan aber ließ ihm keine Zeit sich zu fangen, lief mit ein paar schnellen Schritten hinter ihm vor, bekam eine Stange, die das Geländer mit der Decke verband, zu greifen, schwang sich darum herum und ließ ihre Füße mit voller Wucht in sein Gesicht donnern, was ihn einen Meter zum anderen Geländer neben der Wand zurückwarf. Gleich preschte sie zu der Wand vor, stieß sich davon ab und versetzte ihm so von oben einen unglaublich harten Schlag wieder gegen den Kopf, der ihn zu Boden warf. Susan platzierte ein Knie auf seiner Brust und hielt mit den Händen seine Unterarme fest, sodass er sie nicht mit seinen Disken erreichen konnte.<br>"Du warst einer meiner besten Freunde, Tron!", schrie sie schwer atmend. "Ich will dich nicht töten, also bitte zwinge mich nicht dazu!"  
>Plötzlich hörte er auf sich zu wehren, schien sie durch seinen Helm hindurch anzusehen.<br>Auf einmal schnellten seine Beine hoch und warfen sie von ihm runter. Rinzler steckte die beiden Teile seines Diskus' zusammen, packte Susan am Hals und drückte sie gegen das Geländer, wo er ihr mehrmals mit der freien Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Endlich konnte sie mit ihrem Knie in seine Magengrube treten und ihn somit wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden von sich fernhalten, um ihre Benommenheit loszuwerden. Doch da packte er sie erneut und schleuderte sie mit der Vorderseite mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand, dass ihr mit einem Keuchen die Luft aus den Lungen wich. Sie drehte sich um und konnte nur noch erkennen, wie Rinzler sich am Geländer hochdrückte und spürte auch schon die volle Wucht seines beidbeinigen Trittes an ihrer Brust, der ihr den Boden unter den Füßen nahm.  
>Schwer atmend versuchte sie den Schmerz in ihrer Brust zu ignorieren und aufzustehen, doch schon war da wieder Rinzler's Hand an ihrem Hals, aber diesmal drückte fester zu.<br>Sie schlug gegen seine Unterarme, seine Händen und den Kopf, doch er ließ nicht locker. Sie wehrte sich mit allem was sie hatte, wand sich unter seiner immer weiter zudrückenden Hand.  
>Er betrachtete sie noch ein wenig und ließ sie dann los.<br>Tief nach Luft schnappend lag Susan am Boden, stützte sich auf die Ellbögen und versuchte sich am Geländer vor ihr hochzuhieven. Rinzler jedoch verpasste ihr einen Tritt in die Seite, sodass sie auf den Rücken rollte.  
>Da stand er, schaute auf sie herab. Susan startete einen letzten Versuch ihn mit ihrem eigenen Diskus in der Linken zu verletzen, doch er wich lässig aus, schlug ihr den Diskus aus der Hand und drückte ihr linkes Handgelenk zu Boden und das rechte gegen das Geländer.<br>Auf einmal bildete sich um das rechte eine Art breites silbernes Band, dass sie an das Geländer heftete. Susan runzelte die Stirn und sah zu ihm hoch.  
>Es sah so aus, als ob er sie für ein paar Augenblicke noch anschaute, bevor er von seinem Unterschenkel eine kleine Bombe nahm und sie neben Susan fixierte. Sofort wollte sie sich losreißen, doch das silberne Band machte es ihr unmöglich.<br>Rinzler hockte weiter vor ihr. Dann hob er plötzlich seine Hand und berührte scheinbar nachdenklich einen Teil des Schaltzeichens auf seiner Brust.  
>"Tron, bitte...", flüsterte Susan.<br>Da kam auf einmal eine mechanische Stimme von unten: "Bomben angebracht! Lasst uns abbhauen!"  
>Rinzler schüttelte schnell den Kopf, aktivierte die Bombe neben Susan und sprang dann elegant über das Geländer nach unten.<p>

* * *

><p>Sweep erstarrte als er die gleich detonierenden Bomben und die fliehenden Wächter sah.<br>"Du bist der Letzte, komm endlich!", kam Kyto's aufgeregte Stimme von unten.  
>Sweep sprang aus dem Fenster und landete vor Kyto, den er sofort packte, so schnell nach vorne rannte, wie er konnte, und ihn in den nächsten Spalt eines Gebäudes warf.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tron, warte! TRON!"<br>Doch er war längst weg.  
>Alle waren längst weg.<br>Susan hörte gar nichts außer dieses elektronische Ticken neben ihr.  
><em>Tick Tack, Tick Tack...<br>_Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich weiter loszureißen, kratzte an dem silbernen Teil, zog an ihrer eigenen Hand, aber nichts half.  
>"SCHEIßE!"<br>Schnell sah sie links neben sich und entdeckte ihren eigenen Diskus am Boden liegen. Sie streckte die Hand danach aus. Er war zwar nicht weit von ihr weg, jedoch weit genug, dass sie ihn nur mit der Spitze des Mittelfingers erreichen konnte.  
><em>Tick Tack Tick Tack<br>_"Komm schon, komm schon!", zischte sie mit zittriger Stimme, streckte sich selbst immer weiter. Aber sie kam einfach nicht heran.  
>Plötzlich explodierte eine kleine Bombe unten am Gerüst, vermutlich zu früh angebracht, und brachte es zum Einsturz. Der Steg auf dem Susan lag kippte zur Seite und ihr Diskus rutschte langsam hinab. Gerade als er im Begriff war über den Steg hinaus nach unten zu fallen, schaffte es Susan ihn mit ihrem Fuß nach oben zu kicken, ihn mit der Linken aufzufangen und das silberne Teil an ihrem Handgelenk damit zu durchtrennen. Sofort fiel sie mit dem zusammenbrechenden Gerüst hinunter und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Mit vor Schmerz zusammengebissenen Zähnen stand sie auf und entdeckte überall um sich herum Bomben, die kurz vor der Explosion standen.<br>_TICK TACK TICK TACK  
><em>So schnell sie ihre Beine tragen konnten, rannte sie auf die zerbrochene Scheibe auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zu. Als sie es erreichte sprang sie ohne vorher abzustoppen hinaus. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und wurde von grellem Licht erfasst.


	15. Fall

_**Author's Note: Jetzt geht's schnell mit dem Updaten ^^ Möchte nur noch 'Adagio for Tron' für den ersten Absatz empfehlen :)**_

_**ENJOY and REVIEW**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fall/**

Knistern war zu hören.  
>Dumpfe Schreie in der Ferne.<br>Susan hustete und öffnete ihre Augen langsam.  
>Sie merkte, dass sie auf dem Rücken lag. Vor Schmerz leise stöhnend drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und stützte sich auf die Ellbögen. Wieder hustete sie und sah, wie sie dabei winzige Würfelchen spuckte.<br>Alles drehte sich. Susan schloss wieder die Augen, atmete tief ein, jedenfalls so gut es ging, denn ihre Kehle fühlte sich extrem trocken an. Sie griff sich an den Hals und spürte, dass Teile davon fehlten.  
>Langsam schaute sie an sich herab. An ihrem linken Bein klaffte eine große Wunde, von der kontinuierlich Würfel abbröckelten. Ihr restlicher Körper war bedeckt mit Rissen und Kratzern, Löcher und Dellen.<br>Durch halb geschlossene Lider schaute sie sich um.  
>Um ihr herum lagen tausende von losen Würfelchen. Sie wusste nicht, ob diese von verletzten oder toten Revoluzzern stammten, oder von dem völlig zerstörten Gebäude, das sich vor ihr auftat. Fassungslos zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie ihm zuschaute wie es krachte und ächzte, während es weiterhin in sich zusammenfiel. Das Widerstandshauptquartier, derezzed, genau wie fast alle Revoluzzer, die sich darin befunden hatten.<br>Susan legte ihr Gesicht in die Hände.  
>So viele... tot. Ihr Versteck war nicht mehr. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten war alles weg. Alles, was sie aufgebaut hatte, alles, wofür sie so hart gearbeitet hatte, alles zunichte gemacht. CLU hatte alles zerstört.<br>Da ertönte plötzlich ein Schrei einer ihr bekannten Stimme, der sie abrupt hochsehen ließ. So schnell sie konnte drückte sie sich vom Boden hoch. Zuerst knickte sie aufgrund ihrer Verletzung am Bein wieder ein, doch dann zwang sie sich zähneknirschend weiter, schneller zu gehen, immer schneller bis sie zu der Gasse gelangte, von wo aus der Schrei gekommen war.  
>Sie bog um die Ecke und erstarrte.<br>Inmitten der engen Straße kniete Kyto neben Sweep, dessen Körper mit tiefen Wunden nur so übersät war. Susan humpelte zu den beiden hin und ließ sich neben ihnen nieder.  
>Sweep atmete krankhaft, schnell und so, als würde ihm die Kehle jegliche Luftaufnahme verwehren. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.<br>Er schaute Susan an. "S-Sue... Es tut so weh..."  
>"Ich weiß, mein Schatz, ich weiß...", hauchte sie, strich ihm über die Wange, während ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen.<br>"Das wird schon wieder, Sweep!", sagte Kyto hastig. "Susan kriegt das hin! Sie kennt sich mit Programmcodes aus, sie flickt dich wieder zusammen, stimmt doch, Susan?!"  
>Er sah sie flehend nickend an. Susan schluckte. Sie würde ihm zu gerne beipflichten, doch dann würde sie ihm nur falsche Hoffnungen machen.<br>Man konnte für Sweep nichts mehr tun. Die Verletzungen waren zu tief, zu schwerwiegend und vor allem zu zahlreich. Er würde sterben. Man konnte nur noch warten und in seinen letzten Momenten bei ihm sein.  
>Kyto's geschockter, todtrauriger, sogar leicht wütender Blick brach ihr fast das Herz. "Nein! Nein, Susan, du weißt nicht... Ich kann..." Rasch konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seinen Freund und redete weiter: "Na gut, i-ich... ICH krieg' das schon wieder hin! Ich muss nur... äh..." Er hielt seine Hände über Sweep's Körper und beäugte seinen Freund schnell von Kopf bis Fuß, ohne jegliche Ahnung, was er tun sollte. "Ich muss... ich..." In Gedanken suchte er verzweifelt nach einer Lösung, doch ihm fiel nichts ein.<br>Als er Sweep's sanfte Berührung an der Hand spürte, hörte er auf zu sprechen und schaute seinem Freund in die Augen. Sweep schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Einen Moment lang war Kyto unfähig sich zu bewegen. Dann drückte er die Lider zusammen und fing an bitterlich zu weinen.  
>Sweep streckte seine Hand nach Susan's aus, welche sie sofort ergriff, sich nach vorne beugend, um es ihm so leichter zu machen.<br>"Beschütze Kay...", brachte er krächzend hervor. "Ihm darf nichts passieren. Beschütze ihn..."  
>Während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, nickte sie. "Ja, ich werde ihn mit meinem Leben beschützen, das verspreche ich."<br>Sweep drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Kyto. "K-Kay..."  
>Kyto schniefte und sah ihn an.<br>Sweep wollte etwas sagen, doch dann musste er husten, wobei er kleine Würfelchen spuckte. Er sog röchelnd Luft ein. Seine Atmung war nun nicht mehr so schnell, dafür fing die blitzblaue Schaltfarbe an seinem Körper an zu flackern.  
>Kyto zog ihn an sich. Sweep's Kopf bettete er in seine Armbeuge ein und sein Oberkörper lag auf seinem Schoß.<br>"Kay...", hauchte Sweep kraftlos.  
>"Bitte, Sweep, das kannst du mir nicht antun!", schluchzte er. "Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen? Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben! Ich liebe dich doch!"<br>Sweep's trockene Lippen formten ein leichtes Lächeln. Mit letzter Kraft hob er seine Hand und legte sie Kyto an die Wange, der sie mit seiner eigenen sofort fest drückte und noch mehr weinen musste.  
>"Kay...", krächzte Sweep wieder. "Kay..." Seine Stimme wurde immer schwächer.<br>Dann auf einmal ging seine Schaltfarbe aus.  
>Als Kyto das realisierte, starrte er geschockt auf den Freund in seinen Armen. "S-Sweep?" Er schüttelte ihn leicht. "Sweep?!" Doch es kam keine Antwort mehr.<br>Susan strich leicht über Sweep's Gesicht, schloss seine Augen.  
>Es war aus. Seinem Leiden wurde ein Ende gesetzt. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er von selbst in Würfel zerfiele und das Programm namens Sweep entgültig gelöscht sein würde.<br>Nun löste sich Kyto's Starre.  
>Er drückte Sweep fest an sich, vergrub seine Gesicht in seinem Haar und weinte für ein paar Momente da hinein. Dann hob er seinen Kopf und schrie sich die Verzweiflung von der Seele.<br>Susan saß mit geschlossenen Augen da.  
>Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Bei so etwas half trösten nichts, reden half nichts. Sie konnte also einfach nur dasitzen und ihrer Trauer still Ausdruck verleihen.<br>Plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf, spitzte die Ohren.'  
>Ganz leise vernahm sie marschierende Schritte und mechanisch klingende Stimmen. Wächter.<br>"Kay.", hauchte sie vom Weinen ganz zittrig. "Wir müssen hier weg."  
>Aber er ignorierte sie, Sweep fest an sich gedrückt.<br>"Kay, bitte..."  
>Keine Antwort.<br>Das Geräusch der Schritte und der eine Stimme, die sagte: "Es kam von hier irgendwo, ganz in der Nähe.", beunruhigten sie. Ungeduldig stand sie auf, packte Kyto am Arm und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen, doch er stieß sie weg und klammerte sich wieder an Sweep. "Nein, es ist noch nicht vorbei! Ich lasse ihn nicht alleine!"  
>"Kay, bitte! Lass uns gehen, flehe dich an! Bitte, ich habe Sweep versprochen auf dich aufzupassen!"<br>Er schaute zu ihr hoch. "Ich kann ihn nicht hier liegen lassen..."  
>"Es tut mir so Leid, aber du musst!"<br>Unentschlossen sah er zwischen ihr und Sweep hin und her.  
>"Kay..." Am Ende der Gasse entdeckte sie Schatten. Die Wächter würden gleich hier sein. "Bitte, er hätte es so gewollt... Er hätte gewollt, dass du dich in Sicherheit bringst..."<br>Kyto schloss seine Augen. Er gab Sweep einen Kuss auf die Stirn, stand auf und ergriff Susan's Hand.  
>Als die Wächter eintrafen, fanden sie nur mehr ein Programm ohne Schaltfarbe.<p>

* * *

><p>Als sie nach längerem Laufen in eine Gasse einbogen, stolperte Susan und fiel hin.<br>Bis jetzt hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass die Wunde an ihrem Bein noch größer geworden war, doch jetzt durchzuckte sie ein so heftiger Schmerz, dass sie die Zähne zusammenpressen musste, um nicht zu schreien.  
>"Susan!", keuchte Kyto, als er die Verletzung sah und ihr aufhalf. "D-Du desynchronisierst!"<br>"Es geht schon.", sagte sie schwer atmend. "Komm, wir müssen weiter."  
>"Nein! Wir müssen dich zu jemanden bringen, der dich heilt."<br>"Kay, ich muss dich zuerst in Sicherheit bringen. Wir haben keine Zeit für-"  
>"Verdammt nochmal, hör auf damit! Ich habe gerade Sweep verloren, ich lasse nicht zu, dass du auch noch stirbst!"<br>Sie überlegte kurz und nickte dann. "Okay. Dann bring' mich zu Castor. Zuse ist der einzige, den ich kenne, der solche Wunden vollständig heilen kann, ohne einem noch zusätzlichen Schmerz zuzufügen."  
>Kyto klippste einen Lightbaton von seinem Oberschenkel und zog ihn auseinander. Susan schwang sich auf sein grün leuchtendes Gefährt, was ihr wieder einen Stich im Bein verpasste, doch der Gedanke Zuse durch diesen Besuch in Gefahr zu bringen, machte ihr weit größere Sorgen.<p>

* * *

><p>Als sich die Aufzugstüren öffneten, haute die laute Musik Susan nahezu um.<br>Kyto war unten vorm EOL Tower geblieben, da sie schneller zu Zuse gelangen würde, wenn sie alleine wäre.  
>Sie drückte den rechten Arm mit der Linken fest an ihren Körper gepresst und versuchte so wenig wie möglich zu humpeln, während sie hastig zur Bar vorschritt.<br>Die Wunden hatten sich während der Fahrt noch mehr ausgeweitet, nun auch die zuvor noch kleineren. Die Verletzung am Arm war vorhin nur ein etwas großer Kratzer gewesen, jetzt sah es so aus, als hätte ihn ein Tiger aufgeschlitzt.  
>Mit Kräften versuchte sie die neugierigen Blicke der Programme im Club zu ignorieren, da es ihr extrem unangenehm war so angegafft zu werden, aus dem Grund, dass sie so übel zugerichtet war. Als sie die Bar erreichte, hielt sie sofort nach Zuse Ausschau, fand ihn aber nicht, was sie noch nervöser machte, als sie ohnehin schon war. Der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und sie atmete schwer. Sehr lange würde Susan nicht mehr durchhalten.<br>"Du liebe Güte, du siehst schrecklich aus.", kam eine zuckersüße Simme von hinten.  
>Susan seufzte und drehte sich halb um. "Weißt du, wo Castor ist, Gem?"<br>"Er ist vorhin erst in den Club gekommen und sofort in seiner Lounge verschwunden. Außerdem sagte, dass er von niemandem gestört werden will."  
>Susan drehte sie sich wieder zur Bar und winkte Shaddix zu sich her.<br>"Susan! Was zur Hölle ist denn mit dir passiert?" Er musterte sie mit geweiteten Augen.  
>"Mach' dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich muss zu Castor. Jetzt."<br>Er nickte, doch bevor er den Knopf für die Treppen unter der Theke drücken konnte, hielt Gem ihn am Arm fest. Er sah sie mit einem todbringenden Blick an.  
>"Castor will nicht gestört werden. Von niemandem.", sagte sie bestimmend.<br>Da packte sie Susan am weißen Anzug. "Sehe ich etwa so aus, als ob ich Zeit für deine verdammte Zicken-Scheiße hätte, du Bitch?! Lass. Shaddix. Sofort. Los."  
>Die Sirene hielt ihren Blick für ein paar Augenblicke, folgte dann aber ihrer Forderung und Shaddix drückte den Knopf, woraufhin Susan die Stufen hinaufeilte.<br>Als sie die oberste Treppe erreichte, entdeckte sie Zuse entspannt auf einer der Bänke in der Lounge liegen, mit einem blauen Drink in der einen Hand und seinem Diskus, der irgendwelche Erinnerungen abspielte, in der anderen. Als er bemerkte, dass jemand in seine Lounge gekommen war, steckte er den Diskus wieder auf seinen Rücken und sagte er genervt: "Ist eine kurze Ruhepause etwa zu viel verlangt?!" Doch dann erkannte er Susan, die schwer atmend auf ihn zugehumpelt kam. Augenblicklich sprang er auf, hastete zu ihr und fing sie auf, gerade als ihre Beine schlapp machten. "SUSAN!" Schockiert beäugte er sie. "Was ist mit dir geschehen?!"  
>"CLU.", antwortete sie völlig außer Puste, während er ihr zur kleinen Bar half. "Er hat... Sie sind alle... Ich konnte nicht..."<br>"Na, na, ganz ruhig, meine Liebe." Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. "Jetzt atme einmal tief durch."  
>Sie folgte seiner Anweisung, was tatsächlich half. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass sie dabei in seine wunderschönen silbernen Augen blickte.<br>"CLU hat unser Hauptquartier gefunden und hunderte von Wächtern hingeschickt. Zuerst sah es gut für uns aus, aber dann... dann kamen die Black Guards... Zuse, sie haben das ganze Gebäude gesprengt! Fast alle sind tot! Sogar..." Sie schluckte, versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. "... sogar Sweep."  
>Sein Blick durchbohrte sie regelrecht. "Kyto?"<br>"Am Leben."  
>Erleichtert atmete Zuse aus. "Das alles ist wirklich unglaublich tragisch, dennoch bin ich froh, dass es euch beiden gut geht." Dann betrachtete er sie noch einmal und fügte hinzu: "Nun ja, halbwegs gut jedenfalls." Er nahm ihr den Diskus vom Rücken, legte ihn auf die Theke und öffnete ihre Daten.<br>Während er die fehlerhaften Dateien aussonderte, ging sie um die Bar herum zu seiner Kommunikationskonsole.  
>"Ich muss versuchen die anderen zu erreichen. Ist das okay für dich?"<br>Er nickte nur und sie aktivierte die Konsole.  
>"Blue 1 an BRAIN, bitte melden... Blue 1 an BRAIN, hört mich jemand?... Salton? Bartik?"<br>Nach mehreren Versuchen gab sie auf.  
>Sie seufzte tief vor Verzweiflung. "Wie konnte er uns nur finden?!" Susan's Stimme war voller Wut. "Wir haben immer aufgepasst, haben niemanden von unseren Verstecken erzählt, nicht einmal denjenigen, die wir rekrutieren wollten!"<br>"Ich weiß, das muss hart klingen, aber die einzige Moglichkeit, die mir einfällt ist, dass ihr eine Ratte unter euch hattet. Eine undichte Stelle."  
>"Absolut unmöglich! Meine Leute sind allesamt vertrauenswürdig."<br>"Tja, manchmal..." Er schaute konzentriert auf das Modell ihres Quellcodes. "Manchmal wird Vertrauen eben zu schnell verschenkt..."  
>Plötzlich piepste die Kommunikationskonsole und ein Lämpchen blinkte auf.<br>Susan's Herz machte einen Sprung. Hatte vielleicht doch jemand überlebt? Voller Aufregung und mit einem leichten Lächeln drückte sie den Knopf, um eine Verbundung herzustellen.  
>"<em>Zuse, uns wurde soeben berichtet, dass Susan sich in deinem Club aufhält. Kannst du das bestätigen?<em>", kam Jarvis' Stimme durch die Sprechanlage.  
>Stille.<br>Zuse schaute geschockt hoch.  
>Susan starrte auf die Konsole. Sie wagte es kaum zu atmen.<br>"_Kannst du das bestätigen?_", wiederholte Jarvis.  
>Langsam, sehr langsam, drehte sie ihren Kopf in Zuse's Richtung. Ihr Herz, das gerade noch einen Freudensprung gemacht hatte, versteinerte.<br>Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich.  
>Den eiskalten Blick auf Zuse, der sie einfach nur anstarren konnte, gerichtet, nahm sie ihren Diskus von der Theke und beugte sich etwas vor. "Zuse hat zu tun.", sagte sie mit solch einer düsteren Stimme, dass ihm fast das Blut in den Adern gefror, und schlug ihren Diskus in die Konsole. Dann wandte sie sich vollends ihm zu. "Du..." Sie setzte einen Schritt neben die Bar. "Du warst es..."<br>Zuse hob seine Hände. "Susan, ich schwöre dir, ich habe CLU nichts verraten!"  
>"Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn." Bedrohlich ging sie auf ihn zu, während er ein paar Schritte rückwärts machte. "Kommst zum Widerstand, um die naive Suzie Q noch einmal zu knallen, bevor sie stirbt..."<br>"Nein, das ist nicht-"  
>"Kurz nachdem du gegangen bist, waren CLU's Truppen auch schon da. Verdächtig, findest du nicht?" Sie lachte düster. "'Manchmal wird Vertrauen eben zu schnell verschenkt', was?"<br>Zuse schüttelte den Kopf. "Susan, bei allem was mir heilig ist, ich schwöre ich habe euch nicht verraten! Bitte glaube mir doch!"  
>"Wie soll ich dir denn jetzt noch glauben?!", rief sie wütend und blieb mit finsterem Blick, den Diskus in ihrer geballten Faust fest drückend, vor ihm stehen. "Du hast Konakt zu CLU! Wahrscheinlich schon seit der Säuberung, richtig?!"<br>"Bitte..." Ihm schossen Tränen in die Augen. "Ja, ich habe Kontakt zu CLU, aber ich habe mich geweigert, dich oder deinen Widerstand auszuliefern, weil du mir einfach zu wichtig bist! Ich weiß nicht, wer ihm euren Standort zugesteckt hat, aber ich war es wirklich nicht! Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass ihr angegriffen wurdet, bis du hier her gekommen bist! Bitte, Susan, ich schwöre es dir!"  
>Er legte ihr die Hände beschwichtigend auf die Schultern, doch sie stieß sie fauchend weg und packte ihn am Hals. "Ich habe dir vertraut. Und du hast das ausgenutzt. Die ganze Zeit über, hast du mich belogen..." Brennend heiße Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.<br>"Das ist nicht wahr...", krächzte er. Ihr Griff schnürte ihm die Kehle fast vollständig zu, trotzdem wollte er sich nicht wehren. Nicht gegen Susan.  
>Sie schüttelte weinend den Kopf. "Das spielt keine Rolle mehr, Zuse...", hauchte sie. "Durch deine Kooperation mit CLU hast du andere schon vor meiner Rückkehr nach Tron City hintergangen. Du hast den Widerstand verraten. Du hast deine Freunde verraten." Sie schnappte nach Luft und schluchzte: "Und du hast MICH verraten."<br>Nun wurden auch seine Wangen feucht, als er sie traurig ansah, unfähig etwas zu sagen.  
>Plötzlich zuckte Susan wegen eines Stiches zusammen, ließ ihn los und umklammerte mit der Hand ohne Diskus ihre Hüfte, wo sich die Wunde am Bein bereits hin verbreitet hatte.<br>Zuse wollte seine Hände sanft auf ihre Schultern legen. "Susan, du desynchronisierst! Lass mich dir bitte helfen...", sagte er besorgt.  
>Doch sie hielt schnell ihren Diskus hoch. "Fass mich nicht an!", zischte sie bedrohlich.<br>Dann richtete sie sich mit zusammengepressten Zähnen wieder ganz auf, ignorierte den durchdringenden Schmerz, den dies verursachte. Dann sah sie Zuse mit todernstem Blick in die Augen. "Ich hasse dich, Zuse.", sagte sie jedes einzelne Wort betonend mit eiskalter Stimme. "Und ich will dich nie mehr wieder sehen."  
>Er stand einfach nur da, beobachtete, wie seine beste Freundin mit der Hand auf ihrem verletzten Arm ging. Als sie vollkommen aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, fiel er auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.<br>Susan humpelte inzwischen über die Treppen nach unten und sofort zum Ausgang.  
>Plötzlich ertönte eine amüsierte Stimme hinter ihr. "Na, das war aber ein kurzer Besuch.", lachte Gem. "Er war wohl doch nicht so erfreut dich zu sehen wie du dachtest, nicht?"<br>Susan blieb stehen.  
>Mit hasserfüllter Miene drehte sie sich um und entdeckte die Sirene ein paar Meter von sich weg mit verschränkten Armen und triumphierendem Lächeln. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihr und verpasste ihr seinen so festen Schlag ins Gesicht, dass sie nach hinten flog und ein paar Programme beim Fallen mitnahm.<br>Die Musik stoppte.  
>Susan bedachte die Sirene noch mit einem angewiderten Blick und stapfte aus dem Club.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyto lehnte gedankenversunken an seinem Lightcycle. Als er Susan auf sich zumarschieren sah, runzelte er die Stirn. "Sue, du siehst ja noch schlimmer aus als vorher! Waren dort etwa Wächter?!"<br>"Nein.", antwortete sie mit düsterer Stimme. "Bring mich zu einem anderen Heiler."  
>"Aber ich dachte Zuse wäre der beste im-"<br>Sie packte ihn am Arm und zischte: "Zuse ist für mich gestorben. Er ist ein Verräter."  
>Geschockt sah Kyto sie an. "Was?! Nein... Nein, das ist unmöglich... Castor hat gesagt-"<br>"CASTOR", fauchte sie, "ist ein Feigling, der anderen vorgaukelt sich um sie zu sorgen, aber er sorgt sich allein um sich selbst!" Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und setzte sich aufs Lightcycle. "Bring mich weg von diesem Ort..."  
>So schnell er konnte fuhr Kyto sie in die unteren Ebenen. Susan wurde immer schwächer und als sie beide auf die schwarze Tür der Heilerin, zu der Kyto sie brachte, zueilten, musste er sie von der Seite stützen.<br>Nach mehrmaligem Klopfen, machte eine kleine Frau mit spitzem Gesicht auf. "Was willst du?", fragte sie Kyto genervt.  
>"Cynthia, du musst meiner Freundin sofort helfen!"<br>Das Programm beäugte Susan, deren Körper kaum einen Fleck Unversehrtheit besaß, duch zusammengekniffene Augen. "Hey, ist das nicht-?"  
>"Ja, verdammt, und jetzt machen Sie endlich was!", keuchte Susan ungeduldig.<br>Cynthia schürzte die Lippen, trat beiseite und ließ die beiden eintreten. Mit ihrem langen Finger deutete sie auf einen weißen Stuhl, der Susan an einen Zahnarztsessel erinnerte. Als sie darauf zugehen wollte, knickte sie ein, wurde jedoch von Kyto aufgefangen, der seine Hand unter ihre Beine gleiten ließ, hob sie hoch und trug sie zu dem Stuhl.  
>Cynthia kam mit einem Tablett, auf dem diverse Nadeln lagen, zu ihnen hinüber. "Diskus.", sagte sie nur, Kyto nahm Susan ganz sanft den Diskus vom Rücken und überreichte ihn der Frau, woraufhin sie die Daten darauf öffnete.<br>"Hm... Da hat wohl schon jemand rumgewerkelt.", bemerkte sie, während sie das Code-Gerüst betrachtete. "Vom inneren Aufbau her sehen deine Dateien gut aus, nur ein paar Stellen sind noch nicht fertig repariert, aber die sind nicht so wichtig. Ich muss nur noch die Oberflächensequenz in Ordnung bringen..." Dann sah sie Kyto skeptisch an. "Du weißt schon, dass ich für so eine präzise Arbeit einen hohen Preis verlange und du mir noch was vom letzten Mal schuldest."  
>"Ja, ich zahl's dir wann anders zurück. Jetzt kümmere dich schnell um sie, sonst wird sie sterben!"<br>Cynthia seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: "Ich hasse diesen Job." Dann drückte sie ihr den Diskus unsanft wieder auf den Rücken.  
>Susan beobachtete wie Cynthia zwei Nadeln vom Tablett nahm und die Spitzen davon sich gegenseitig berühren ließ, wobei die bei jedem Kontakt grell weiß aufblitzten. Dann legte sie die eine weg und beugte sich zu Susan's Bein vor.<br>Susan wich zurück. "Moment, was machen Sie da?"  
>Kyto, der rechts neben ihr saß, ergriff ihre Hand und flüsterte in beruhigenden Ton: "Cynthia muss damit die Programm-Oberfläche reparieren."<br>"Wobei 'reparieren' hier eine schlechte Wortwahl ist.", meldete sich die Frau wieder zu Wort. "Deine Wunden sind so tief... Ein Wunder, dass es jemand geschafft hat die fehlerhaften Dateien in deinem Diskus wiederherzustellen. Das muss ein Meister seines Fachs gewesen sein. Aber auch bei der Oberfläche wird's auch knifflig. Ich kann die Veletzungen nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad schließen, muss dafür deine inneren Bits anzapfen und sie zum kopieren stimulieren. Aber wie gesagt, deine Wunden sind tief, das heißt, dass du nach dieser langen Prozedur nicht ganz geheilt sein wirst. Dafür bist du außer Lebensgefahr. Also willst du das hier jetzt, oder nicht?"  
>Susan schluckte und nickte.<br>"Braves Mädchen...", murmelte Cynthia mit unverändert ernster Miene.  
>Wieder ließ sie die zwei Nadeln einander berühren.<br>_'Beschädigte Programme zu reparieren ist reine Nervensache. Es erfordert Können und unglaublich viel Feingefühl. Das ist wie, wenn man die Wunden eines Programmes verarztet. Wenn das jemand macht, der diese Fertigkeiten nicht beherrscht beziehungsweise nicht die nötige Fachausbildung hinter sich hat...'  
><em>"Okay, Kleine, das könnte jetzt weh tun...", sagte Cynthia, ging ganz nah an ihr Bein heran und berührte die Innenseite der Wunde mit der Nadelspitze. Sofort durchzuckte Susan ein unglaublich starker Schmerz, so stark, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte, und schrie auf.  
>Kyto drückte ihre Hand noch fester, sah so drein, als würde er mit ihr mitleiden.<br>"Am besten fixierst du sie mit den Riemen hinter dir am Stuhl. Sie darf sich nicht bewegen und das hier wird mindestens noch einen halben Millizyklus so gehen.", sagte Cynthia zu Kyto.  
>Als der sich umdrehen wollte, hielt Susan ihn zurück.<br>"Nein.", keuchte sie. Anschnallen würde sie sich bestimmt nicht lassen.  
>Sie schloss die Augen und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge.<br>Der Schmerz pochte immer noch in ihrem ganzen System, durch all ihre Schaltkreise, doch die Erinnerung an Zuse, wie er über das Reparieren von beschädigten Programmen sprach, tat innerlich noch viel mehr weh. Er hatte ihre Welt zerstört, ihr das Herz gebrochen.  
>Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie drückte Kyto's Hand noch ein wenig fester, bevor sie wieder die Lider hob und Cnythia tapferen Blickes ansah. "Es geht auch so. Ich reiß mich zusammen."<br>Die Frau nickte und beugte sich erneut vor.  
>Susan hielt die Luft an und drückte die Lider zusammen.<br>Als der Schmerz sie durchfuhr, wich sie nicht zurück, hielt es einfach aus, benutzte ihn als Ablenkung von den Erinnerungen. Ihre Schreie blieben hinter den zusammengepressten Zähnen, sodass niemand draußen mitbekam, dass Susan Gifford erneut gefallen war.


	16. Trojan

**/Trojan/**

Obwohl es sie nicht überraschte zu ihm gerufen zu werden, war sie dennoch aufgeregt. Immerhin war er der Befreier, der Mann, der den Raster von der Tyrannei der User befreit und den Aufstand dieser wildgewordenen ISOs zerschmettert hatte. Doch sie konnte ihre Aufgeregtheit gut verstecken.  
>Souverän wie immer stöckelte Gem mit nicht mehr als einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen durch den Gang, geführt von zwei breiten Wächterprogrammen. Als sie eine Tür erreichten, nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie eintrat.<br>Ganz vorne führten ein paar Stufen hoch zu einem Podest, wo eine Art Thron stand, in dem CLU gerade saß und mit einem anderen Programm, das daneben hockte, sprach. Dieses war Gem's Meinung nach pothässlich. Offensichtlich Jarvis, von dem ihr Zuse erzählt hatte. Weiter unten vor dem Podest stand ein Mann mit ernster Miene, den sie nicht kannte.  
>"Durch den Überfall konnten wir noch zusätzliche 260 Programme rekrutieren, 7% davon Freiwillige, Sir.", informierte ihn Jarvis mit gedämpfter Stimme.<br>"Die Unfreiwilligen waren nicht zu stark verletzt, will ich hoffen. Das würde uns ja eine Menge Energie kosten die wieder aufzupäppeln."  
>"Naja, die meisten waren großteils unverletzt, aber es gab auch welche, die kurz vor dem derezzen standen. Der Aufwand, diese wenigen zu reaktivieren, ist minimal."<br>Da bemerkte CLU seinen Gast, brachte Jarvis mit einem Wink dazu sich zurückzuziehen und stand mit einem sanften Lächeln auf. "Gem, richtig?"  
>Sie beugte ihr Haupt.<br>Gemächlich schlenderte er zu ihr runter und blieb dann vor ihr stehen. "Du hast der Stadt und dem Raster einen guten Dienst erwiesen."  
>"Es war mir eine Ehre.", antwortete sie.<br>CLU musterte sie kurz. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Nur so aus Neugier, wie hast du es eigentlich angestellt?"  
>Sie hielt einen kleinen Würfel hoch. "Zuse's Ortungsgerät. Er hat darin alle Plätze aufgezeichnet, an denen Susan sich oft aufgehalten hatte, also musste ich nur noch raten, welcher die Widerstandshauptbasis war. Aber es funktioniert nicht mehr. Ich schätze der Energiekern war überlastet."<br>CLU nahm ihr den Würfel ab und betrachtete ihn. "Hm... Schade. Wäre sicher noch nützlich geworden." Er warf ihn Jarvis zu, der ihn gerade noch fangen konnte und behutsam auf einen kleinen Tisch auf der rechten Seite des Raumes legte. "Es ist schön, dass es noch Prorgramme gibt, die ihre Bürgerpflicht mit Freuden erfüllen. Allerdings..." Er schritt langsam um sie herum. "... habe ich gehört, dass auch persönliche Faktoren dich dazu gebracht haben, uns die Standorte der Widerstandszentralen zu verraten."  
>Gem schwieg dazu. Ihr Lächeln fiel.<br>Vor ihr kam er wieder zum Stehen. "Du kannst Susan nicht sonderlich leiden, habe ich Recht?"  
>Sie sah kurz weg, überlegte und schüttelte dann den Kopf.<br>CLU ließ ein tiefes Lachen hören. "Tja, da haben wir was gemeinsam."  
>Gem's Mundwinkel gingen wieder nach oben. Als CLU sich umdrehte und wieder zum Podest hinaufstieg, erhob sie ihre Stimme: "Ihr habt sie nicht gefasst?"<br>Er drehte sich seufzend zu ihr um. "Leider nicht. Du hast nicht zufällig eine Ahnung, wo sie sich jetzt aufhalten könnte, oder?"  
>"Nein. Im End of Line Club habe ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen." Bei der Erinnerung fing ihr Kiefer wieder an zu schmerzen und sie verfluchte Susan dafür. "Aber das habe ich ja gemeldet."<br>Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Thron. "Sie ist doch bei Zuse gewesen, nicht wahr? Vielleicht weiß er ja-"  
>"Nein, tut er nicht.", sagte sie schnell. "Susan hat den Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen. Sie sind keine Freunde mehr."<br>Gem wollte Zuse so weit wie möglich aus dieser Angelegenheit heraushalten. Erstens sollte er nicht wieder Probleme mit CLU bekommen und zweitens, was noch viel wichtiger war, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass SIE es gewesen war, die Susan verraten hatte und für ihren schrecklichen Zustand verantwortlich war... würde er sie noch viel schlimmer aussehen lassen, wenn er überhaupt etwas von ihr übrig lassen würde.  
>"Oh..." CLU konnte sich ein weites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Wie traurig für unseren guten Zuse... Du hast Susan in letzter Zeit auch kennengelernt. Also vielleicht wüsstest du ja Rat..." CLU wandte sich an den Mann mit der ernsten Miene. "... Salton?"<br>Dieser überlegte kurz. "Nein, Sir, bedauerlicherweise habe ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo Anführerin-" Er stockte, biss sich auf die Zunge. "Verzeihung, Macht der Gewohnheit... wo Susan sich aufhalten könnte."  
>"Ich denke nicht, dass es nötig ist sie zu finden.", schaltete Gem sich wieder ein. "Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich möchte sie genauso tot sehen wie Ihr, aber ich glaube, dass ihr Willen gebrochen ist. Sie hat weder die Kraft, noch das Ansehen, dass sie erneut gefährlich werden könnte. Susan Gifford ist Geschichte."<br>CLU lächelte. "Ich schätze du hast Recht. Nun gut, wir werden sie weitersuchen, aber Priorität hat die Initiative."  
>Die Sirene hatte gar nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was die Initiative sein könnte, denn sofort als CLU wieder eine wischende Handbewegung machte, wurde sie von Wächtern hinausgeführt. Es interessierte sie auch eigentlich nicht. Wichtig war, dass sie gewonnen hatte.<br>So lange hatte Susan ihr im Weg gestanden, hatte sie gedemütigt und sich selbst ins Rampenlicht gerückt, hatte Zuse ständig nur für sich beansprucht. Doch nun war sie weg, geschwächt, vielleicht sogar bald tot. Durch Gem's eigenes Eingreifen, worauf sie besonders Stolz war. Sie hatte sogar ihre spezielle Freundschaft mit Zuse beendet, indem sie CLU's Leuten gesagt hatte, dass sie es Zuse erst bestätigen sollten, dass Susan im Club war, als die Sirene sie gemeldet hatte. Na gut, sie wusste noch nicht wie sie Zuse nun dazu bringen sollte seine ehemalige Freundin zu vergessen, aber irgendeinen Weg würde sie schon finden. Sie fand immer einen Weg, um das zu bekommen, was sie wollte. Und wenn seine Aufmerksamkeit erst nurmehr ihr galt, dann konnten sie endlich anfangen den Masterkey zu suchen und sobald sie ihn gefunden hatten, würde Zuse die Macht über ganz Tron City innehaben, der Hauptstadt des Rasters, und Gem würde wie eine Königen an seiner Seite leben.  
>Mit Susan's erneutem Fall, stand ihrer glänzenden Zukunft nun nichts mehr im Wege.<p> 


	17. Legacy

**/Legacy/**

Lachen hallte durch die Straßen. Es hatte gerade erst angefangen zu regnen und bei jedem Schritt, den man setzte, platschte es laut. Besonders wenn man so schnell rannte wie diese Gruppe fröhlicher, aufgeregter Programme, die auf dem Weg zu ihrer Liebelingsveranstaltung waren.  
>"Los, mach' schneller!", lachte ein Mädchen mit violettem Haar und zog einen ihrer Freunde am Ärmel.<br>Es war ihnen unheimlich wichtig pünktlich dort zu erscheinen, wodurch sie keine Rücksicht auf andere Programme in der Straße nahmen und zwei Gestalten, die in warme Mäntel gehüllt waren, die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, anrempelten. Ohne sich zu entschuldigen liefen sie einfach lachend weiter.  
>"Hey!", rief einer der zwei wütend. "Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen, ihr blöden-!"<br>"Ganz ruhig, Kyto." Susan zog ihre Kapuze etwas höher und sah ihm ins Gesicht. "Sie sind es nicht wert."  
>Wie vorhin hängte sie sich wieder bei ihm ein und sie gingen langsam weiter. Susan humpelte leicht, ein Andenken von die Auslöschung des Widerstandes vor 52 Zyklen.<br>Die Wunden, die sie sich damals zugezogen hatte, waren nie ganz verheilt und fügten ihr auch heute noch bei jeder Bewegung Schmerzen zu. Dadurch fühlte sie sich alt, gebrechlich und schwach, besonders, weil Kyto sich ständig um sie kümmerte. Er half ihr beim Gehen, hielt ihr die Hand, wenn der Schmerz wiedermal unerträglich wurde, war immer da, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Doch wie bei Zuse vor vielen hundert Zyklen war ihr bald aufgefallen, dass das Leben auf der Straße Kyto auslaugte. Sie hatten zwar ein Dach über dem Kopf, lebten in einem leeren Lagerhaus, aber die Tatsache, dass sich Kyto's Freundeskreis von einer Sekunde auf die andere von mehr als zehntausend auf genau eine Person reduziert hatte, machte ihm schon zu schaffen. Doch obwohl sie ihm oft erklärte, dass es für sie in Ordnung wäre, wenn er ginge, blieb er bei ihr, da die die einzige war, der er vertraute.  
>Susan sah ihn von der Seite an.<br>Kyto hatte sich verändert. Wenn sie daran zurückdachte, wie er vor diesem schlimmen Tag gewesen war, so voller Freude und Energie, wurden die Unterschiede noch viel klarer. Er lächelte nicht mehr so oft wie damals, geschweige denn lachte. Er war auch vorsichtiger geworden, nicht nur in seiner Sprache, sondern auch in seinen Bewegungen und Gesten. Mit immer wachsamen Blick achtete er ohne es selbst zu bemerken darauf, dass er beim Gehen so wenig Geräusche wie möglich machte und seine Berührungen, wenn er Susan half, waren sanft und gut überlegt angesetzt.  
>Er lebte nicht mehr, er überlebte.<br>Er war von einem der extravagantesten Programme des Rasters zu einem introvertierten geworden. Der Kyto den sie gekannt hatte war bei den damaligen Ereignissen gestorben.

_Sie sie sah auf Tron City herab, ihre Hand auf dem immer noch verletzten Bein.  
>Gleich nachdem sie sich von der langen Operation erholt hatte, war sie auf dieses Gebäude hinaufgestiegen, da die Luft dort unten ihr so erdrückend vorgekommen war. Mit viel Hilfe natürlich.<br>"Ich hab' ihn im 'Ultra File' kennengelernt."  
>Sie wandte sich an Kyto, der neben ihr gegen das Geländer gelehnt am Boden saß, mit den Beinen angezogen, die Knie umfassend, und leeren Blickes nach vorne starrte. Ohne etwas zu sagen hörte sie einfach zu.<br>"Ich hab' gerade mit so einem hübschen Mädchen getanzt, das ich an der Bar kennengelernt hatte. Und auf einmal war da so ein breiter Typ, der mich von ihr wegschubste und rief: 'Lass die Finger von meiner Freundin!' Anscheinend wollte der Kerl nicht wahrhaben, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte, oder so. Jedenfalls wurde mir das zu viel und ich wollte einfach weg von denen und mit wem anderen tanzen, aber der Typ packte mich am Arm und knurrte sowas wie: 'Ungeschohnt kommst du mir nicht davon!' User, ich dachte, mein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen! Und plötzlich..." Er stockte. "... Plötzlich war ER da... Sweep schlug dem Kerl so richtig fest ins Gesicht. Es war so beeindruckend... Er war viel kleiner als dieser Grobian und trotzdem so verdammt furchtlos! Als dann noch 3 solcher Typen ihrem Freund helfen wollten, sind Sweep und ich schnell abgehauen. Später hat er sich mir dann richtig vorgestellt. Sweep, Gitarrist im Error Prone... Er hat mich immer schon beschützt..." Traurig sah er auf seine Hände. Als er wieder seine Stimme erhob, klang sie zittrig. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertragen hätte können, ihn vollständig derezzen zu sehen... zu sehen, wie er entgültig verschwindet..." Er sah zu Susan hoch. "Kennst du den Spruch: 'man merkt erst, was man hatte, wenn es bereits weg ist'?"  
>Sie schloss die Augen und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite.<br>'Beschütze Kyto', hatte Sweep gesagt. Doch vor schmerzlicher Trauer konnte sie ihn nicht beschützen.  
>Da fing konnte es Kyto nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing wieder an zu weinen. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Knie. Susan setzte sich hin, legte Kyto ihren Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn fest an sich.<br>"Ich habe ihn so geliebt und es ihm bis kurz vor seinem Tod nie gesagt! Ich war viel zu feige!", schluchzte er. "Warum musste gerade ER sterben?! Warum nicht ICH? Ich wünschte er hätte mir nicht das Leben gerettet, dann wäre ich jetzt mit ihm zusammen!"  
>"Er hat dich gerettet, damit du leben kannst. Er liebte dich genauso wie du ihn."<br>"Ich wäre jetzt trotzdem lieber tot..."  
>Sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und sah ihm durch tränenverhangene Augen an. "Ich könnte das alles hier ohne DICH nicht durchstehen. Du bist mein einzig verbliebener Freund... Kyto."<br>Schniefend schaute er sie an.  
>Hatte sie ihn gerade tatsächlich Kyto genannt? Sie hatte doch immer Kay gesagt, weil er und ihr alter Freund Kyto so unterschiedlich gewesen waren. Er hatte immer gedacht, sie könnte ihn nie so gern haben wie das Original, aber jetzt...<br>Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, suchte Trost in ihrer Umarmung. "Es tut so weh..."  
>Susan schloss ihre Augen. "Ich weiß."<em>

Sweep's Tod hatte ein Loch in Kyto's Herz gerissen und er wusste, dass es nie zuheilen würde.  
>Im Gehen sah er Susan an.<br>Er war nur mehr für sie da. Zu leben machte ihm keinen Spaß mehr, also kümmerte er sich darum, dass es Susan so gut wie möglich ging, dass wenigstens sie noch etwas hatte, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Denn im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben. Hoffnung auf Rettung durch die User, Hoffnung auf Liebe, Hoffnung auf Freiheit.  
>Es gab zwar einige, die für letzteres kämpften - durch immer mehr verschwundene Programme wurde sogar die ganze Bevölkerung unruhig - doch keiner traute sich es so offen zu zeigen wie damals unter Susan. Sie bräuchten den nötigen Anstoß von einem wahren Anführer.<br>Von der anderen Straßenseite ertönten Rufe. Schnell sah Kyto rüber.  
>"Verpisst euch, ihr dreckigen Revolluzzer!", rief ein Programm mit orangener Schaltfarbe ein paar anderen, die in eine Gasse liefen, nach.<br>Kyto's Miene nahm traurige Züge an.  
>Diese zuversichtlichen Programme... Sie hatten keine Ahnung, dass ihr Anstoß nie kommen würde.<p>

_Kyto stürmte in den Raum und brachte Susan so dazu ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzuziehen.  
>Die lag gerade in einer großen Wanne, die bis zum Hals gefüllt war mit einer Art weißem Plasma, das die immer wieder aufplatzenden Wunden wieder heilte.<br>"Du scheinst aufgewühlt zu sein, mein Freund.", seufzte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. "Was ist denn los?"  
>Er atmete tief durch und stellte sich vor sie hin. "Wir haben Besuch." Etwas lauter sagte er: "Komm rein."<br>Zögerlich trat Bartik ein.  
>Susan machte große Augen. "Bartik...", hauchte sie. "Ich dachte du wärst tot."<br>"Ja, das dachte ich auch von euch beiden, bis ich Kay vorhin bei einem Markt entdeckt habe.", antwortete er und kam etwas näher.  
>Kyto hatte sich inzwischen rechts von der Wanne hingesetzt und schaute Susan an. "Ich war total geschockt ihn zu sehen."<br>Susan sah wieder lächelnd zu Bartik und musterte ihn kurz. Da fiel ihr Lächeln. Auch er hatte Erinnerungen an diesen schlimmen Tag behalten. Über seine linke Gesichtshälfte zog sich eine große Narbe, sodass das eine Auge blind war.  
>"User, Bartik, lass dich ansehen.", sagte sie und winkte ihn zu sich.<br>Links neben der Wanne ging er in die Hocke und ließ Susan sanft über seine Narben streichen.  
>"Ich bin froh dich zu sehen." Stirnrunzelnd fragte sie: "Aber wie hast du es geschafft zu überleben, mein Freund?"<br>Seufzend stand er wieder auf. "Wir waren gerade dabei, in CLU's Datenbanken einzudringen mit dem Passwort, das du uns gegeben hast, als plötzlich eine kleine Armee aus Wächtern so völlig unerwartet die BRAIN Hauptzentrale angriff. So schnell wie möglich versuchte Salton euch anderen ein Notsignal zu schicken, doch unsere Verbindungen sind gekappt worden. Sie brachten Dutzende um und die, die sie verschonten nahmen sie mit, wahrscheinlich um sie umzuprogrammieren und neue Wächter aus ihnen zu machen. Als sie dann auch zu mir und Salton vordringen konnten, machte ich mich bereit zum Kampf, aber Salton..." Er schloss wütend die Augen. "... Dieser Mistkerl... Er wollte seinen Arsch retten und hat sich ergeben. Er wollte mich umstimmen, wollte mir weismachen, dass dieser Widerstand früher oder später sowieso zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen sei und, dass es uns nun zustände unser eigenes Überleben zu sichern. Natürlich habe ich abgelehnt und konnte gerade noch entkommen. Tja, mit ein paar Andenken jedenfalls... Wie ich später erfahren habe, hat Salton CLU all unsere gesammelten Daten, alle BRAIN Datenbanken übergeben und soll so zu einem höheren Rang aufgestiegen sein. Er arbeitet jetzt für ihn."  
>Fassungslos starrten Kyto und Susan ihn an. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.<br>Dann ballte Kyto die Fäuste und zischte: "Ich wusste es..."  
>Susan konnte kaum atmen. "Salton hat uns verraten?", flüsterte sie.<br>Bartik nickte langsam.  
>Sie lehnte sich wieder in die Wanne zurück und schaute stirnrunzelnd geradeaus. "Du sagtest, er hätte erst die Seiten gewechselt, als die Gefahr schon unmittelbar vor ihm stand. Das heißt, er war nicht derjenige, der uns an CLU verraten hat..."<br>"Nein. Nach der Zerstörung des Widerstandes habe ich herausgefunden als, dass es irgendsoeine Sirene gewesen sein soll, die uns das Rückrad gebrochen hat."  
>Susan hielt die Luft an.<br>Zuse war es nicht gewesen. Gem. SIE hatte den Widerstand hintergangen. Direkt vor ihren Augen.  
>Unmesslicher Zorn stieg in ihr auf.<br>Plötzlich verspürte Susan einen Stich in ihrem Bein, der sich durch ihren gesamten Körper zog und zuckte luftschnappend zusammen. Sofort war Kyto's besorgtes Gesicht neben ihrem, die Wut völlig davon gewichen. "Geht's?"  
>Sie drückte die Lider zusammen.<br>Durch die starken Gefühle war ihre Wunde aufgeplatzt und das Plasma drang ein, was furchtbare Schmerzen verursachte.  
>"Ja...", keuchte sie und rang sich ein leichtes Lächeln ab, um ihn zu beruhigen. Dann versuchte sie sich wieder zu entspannen. Das heilende Plasmabad würde nichts nützen, wenn sie sich darin ständig so aufregte, dass sie sich selber verletzte. Außerdem waren solche negativen Gefühle nun sowieso unwichtig. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Es war irreversibel. Sie wünschte sich Gem's Tod zwar nun mehr als alles andere, doch weder war Susan in der körperlichen Verfassung jemandem kämpfend gegenüberzutreten, noch würde es etwas gutes hervorbringen. CLU würde wieder ihre Spur aufnehmen können und somit auch Kyto's und sein Leben wollte sie auf keinen Fall riskieren. Das hatte sie Sweep versprochen.<br>"Susan?"  
>Bartik's Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.<br>"Ja?"  
>Er ging etwas näher an sie heran. "Dass du lebst ist... wundervoll!"<br>"Danke.", antwortete sie mit einem liebevollen Blick.  
>"Dass es dich noch gibt bedeutet, dass wir wieder neu anfangen können!"<br>Ihr Lächeln fiel.  
>"Weißt du, es gab nur wirklich eine Handvoll Überlebende von unserem Widerstand und die halten zwar alle noch an unseren Idealen fest, aber sind demotiviert. Ohne dich wollten sie keinen Widerstand mehr gründen. Sie brauchen jemanden der sie führt, ein Idol, einen Helden, eine Legende, wie DICH! Dass du jetzt wieder da bist, ist so... Es ist perfekt! Jetzt können sie alle endlich den Mut fassen, um gegen CLU-"<br>"Ich werde dir nicht helfen.", unterbrach sie ihm.  
>Stille machte sich breit. Nur ein leises Knacksen von dem Plasma, das Susan's aufgerissenes Bein wieder zusammenflickte, war zu hören.<br>Bartik, der seine Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte, erhob sich langsam wieder. "Was?"  
>Sie schloss die Augen.<br>"Aber...aber...ohne dich geht das nicht! Sie hören nur auf dich! DU bist ihre HELDIN! Du MUSST-!"  
>"Nein, Bartik, ich muss nicht.", seufzte sie.<br>"DU BIST IHRE LETZTE HOFFNUNG!"  
>"Schluss damit! Es ist vorbei!", schrie sie und wurde dafür sofort mit einem erneutem Stich bestraft, den sie mit zusammengepressten Zähnen ertrug.<br>Kyto legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. "Susan...", flüsterte er voller Sorge.  
>Sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch, nickte, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass es schon wieder ging und schaute dann müden Blickes wieder hoch zu Bartik.<br>"Bartik, mein Feund...", hauchte sie. "Sieh mich doch an. Ich bin völlig fertig. Nicht nur körperlich. Zuerst die Säuberung, dann 'Ihr Fall' und dann die Zerschmetterung des Widerstandes. Bartik... Ich kann nicht mehr... Ich bin es leid zu kämpfen. Ich bin es leid die Anführerin sein zu müssen. Ich bin es leid zu hoffen. Ich bin... so ausgelaugt von all diesen Rückschlägen... Ich... Ich kann einfach nicht mehr..."  
>Für ein paar Augenblicke sagte niemand etwas.<br>Dann erhob Bartik, der sie verständnislos ansah, seine wütende Stimme: "Du lässt uns alle im Stich... Du bist nicht mehr die Susan, die ich mal kannte..."  
>Kyto stand abrupt auf. "Rede nicht so mit ihr!", zischte er bedrohlich.<br>Bartik ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, doch Susan's Stimme stoppte ihn. "Bartik."  
>Zwischen ihren schweren Atemzügen brachte sie hervor: "Es war sehr schön dich wiederzusehen, aber ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt zu deinem Widerstand zurückkehrst."<br>Nachdem er die beiden noch ein paar Mal mit zornigen Blicken beworfen hatte, ging er.  
>Kyto seufzte. "Susan... Er hätte nicht so mit dir reden dürfen. Du lässt niemanden im Stich. Du hast ihnen schon alles gegeben. Mehr kannst du nicht tun. Du bist genauso eine Heldin wie damals..."<br>"Danke. Schön, dass du das so siehst.", murmelte sie müde mit geschlossenen Augen.  
>Dann vernahm sie aber ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch und hob die Lider. Kyto stand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes bei einem Schrank, nahm daraus zwei Lichtschwerter und marschierte mit ernster Miene auf den Ausgang zu.<br>"Kyto, warte! Wo gehst du hin?"  
>"Ich suche Salton und diese Sirenen-Hure Gem und bringe sie um.", antwortete er düster.<br>"Nein!"  
>Als er gerade an der Wanne vorbei zum Ausgang stapfen wollte, warf sie sich regelrecht nach vorne und hielt ihm am Arm fest.<br>"Lass das, Susan, ich muss es tun."  
>"Ich verstehe deinen Zorn, ich verstehe, dass du Rache willst, aber du darfst diesem Gefühl nicht nachgeben! Du wirst derezzed ehe du an sie rankommst!"<br>Kyto sah sie wütend an. "DU hast mich doch das Kämpfen gelehrt! 7 Zyklen lang übe ich mehrere Stunden am Tag und du hast gesagt, dass ich gut bin. Also warum hast du dann kein Vertrauen in mich?!"  
>"Weil Salton jetzt bei CLU in der Zentrale ist. Weißt du, wie viele Wächter dort stationiert sind? Selbst wenn du so gut kämpfen könntest wie Tron hättest du keine Chance!" Susan war wegen der schnellen Bewegung völlig aus der Puste und sah ihn so von unten in der Wanne keuchend und besorgt an.<br>"Aber..." Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Sie sind Schuld am allem, was passiert ist! Sie sind Schuld an SWEEP'S TOD!"  
>"Ich weiß... Aber ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass du dein Leben für Rache lässt. Ich habe Sweep versprochen dich zu beschützen. Wenn dir etwas geschehen würde, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen."<br>Er schloss die Augen. Seine Stimme war nun ganz leise. "Aber... Sie müssen doch dafür büßen, was sie getan haben..."  
>"Oh, das werden sie..." Susan ließ ihn los und lehnte sich mit viel Mühe wieder zurück in die vorherige Liegeposition. "... jedoch nicht durch uns. Sie werden ihre gerechte Strafe von den Usern erhalten. Keine Sorge."<br>Kyto setzte sich hin.  
>Susan hatte Recht. Es würde jetzt nichts bringen die beiden zu löschen, nur noch mehr Kummer. Doch bei einer Sache lag diese weise Frau falsch. Die User würden ihnen nicht geben, was sie verdienten, da sie nie auftauchen würden, dessen war er sich absolut sicher. Sagen konnte er ihr das aber nicht. Es würde ihr das sowieso schon gebrochene Herz schwer machen, zu wissen, dass ihr letzter Freund jegliche Hoffnung verloren hatte.<em>

"Ist alles okay, Kyto?", riss Susan ihn aus den Erinnerungen.  
>"Ähm..." Nur schwer konnte er den Blick von dem Programm mit der orangenen Schaltfarbe wenden. "Ja, alles gut."<br>Susan musterte ihn kurz nachdenklich. Dann sagte sie: "Komm, wir sollten weitergehen, sonst bekommen wir noch schlechte Plätze."  
>Er nickte, ließ sie sich wieder bei ihm festhalten und zusammen spazierten sie zur Tron City Kampf-Arena.<p>

* * *

><p>Ein Chaos aus aufgeregtem Gemurmel umgab sie. Kyto stand ganz nah neben Susan und räumte ihr durch Ellbogenstöße einen breiten Platz ein. Jetzt hatten sie von ihrer hohen Position aus einen perfekten Ausblick auf die bald stattfindenden Spiele.<br>Susan holte unter ihrem Mantel einen Stift heraus, zog ihn auseinander und tippte auf den nun entstandenen Bildschirm vor sich herum.  
>"Okay... ich bin drin." Sie betrachtete die auf der Liste der gerade geöffneten Datei stehenden Namen. "Also da haben wir Cray... uuund... Hurd..."<br>Kyto nickte gedankenversunken.  
>Cray und Hurd waren ihren Informationen, die sie in den letzten 30 Zyklen über die Revolten des Rasters gesammelt hatten, nach Mitglieder von Bartik's kleinem Widerstand.<br>Susan zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ließ ein überraschtes "Hm" hören. "Und da haben wir auch schon die Kreativen..." Sie zeigte auf ein paar Namen wie Kurtz, Turing und Urban.  
>Es gab seit einiger Zeit eine Gruppe von Revoluzzern, die sich selbst Namen von ihnen bekannten widerständischen Programmen gaben, diese sogar in ihrem Diskus einspeicherten, sodass es fast jedes Mal Überraschungseffekt erzeugte, wenn man bei den Spielen solche Namen las. Und das alles nur, um diesen Freiheitskämpfern ihren Respekt zu erweisen.<br>"Schau mal..." Kyto zeigte auf einen der Namensliste. "Sogar Eckert's Namen haben sie übernommen."  
>Susan betrachtete den Bildschirm.<br>Eckert hatte sie seit ihrer Zeit in Argon nicht mehr gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen hatte sie das letzte Mal irgendwann vor der Zerstörung des Widerstandes vor 52 Zyklen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob er von ihrem erneutem Scheitern erfahren hatte.  
>Genauso wenig wie bei Flynn und Quorra. Mit Susan hatten sie auch ihre Informantin bezüglich der Situation in den Städten verloren und hatten wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, wie ernst die Unterdrückung mittlerweile geworden war, wussten nichts von der immer steigenden Anzahl an verschwundenen Programmen...<br>Plötzlich gingen die Lichter aus, Susan steckte den Bildschirm wieder ein, Musik ertönte und die breite Masse fing an laut zu jubeln. Sie und Kyto standen einfach nur mit emotionslosen Mienen da und schauten nach unten. Da kamen auch schon die vom Publikum sehnlichst erwarteten Boxen nach oben geschwebt und von überall her hallte ohrenbetäubend der Ruf: "DISKUS! DISKUS! DISKUS!"  
>"Und schon wieder ein paar Revoluzzer, die ihr Leben lassen müssen zur Belustigung der anderen...", seufzte Kyto.<br>Susan legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.  
>Für jeden Revoluzzer, der durch die Spiele sein Leben lassen musste, erstellten sie einen kleinen Eintrag in einer öffentlichen Ehrendatenbank, um dem gelöschten Programm ihre Ehre zu erweisen.<br>Die Spieler warfen ihre Disken so fest sie konnten aufeinander. Susan erinnerte es an ihren eigenen ersten Kampf in der Arena. Niemand hatte Gnade mit einem walten lassen, zögerte nicht seinen Gegner zu töten, obwohl der an dasselbe glaubte wie man selbst, vielleicht sogar ein Freund war. Einfach barbarisch. Doch sie konnte sie nicht verurteilen, immerhin hatte sie das damals auch gemacht, um sich zu retten.  
>"Okay, Hurd ist draußen.", riss Kyto sie aus ihren Gedanken.<br>Sie holte wieder ihren kleinen Bildschirm heraus und notierte sich den Zeitpunkt und den Gegner, der ihn derezzed hatte.  
>Während sie nun so ihren Blick über die Kämpfer schweifen ließ, entdeckte sie auf einmal einen, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Dieses Programm zögerte nämlich seinen Konkurrent anzugreifen. Ziemlich mutig. Aber, nein, es sah eher so aus, als wüsste der Typ einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Wohl kein ausgebildeter Kämpfer. Wenn er nicht bald den Dreh raus hätte, würde er auch als einer der Ersten gelöscht werden. Doch plötzlich schaffte es das Programm seinen Gegner auszutricksen, zerstörte einen sechseckigen Teil des Bodens mit seinem Diskus und ließ ihn so in den Abgrund stürzen.<br>"Clever.", bemerkte sie, ignorierte, dass er irgendetwas rief und schaute auf ihren Bildschirm. "Hm... Komisch..."  
>Kyto schaute auf sie herab. "Was ist?"<br>"Der Typ ist gar nicht registriert..." Sie zeigte auf die Stelle, wo in dicken Buchstaben neben einem Bild des Spielers /UNKNOWN/ stand.  
>"Komisch...", wiederholte Kyto ihre Worte und wandte sich wieder dem Spielfeld zu.<br>Susan betrachtete das Bild. Diese Augen... Der junge Mann kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. Konzentriert schaute sie zu ihm nach unten.  
>Inzwischen hatte er einen neuen Gegner bekommen, der ihm gleich mit einer kurzen Sprungeinlage zeigte, dass das nicht sein erster Kampf war.<br>Da geschah plötzlich etwas Eigenartiges. Der Typ lief auf seinen Gegner zu, ließ sich fallen, wehrte im rutschen den geworfenen Diskus des anderen ab, womit er ihn gleich löschte, und glitt durch das Loch in der Mitte der Boxen.  
>"<em>Spieler 3, Verstoß.<em>", hallte die Frauenstimme durch die Arena.  
>Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen beobachteten Kyto und Susan, wie das Programm sich auf eine Box darunter fallen ließ und über die anderen rannte, als wollte er den Spielen entkommen.<br>"Wow, ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der sich so gegen die Spiele wehrte.", murmelte Kyto erstaunt.  
>"Ich schon." Susan sich noch genau an ihren letzten Kampf in der Arena. Sie und der alte Kyto hatten dasselbe versucht, hatten nach einem Ausweg gesucht, bevor Rinzler Kyto vor ihren Augen umgebracht hatte.<br>Wie bei einem Déjà-vu verkündete auch schon die Frauenstimme das gleiche wie damals: "_Initiiert Finale Runde._" Das Publikum schrie vor Begeisterung. "_Spieler 3 gegen Rinzler._"  
>Susan und Kyto blieben ruhig, starrten nur gespannt auf das nun entstandene große Spielfeld, mit dem mutigen Programm auf der einen Seite und Rinzler auf der anderen. Als sie diesen sah, versetzte es ihr einen Stich im Magen.<br>Das Programm wich den zwei Diskuswürfen von Rinzler aus, warf seinen eigenen, doch Rinzler sprang einfach in die Luft und wich so elegant aus. Da wurde plötzlich durch ein lautes Geräusch signalisiert, dass sich gleich die Gravitation ändern würde. Rinzler rannte schnell zur Wand, der andere blieb einfach wo er war, wurde sogleich nach oben geschleudert und prallte hart auf der Decke auf.  
>"So ein Anfänger...", sagte Kyto. "Hat der noch nie einen Finalkampf gesehen?"<br>Rinzler sprang auf das Programm zu, das ließ den Boden zersplittern, worauf Rinzler aber natürlich nicht reinfiel und beim Aufkommen einfach seine Beine so weit grätschte, dass er nicht durch das Loch fiel. Schon ließ sein Gegenüber seinen Diskus auf ihn niedersausen, den er locker abwehrte. Allen Schlägen wich er graziös aus, ließ das Programm sich verausgaben. Es schien als ob er sich mit ihm spielen wollte, denn sonst hätte er ihn schon längst umgebracht.  
>Ein paar Schläge ließ Rinzler ihm noch durchgehen, dann bewegte er seinen Diskus schnell nach vorne, verletzte seinen Gegner so am Arm und stieß diesen mit einem Drehkick zu Boden. Dann änderte sich wieder die Gravitation. Das Programm schlug wieder auf dem Boden auf, drehte sich um und Rinzler landete direkt auf ihm.<br>Susan seufzte.  
>Er hatte verloren. Jetzt würde Rinzler ihn töten. Der Mut des Jungen hatte sie so beeindruckt, aber er war eben kein so guter Kämpfer wie Rinzler, so wie jedes andere Programm auf dem Raster außer Susan vor der Zerstörung des Widerstandes. Und jetzt würde er sterben. Schade um ihn.<br>Rinzler hielt ihm den einen Diskus unters Kinn, den anderen hob er in die Luft, sodass alle nur mehr darauf warteten, dass er ihn niedersausen ließ.  
>"LÖSCHEN! LÖSCHEN! LÖSCHEN!", schrie das Publikum laut.<br>"Willst du gehen?", fragte Kyto und Susan nickte.  
>Doch gerade, als sie sich umdrehen wollten, tat Rinzler etwas Merkwürdiges. Er ließ von dem Programm ab, packte es am Arm und stand damit auf.<br>Ein lautes Raunen ging durch die Menge. Susan und Kyto schauten sich verblüfft an.  
>Da ertönte Jarvis' Stimme von CLU's Luftschiff: "<em>Identifiziere dich, Programm<em>."  
>"Ich bin kein Programm!", rief der Junge laut, was von Buhrufen gefolgt wurde.<br>Kyto sah Susan fragend an.  
>"Vor der Säuberung hießen alle Nicht-ISOs Basics, und danach nurmehr Programme.", erklärte sie schnell. "Wenn also jemand diese Namensänderung verweigert, dann bedeutet das für gewöhnlich, dass er oder sie immer noch an das System von Flynn anhält, also wirklich User-gläubig ist." Für gewöhnlich... Wenn der Junge aber so User-gläubig war, warum verschonte Rinzler ihn dann?<br>Gespannt sahen sie wieder nach unten.  
>"<em>Identifiziere dich.<em>", dröhnte eine tiefe verzerrte Stimme, von der Susan wusste, dass es CLU's war.  
>"Mein Name ist Sam Flynn!"<br>Stille.  
>Niemand traute sich auch nur zu atmen.<br>Mit offenem Mund starrte jedes Programm in der Arena den User an.  
>"Sam...", hauchte Susan.<p> 


	18. At your Service

**/At your Service/**

Nervös wippte sie mit ihrem Bein, starrte auf die Aufzugstüren vor ihr.  
>Nachdem Sam sich offenbart hatte, hatten Susan und Kyto sich durch die Menge gedrängt, um Rinzler den Weg zu CLU abzuschneiden und Sam zu befreien. Doch es waren so viele Programme dort gewesen, dass sie sich kaum hatten bewegen können. So hatten sie mitansehen müssen, wie er zu CLU's Luftschiff gebracht wurde und wie dieses dann zum Lightcycle Spielraster geflogen war, wo er an einem Rennen auf Leben und Tod gegen CLU und anderen Programmen hat teilnehmen müssen. Susan war fast das Herz stehengeblieben, als sie das Ganze auf einem großen Bildschirm auf den Straßen verfolgt hatte. Doch, bevor CLU ihn umbringen hatte können, war etwas Überraschendes geschehen: Ein Lightrunner war auf den Spielraster gerast und hatte Sam mitgenommen. Susan hatte innerlich gejubelt, denn sie wusste ganz genau, dass dieses Fahrzeug Quorra gehörte und wohin sie Sam bringen würde.<br>Jedoch... auch vereint hätten Quorra, Kevin und Sam Flynn so gut wie keine Chance zum Portal zu kommen. Daher hatte sich Susan einen Plan zurechtgelegt: Kyto sollte alle Aufständischen versammeln. Durch Sam's Auftauchen war die Bevölkerung ohnehin in Aufruhr, da ein User auf dem Raster, und dann auch noch der Sohn des Schöpfers höchstpersönlich, ein Zeichen war. Es war der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um alle, die gegen CLU's Regime waren zu vereinen.  
>Währenddessen würde sie etwas erledigen, das sie am liebsten sein lassen würde, aber es ging nunmal nicht anders... Mit Zuse sprechen. Schon bei dem Gedanken ihn wiederzusehen fühlte sie sich schlecht. 52 Zyklen hatten sie keinerlei Kontakt gehabt, 52 Zyklen hatte sie ihn aus ihrem Herzen verbannt und 52 Zyklen hatte sie versucht ihn zu vergessen. Und jetzt... Jetzt musste sie unbedingt mit ihm sprechen.<br>Durch tiefes Durchatmen versuchte Susan sich zu beruhigen.  
>Wie würde die Konversation ablaufen? Würde er ihrer Bitte nachkommen? Würde er sie überhaupt empfangen?<br>Der Aufzug wurde langsamer und Susan machte sich bereit, schaute mit entschlossener Miene geradeaus.  
>Mit einem Zischen öffneten sich die Türen.<br>Hinter der Bar gingen die zwei DJs mit ein paar Kisten herum. Zuse stand vor der Bar mit dem Rücken zum Aufzug neben Shaddix und erklärte den Zweien gerade etwas gestikulierend. "Ja, genau, das gehört dahin und... Nein! Nicht da, du Tölpel! Ach, muss ich eigentlich immer alles selber machen?!"  
>Shaddix lachte. Da entdeckte er Susan und verstummte sofort. Geschockt starrte er sie an. Sie lächelte einfach zurück.<br>"Äh, Castor?"  
>"Warte, Shaddix, ich bin beschäftigt."<br>"Tja, das wirst du jetzt sein.", antwortete dieser nur und zeigte zum Aufzug.  
>Verwirrt folgte Zuse dem Finger seines Barmanns und erstarrte.<br>Für einen Moment war alles still. Dem einen DJ fiel die Kiste aus den Händen, doch niemand kümmerte sich darum. Alle starrten einfach nur auf ihren Gast beim Eingang.  
>Dann räusperte sich Shaddix. "Hey, Amigos, wollten wir nicht noch was vom Roadster holen?" Er packte die zwei DJs an den Armen und schritt mit ihnen zum Aufzug. Als sie Susan passierten, legten die DJs ihr kurz die Hand auf den Arm, um ihr ihre Zuneigung zu signalisieren, und Shaddix flüsterte: "Schön dich zu sehen, Sue, schön dich zu sehen." Susan lächelte ihn an und wartete, bis sie im Aufzug verschwunden waren, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder Zuse zuwandte.<br>Einige Augenblicke blieben beide noch schweigend stehen.  
>Da erhob Susan ihre Stimme: "Lange nicht gesehen, nicht wahr?" Mit leicht humpelndem Schritt ging sie auf ihn zu.<br>Zuse schaute herab auf ihr Bein und wieder hoch. Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er anfing zu reden. "Falls es dir nichts ausmacht, erlaube ich mir jetzt einen Drink.", sagte er und schlenderte zur Bar. Leise fügte er noch hinzu: "Den brauche ich jetzt ganz dringend..."  
>"Ach, sei doch ein Schatz und mach mir bitte auch gleich einen.", seufzte sie in charmanter Stimmlage und setzte sich mühevoll auf einen der Hocker, wofür sie wieder einmal einen stechenden Schmerz kassierte. "Auf der Straße bekommt man immer nur dasselbe billige Gesöff."<br>"Auf der Straße?", fragte Zuse ohne sie anzusehen.  
>Sie lachte kurz auf. "Ja, sowas kann passieren wenn das eigene Zuhause in die Luft gejagt wird. Du weißt das doch auch ganz gut, hm?"<br>"Die Säuberung. Wie könnte ich das vergessen...", murmelte er.  
>Wie Susan auffiel, lächelte Zuse gar nicht. Normalerweise lächelte er immer, auch, oder sogar besonders bei unangenehmen Situationen. Sie zu sehen traf ihn wohl mehr als sie gedacht hatte.<br>"Ich nehme an...", riss er sie aus den Gedanken. "... dass dich die jüngsten Ereignisse hier her führen?"  
>"Du weißt also davon?"<br>Nun sah er sie doch an. "Ich war dort, bei den Spielen." Er widmete sich wieder den Drinks. "Der Sohn von Flynn... Unfassbar..."  
>Er stellte ihr ein Glas mit einer grün leuchtenden Flüssigkeit hin.<br>"Und wo ist das Schirmchen?" Sie grinste neckend.  
>Zuse aber stützte sich nur auf der Bar ab und schaute ihr mit stechend ernstem Blick in die Augen. "Was willst du, Susan?", fragte er in schroffem Ton.<br>Sie seufzte. Es würde also schwieriger werden als gedacht. "Du kommst immer gleich zum Punkt, nicht?"  
>Er hob nur die Augenbraue und wartete.<br>"Na gut." Sie atmete kurz mit geschlossenen Augen durch und sah ihn dann wieder entschlossen an. "Ich möchte, dass du Sam hilfst."  
>Ein paar Augenblicke lang reagierte er nicht. Dann fing er auf einmal an bitter zu lachen, immer lauter, immer schriller. Während des Lachnes ging er mit seinem Drink um die Bar herum und auf die Treppen seiner privaten Lounge zu.<br>"Sam helfen... Das ist ja wohl das Amüsanteste, was ich in letzter Zeit gehört habe...", kicherte er leise.  
>"Hey!" Susan glitt vom Hocker und humpelte zu ihm rüber. Sie packte ihn, der gerade die Stufen hochgehen wollte, am Arm. "Mann, hör mir doch erst mal zu!"<br>Da drehte er sich schnell zu ihr um und zischte: "Wieso sollte ich das tun? DU hast mir vor 52 Zyklen auch nicht zuhören wollen! Hast einfach das geglaubt, was du wolltest, ohne mich mich verteidigen zu lassen!"  
>Sie seufzte. "Ich habe nur das geglaubt, was wahr war. Du HAST mit CLU kooperiert."<br>"Ich habe dich aber niemals verraten." Er riss sich von ihrem Griff los. "Außerdem... Was ist denn DARAUS geworden:" Grinsend verstellte er seine Stimme. "'Ich hasse dich, Zuse. Und ich will dich nie wieder sehen.' Ziemlich theatralisch, findest du nicht, Liebes? Trotz deines Hasses und deines Versprechens, mich nie wieder sehen zu wollen, bist du jetzt hier und das alles nur wegen deiner kostbaren User..." Mit einem Schluck leerte er das Glas. "Hast du wirklich gedacht ich würde dich mit offenen Armen empfangen, nachdem du mich wie Abschaum behandelt hast? Die ersten paar Zyklen vielleicht, aber dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass DU doch eigentlich im Unrecht bist, dass du nicht das Recht hattest mich hinter deinen Glauben zu stellen, nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe." Dann stapfte er hinauf zur Lounge.  
>Susan blieb unten. Stufen steigen würde ihr bestimmt höllisch im Bein wehtun. Sie rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. "Zuse, ich bin nicht hier um über Vergangenes zu diskutieren..."<br>Von oben hallte ein kurzes Lachen.  
>"Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass du mir zuhörst!"<br>Keine Antwort.  
>Sie ballte die Fäuste. Na gut, dann eben mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. "Quorra ist diejenige, die Sam vom Spielraster geholt hat."<br>Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Zuse langsam und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen aus seiner Lounge. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?"  
>"Quorra hat Sam vom Spielraster geholt."<br>Er kniff die Augen zusammen. "Wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte-"  
>"Kein Witz. Ich kenne ihren Lightrunner gut. Ich habe ihn zusammen mit ihr und Kevin Flynn vor etwa 100 Zyklen aufgemotzt."<br>Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch fragender.  
>"Flynn und Quorra wohnen seit der Säuberung in einem Safehouse in den Outlands. Ich habe sie dort nach 'Ihrem Fall' gefunden. Und ja, ich mein's ernst."<br>Stille machte sich breit.  
>Zuse stieg vorsichtig ein paar Treppen hinab. Leise sagte er: "Quorra... Quorra lebt?"<br>Susan nickte.  
>Er sah weg. Diese Nachricht musste er nun erst einmal verarbeiten.<br>"Und als ich bei ihnen war, habe ich beiden erzählt, dass du jetzt richtig berühmt bist, weil du Programme überall hinbringen kannst wo du willst. Hab' Quorra sogar gezeigt, wo du zu finden wärst. Tja, ich habe sie aber seit mehr als 50 Zyklen nicht mehr gesehen, also hat Quorra keine Ahnung von deinen Machenschaften mit CLU. Das wiederum heißt, dass sie Sam und Kevin höchstwahrscheinlich zu dir bringen wird, da die beiden sonst keine Chance haben zum Portal zu gelangen... Und hier kommt meine Bitte ins Spiel..." Sie ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. "Bitte hilf ihnen. Ich weiß, dass du die User verabscheust, ich weiß, dass du denkst, sie wären an all deinem Leid Schuld, und ich weiß, dass CLU bestimmt eine tolle Belohnung für dich hätte, wenn du ihm User auslieferst, aber du MUSST das alles beiseite schieben und sie zum Portal führen. Wenn sie erst wieder in ihrer Welt sind, können sie alles verändern. CLU wäre Geschichte. Die ganze Unterdrückung wäre Geschichte. Und vielleicht... ja vielleicht blüht dann der Raster wieder so auf, dass ISOs entstehen können... Bitte... Du bist der einzige, der ihnen helfen kann, also bitte... Bitte tu es."  
>Zuse vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und seufzte. Dann fing er auf einmal an zu Lachen. Susan wich verblüfft zurück.<br>Er sah sie grinsend an. "Hm... Nein. Ich werde ihnen nicht helfen. Sollen sie selbst zusehen, wie sie zum Portal kommen, sie sind mir egal."  
>Langsam schlenderte er zur Bar, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und musterte Susan triumphierend lächelnd.<br>Oh, wie herrlich es sich anfühlte Macht über sie zu haben. So lange hatte sie ihn beeinflussen können, musste einfach nur mit ihrer sanften Stimme bitten, ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen verzaubern, doch jetzt... Sie hat ihn fallen gelassen. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrem Hass das Herz gebrochen. Warum sollte er ihr das so schnell verzeihen?  
>Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie Susan ihre Fäuste ballte und immer wütender wurde.<br>"Zuse...", zischte sie und ging bedrohlich auf ihn zu, jedenfalls so bedrohlich es eben ging mit den nun von der Aufregung stark schmerzenden Wunden. "... ich schwöre dir, wenn du ihnen nicht hilfst, dann werde ich-!"  
>"Wirst du was?", fiel er ihr grinsend ins Wort. "Mich verhauen? Und wie stellst du dir das vor..." Er schritt auf sie zu und piekste mit seinem Gehstock in die Verletzung an ihrem Bein, was Susan wieder einen Stich versetzte, der sie zusammenzucken ließ. "... du Krüppel?"<br>Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, einerseits um den Schmerz zu verkraften, andererseits um sich zu beruhigen und dem Drang zu widerstehen, Zuse ins Gesicht zu schlagen.  
>Aber konnte sie es ihm eigentlich verübeln? Immerhin hatte sie ihn zu Unrecht beschuldigt ein Verräter zu sein. Na gut, er hatte wirklich mit dem Feind kooperiert, was an sich schon fast wie Verrat war, jedoch hatte er sie immer beschützt, so gut es eben ging. Und trotzdem... sie konnte diesen tiefen Hass nicht einfach vergessen, doch sie musste es nun versuchen. Für Sam.<br>Währenddessen machte Zuse eine Runde um sie. "Du kommst hierher nach 52 Jahren und verlangst von mir denjenigen zu helfen, denen ich so lange feindlich gegenüber gestanden bin. Und das ohne auch nur irgendetwas im Gegenzug anzubieten. Verhandeln ist nicht deine Stärke, oder meine liebe Susan?"  
>Susan öffnete die Augen und sah ihn, der nun wieder vor ihr zum Stehen gekommen war, an. "Na gut... Was willst du, Zuse?"<br>Er musterte sie kurz. Verführerisch grinsend nahm er eine Strähne ihres Haars zwischen zwei Fingern. "Für die User würdest du doch wahrhaftig alles tun, stimmt's?"  
>Susan schaute ihm ernst in die Augen.<br>Sie konnte sich vorstellen, was er im Gegenzug verlangen würde und es würde ihr nicht gefallen. Aber sie musste es tun, sonst würde vielleicht die letzte Hoffnung auf Freiheit und Frieden auch noch sterben.  
>Zuse kam inzwischen mit seinem Gesicht immer näher und hatte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften gelegt.<br>Susan schloss die Lider, murmelte beschämt "Ja, alles." und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche.  
>Doch es kam nicht.<br>Zuse schaute sie nur enttäuscht an, griff um sie herum, nahm sich ihren Diskus und ging damit zur Bar.  
>Verwirrt schaute Susan ihm nach.<br>Wütend blickte er in das Gerüst ihres Quellcodes. Während er daran herumhantierte, flüsterte er: "Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte ICH alles für DICH getan, ohne irgendeine Gegenleistung dafür zu verlangen..."  
>"Ich weiß.", antwortete sie traurigen Tones. "Und ich hätte alles für dich getan..."<br>Zuse lachte bitter ohne aufzusehen. "Nein... nein, hättest du nicht. Du hättest mir das mit CLU nie vergeben und das hast du auch nie, nicht?" Er schloss ihre Dateien und hielt ihr den Diskus hin. "Trotzdem sind es schöne Zeiten mit dir gewesen."  
>Sie ergriff den Diskus, doch Zuse hielt ihn weiterhin fest. Susan sah hoch. Einen Moment lang durchbohrte er sie noch mit seinem stechenden Blick, dann ließ er los. Sie synchronisierte ihn und wurde sofort von einem warmen Kribbeln erfüllt, das sie zusammenzucken ließ. Sie schaute an sich herab und erkannte, dass alle ihre Wunden sich vollends schlossen, dass alle ihre Narben verschwanden und sie wieder ganz genau so aussah wie vor der Zerstörung des Widerstandes. Wenn es ums Programmieren ging war Zuse eben wirklich der Beste.<br>Neue Energie durchströmte sie. Weder schwach, noch gebrechlich fühlte sie sich mehr. Sie war wieder die gute alte, starke Susan.  
>"Weißt du, es gäbe da tatsächlich etwas, das du tun könntest, um mich möglicherweise umzustimmen.", riss Zuse sie aus ihren Gedanken. Das triumphierende Grinsen von vorhin war verschwunden und einem sanften Lächeln gewichen. "Einen Kuss."<br>Susan seufzte und wollte auf ihn zugehen, um das schnell hinter sich zu bringen, doch er hielt sie mit seinem Glasstock von sich fern.  
>"Ich will, dass es sich wie damals anfühlt. So als wäre das alles nie geschehen. So als... würden wir uns nicht hassen."<br>Sie sah weg.  
>Nach ein paar Momenten des Schweigens, seufzte Zuse genervt und ging an ihr vorbei auf den Aufzug zu. "Wenn du das nicht kannst, dann-"<br>"Warte."  
>Er blieb stehen, wandte sich ihr zu.<br>Susan schloss die Augen, atmete ein paar mal tief durch.  
>So als wäre das alles nie geschehen... Wenn er nicht mit CLU kooperiert hätte... Dann würde sie ihn immer noch lieben. Er wäre der eine für sie und sie wäre unglaublich glücklich.<br>Sie öffnete die Augen und schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Behutsam legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust und sah ihm in die Augen. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass mich deine Augen immer fasziniert haben?"  
>Er lächelte schwach.<br>Dann nahm sie sein Gesicht in die Hände, sah ihn noch kurz an und legte ihre Lippen sanft auf seine.  
>Zuse's Herz pochte so stark, dass es fast schon weh tat. Das Kribbeln in der Magengegend war kaum auszuhalten. Susan war die einzige, die er im Moment wollte, die einzige, die wichtig war. All die Zyklen hatte er sie zwar verurteilt, insgeheim aber mehr vermisst als alles andere.<br>Sehnsüchtig drückte er sie an sich. Seine Schaltfarbe leuchtete etwas heller auf. Wenn dieser Kuss doch nur ewig andauern würde...  
>Doch das tat er nicht. Susan löste sich sachte von ihm und legte ihre Stirn an seine.<br>"Also...", hauchte er mit geschlossenen Augen. "Entweder du hasst mich nicht so sehr, wie du sagst, oder du bist die beste Schauspielerin aller Zeiten."  
>Sie lachte leise. "Ich lass' dich lieber im Ungewissen über die richtige Antwort." Sie schmunzelte und küsste ihn nocheinmal kurz.<br>Er seufzte tief. "Susan?"  
>"Mhm?"<br>"Wenn alles anders gekommen wäre, wenn CLU die ISOs nicht ausgelöscht hätte und das alles nicht geschehen wäre... Was wäre dann mit uns beiden?"  
>Betrübt stieß sie sich leicht von ihm ab und schaute ihn an. "Nichts. Ich wäre damit beschäftigt Tron zu helfen, du damit dich um Quorra zu kümmern."<br>Er nahm ihre Hüften wieder in seine Hände und zog sie an sich. "Und wenn ich Quorra nicht wollte, sondern nur dich?"  
>Susan zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Zuse... Ich bin nicht gut in solchen 'Was wäre wenn' - Dingern. Ich kann dir nur sagen, was jetzt ist und was daraus werden kann. Du hast hinter meinem Rücken mit der Person kooperiert, die mir schon so oft sehr weh getan hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das jemals verzeihen kann..." Sie sah ihm hoffnungsvoll in die Augen. "Aber wenn du Sam und den anderen hilfst... würde es mit viel leichter fallen."<br>Sofort schwand das Gefühl des Glücklichseins.  
>Wie konnte er nur so naiv sein und glauben, dass sie innerlich immer noch so für ihn empfinden würde wie damals? Töricht. Es ging ihr doch nur um die User. Darum ging es immer.<br>Mit leicht wütendem Unterton murmelte er: "Die User gehen bei dir immer vor, habe ich Recht?"  
>Sie sah verwirrt weg. "Ja."<br>Er schloss kurz die Augen, ließ sie seufzend los und ging auf den Aufzug zu.  
>Während sie ihm folgte, fragte sie: "Wirst du Sam also helfen, falls er kommt?"<br>"Ich überlege es mir, meine Liebe. Und weißt du, ich muss jetzt eine Party ausrichten, also wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..."  
>Er deutete mit einem höflichen Lächeln auf den Aufzug.<br>Susan lachte. "Deine Art 'Verpiss dich' zu sagen hat mir immer schon gefallen." Dann dachte sie kurz nach. "Ich komme dann später wieder."  
>Verblüfft schaute Zuse sie an. "Was? Wieso?"<br>"Ich muss Sam und die anderen sehen."  
>Zuse schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ach, weißt du, Schätzchen, ich glaube es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du nicht-"<br>"Zuse.", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. "Ich habe Sam nicht mehr gesehen seit er ein kleines Baby war. Ich MUSS ihn sehen. Das ist mir sehr wichtig."  
>Er seufzte. "Na schön... Also dann bis später."<br>Sie lächelte zum Abschied und stieg in den Aufzug.  
>Zuse blieb noch ein paar Augenblicke stehen. Dann drehte er sich elegant und schlenderte zur Bar, wo er sich ernsten Blickes einen neuen Drink machte.<br>Was für ein ereignisreicher Abend. Zuerst diese Überraschung in der Arena, dann Susan's Besuch. Er konnte es nicht fassen... Quorra lebte. Und Flynn war bei ihr. Die ganze Zeit war sie dort draußen gewesen und Susan hatte es gewusst. Warum hatte sie ihm nie davon erzählt? Er hätte Quorra wieder sehen können! Obwohl... Wenn sie nun mit Flynn zusammenlebte, war sie sicher anders. Ihr Geist war sicher von den Vorstellungen der User nur so verseucht.  
>"Du hast ihr nicht von deiner Abmachung mit CLU erzählt." Gem stieg hüftschwingend die Treppen der privaten Lounge hinab.<br>"Natürloch nicht."  
>"Wieso hast du ihren Code repariert? Mit ihrer alten Stärke könnte sie gefährlich werden...", sagte sie in leicht strengem Ton.<br>Er schaute sie nur kurz an, sagte aber nichts. Während er an dem Glas nippte, strich sie über die Theke. "Du überlegst doch nicht wirklich diesen Usern und..." Sie hob genervt eine Augenbraue. "... und Quorra zu helfen, oder?"  
>Zuse sah gedankenversunken zu Boden. "Keine Sorge, mein Schatz. Ich habe meine Entscheidung bereits getroffen."<p>

* * *

><p>Susan ging schnell in eine enge Gasse und holte den kleinen Bildschirm hervor.<br>"Wie läuft's, Kyto?", fragte sie, nachdem sie die visuelle Verbindung zu ihrem Freund hergestellt hatte.  
>"<em>Nicht gut. Jeder ist gegen CLU's Regentschaft, aber sie sind zu feige, um wirklich etwas dagegen unternehmen. Ich habe gerade mal... 3 Revoluzzer. Einer davon bin ich.<em>"  
>Susan seufzte.<br>Verdammt. Sie bräuchten eine ganze Armee, wenn sie CLU stürzen wollen.  
>"<em>Susan<em>..." Kyto sah sie bittend an. "_Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich, aber DU müsstest sie alle überreden mitzumachen. Sie schließen sich uns nur an, wenn eine Legende wie du sie dazu bringt. Auf mich hören die doch nicht. Sie brauchen einen Anstoß. Sie brauchen jemanden, zu dem sie aufsehen können_..." Dann stockte er und betrachtete sie stirnrunzelnd. "_Sag mal, Susan, ist die Verbindung irgendwie schlecht oder warum siehst du so... gesund aus?_"  
>"Ach so das... Äh ja, meine Wunden wurden geheilt."<br>"_Von Castor? Also ich meine, Zuse?_"  
>"Ja, von Zuse..."<br>"_Also lief es gut? Er wird ihnen helfen falls sie kommen?_", fragte er aufgeregt.  
>"Ich... ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, aber ich glaube schon..."<br>Kyto musterte sie für einen Moment. "_Na gut. Aber überleg's dir schnell, das mit dem Anstoß. Ich habe das üble Gefühl, dass auch CLU aufrüstet_."  
>"Alles klar." Sie entdeckte eine große Gruppe von Programmen, die lachend zum Aufzug des EOLC's gingen. "Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, Kyto. Ich geh auf eine Party."<p>

* * *

><p>Die Programme im Club waren nicht so angeregt zum Tanzen wie sonst, was wohl an den großen Neuigkeiten lag, die es zu besprechen galt.<br>Susan stand in der Ecke, darauf bedacht, dass niemand sie erkennen konnte. Mit wachsamen Blick beobachtete sie die Programme, vor allem aber Zuse, der mit vielen aufgeregt plauschte.  
>Mit einem Schluck leerte sie das Glas in ihrer Hand, stand auf und schlenderte zur Bar.<br>"Du stehst dort hinten wie auf der Lauer.", lachte Shaddix, während er ihr einen neuen Drink mixte. "Wie geht's dir denn so? Vorhin hast du ja richtig... fertig ausgesehen, aber jetzt erstrahlst du wieder in alter Blüte, wie man so schön sagt."  
>Sie lächelte. "Tja, die Wunden konnte eben niemand so gut heilen, wie Castor es kann. Aber es fühlt sich noch eigenartig an nicht humpeln zu müssen und beim Bewegen keinen Schmerz zu spüren. Daran muss ich mich noch gewöhnen."<br>Ja, das musste sie schnell tun. Denn sollten sie und Kyto es wirklich schaffen eine Armee aufzustellen, dann müsste sie natürlich wieder kämpfen, was sie seit 52 Zyklen nicht mehr getan hatte.  
>Nervös schaute sie sich um.<br>"Ist irgendwas?", riss Shaddix sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
>"Nein, ich... Warte nur auf jemanden."<br>Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah kurz weg. Dann schaute er sie wieder an und wollte etwas sagen, doch Susan's Aufmerksamkeit wurde von etwas anderem angezogen. Bartik, der gerade mit ein paar anderen Programmen in den Club marschiert ist.  
>Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Was macht er hier?"<br>"Ach, der Kerl versucht ständig Castor dazuzubringen ihn zu Zuse zu führen."  
>"Wieso?"<br>"Weil Zuse so berühmt und beliebt ist, dass er eine Revolution anzetteln könnte, wenn er wollte."  
>Susan betrachtete Zuse, der Bartik breit grinsend begrüßte. "Ja, das könnte er..."<br>Zuse hätte die Macht alle Aufständischen zu vereinen, so wie es Kyto gerade verzweifelt versuchte, doch er würde es nie tun.  
>Betrübt wandte Susan ihren Blick von ihm... und entdeckte Gem, die gerade den Club betreten hatte.<br>Gem... dieses Miststück war hier. Wieso war sie hier? Anscheinend wusste Zuse nichts von ihrem Verrat, sonst hätte er sie schon eigenhändig malträtiert. Immerhin war er des Verbrechens beschuldigt worden, das sie begangen hatte.  
>Susan schaute kurz zu Zuse und wieder zu Gem.<br>Er war abgelenkt. Sie könnte schnell zu ihr rüberhuschen, sie zum Aufzug schleifen und sie dann da drin ohne, dass jemand etwas merkte, in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen. Es wäre so einfach...  
>Da fiel ihr ihre Begleitung ins Auge und Susan erstarrte.<br>Sam.  
>Ihr Herz blieb stehen.<br>Er war hier. Sam Flynn war hier.  
>Gem schlenderte mit ihm zu Zuse, der Bartik gerade verführerisch grinsend abwies. Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin Zuse Sam anschaute. Für einen Moment sah auch er so aus, als könnte er es nicht glauben, doch dann sagte er an Bartik gewandt: "Entschuldige mich einen Moment. Ich muss mich... jemandem widmen. Aber nimm' einen Drink auf Kosten des End Of Line Clubs!"<br>Da hakte er sich auch schon bei Sam ein und schritt mit ihm durch den Club.  
>Susan konnte nicht hören, was er zu ihm sagte, sah ihm aber an, dass er interessiert war. Perfekt. Das war schon einmal ein gutes Zeichen. Jetzt müsste er ihm nur noch helfen...<br>Sie ging langsam um die Bar herum, näher an Sam und Zuse heran.  
>Da drehte sich Zuse zu seinen Gästen und rief fröhlich und völlig aufgedreht: "Drinks für alle, ich bezahle!"<br>Die Menge jubelte und Shaddix machte sich ans Werk. Susan lachte nur leise.  
>Egal wie viel Schlechtes er erleben würde, seine Liebe zum Clubbesitzer Dasein würde Zuse nie verlieren.<br>Er wandte sich wieder Sam zu: "Ich bin Castor, dein Gastgeber. Anbeter jedweder Art der Unterhaltung und Zerstreuung." Er verbeugte sich kurz. "Zu deinen Diensten."  
>Sam schaute ihn überrascht an, fing sich aber dann wieder. "Ich bin auf der Suche nach Zuse."<br>Seine Stimme... Susan musste lächeln als sie bemerkte wie erwachsen er geworden war.  
>"In der Tat...", sagte Zuse und hob die Augenbrauen. "Viele sind das."<br>"Wo kann ich ihn finden?"  
>Zuse schritt elegant um ihn herum und führte Sam dann weiter nach vorne. "Diese Konversation, mein Sohn, sollten wir hinter verschlossenen Türen fortsetzen. Am besten ziehen wir uns zurück in meine private Lounge." Er klopfte zwei Mal mit seinem Glasstock auf den Boden und schon schwebten die Treppen nach oben, als Zuse seufzte. "Hab' ich selbst designed, weißt du?", sagte er stolz "Ist wahr." Dann drehte er sich zu den DJs hinter dem Glas. "Ich ziehe mich zurück Jungs. Wechselt den Stil, ändert die Stimmung. Elektrifiziert die Jungs und Mädchen, wenn ihr so freundlich wärt..."<br>Schon veränderte sich der dunkle Rythmus, der den Club bis jetzt erfüllt hatte, zu einem schnelleren Beat.  
>Als Zuse schon fast oben angekommen war, drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er Susan, die ihn von unten bei der Bar beobachtete, an.<br>Sanft lächelnd formte sie mit dem Mund das Wort: "Danke...", woraufhin er in seiner Lounge verschwand. Auch Sam stieg nun zusammen mit Gem nach oben.  
>Susan atmete tief durch.<br>Jetzt hieß es warten.


	19. Betrayal

**/Betrayal/**

"Susan?"  
>Nachdem Sam mit Zuse und Gem dort oben verschwunden war, hatte sie Shaddix darum gebeten ihr noch etwas zu mixen, das ihren Energielevel heben würde, da sie sich dazu entschieden hatte Kyto dabei zu helfen eine Revolution anzuzetteln und sie sich für den bevorstehenden Kampf rüsten musste.<br>Nun also übergab ihr Shaddix den Drink, jedoch mit einer etwas trüben Miene.  
>"Ja?"<br>"Hör zu... Castor will eigentlich nicht, dass du hier bist."  
>Sie lachte. "Ich weiß, das hat er schon angedeutet, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich noch einmal komme."<br>"Ja, aber... Der Grund dafür ist..."  
>Susan wollte ihm wirklich zuhören, doch genau in diesem Moment entdeckte sie Zuse, der einen Schritt aus seiner Lounge setzte und mit nachdenklichem Blick nach oben sagte: "... Über die See der Simulation..."<br>Also doch. Er half Sam und erklärte ihm gerade, wie man zum Portal gelangen konnte.  
>Mit einem freudigen Lächeln schaute sie zu ihm hoch.<br>Vielleicht hätte sie ihn doch nicht verurteilen sollen, nicht an ihm zweifeln sollen. Vielleicht war er immer noch genau der Selbe wie früher, hilfsbereit, intelligent, einfach perfekt...  
>Doch da sah er mit ernstem Blick zu ihr hinunter und ganz leicht, fast nicht zu bemerken, schüttelte er den Kopf.<br>Susan's Lächeln fiel.  
>Schon wandte er sich wieder mit Schwung seinem Gast hinter ihm zu. "Das wird die ultimative Reise..."<br>Plötzlich schrie jemand hinter Susan und die Musik stoppte. Blitzschnell sah sie hinter sich und erblickte 4 Black Guards, die von oben in den End Of Line Club gesprungen waren und dabei ein Programm zerstört hatten. Alle gerieten in Panik und stürmten zum Ausgang. Ein neuer Beat erhob sich, unterstrich die schreckliche Erscheinung auf absurde Weise mit Musik.  
>Hilfesuchend sah Susan zu Zuse rauf, von dem sie dachte, dass er ebenso schockiert sein würde wie sie, aber er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich zu den Black Guards umzudrehen. "Ich habe schon mal auf User vertraut."<br>Susan blieb das Herz stehen.  
>Er verriet sie.<br>Die Schreie um sie herum wurden bedeutungslos, die Black Guards, die mit ihren Waffen zum Kampf bereit dastanden ebenso. Susan konnte einfach nur mit offenem Mund Zuse anstarren. Der trat in einer höflichen Verbeugung zur Seite, um Sam, der im Laufen seinen Diskus vom Rücken nahm, nach unten in den Club springen zu lassen.  
>Susan achtete nicht auf ihn.<br>Zuse. Er verriet sie. Nicht nur, dass er Sam nicht half, nein, er lieferte ihn auch noch CLU aus.  
>Um sie herum entstand ein einziges Chaos. Bartik rief laut: "WIDERSTAND!" und er und seine Leute griffen die Black Guards mutig an, konnten gegen deren Schnelligkeit im Kampf aber nichts ausrichten. Er ließ seinen Diskus auf einen der Black Guards niedersausen, wurde jedoch abgewehrt und sofort mit einem Stoß etwas zurückgeworfen, sodass ein anderer ihn mit Leichtigkeit mit einer Art Leuchtkurzschwert durchbohren konnte. Bartik fiel mit einem letzten Aufschrei in kleine Würfelchen zusammen.<br>Susan konnte sich nicht rühren, verharrte einfach in ihrer Starre.  
>Zwei der Black Guards räumten ein paar andere widerständischen Programme aus dem Weg und arbeiteten sich so vor, bis sie vor der Bar bei Sam anlangten.<br>Da ertönte plötzlich Zuse's Stimme von oben. "Das Spiel hat sich geändert, Sohn von Flynn!", rief er mit verächtlichem Blick zu ihm hinunter.  
>Sam sah verzweifelt die Black Guards an, gegen die er alleine nicht die geringste Chance hätte.<br>Auf einmal kam da jemand vom Clubeingang gelaufen, sprang über ihn drüber und landete vor ihm.  
>Quorra.<br>Sie sollte nicht hier sein. Sie war der letzte ISO, sie dürfte sich keiner solchen Gefahr aussetzen! Aber sie tat es. Für Sam.  
>Mit ihrem Diskus und einem Lichtschwert parierte sie die gerade angesetzten Schläge der Black Guards und schaute dabei düster zu Zuse hinauf. Der wiederum lachte ihr einfach ins Gesicht. Nicht einmal Quorra's Erscheinung änderte sein Verhalten.<br>Das holte sie aus ihren Schockzustand.  
>Susan ballte die Fäuste.<br>Nein, weder Quorra, noch Sam würden heute wegen dieses Verräters ihr Leben lassen müssen.  
>Schnell nahm sie den Diskus von ihrem Rücken und warf ihn auf noch einen Black Guard, der den anderen zweien, die mit Quorra und Sam kämpften, zur Hilfe eilen wollte. Der wehrte ab und kam nun bedrohlich auf sie zu. Susan fing ihren zurückschnellenden Diskus auf, setzte damit gleich einen Schlag von oben auf den Black Guard an, den er jedoch abblockte und ihr seine Faust in den Bauch rammte. Sie keuchte, duckte sich aber blitzschnell nach links weg, um dem Lichtschwert des Guards auszuweichen, stieß ihm sogleich ihren Ellbogen in die Seite und verpasste ihm einen Drehkick mit dem linken Bein. Leider war er nicht so stark wie früher, sodass er anstatt zu Boden zu fliegen nur einen Schritt nach hinten machte und sie gleich daraufhin angriff.<br>"Seht her, der Sohn unseres Schöpfers!", rief Zuse inzwischen und lenkte Susan damit mehr ab, als er sollte. Der Black Guard versetzte ihr einen Kinnhaken, der völlig unerwartet für sie kam, und wollte sie mit seinem Schwert am rechten Arm aufschlitzen, doch sie wich schnell aus, dem nächsten Schlag auch, und dem nächsten.  
>Während des Kampfes merkte sie, dass sie langsam aber doch besser wurde. Wenn ihre Schlagkraft auch anfangs noch nicht wirklich überwältigend und ihre Geschwindigkeit auf eher niedrigerem Niveau gewesen ist... Mit der Zeit kam alles wieder zurück. Durch ihre lange Ruhepause dauerte es zwar etwas länger die alten Kräfte wiederzuerlangen, doch innerlich wusste sie, dass sie nichts von ihren Kampffertigkeiten verlernt hatte. Sie musste sie nur auffrischen. Allerdings... Ein Black Guard als erster Gegner war heftig.<br>Susan duckte sich schnell wieder unter einem seiner Schläge hinweg, platzierte ihre Hände an einem der Barhocker und stieß sich so davon ab, dass sie dem Black Guard in die Brust trat, was ihn zu Boden warf. Mit einem schnellen Schritt war sie bei ihm und rammte ihn ihren Diskus in den Schädel. Sie erschrack, als plötzlich Schüsse zu hören waren und zwei Programme neben ihr davon getroffen wurden und zerbröselten. Schnell ging sie hinter einer Bank in Deckung und lugte dahinter hervor.  
>Es überraschte sie kaum, wer der Wahnsinnige war, der durch den Raum feuerte. Zuse. Er benutzte seinen Glasstock wie ein Maschinengewehr und kümmerte sich einen Dreck drum, ob er jemand Unschuldiges dabei traf, schien sogar seinen Spaß daran zu haben, als er tanzte und lachte.<br>Susan schnaufte wutentbrannt und wollte ihren Diskus nach oben schleudern, doch da packte sie ein Black Guard am Arm und schmiss sie zurück zur Bar, wo er sie mit seinem Leuchtkurzschwert ausschalten wollte. Sie duckte sich jedoch graziös und ließ dabei ihr Bein nach oben schnellen, das ihn mitten ins Gesicht traf. Daraufhin trat sie ihm mit dem Knie in die Leiste, nahm seinen Kopf und ließ auch diesen gegen ihr Knie prallen, was ihn benommen nach hinten taumeln ließ. Sie erreichte im Laufschritt die Wand hinter ihm, stieß sich davon ab und ließ so ihre Faust ebenfalls auf seinen Kopf niedersausen.  
>Da vernahm Susan Quorra's Schmerzensschrei, wandte sich blitzschnell um und hielt geschockt die Luft an. Der ISO wurde gerade von einem Black Guard zu Boden fallen gelassen, ohne Arm und wohl auch ohne Bewusstsein.<br>Susan wurde gepackt und der Black Guard von vorhin stieß ihren Kopf gegen seinen, was ihm kaum Schmerzen zufügte, da er ja einen Helm aufhatte, Susan dafür umso mehr. Sie fiel zurück zur Bar und krallte sich an dessen Kante fest, um nicht zu Boden zu fallen. Schon war ihr Gegner wieder da, warf sie brutal gegen die Wand, drückte ihre Gurgel zusammen und holte zum letzten Diskusschlag aus, als plötzlich die Lichter und die Musik ausgingen.  
>Alle wandten sich zum Eingang des End Of Line Clubs. Dort, völlig ruhig, kniete Kevin Flynn, der Schöpfer, der nun neue Hoffnung in allen User-Gläubigen Programmen hier aufflammen und mehr Energie durch ihre Körper fließen ließ, der Freund, den Susan jetzt dringend brauchte.<br>Er erhob sich langsam, während ihn die meisten voller Ehrfurcht anstarrten.  
>Diesen Moment nutzte Susan, stieß den Black Guard von sich weg und schlitzte ihm in einer Drehung mit ihrem Diskus die Brust auf. Die Rebellen übernahmen nun durch den Energiestoß die Überhand und stürzten sich mit Erfolg auf die übrigen Black Guards.<br>Zuse blieb kurz wie angwurzelt stehen, nahm dann seinen Gehstock fest in die Hand und schritt mit ernster Miene in die Lounge hinein.  
>"Nein, du entkommst mir nicht...", zischte Susan und wollte ihm nach, doch da entdeckte sie noch einen Black Guard, der Sam, der Quorra gerade unter der Aufsicht seines Vaters hochhievte, attackieren wollte. Sie hechtete auf ihn zu, warf sich ihm in die Seite und desynchronisierte ihn. Sie sah hoch. Flynn nickte ihr kurz zu, sagte zu Sam: "Lass uns abhauen." und drängte ihn dann zum Aufzug.<br>Susan sah ihnen noch eine Sekunde nach, wandte ihren finsteren Blick jedoch gleich auf Zuse's Lounge.  
>Von unmesslicher Wut angetrieben rannte sie darauf zu, sprang hoch, ergriff den Vorsprung davon und zog sich so fest daran hoch, dass sie akrobatisch ihre Beine darüber schwingen konnte und in bedrohlicher Haltung geradeaus schauend landete. Zuse drehte sich geschockt um. Sie biss zornig die Zähne zusammen und lief mit erhobenem Diskus auf ihn zu. Sofort nahm er seinen eigenen vom Rücken, doch da wurde sie auf einmal im Laufen am Arm gepackt und zur Wand hinter Zuse's kleiner Bar geworfen. Susan drehte sich um und erkannte Gem. Als sie die Sirene angreifen wollte, knallte es plötzlich, der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand und sie fiel kreischend nach unten.<br>"Susan!", hörte sie Zuse noch voller Sorge schreien, doch dann war da nur noch das Geräusch des Windes, der gegen ihre Brust und ihr Gesicht peitschte.  
>Sie rotierte in der Luft und wurde immer schneller. Verzweifelt versuchte sie an ihr Bein zu kommen, doch sie erreichte es nicht. Immer wieder zischte das Bild des sich nähernden Bodens an ihr vorbei, dann wieder der Himmel, dann wieder der Boden. Lange hatte sie nicht mehr Zeit. Susan nahm schnell alle Gliedmaßen nah an ihren Körper und breitete sie dann voll aus, was sie halbwegs in Bauchlage brachte. Blitzschnell holte sie nun den kleinen Stab von ihrem Bein, zog ihn auseinander, die zwei Teile rasteten schräg vor ihr ein, bildeten einen Lightjet um sie herum und Susan zog die Griffe so fest an sich wie sie konnte. Der Lightjet steuerte nach oben und prallte somit knapp nicht am Boden auf.<p>

* * *

><p>Susan landete ganz vorne in der Solar Segler Halle.<br>Da die Explosion das Bremssystem des Aufzuges zerstört haben muss, wusste sie, dass es nur zwei Optionen gab, was mit Kevin, Sam und Quorra passiert war: Entweder hatten die drei es geschafft ihn anzuhalten, oder sie waren beim Aufprall gestorben. Die Docks waren die letzte Station des Lifts, also hatte Susan beschlossen sie hier zu allererst zu suchen und, falls sie hier nicht waren, sich dann bis zur Spitze hochzuarbeiten.  
>Sie sah sich um. Überall waren Container, wie der den sie damals bei der Rettungsaktion von Sweep entdeckt hatten. Sie konnten nicht mit Programmen gefüllt sein, nein. Bei so vielen Containern wären das ja Hunderte. Das konnte unmöglich stimmen.<br>Abrupt blieb Susan stehen.  
>Da auf einem Solar Segler... Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Susan's Gesicht aus und sie seufzte vor Erleichterung. Kevin, Sam und Quorra waren auf dem Solar Segler, der gerade abdockte und der Richtung nach steuerte er auf das Portal zu. Sie waren in Sicherheit.<br>Susan schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie brauchte dringend eine kurze Verschnaufpause... musste verarbeiten, was alles geschehen war... sich vorbereiten auf diese spezielle Mission, die nun vor ihr lag.  
>Sie hob die Lider.<br>Dieses Mal würde sie ihm nicht verzeihen. Dieses Mal würde er für seinen Verrat bezahlen. Dieses Mal würde Susan Zuse töten.

* * *

><p>Mühevoll hievte sie sich hoch. Susan zog die linke Hand, die durch Magnete in ihren Handschuhen fest an der Wand haftete, weg und klatschte sie dann weiter oberhalb wieder darauf. Dasselbe tat sie nun mit der der Rechten und ihren Fußspitzen.<br>Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt bis nach oben mit ihrem Lightjet zu fliegen, doch als sie CLU's Luftschiff entdeckt hatte wie es sich dröhnend dem End Of Line Club näherte, hatte sie sich eine unauffälligere Methode überlegen müssen. So hatte sie auf diese Haftmagnete zurückgegriffen. Es würde viel länger dauern, jedoch wurde dafür die Aufmerksamkeit von CLU's Truppen nicht auf sie gelenkt.  
>Wieder drückte sie ihre Rechte an die Wand und zog sich nach oben. Leise vernahm sie Stimmen. Jetzt da sie nicht mehr an der Wand kletterte, sondern auf dem weniger steilen Glas, ging es um einiges schneller. Mit ein paar leisen vorsichtigen Bewegungen kroch sie weiter hoch, um besser in den Club sehen zu können. Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte lugte sie hinein.<br>Etwas näher beim Eingang waren Jarvis und zwei Black Guards. Hinter der Bar stand CLU und mixte gerade einen Drink, während Zuse, der einen Diskus in der Hand hielt und neben dem Gem stand, fröhlich auf ihn einredete.  
>Susan ballte die Fäuste.<br>"Ich gebe zu, ich bin für einen Moment wirklich unschlüssig gewesen. Völlig perplex. Denn weißt du, als Flynn den Raum betrat war alles sofort ganz anders! So etwas habe ich überhaupt noch nicht gesehen. Die Ehrfurcht war deutlich..." Er hob den Diskus, den er in der Hand hatte, und fächerte sich damit zu. "... spürbar..."  
>An CLU's Gesichtsausdruck merkte sie, dass Zuse's Gerede ihn richtig wütend machte, er diesen Zorn jedoch unterdrückte. "War sie das?", fragte er beiläufig beim Drinkmixen.<br>"Ich vermute unsere Einigung gilt nach wie vor. Kontrolle über die Stadt... Eine ansehnliche Forderung, zugegeben, aber eine Vergütung die durchaus angemessen scheint..." Vergnügt grinsend hielt Zuse den Diskus so hoch, dass er CLU durch das Loch in der Mitte betrachten konnte. "... findest du nicht?"  
>Susan runzelte die Stirn.<br>Kontrolle über die Stadt? Darum ging es ihm also? Aber wie wollte er das erreichen? CLU würde doch niemals einfach so seine Macht herschenken. TRON City war der politisch wichtigste Teil des Rasters. Millionen von Programmen wohnten hier. Die Stadt aufzugeben würde ihm höchstwahrscheinlich all seinen Einfluss im System kosten. Es sei denn...  
>"Wie lange bist du bereits hiernach auf der Suche, CLU?", fragte Zuse und sah grüblerisch auf den Diskus. "Ungefähr eintausend Zyklen, etwa? Denk nur wie viele Geheimnisse er in sich trägt..." Mit gespielt nachdenklicher Miene schüttelte er den Diskus. Dann lachte er. Zuse spielte mit CLU. Es machte ihn sichtlich Spaß etwas zu haben, das CLU wollte, eine solche Macht über ihn zu besitzen. "Der Mastkerkey zu gänzlich allen Rätseln des großen Rasters, Rasters, Rasters, Rasters, Rasters..."<br>Susan riss die Augen auf.  
>Der Masterkey. Zuse hat Flynn den Diskus abgenommen und übergab ihn nun CLU. Da wurde es ihr schmerzlich bewusst: CLU ging es gar nicht mehr um den Raster. Hier hat er bereits ein System erschaffen, das auf maximale Leistung lief, hier hat bereits die Kontrolle übernommen. Aber mit Flynn's Diskus... DAMIT könnte er dasselbe auch in mit der Userwelt tun. Doch das dürfte er nicht. Es würde ein grausames Ende nehmen.<br>Susan würde am liebsten sofort hineinspringen, irgendetwas gegen CLU's Pläne tun, aber das würde wohl nichts nutzen. Sie war noch von der Kletterei geschwächt. Zwei Black Guards und vier weitere feindliche Programme waren da nicht die idealste Umgebung. Sie sollte sie noch länger belauschen, mehr Informationen beschaffen.  
>Lieblos ließ CLU ein Schirmchen in den grün leuchtenden Drink fallen, nahm ihn in die Hand und schlenderte um die Bar herum.<br>Zuse's Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. Mit wachsamen Blick beobachtete er seinen Gast. "Aber da ist noch etwas anderes, nicht wahr? Ich habe den Klatsch gehört von dieser privaten..." CLU stellte sich vor Zuse. "... Initiative."  
>Ruhig hielt er ihm den Drink hin. Zuse überlegte kurz, leckte sich über die Lippen und grinste dann breit. Langsam übergab er CLU den Diskus und nahm den Drink entgegen. "Mir ist klar, dass unsere Allianz bisweilen Unbehagen generiert, aber stets von Nöten war.", sagte er etwas nervös lachend.<br>Susan kniff die Augen zusammen.  
>Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Zuse hatte Angst, das spürte sie. Aber er hatte doch eigentlich keinen Grund dafür. Er hatte doch ein Abkommen mit CLU, also warum fürchtete er sich nun?<br>"Du weißt du brauchst mich genau da wo ich bin... CLU?" Zuse's immer sichtbarere Nervosität machte Susan unruhig. Was war hier los?  
>Lächelnd antwortete CLU: "Genau da wo du bist..." Er zeigte auf das Glas in Zuse's Hand. "Genieß den Drink."<br>Da vernahm Susan auch schon ein Geräusch, das alte Erinnerungen in ihr hervorrief. Schnell sah sie zu den Black Guards, die jeweils eine Bombe an der Wand anbrachten. Zuse's und Gem's Gelassenheit verflüchtgten sich mit einem Mal. Ängstlich sahen sie auf die tickenden, orangen Dinger. Dann schaute Zuse CLU wütend nach. Während Jarvis und die zwei Black Guards ihm seinem Luftschiff folgten, lachte CLU und sagte freudig: "Ende der Kommunikation.", so wie Susan es damals mit ihm gemacht hatte. Zuse stand einfach nur da, fassungslos erstarrt, genau wie Gem.  
>Susan sah panisch zwischen Zuse und den tickenden Bomben hin und her.<br>Blitzschnell nahm sie den Diskus von ihrem Rücken, schlug damit das Glas vor sich ein und sprang hinein.  
>"Susan!", brachte Zuse völlig entgeistert hervor, als sie vor ihm landete.<br>"RAUS HIER!", rief sie, packte Zuse und Gem an den Oberarmen und rannte mit ihnen zum großen Fenster auf der Hinterseite des Clubs. "Springt einfach durch! LOSLOSLOSLOSLOOS!"  
>Im Rennen warfen sich alle drei durch die Scheibe.<br>Schon hörte sie im Fallen einen immens lauten Knall hinter sich, wurde durch die Druckwelle nach vorne geschleudert und begann herumzuwirbeln. Die Umgebung rauschte an ihr vorbei, sie nahm nur schemenhaft wahr was passierte. Zum Beispiel wie Gem links neben ihr schrie, als ein riesiges Trümmerteil des End Of Line Clubs auf sie zuraste, gegen sie prallte und sie zu weißen Würfelchen zerschellte. Wie vorhin zog Susan schnell die Gliedmaßen an und breitete sie aus, um in eine halbwegs gerade Posistion zu kommen. Während ihr die Luft gegen die Brust peitschte schaute sie sich angsterfüllt nach Zuse um. Weit unter ihr wirbelte er mit einer irren Geschwindigkeit nach unten. Direkt auf ein hohes Gebäude zu.  
>Susan, den Kopf nach unten gerichtet, streckte ihre Arme nach vorne und presste ihre Beine zusammen, sodass sie wie ein Pfeil nach unten zischte. Sie wich im Fliegen ein paar Trümmern aus, hielt sich an einem ganz großen fest, drehte es so, dass sie selbst wieder nach unten zeigte, stieß sich davon fest ab und hatte jetzt freie Bahn. Zuse hatte sie inzwischen entdeckt und versuchte verzweifelt während des Rotierens seine Hand nach ihr auszustrecken, wirbelte aber immer wieder in eine andere Richtung. Nur mehr einen Meter war sie von ihm entfernt. Nur mehr einen halben. Im Augenwinkel sah Susan das Dach des Gebäudes immer näher und näher kommen. Gleich würden sie beide mit voller Wucht dagegen schmettern.<br>Panisch spreizte sie ihre Finger, streckte sich mit Gewalt weiter um ihn zu erreichen.  
>"ZUSE!", kreischte sie, bekam seine Hand zu fassen, zog sich näher an ihn und aktivierte ihr Fallschirmupgrade am Rücken. Vier weiße Flügel breiteten sich aus und bremsten den rasenden Fall mit einem Mal ab.<br>Wegen des Gewichts trotzdem schnell flogen sie ein Stück über das Dach des Gebäudes. Als sie nur mehr eine kurze Distanz davon trennte, ließ Susan die Flügel wieder einklappen und sie und Zuse landeten unsanft am Dach.  
>Zuse lag schnaufend mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken, Susan ein Stückchen neben ihm auf dem Bauch. Ein paar Augenblicke lang blieb sie regungslos liegen. Dann stützte sie sich mühsam auf die Ellbögen. Schwer atmend sah sie zu Zuse rüber.<br>"Geht's...", keuchte sie. "Geht's dir gut?"  
>Er schaffte es leicht zu nicken.<br>"Gut...", flüsterte sie.  
>Plötzlich stürzte sie sich auf ihn, rollte ein paar Meter mit ihm am Dach herum, bis sie auf ihm saß und schlug ihm dann mit beiden Fäusten mehrmals ins Gesicht und in die Magengrube. Zuse stieß sie mit den Knien von sich weg. Er stützte sich schnell auf alle vier und versuchte von ihr weg zu einem schwarzen Block mit einer Tür, die wohl ins Innere des Gebäudes führte, zu krabbeln.<br>"Bleib hier, du feige Sau!", fauchte sie und riss ihn an den Füßen wieder zurück. Sie packte ihn, der nun auf dem Bauch lag, an den Haaren und knallte seinen Kopf wiederholt brutal gegen den Boden. Dann entdeckte sie hinter sich ein längliches Teil des zerstörten End Of Line Clubs liegen, stand auf und ging darauf zu. In der Zwischenzeit hievte sich Zuse Würfel hustend hoch und versuchte aufzustehen. Plötzlich aber bekam er einen so festen Schlag mit einer Stange ins Gesicht, dass er nach hinten flog. Susan stand wieder über ihm und prügelte mit dem Teil noch ein paar Mal auf ihn ein. Dann warf sie es zornig weg, packte den halb bewusstlosen Zuse an den Schultern und hob ihn hoch, sodass er an der Tür zu lehnen kam. Zähneknirschend nahm sie schnell ihren Diskus vom Rücken.  
>"Susan, bitte...", brachte er krächzend hervor.<br>Knurrend und zitternd vor Zorn, umklammerte sie den Diskus so fest, dass es wehtat, hob ihn hoch und ließ ihn dann auf Zuse niedersausen.  
>Momente verstrichen.<br>Dann ging sie ein paar Schritte rückwärts, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, krümmte sich und brüllte all ihre Wut, all ihre Verzweiflung aus sich raus.  
>Vorsichtig hob Zuse die vor Angst zusammengepressten Lider. Neben seinem Kopf hörte er Susan's Diskus, der in der Tür hinter ihm steckte, leise surren. Langsam beruhigte sich sein zitternder Körper, doch bewegen konnte er sich wegen des Schocks dennoch nicht, konnte die Frau, die so kurz davor gewesen war hn zu töten, nur anstarren.<br>Susan fuhr sich durchs Haar und keuchte.  
>Sie war auf sich selbst wütend, da sie es nicht hatte tun können, es nicht zu Ende bringen können.<br>Sie stapfte wieder auf ihn zu, zog den Diskus aus der Wand und steckte ihn sich auf den Rücken. "Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?!", rief sie. "Ich habe dir vertraut und du hast mich eiskalt verraten! Und du warst so naiv und hast auf CLU's Versprechen vertraut..." Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, doch es half nichts. Es beruhigte sie kein bisschen.  
>Mit zorniger, und gleichzeitig auch todtrauriger, Miene wandte sich sich wieder ihm zu.<br>"Zuse, du..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast keine Ahnung, was du angerichtet hast! Mir ist jetzt alles klar. All diese verschwundenen Programme... Sie gehören jetzt alle zu CLU! Mit dem Masterkey, den DU ihm gegeben hast, kann er in die Userwelt!" Dicke Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. "ER WIRD DIE USER UMBRINGEN! Nicht nur, weil er sie generell schon hasst, sondern weil sie nicht perfekt sind, weil sie draußen nichts als Menschen sind und keine Gottheiten oder ähnliches. Und, weißt du, das ist nicht so wie hier. Es gibt in der Userwelt keine Backups, keine Dateien die noch irgendwo versteckt im System herumschwirren, nein! Man ist tot! Einfach tot! FÜR IMMER! Und glaube mir es geht auch nicht so reibungslos wie hier vonstatten, oh nein. Es wird ein grausames Massaker! Blut wird in Strömen durch die Straßen fließen, Blut von Männern, Frauen und Kindern! Wenn sie es nicht schaffen ihn aufzuhalten, wird CLU sie vernichten, vollkommen AUSROTTEN! UND. DAS. NUR. WEGEN. DIIIIR!"  
>Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah Zuse sie an.<br>Susan schnaufte und schluchzte und drehte sich weg. "Du... Du hast alles zerstört...", hauchte sie. Sie schloss die Augen und zog tief Luft ein.  
>Wie hatte sie ihn nur mehr als tausen Zyklen lang vertrauen können? Blind vor Liebe hatte sie nicht gesehen, was für ein Egoist er war. Sie würde nie mehr wieder wirklich vertrauen, nie mehr lieben können.<br>Sie sah ihn kurz noch an, schüttelte den Kopf und klippste dann im Weggehen ihren Lightbaton vom Oberschenkel.  
>"W-was... Was machst du?", fragte Zuse kleinlaut.<br>"Ich versuche CLU aufzuhalten." Mit hasserfülltem Blick sah sie ihm in die Augen. "Und DEINE Fehler auszubügeln." Dann machte sie ein paar schnelle Schritte, sprang hoch und schon zischte sie mit ihrem Lightjet Richtung Portal.


	20. Fight for the Users

**/Fight for the Users/**

Zuse saß am Rand des Gebäudes. Ein paar Schrammen zierten sein Gesicht. Vorhin hatte er noch viel schlimmer ausgesehen, doch jetzt, wo er sich langsam wieder erholt hatte, war fast alles wieder okay. Bis auf seine Stimmung.  
>Betrübt schaute er hinunter auf die Straßen, betrachtete gedankenversunken einige Wächter, die auf Patrouille waren.<br>Was hatte er nur getan? Wieso hatte er es getan? Hatte er etwa wirklich geglaubt, dass CLU ihm TRON City, sein Juwel, einfach so für den Diskus übergeben würde, nur weil sie vor einigen Zyklen eine Abmachung getroffen hatten? Wie naiv. Außerdem... Wieso hatte er so unbedingt die Kontrolle über die Stadt erlangen wollen? Allein aus Machtgründen. Da hätte er sich noch so oft einreden können, dass er es nur deshalb tat, dass der Raster wieder aufblühen und bewohnbar für die ISOs werden konnte... Es wäre trotzdem nur wegen Macht gewesen. Zuse hatte zwar schon selbst enorm viel Einfluss inne, doch ausleben hatte er diesen nie können. Dennoch hätte es ihm nichts genutzt, die Stadt zu beherrschen, was ihm erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Er hätte sich nur mehr um Politisches und Wirtschaftliches kümmern müssen, hätte kein einziges Mal mehr einen Club betreten können, geschweige denn einen führen. Mit Spaß wäre es dann zu Ende gewesen. Auch seine ganzen Freunde hätten sich von ihm abgewandt, da er ja dann der Herrscher wäre und er sie bei jeder kritischen Äußerung hätte hinrichten lassen können.  
>Allein Gem wäre bei ihm geblieben. Das hatte sie ihm mehrmals versichert. Sie wäre gern die Königin an seiner Seite gewesen... Er war sich schon immer darüber im klaren gewesen, dass sie das einzig und allein aus Eigennutz getan hätte, aus den selben Gründen wie er: Machtergreifung. Jetzt war Gem tot und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, störte es ihn gar nicht wirklich. Er hatte sie zwar wegen ihrer Diskretion gemocht, doch mehr war sie für ihn nicht gewesen. Gem war ein Lückenfüller gewesen für die Zeit, in der er gedacht hatte, dass Susan tot wäre. Susan jedoch...<br>Sie war immer die einzige gewesen, die ihn in jedem Aspekt begeisterte, sogar nachdem sie ihn vor 52 Zyklen unberechtigterweise des Verrates beschuldigt hatte. Ihr Aussehen, ihre Stärke, sowohl körperlich, als auch mental, ihren Scharfsinn, ihre Klugheit, ja sogar ihr unzerstörberer Glaube an die User beeindruckte ihn. Aber nein. Er hatte sich selbst eingeredet, dass es für sie nichts anderes als die User gab und Gem hatte seine Meinng unterstützt. Und er war so dumm gewesen und hatte auf sie gehört. Hatte einfach nur noch nach Macht gestrebt anstatt nach einem glücklichen Zusammenleben mit ihm teuren Programmen, so wie Shaddix, Kyto und natürlich Susan. Er hatte einfach nur mehr die Kontrolle über alles um ihn herum an sich reißen wollen... und hatte aus diesem Grund alle verraten, die ihm in der Vergangenheit so treu beiseite gestanden hatten.  
>Susan hatte Recht: Es war alles seine Schuld. Er hatte nicht überlegt, als er den DJs das Zeichen für die Verständigung von CLU gegeben hatte, hatte sich nie in den Sinn rufen wollen, was CLU eigentlich mit dem Masterkey vorhatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass CLU seit Jahrhunderten eine Armee zusammenstellte und, dass er einen Weg gefunden hatte, die Macht von Flynn's Diskus zu nutzen. Was genau er in der Userwelt vorhatte, darüber hatte Zuse nie nachdenken wollen. Er hasste die User zwar gewissermaßen, aber einen grausamen, und vor allem blutigen, Tod, wie Susan es ihm beschrieben hatte, wünschte er ihnen natürlich nicht. Er war vielleicht ein Verräter, aber ein Monster wie CLU war er nicht. Wenn er sich doch nur einen Moment Zeit zum durchdenken gegeben hätte... Und jetzt hatte er alles verloren. Seinen Club, der ihm so wichtig gewesen war, seine Freundw, seine Ziele, seinen Nutzen... Er hatte gar nichts.<br>Zuse seufzte tief und legte sein Gesicht in die Hände.  
>Vielleicht hätte Susan ihn doch löschen sollen. Dann würde wenigstens nicht mehr so viel Schuld auf ihm lasten. Quorra, die einst eine der wichtigsten Frauen in seinem Leben gewesen war, würde womöglich sterben, wenn sie nicht bereits tod war, die beiden Flynns genauso und möglicherweise... sogar Susan. Wie sie gesagt hatte würde sie versuchen CLU zu stoppen. Ein äußerst gewagtes Vorhaben, zumal CLU seines Wissens nach eine riesige Armee befehligte. Zugegeben, ein bedeutender Teil davon war hier in den Städten und passte weiterhin darauf auf, dass es zu keinen größeren Ausschreitungen seitens der Revoluzzer kam, aber...<br>Zuse sah hoch.  
>Ein Teil von CLU's Armee war hier, der andere irgendwo auf dem Weg zum Portal... CLU würde all diese Truppen hier als Nachschub holen... Doch wenn keine mehr zu holen wären... Wenn der Raster wieder frei wäre...<br>Zuse schloss die Augen.  
>So viel hatte er falsch gemacht, hatte alle verraten, die ihm teuer waren. Er musste Wiedergutmachung für seine Verbrechen leisten, jedenfalls so gut es ging. Er musste Susan unterstützen, um jeden Preis.<br>Entschlossenen Blickes hob er die Lider. Zuse stieg so schnell wie möglich von dem Gebäude hinab und sah sich in den Gassen um. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte.  
>Ein Mechaniker werkelte gerade an einem Panzer herum und gab so überhaupt keine Acht auf sein restliches Inventar. Während des Reparierens grummelte er vor sich hin. Da wurde er plötzlich angestupst. Er drehte sich um und blickte einer großen glatzköpfigen Frau ins Gesicht.<br>"Hey, wie geht's?", begrüßter er das Programm.  
>"Kann nicht klagen.", antwortete die. "Wollte nur mein Lightcycle abholen."<br>"Ah, ja. Das liegt dort drüben bei dem anderen Zeugs. Nimm's dir einfach."  
>Das Programm schlenderte hinüber und kramte in der Werkzeugkiste herum. Stirnrunzelnd schaute sie wieder rüber zum anderen. "Äh... Hier is' es nicht..."<br>"Was?" Der Mechaniker schnaubte und stapfte zu ihr. "Es muss hier sein." Doch auch er fand es nicht. "Ich... Ich hab's genau hier hergelegt, ich schwöre es!", sagte er und fasste sich an den Kopf.  
>"Du Idiot! Da gebe ich dir einmal was zum Reparieren und dann verschwindet es gänzlich! Ich brauche ein Lightcycle!"<br>"Das ist doch nicht meine Schuld!"  
>Lautstark führten sie ihren Streit fort und bemerkten dabei nicht das Programm mit dem weißen Kampfanzug und Helm, das auf einem schwarzen Lightcycle an ihnen vorbeifuhr. Um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen fuhr Zuse vorerst mit gezügelter Geschwindigkeit, doch als er dann die Hauptstraße erreichte, drückte er die Pedale voll durch. Seit der Säuberung hatte er nur mehr selten die Chance dazu gehabt mit einem Lightcycle gefahren, sodass ihn der vorbeirauschende Fahrtwind nun breites Lächeln hinter dem Visier des Helms aufs Gesicht zauberte. Oh, wie er das vermisst hatte.<br>Weiter vorne entdeckte er nun die Stadtgrenzen mit den Kontrollwächtern, die dort bedrohlich zu Hauf standen. Doch Zuse kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er gab einfach weiter Gas.  
>Mit einem Stimmverstärker rief einer der Wächter: "Programm, stoppe dein Fahrzeug."<br>Er erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit.  
>"Lightcycle stoppen, sofort!"<br>Zuse raste auf die Barriere zu.  
>"STOPP!", schrie der Wächter und gab den anderen den Befehl auf das Lightcycle zu schießen, was ihnen aber nichts nutzte, denn Zuse drehte das Lightcycle scharf nach rechts, ließ sich mit dem Bike zu Boden fallen, schredderte einer ganzen Truppe Wächter hinein, kam dann mit einer eleganten Drehung wieder zum Stehen und fuhr blitzschnell weiter.<br>Kurz wandte er sich um, schaute dann aber wieder geradeaus auf sein Ziel, Argon City.

* * *

><p>Eckert tanzte ausgelassen neben seinem DJ.<br>Die Nachricht, dass der Sohn des Schöpfers auf dem Raster war, hatte ihn zwar ziemlich durcheinander gebracht, aber die Party ließ er sich dadurch bestimmt nicht verderben.  
>Da spürte er plötzlich ein Vibrieren an seinem Unterarm. Als er darauf einen roten Punkt aufleuchten sah, kniff er die Augen zusammen. Jemand war in seinem persönlichen Lagerraum unter seinem Club. Jedoch hatte niemand außer ihm Zugang dazu. Ein Einbrecher also. Der Tag wurde immer eigenartiger...<br>Eckert seufzte und lehnte sich zu seinem DJ vor. "Ich muss kurz was erledigen, ja?"  
>Der nickte nur.<br>An die tanzende Masse unter ihm rief er fröhlich: "Rockt für mich!", was wieder mit ohrenbetäubendem Jubel begrüßt wurde.  
>Schnellen Schrittes stieg er die Stufen hinab, ging zur Hinterseite des Clubs, in einen engen Korridor, wo die laute Musik nur noch dumpf zu hören war, und legte seine Hand auf die linke Wand. Da leuchteten auch schon Fingerabdrücke auf. Auf einem Bildschirm gab Eckert das Passwort ein und schon verschwand ein Teil der Wand im Boden.<br>Vorsichtig trat er ein. Hinter ihm schloss sich der Eingang wieder, womit der finstere Gang, in dem Eckert sich nun befand, nur mehr von seiner eigenen Schaltfarbe, seinem fluoreszierenden Glasstock und dem Raum am Ende des Flurs beleuchtet wurde. Da vernahm er ein leises Poltern und zuckte zusammen. Der Einbrecher war noch im Lagerraum. Eckert griff nach hinten, nahm den Diskus von seinem Rücken. Er würde solch ein Programm bestimmt nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen.  
>Angespannt schlich er weiter vor, hob die Hand mit dem Diskus, lugte um die Ecke... und erstarrte.<br>"Deine Verteidung war unerhört leicht zu übergehen.", sagte Zuse gelassen, ohne sich zu seinem Bruder zu drehen. "Naja... jedenfalls für Eingeweihte wie mich. Nicht wahr..." Er wandte sich leicht grinsend um um. "... Pollux? Ein ziemlich simples Passwort, würde ich sagen."  
>Eckert starrte ihn an. Diese Stimme hatte er seit mehr als 1000 Zyklen nicht mehr gehört.<br>Zuse musterte ihn. "Eckert.", sagte er schließlich. "Mir ist klar, dass wir nicht gerade... die beste Beziehung zueinander haben, aber..." Er sah seinen Bruder ernsten Blickes an. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe."  
>'Eckert bewegte sich kaum, zitterte lediglich leicht. Er schluckte und versuchte etwas zu sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Er steckte seinen Diskus in den Input am Rücken, lehnte seinen Gehstock neben sich gegen die Wand und legte sein Gesicht in die Hände.<br>Zuse seufzte. "Eckert, die Zeit rinnt davon."  
>Eckert hob seinen Kopf und sah Zuse immer noch ganz entgeistert an.<br>"Ich weiß, dass es sich furchtbar irreal anfühlt, vielleicht sogar recht unangenehm, aber ich bin wirklich hier.", sagte Zuse, um so sein Gegenüber aus seiner Starre zu holen. "Glaube mir, als ich vorhin in deinen Club gekommen bin, ging es mir genauso. Du bist da oben gestanden und hast dein Publikum wie ein Profi bewegt, während ich erst einmal verarbeiten musste, dich nach so langer Zeit zu sehen. Jetzt akzeptiere aber bitte, dass das alles wirklich passiert und konzentrier dich!"  
>Eckert atmete tief durch, schaffte es zu nicken.<br>Zuse lächelte triumphierend. "Gut." Er sah sich suchend um, während er sprach. "Vor vielen Zyklen habe ich dir mittels eines Flüchtlings etwas sehr bedeutsames anvertraut. Das bräuchte ich jetzt wieder."  
>"Du...", sagte Eckert leise. "Du meinst dein Lightcycle, stimmt's?"<br>Zuse grinste breit. "Ganz genau! Ich habe mir zwar vorhin ein anderes... naja... besorgt, doch es hat einfach nicht dasselbe drauf, wie meine gute alte Maschine, weißt du?"  
>Eckert sammelte seine Gedanken, ging dann zu einem Tisch und tippte auf die Wand dahinter. Die drehte sich auf einmal und gab so ein ganzes Waffen- und Werkzeugarsenal frei, allesamt weiß. Behutsam nahm er einen Stab von seiner Halterung und übergab ihn Zuse. Der atmete erleichtert aus und umfasste ihn fest mit seinen Fingern.<br>"Ach, mein alter Freund, du bist Zuhause...", wisperte er mit geschlossenen Augen. Dann hob er die Lider und sah seinen Bruder entschlossen an. "Der Widerstand in Argon, besteht der noch?"  
>"J-ja. Ja, sie halten genauso fest zusammen wie unter Susan, gehen aber nicht so radikal wie früher vor. Halten sich lieber bedeckt."<br>"Tja..." Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf Zuse's Gesicht aus. "Wird Zeit für eine Rasterweite Mobilmachung."  
>Er marschierte an seinem Bruder vorbei zum Ausgang, doch Eckert's Stimme hielt ihn auf. "Mobilmachung? Rasterweit? Wie willst du das bitte anstellen?"<br>Er drehte sich langsam um. "Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, wie ich zu allen, in denen auch nur der kleinste Revoluzzergeist steckt, gleichzeitig sprechen kann. Zuse hat noch immer viel Einfluss. Er kann sie alle unter einem Banner vereinen."  
>"Und welchen Weg?"<br>"Die Administratorzentrale in Argon. Sie ist nicht so sehr bewacht wie die in Tron City, ist aber genauso mit allen Netzwerken des Systems verbunden. Ich werde mich da hineinhacken."  
>Eckert zog die Augebrauen zusammen. "Zuse...", sagte er besorgt. "Glaub mir, die Administratorzentrale ist voller Wächter! Da kommst du niemals alleine durch! Die... Die löschen dich!"<br>Zuse betrachtete ihn für ein paar Augenblicke.  
>So lange hatte er ihn nicht gesehen und jetzt musste er so schnell wieder von ihm Abschied nehmen. Und das vielleicht für immer.<br>Er ging auf ihn zu, sah ihm in die Augen. "Eckert. Egal was geschehen ist... Ich habe nie aufgehört dich als Bruder zu lieben." Er wandte sich entgültig zum Gehen. "Leb wohl."  
>Eckert blieb mit offenem Mund wie angewurzelt stehen, während ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.<p>

* * *

><p>Zuse sog die kalte Luft ein. Bis jetzt hatte es geregnet. Der Boden war nass und glitzerte wegen der vielen Lichter in den engen Straßen Argon's.<br>Einen Moment noch blieb er stehen, dann nahm er ein paar schnelle Schritte, sprang hoch und zog den weißen Stab in seinen Händen auseinander, woraufhin sich sofort sein altes Lightcycle um ihn herum bildete. So viele Erinnerungen waren damit verbunden, sowohl gute, als auch schlechte. Mit diesem Lightcycle hatte er an vielen Rennen anonym teilgenommen - in einem davon hatte er Susan geschlagen und dabei ihr eigenes Gefährt zerstört, was sie ihm danach immer wieder vorgehalten hatte - hatte damit einige Programme während der Säuberung gerettet und vieles mehr. Es war eines der schnellsten Fahrzeuge auf dem Raster und Zuse fühlte sich geehrt es seine Kreation nennen zu dürfen.  
>"HEY!"<br>Zuse bremste sich sofort ein und schaute verblüfft nach hinten.  
>Eckert, der einen Kampfanzug trug, auf dem mehrere Waffen hafteten, kam schnellen Schrittes zu ihm rüber.<br>Zuse's Helm bildete sich zurück und gab sein verwirrtes Gesicht frei. "Eckert, was-?"  
>"Wenn du glaubst, ich lasse dich ganz ohne Rückendeckung in die Höhle des Löwen, dann hast du dich getäuscht. Ich komme mit."<br>Zuse seufzte. "Eckert, bedaure, aber das wirst du nicht. Ich lasse auf keinen Fall zu, dass du dich wegen meines Vorhabens in Gefahr begibst."  
>"Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass mein Bruder, von irgendeinem Wächter aufgeschlitzt wird!" Er sah ihn bittend an. "Außerdem... schulde ich dir doch noch was... Das von damals... Zuse es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid, dass-"<br>"Nein, Eckert, MIR tut es Leid, dass ich dich in dem Glauben gelassen habe, ich wäre so unglaublich nachtragend." Er lächelte. "Ich war zu feige, um dir zu sagen wie viel du mir bedeutest. Du schuldest mir absolut gar nichts."  
>Für einen Moment sah ihn Eckert einfach nur an.<br>Über 1000 Zyklen hatte er gedacht sein Bruder würde ihn hassen. Was dieser nun sagte, machte ihn glücklicher denn je. "Du Idiot! Jetzt lasse ich dich noch viel weniger alleine!"  
>Nachdenklich fuhr sich Zuse durch sein perfekt gestyltes Haar. Er wusste, dass Eckert sehr gut kämpfen konnte, was ihm einen enormen Vorteil bei dieser Mission einräumen würde. Doch er konnte es nicht verantworten, dass ihm etwas geschah.<br>"Zuse." Er sah Eckert an. "Du brauchst mich, das merke weiß ich. Übrigens..." Er holte einen kleinen runden Chip hervor. "DAS könntest du doch bestimmt auch brauchen." Eckert aktivierte ihn und schon projizierte er ein Geflecht aus dünnen weißen Linien und orangen Punkten, das das Innere der Administratorzentrale von Argon City darstellte.  
>"Woher hast du das?"<br>"Hey, beleidige mich nicht! Ich bin natürlich schon lange Mitglied von Susan's Widerstand!", lachte er.  
>Zuse schmunzelte, schüttelte den Kopf. "Steig auf.", sagte er schließlich.<br>Eckert grinste bis über beide Ohren, schwang sich hinter Zuse auf das Lightcycle und sagte: "Castor und Pollux, das Dream-Team, wieder vereint! Das wird ein Abenteuer, Bro!"  
>Zuse setzte das Rad in Gang. "Wenn du noch einmal 'Bro' zu mir sagst..." Der Helm umschloss wieder seinen Kopf und seine Stimme wurde mechanisch. "... dann schmeiße ich dich vom Bike und überfahre dich."<br>Eckert lachte und schon flitzten sie los.

* * *

><p>Hinter einer Wand gingen sie in Stellung. Der von zwei Wächtern bewachte Eingang zur Zentrale lag direkt vor ihnen.<br>"Na gut...", flüsterte Zuse, nahm den Chip von Eckert und aktivierte ihn. "Die meisten Wächter sind in den oberen Etagen stationiert, hinter dem Eingang sind nur ungefähr fünfzehn. Wenn wir die ausschalten, dürfte es ein Leichtes sein bis nach unten zu einer Zweigstelle zu kommen."  
>Eckert betrachtete das Modell. "Okay. Und wie lautet der Plan?"<br>"Während ich die Zwei hier ablenke, kletterst du auf den Vorsprung dOrt und überfallst sie von oben. Aber lass' einen von ihnen am Leben. Wir brauchen einen Wächter-Diskus, um hineinzukommen."  
>Eckert nickte "Und wenn wir dann drin sind?"<br>"Hm, ich würde sagen.." Zuse hob die Brauen. "... einfach drauf losstürmen?"  
>Eckert dachte kurz nach und sagte dann fröhlich achselzuckend: "Okay." Schon wollte er sich auf dem Weg machen, doch Zuse hielt ihn fest. "Ja?"<br>Zuse seufzte und nahm seinen Bruder fest in den Arm. Eckert, zuerst perplex, erwiderte die Umarmung mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
>"Wir schaffen das schon.", sagte Zuse, als sie sich voneinander lösten.<br>"Ich weiß. Ich bin da guter Dinge."  
>"Naja, ich nicht, daher sage ich mir ja selbst, dass wir es schaffen werde..."<br>Eckert lachte und machte sich auf den Weg.  
>Zuse atmete kurz tief durch und trat dann hinter der Wand hervor. "Hallöchen!", rief er den zwei Wächtern zu und schlenderte elegant zu ihnen. Kurz tauschten sie verwirrte Blicke aus. Als er bei ihnen angekommen war, redete er mit begeisterter Stimme: "Ich finde ihr Wächter macht einen super-duper Job, alles bewachen und so weiter. Aber ich frage mich schon lange, ob ihr Jungs eigentlich jemals richtig feiert!"<br>Wieder sahen sie sich an, sagten aber nichts.  
>Um die Unterhaltung am Laufen zu halten, ergriff Zuse wieder das Wort: "Wisst ihr, ich selbst gehe nämlich äußerst selten in irgendwelche Clubs." Er wedelte mit der Hand herum. "Ich weiß! Unfassbar, nicht? Der Grund dafür ist, dass ich eben meine Zeit nicht mit solch langweiligen Mechanikern und Analytikern und dergleichen verschwenden wollte. Wenn ich jedoch wüsste, dass..." Sein vorher überdrehter Ausdruck nahm nun ruhigere Züge an und er musterte die Wächter verführerisch grinsend. "... sich an bestimmten Orten auch so starke, gutaussehende Wächter wie ihr aufhalten, würde ich doch glatt meine Gewohnheiten ändern... Also?"<br>Einer der Beiden lachte verlegen. "Naja, ähm... manchmal gehe ich schon-"  
>Da stieß der Andere, der nicht so geschmeichelt schien, seinen Kameraden mit dem Ellbogen, woraufhin der beschämt verstummte."Wir sind nicht dazu vorgesehen Auskunft zu geben, ob das nun um Freizeitaktivitäten geht oder etwas anderes. Geh und kümmere dich wieder darum deinen Nutzen zu erfüllen, Programm.", sagte der in schroffem und abfälligem Ton.<br>Zuse sah ihn an und schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf. "Also bei dir tut es mir wirklich kein bisschen Leid."  
>Plötzlich landete Eckert mit seinem Diskus auf dem Wächter, was den mit einem letzten Aufschrei zerbröckeln ließ, und knockte den anderen mit einem Tritt ins Gesicht aus.<br>Zuse seufzte zufrieden. "Sehr schön."  
>Eckert nahm dem bewusstlosen Wächter den Diskus ab und steckte ihn in ein Pult neben ihm. Sie warteten eine Moment. Dann ertönte ein leises *BLUM*, das signalisierte, dass der Diskus gescannt und angenommen worden war und die Tür vor ihnen öffnete sich zischend.<br>Ein Batallion von Wächtern stand in dem breiten Gang, die verblüfft zu ihnen hinschauten.  
>"Also das wird ja ein Riesenspaß...", flüsterte Zuse.<br>Gleichzeitig nahmen er und Eckert ihre Disken vom Rücken, woraufhin die Wächter auch schon in Kampfstellung gingen und ihre eigenen Waffen aktivierten. Gemeinsam preschten die beiden Brüder zu ihnen vor. Schnell duckte sich Zuse unter dem gewaltsam geschwungenen Stab eines Wächters hinweg und rammte ihm den Diskus in die Brust. Eckert rannte inzwischen blitzschnell zwei Wächtern hinein, warf sie so zu Boden und knöpfte sich auch schon den nächsten vor. Er hüpfte hoch, stieß sich von der Wand ab und ließ seinen Diskus mit voller Wucht auf den neuen Gegner niedersausen. Zuse hob im den Stab des zerstorten Wächters auf, lief in Eckert's Richtung, drückte sich mit dem Stab vom Boden weg und trat so einem Wächter weg, der seinen Bruder gerade attackieren wollte.  
>"Danke, Bruderherz!", sagte Eckert und spaltete dabei den Schädel seines Gegners. "Wow, so etwas aufregendes habe ich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt, Cassy!"<br>Zuse wich dem Schlag eines Wächters aus. "Tja, ich habe schon immer Spannung ins Leben anderer gebracht, Polly!"  
>Eckert schaute ihn kurz empört an und widmete sich dann wieder seinen blitzschnellen Kampfbewegungen. "Hey, Polly hieß der Papagei in den Piratengeschichten, die wir immer gelesen haben!"<br>"Ich weiß!", lachte Zuse.  
>"Sehe ich-" Eckert schlug seinem Gegener mit dem Ellbogen ins Gesicht, dann noch ein paar Mal in die Magengrube, "Stirb, du dreckiges Nullprogramm!", und schlitze ihn dann von der Hüfte bis zur Schulter auf. "Sehe ich etwa aus wie ein Papagei?!"<br>"Ach, mein Lieber..." Zuse trat das Programm vor ihm von sich weg. "... Vielleicht solltest du öfter mal in den Spiegel sehen."  
>Eckert lachte. "DUUU!"<br>Plötzlich surrte ein geworfener Diskus.  
>"Vorsicht!", rief Eckert und riss seinen Bruder zu Boden, wodurch der Diskus gerade noch über ihn hinwegflog.<br>"Alles okay bei dir?", keuchte Eckert.  
>Zuse lachte. "Ja, ja. Und jetzt wieder auf ins Getümmel, Papagei!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Jetzt hört mir doch erst einmal zu!"<br>Die Programme schauten ihn mit verschränkten Armen kurz an und sahen dann wieder kopfschüttelnd weg.  
>Kyto seufzte.<br>Er war ganz euphorisch gewesen, als er es endlich geschafft hatte so viele Programme an einem Ort zu versammeln. Zugegeben, so viele waren es nun auch wieder nicht, ein Witz gegen CLU's Armee, gegen die sie ja antreten sollten. Jedoch sollten diese Programme die Botschaft ja dann verbreiten, sobald sie überzeugt waren... wenn sie überzeugt werden würden. Er hatte schon mit verschiedenen Ansätzen versucht sie zum Aufstand zu bewegen, aber nichts half.  
>"Ihr habt es doch selbst gesehen: Der Sohn von Flynn ist auf dem Raster! Das ist ein Zeichen! Ein Zeichen für uns endlich etwas gegen CLU's Unterdrückungspolitik zu unternehmen!"<br>"Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach machen? CLU hat allein hier in Tron City eine Armee von tausenden ausgebildeten Wächtern! Gegen die haben wir keine Chance.", rief einer von den vielen Versammelten, der ihn nicht ignorierte.  
>"Natürlich haben wir eine Chance!", entgegnete Kyto. "Wir müssen nur alle zusammenhalten und dann-"<br>"Und wer wird uns anführen?", fragte eine Frau skeptischen Blickes.  
>"Äh..." Kyto dachte kurz nach. "Ich ... weiß noch nicht. Wenn es niemanden mit viel Erfahrung in diesem Gebiet gibt, dann werde ich diese Rolle übernehmen."<br>Ein paar Leute lachten, was die Wut in Kyto aufsteigen ließ.  
>Da meldete sich auch wieder die Frau zu Wort: "Wer bist du überhaupt, du Knilch?"<br>Die Antwort darauf übernahm ein belustigter Kerl irgendwo weiter hinten. "Hey, das ist ja Kay! Kennt ihr etwa den berühmten Kay nicht?" Noch mehr Gelächter. "Ach bitte, Baby, tanzt du für mich, wenn ich dir ein bisschen Energie zustecke?"  
>Einige blieben aber ernst. "Wieso sollten wir einem Unterhaltungsprogramm in die Schlacht folgen?"<br>Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam schon die nächste Frage: "Was ist mit Susan? Wieso führt sie uns nicht an?"  
>Kyto seufzte. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann sie nicht erreichen..."<br>"Und Zuse?", fragte ein Mädchen mit lila Haar und machte große Augen.  
>Er schaute zu Boden. "Ich glaube kaum, dass der uns helfen wird..."<br>"Und Tron?"  
>"Halt die Klappe, Kleine, und wach auf!", schrie sie ein Typ an. "Tron ist tot und niemand von Bedeutung will uns helfen, nicht einmal die User! Wir sind auf uns allein gestellt!"<br>"Und genau deshalb...", sagte Kyto laut. "... müssen wir uns zusammenraffen und gegen CLU vorgehen! Wir können nicht länger-"  
>Doch es hörte ihm so gut wie keiner mehr zu. Die meisten machten sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause oder zur Arbeit, ein paar blieben empört miteinander diskutierend stehen, die wenigsten, so wie das Mädchen von vorhin, sahen Kyto noch an, jedoch mit einem enttäuschten Blick.<br>Er seufzte tief, setzte sich hin und legte sein Gesicht verzweifelt in die Hände. Warum verstand niemand, dass sie JETZT etwas unternehmen mussten, bevor alles zu spät war? Und warum war Susan nicht hier? Warum hatte sie ihn einfach allein gelassen? Ohne sie fühlte er sich verloren, hatte kaum Selbstvertrauen. Wenn doch nur Sweep bei ihm wäre... Er würde ihm helfen, würde diese Streithähne dazu bringen still zu sein und Kyto zuzuhören. Ja, wäre Sweep an seiner Seite, wäre er für diese Sache, für sein ganzes Leben, viel motivierter. Aber er war nicht hier. Kyto musste das alleine schaffen. Doch wie es aussah, versagte er. Der Raster würde weiterhin unter CLU's Kontrolle stehen.  
>Er verstand es einfach nicht. So viele Programme, die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung, war gegen diese Diktatur, die mittlerweile für ausnahmslos jeden gefährlich geworden war, aber niemand war so mutig etwas dagegen zu tun.<br>Plötzlich vernahm Kyto ein Raunen um sich herum. Er sah hoch und erkannte, wie die Programme verblüfft nach oben starrten. Stirnrunzelnd hob er seinen Blick. Die verschiedenen Bildschirme auf den Mauern und in der Luft waren mit einem Mal schwarz geworden.  
>Da leuchteten sie auf und Kyto ließ die Kinnlade fallen, als er sah, wer da zu ihnen allen sprach.<br>"_Ehrbare Bewohner des Rasters_...", hallte Zuse's Stimme durch die Straßen.  
>"Das ist Castor.", flüsterten ein paar Programme, doch Kyto ignoriete es, da er viel zu beschäftigt damit war sich zu fragen was hier los war.<br>Völlig gebannt schauten alle auf den Straßen auf diverse Bildschirme. In allen Städten kamen Programme aus ihren Wohnungen, aus den Clubs und Bars, aus den Arbeitsplätzen, um seinen Worten zu lauschen.  
>"<em>Viele von euch kennen mich als Castor, Besitzer des nun zerstörten End Of Line Clubs in Tron City. Doch heute werde ich das erste Mal seit der Säuberung unter meinem wahren Namen zu euch sprechen: Zuse.<em>"  
>Jegliche Gespräche wurden eingestellt. Fassungslos starrten die Bürger der Städte auf das Programm.<br>"_Ich wohne schon sehr lange auf dem Raster und konnte somit jede Veränderung hier hautnah miterleben, sowohl die guten, als auch die leider stark überwiegenden schlechten. Ich habe die Säuberung, bei der ein ganzes Volk grundlos ermordet wurde, miterlebt. Ich habe miterlebt wie jeder hingerichtet wurde, der an die User geglaubt hat, der ein 'Hindernis' für die sogenannte Perfektion gewesen ist. Ich habe miterlebt wie tausende Programme einfach verschwunden sind, unauffindbar wurden. Sicherheit ist heute niemandem von uns mehr gewiss.  
>Meine lieben Freunde, all das kam nur durch die Herrschaft eines einzelnen Programmes: CLU.<em>"  
>Kyto sah wie ein paar Programme um ihn herum zu nicken anfingen und so etwas flüsterten wie: "Er hat vollkommen Recht."<br>"_Ich frage euch, Programme: Wollt ihr weiterhin so in Angst leben? Wollt ihr euch weiterhin den Regeln dieses Machtbesessenen unterwerfen?_"  
>"Nein!", rief ein Programm und einige andere stimmten leise darauf ein.<br>"_Bewohner des Rasters, ich, Zuse, werde das nicht länger tun und fordere euch alle auf, euch mir in einem Aufstand anzuschließen, der CLU entgültig von seinem Thron stürzt! Ich weiß, einige von euch werden zweifeln, da die Streitmacht unseres Feindes von beachtlicher Größe ist, doch wenn wir uns zusammenschließen, wenn wir alle zusammen zuschlagen, wird CLU nicht wieder aufstehen können. Denn gemeinsam sind wir stark. Gemeinsam können wir eine sichere Zukunft schaffen. Gemeinsam können wir die Freiheit wiedererlangen!_"  
>Jubel hallte durch die Straßen. Kyto lächelte breit.<br>"_Heute ist der Tag, an dem die Ketten der Unterdrückung abgeworfen werden! An dem wir für unsere Rechte kämpfen! Heute, meine Freunde, ist der Tag der größten Revolution, die der Raster je erlebt hat!_"  
>Noch lauterer Jubel.<br>"_Ich will euch nicht belügen. Der Preis für Freiheit wird hoch sein. Es wird viele Opfer unsererseits geben. Doch wenn wir jetzt nichts unternehmen, steht uns ein weit schlimmeres Schicksal bevor.  
>Daher, Programme, lasst uns zusammen kämpfen! Für unsere Freunde, unsere Idole, Tron,..." Er stockte kurz. "... Susan. Für alle, die wir in den vielen Zyklen der Schreckensherrschaft verloren haben.<em>"  
>Jubel.<br>"_Programme!_", hallte Zuse's Stimme laut durch die Straßen des Rasters.  
>Stille.<br>Ein vorfreudiges Lächeln stahl sich auf sein bis jetzt ernst gebliebenes Gesicht. "_Lasst uns kämpfen._"  
>Die Bildschirme wurden schwarz, bevor Tron's und Susan's Schaltzeichen darauf aufleuchteten.<br>Tausende von Programmen schrieen sich die Begeisterung von der Seele. Der Jubel war bombastisch. So laut, dass sogar Zuse und Eckert ihn hören konnten, als sie gerade im Begriff waren den Raum in der unteren Etage der Administratorzentrale von Argon zu verlassen, in dem Zuse sich in die Kommunikationsnetzwerke gehackt hatte.  
>"Hörst du das?", fragte Eckert etwas außer Puste, während sie aus dem Gebäude liefen.<br>Zuse nickte lächelnd.  
>Ja, er hörte es. Das war die Antwort, auf die er gehofft hatte. Er hatte seine Mission erfüllt. Er hatte eine Revolution angezettelt. Er hatte seine Fehler zwar nicht wieder gut gemacht, jedoch hatte er endlich etwas Richtiges vollbracht. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch um eine Sache kümmern.<br>Schnell erreichten sie den Ausgang des Administratorgebäudes und erstarrten. Weit vorne auf der Straße standen hunderte jubelnde Programme.  
>Zuse brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. "Eckert, ich werde für das Bevorstehende mehr Waffen brauchen als meinen Diskus. Könntest du etwas entbehren?"<br>Eckert klippte einen Stift von seinem Gürtel und überreichte ihn seinem Bruder. "Es kann sich in 18 verschiedene Feuerwaffen transformieren." Er lächelte. "Wirst du uns hier jetzt anführen?"  
>"Nein.", antwortete Zuse. "Und auch nicht woanders."<br>Stirnrunzelnd blinzelte Eckert. "Aber-"  
>"Hör zu, Eckert." Zuse wandte sich ihm zu, legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. "Ihr müsst in den Städten bleiben. Wenn ihr im Kampf gegen die Wächterarmee eine Chance haben wollt, müsst ihr den Vorteil der engen Straßen nutzen. Leite diese Information unbedingt nach Tron und Gweiterleitendeiter. Sag ihren Anführern, dass sie nur zusammen angreifen dürfen. Vereinzelte Gruppen dürfen nicht entstehen. Verstanden?"<br>Eckert nickte. "Ja... Ja, verstanden. Aber... wieso kämpfst DU nicht?"  
>"Oh, das werde ich." Zuse klippste den Lightcyclestab von seinem Bein ab. "Nur nicht hier. Ich muss Susan helfen. Keine Sorge, Bruder, du schaffst das auch ohne mich."<br>Schon sprang er hoch, zog den Stab auseinander und raste Richtung Outlands.


	21. Disc Wars

_**Author's Note: Während des zweiten Abschnittes vom ersten Absatz hab ich 'Disc Wars' vom **_**TRON: Legacy**_** Soundtrack gehört und beim zweiten Absatz 'C.L.U', weil es einfach perfekt dazu passt, nur zur Info ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disc Wars/**

Susan lugte um die Ecke des Containers. Als die Wächter weiter vorne vorbeizogen, rannte sie schnell zur nächsten Ecke und versteckte sich dahinter.  
>Sie war nicht sehr lange mit ihrem Lightjet geflogen, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass das Ziel des Solar Seglers, auf dem Kevin und die anderen gewesen waren, nicht das Portal war. Sie hatte dieses riesige Schiff entdeckt und sich hineingeschlichen, da die Drei hier sein mussten, doch bis jetzt hatte sie keine Spur von ihnen finden können.<br>Susan huschte zur nächsten Ecke. Als sie wieder nachsehen wollte, ob Wächter in dem Gang daneben waren, machte sie eine Entdeckung, die sie erstarren ließ. Ein wenig weiter weg von ihr standen ihr den Rücken zugewandt Kevin und Sam und hielten wohl gerade ebenfalls nach Feinden Ausschau. Rasch eilten sie nach rechts und verschwanden somit aus Susan's Blickfeld. So schnell sie konnte, kletterte sie auf die Gruppe Container, die sie von ihren Freunden trennten, lief darüber, sprang und landete direkt vor Kevin Flynn, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Sam nahm sogleich seinen Diskus vom Rücken, doch sein Vater hielt ihn mit der erhobenen Hand zurück.  
>"Sue!" Er klang überrascht.<br>Sie lächelte und umarmte ihn. "Kev!"  
>Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah er sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Was machst DU denn hier?"<br>"Ich bin hier, um euch zu helf-" Sie stockte, schaute sich um. "Wo... Wo ist Quorra? Ist... sie...", fragte sie schließlich mit ängstlichem Unterton, erwartete das Schlimmste.  
>"Dieser Typ hat sie mitgenommen. Dieser Rinzler.", übernahm Sam die Antwort und steckte seinen Diskus wieder auf den Rücken.<br>"Was?!" Susan sah die beiden mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Dann ist sie ja bei CLU! Wie konntest du das zulassen? Sie ist der letzte ISO, sie ist das Wunder! CLU wird sie-"  
>"CLU wird ihr nichts tun, jedenfalls noch nicht.", fiel ihr Flynn ins Wort. "Er ist sich ihrer Kostbarkeit bewusst, wird sich deshalb erst etwas besonderes für sie ausdenken müssen. Ihr wird nichts passieren. Vorerst."<br>Susan sah kurz weg und atmete tief durch.  
>Kevin hatte Recht. CLU würde es nicht riskieren den letzten ISO untheatralisch sterben zu lassen. Sein Wahnsinn verschaffte ihnen mehr Zeit.<br>Sie nickte und sah ihm wieder in die Augen. "Du hast Recht. Bitte entschuldige, dass ich hysterisch geworden bin. Die jüngsten Ereignisse laugen mich einfach aus..."  
>"Schon gut, Susan.", antwortete ihr Freund mit sanfter Stimme.<br>"Wartet... Susan?", fragte Sam.  
>Sie und sein Vater sahen ihn fragend an.<br>Er runzelte die Stirn. "Wie... Susan Gifford, die beste Freundin meines Dad's, die an Krebs gestorben ist?" Ein weites Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, so wie auf Sam's. "Alan und Dad haben mir von dir erzählt, als ich klein war! Du hast mir diesen Brief hinterlassen, richtig?"  
>"Du hast ihn also gelesen?"<br>"Ja, als Teenager. Du hast gesagt, du wärst nicht tot, dass du auf dem Raster leben würdest und... und..." Er lachte. "Ich dachte, du wärst vor deinem Tod verrückt geworden! Aber es ist alles wahr! Der Raster und DU existieren wirklich! Irgendwie hast du den Tod überlistet! Das ist der Hammer!"  
>"Naja, draußen bin ich schon gestorben. Ich bin kein Mensch mehr, ich bin eine Kopie, ein Programm..."<br>"Ich denke nicht, dass das wichtig ist, oder?"  
>Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um dem zuzustimmen, doch da fiel ihr etwas ein und ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. "Kevin, CLU hat deinen Diskus!"<br>"Ich weiß..."  
>"Weißt du auch, dass er herausgefunden hat, wie er dessen Macht benutzen kann und in die Userwelt einfallen will?"<br>"Einfallen?", fragte Sam mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
>"Ja." Sie sah sie ernst an. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was genau er da draußen tun möchte, aber... ihr wisst wie sehr er die User hasst und mit so einer Armee wie dieser hier..."<br>Schockiert blickten sie sie an.  
>Sam schnaufte. "Dann müssen wir das Portal noch viel schneller erreichen."<br>Schon wollte er los, doch sein Vater hielt ihn fest. "Sam, warte! Hier sind Hunderte von Wächter!"  
>"Wir haben schon zu viel Zeit verschwendet. Wenn das in diesem Tempo weitergeht, erreichen wir das Portal nie rechtzeitig!"<br>"Sam, du kannst zwar kämpfen, aber das hier sind einfach zu-"  
>"Ich werde sie ablenken.", meldete sich Susan zu Wort. Sie schauten sie an. In entschlossenem Ton sagte sie: "Ich werde die Wächter angreifen. Ich stehe sowieso ziemlich weit oben auf CLU's Liste, also werden sie es sich nicht verkneifen können zu versuchen, mich zu fassen. Ich werde die Aufmerksamkeit von so vielen wie möglich auf mich ziehen. Währenddessen bringt ihr eure Ärsche zum Portal, und zwar dalli!"<br>"Susan..." Flynnmklang besorgt. "Das sind zu viele. Du könntest dabei draufgehen!"  
>Sie lächelte nur. "Besser ich als ihr. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde es ihnen auf keinen Fall leich machen, Kev."<br>Er dachte einen Moment nach. Dann seufzte er. "Also gut... Lenke sie ab. Aber bitte..." Er drückte sie an sich. "... pass' verdammt nochmal auf dich auf, Mann!" Als er ihr wieder lächelnd in die Augen sah, fügte er noch hinzu: "Du bist die mutigste Frau, die mir je begegnet ist."  
>"Danke...", hauchte sie.<br>Dann wandte sie sich Sam zu. "Ich wünschte ich hätte dich aufwachsen sehen können. Du bist zu einer starken Person geworden." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. "Ich bin stolz auf dich." Sie nahm einen Schritt zurück. "Viel Gluck euch beiden. Ihr solltet jetzt verschwinden."  
>Sam nickte ihr zu huschte um die nächste Ecke. Bevor Kevin ihm folgte, hielt er inne, drehte sich noch einmal Susan zu und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, das ihr Gesicht geschockte Züge annehmen.<br>Flynn sah ihr wieder in die Augen. "Du weißt, wo es sich befindet?"  
>Susan nickte schwach.<br>"Gut." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Leb wohl." Mit diesen Worten verschwand nun auch er hinter der Ecke.  
>Sie atmete tief durch und stellte sich dann mitten in den Hauptgang gleich in der Nähe, wo ein paar Wächter gerade ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.<br>"Hey, ihr Penner!", rief sie und richtete so augenblicklich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie nahm ihren Diskus vom Rücken und aktivierte ihn. "Lust auf eine Spielrunde mit der berühmten Susan Gifford?"  
>Die Wächter tauschten kurz verwirrte Blicke aus, aktivierten dann ebenfalls ihre Waffen und rannten auf sie zu. Sie grinste und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, vorbei an einem Landeplatz, wo noch mehr von CLU's Truppen patrouillierten.<br>"Es ist Susan Giffor! Schnappt sie euch!", rief einer der ihr nachlaufenden Wächter mit mechanischer Stimme.  
>Sie bog blitzschnell nach rechts ab, duckte sich unter einem geworfenen Diskus hinweg und preschte zu einer großen Tür vor, hinter der sie einen Raum mit administrativer Funktion vermutete. Im Laufen schleuderte sie ihren Diskus auf das Verriegelungssystem der Tür, woraufhin die sich zischend öffnete. Sie erreichte den großen Raum, in dem rechts und links Röhren mit Programmen darin standen, die durch von oben kommende Lichtpunkte gerade umprogrammiert wurden. Susan sprintete an ihnen vorbei, kam zu einer Konsole hinten im Raum und schlitzte diese im Rennen mit ihrem Diskus auf, sodass Funken sprühten und es knallte.<br>"_System Fehler. Umprogrammierung abgebrochen._", hörte Susan die Frauenstimme hinter sich sagen, doch sie vernahm sie nur noch ganz leise, da sie nun schon durch eine Tür in einen langen Gang gelangt war. Vor ihr schlenderte gerade ein Wächterbatallion.  
>"Schnappt sie!", rief wieder ein Programm hinter ihr.<br>Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass ihr ungefähr 10 Wächter folgten. Mit den 8 vor ihr würden es aber gleich mehr werden. Perfekt.  
>Sie aktivierten ihre Waffen. "Halt, Programm!", befahl einer von ihnen, doch Susan zügelte ihr Tempo nicht. Sie hechtete auf die Wand rechts neben dem Bataillon zu, sprang hoch, machte ein paar Schritte darauf, verpasste einem von ihnen einen festen Schlag gegen den Kopf und rannte danach hinter ihnen weiter.<br>Wieder öffnete sich eine Tür vor ihr und sie erreichte einen breiten Gang mit Konsolen auf der rechten Seite, die von glatzköpfigen Programmen mit schwarzgläsrigen Brillen bedient wurden.  
>Susan keuchte laut: "Darf ich mal?", stieß einen dieser administrativen Programmen weg und schlug mit den Handflächen auf so viele Knöpfe wie möglich. Sie wagte einen Blick zurück und erkannte, dass die Wächter nun schon recht nahe waren, woraufhin sie wieder weiterlief. Im Laufen schlug sie auf noch mehr Konsolen rum.<br>"_System Fehler! System Fehler!_"  
>Susan schaute kurz hinter sich. Sie war schneller als die Wächter, womit sie den Vorsprung, den sie ihnen durch ihren kleinen zerstörerischen Zwischenstopp gewährt hatte, wieder wett machte. Sie sprang hoch, drehte sich in der Luft und warf dabei ihren Diskus auf ihre Gegner. Als hatten ihre Beine nie den Boden verlassen, landete sie wieder mit Blick nach vorne und rannte weiter. Hinter sich hörte sie den Aufschrei zweier Wächter, der ein abhakendes Ende nahm. Sie hob ihre Hand und fing den zuruckschnellenden Diskus auf. Blitzschnell bog sie in einen Nebengang links von sich aus und entging so den geworfenen Disken der Wächter.<br>Sie war schon ziemlich außer Puste, doch sie ignorierte es. Sie würde zwar bald schlapp machen und die Wächter würden sie einholen, aber das war ein Preis den sie bereit war zu zahlen. Ja, sie würde für Kevin und seinen Sohn sterben. Sie würde für das Wohl des Rasters sterben.  
>Susan musste breit lächeln.<br>Der Raster hatte ihr eine zweite Chance zu leben gegeben. Er war nun ihre Welt, ihr Zuhause. Und sie würde für ihn und seine Bewohner alles tun, sogar ihr Leben lassen.  
>Plötzlich blieb sie stehen, machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und sah in den kurzen Nebengang rechts von ihr, der zu einer offenen Stelle führte, von der die frische Luft von draußen hineinwehte.<br>Ja, sie würde ihr Leben für den Raster geben, doch wenn es auch einen anderen Weg gab...  
>Sie klippste den Stab von ihrem Schenkel und schon preschte sie auf die offene Tür zu, sprang durch, zog den Stab auseinander und flitzte mit ihrem Lightjet auch schon in die Lüfte.<br>Die Wächter blieben vor dem Ausgang stehen und sahen dem schwarzen Lightjet mit der weißen Schaltfarbe nach.  
>"Ihr zwei erstattet CLU Bericht.", knurrte der vorderste Wächter. "Wir kümmern uns um sie."<br>Schon zückten die 16 Wächter ihre Stäbe und sprangen ebenfalls hinaus.

* * *

><p>Susan flog gemütlich geradeaus, als plötzlich ein Schuss auf sie abgefeuert wurde, der sie nur knapp verfehlte. Erschrocken wandte sie sich um.<br>"Scheiße...", keuchte sie, als sie die vielen Lightjets hinter sich erkannte. Sie aktivierte das Lichtband ihres Lightjets und gab Gas, so wie ihre Gegner. Da feuerten die 16 auch schon wieder auf sie. In irrer Geschwindigkeit machte sie eine weite Kurve, um den Schüssen zu entgehen und raste nun direkt auf die Wächter zu. "Nehmt das, Bitches!"  
>Sie drückte die zwei kleinen Hebel an den Steuergriffen und schoss. Einen traf sie mitten ins Cockpit, woraufhin der zur Seite kippte, gegen einen anderen prallte und mit dem zusammen in orangen Würfeln Richtung Boden rieselten. Sie flitzte direkt in die Barriere der Wächter hinein, machte hinter ihnen eine scharfe Drehung nach links und feuerte wieder aus allen Rohren. Sie zu treffen versuchend flogen die Wächter in alle Richtungen. Von allen Seiten kamen Schüsse, überall waren orange leuchtende Lightjets. Vor ihr kreuzten sich drei Lichtbänder, unter denen sie gerade noch durchfliegen konnte. Susan begann ihren Lightjet zu drehen, machte Schlangenlinien In dieser immer schneller werdenden Spiralbewegung, sodass es den Wächtern noch schwerer fiel sie zu treffen.<br>Dennoch schaffte es einer.  
>Susan versuchte ihren Jet gerade zu halten und schaute mit aufgerissenen Augen auf das rauchende Loch im linken Flügel. Mit angsterfülltem Blick sah sie hinter sich. 8 orangene Lightjets folgten ihr. Wo die anderen abgeblieben waren, wusste sie nicht. Trotzdem waren es noch zu viele für sie alleine. Susan musste sofort etwas unternehmen, sonst wäre das ihr Ende.<br>Sie riss die Steuergriffe an sich, raste gen Himmel. Die Wächter folgten ihr und feuerten wieder Schüsse auf sie ab, die das Glas ihres Cockpits streiften, was Susan ein paar Mal zusammenzucken ließ, sie aber nicht von ihrer eingeschlagenen Flugbahn ablenkte. Höher, höher und höher sauste sie nach oben, bis das Lichtband hinter ihr Risse bekam und der Lightjet von selbst langsamer wurde.  
>Genau da sog Susan tief Luft ein und ließ ihren Jet wieder zum Stab werden. Sie drehte sich in der Luft, erblickte den ersten orangenen Lightjet, der ihr entgegen kam, nahm ihren Diskus vom Rücken und rammte ihn in das Cockpit ihres Gegners. Mit einem lauten Quietschen schlitzte sie dessen Seite auf. Als sie das Ende des Cockpits erreichte, wurde sie vom Gegenwind zur Seite geschleudert. Sie rotierte ein wenig in der Luft herum, brachte sich aber schnell wieder in die richtige Position und fiel so mit steigender Geschwindigkeit nach unten.<br>Dem nächsten Wächter flog sie direkt mit dem Diskus hinein, zerstörte seinen Jet, stieß sich davon ab und die Explosion hinter ihr erhöhte ihre Geschwindigkeit noch um einiges. Für den nächsten Lightjet war sie schon zu schnell, konnte daher nur ein paar Schritte auf ihm machen und so weiterfliegen. Der Nächste feuerte, traf sie aber nicht. Sie steuerte sich selbst schnell nach links und schoss einfach an dem orangenen Lightjet vorbei.  
>Nachdem sie die dicke Wolkenschicht durchbrochen hatte, sah sie nun den Boden zwar noch weit unter sich, jedoch mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zurasen.<br>Susan steckte den Diskus auf ihren Rücken und wollte den Stab in ihrer linken Hand wieder auseinanderziehen, doch da wurde sie in den Rücken gekickt und wirbelte kopfüber durch die Luft. Schon packte sie jemand am Arm und verpasste ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Der Stab entglitt ihrem Griff. Geschockt sah sie ihm nach und spürte sofort wieder eine Faust gegen ihre Wange prallen. Der Wächter holte wieder aus, doch diesmal hielt sie seine Hand zornigen Blickes fest, rammte ihm im Fallen ihr Knie in den Bauch, platzierte ihre Füße auf seiner Brust und stieß ihn mit voller Wucht von sich weg. Sie drehte sich wieder Richtung Boden, entdeckte ihren kleinen Stab, der durch die Lüfte trudelte und steuerte mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihn zu.  
>Plötzlich hörte sie einen näherkommenden Schrei hinter sich, wandte sich um und riss die Augen auf. Der fallende Wächter prallte gegen sie und brachte sie wieder zum Rotieren. Gerade als sie erneut die richtige Fallposition erreicht hatte, krallten sich zwei weitere Wächter ohne Jet an ihr fest. Sie rammte dem einen ihren Ellbogen gegen den Kopf, kickte ihn mit aller Kraft in die Leiste und stieß ihn so von sich weg. Sie wandte sich schnell dem anderen zu, doch der hob gerade mit Kampfschrei seinen Diskus hoch und ließ ihn auf sie niedersausen.<br>Susan hielt die Luft an.  
>Genau in dem Moment, wurde der Kopf des Wächters von einem weißen Schuss durchbohrt und zerbröckelte zu kleinen Würfeln. Verwirrten Blickes schaute Susan auf den Platz, wo vorhin der Wächter war. Ober sich sah sie noch drei Wächter mit ihren Disken auf sich zurasen, doch einer nach dem anderen wurde von weißen Schüssen durchbohrt.<br>Susan drehte sich wieder Richtung Boden, der nun nicht mehr weit entfernt war.  
>Panisch schaute sie sich um. Da, Stab. Direkt unter ihr. Mit ausgestreckten Armen raste sie auf ihn zu. Er war nur mehr ein ganz klein wenig von ihr entfernt, doch der Boden raste mit irrer Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Immer näher und näher kam er. Gleich würde sie aufprallen.<br>"Komm schon!", kreischte sie, erwischte den Stab, zog ihn auseinander, ein Lightjet bildete sich um sie herum und zerbarst beim Aufprall.


	22. Fires and Walls

**/Fires and Walls/**

"Susan!" Zuse ließ das Gewehr, mit dem er die Wächter in der Luft eliminiert hatte, fallen und rannte so schnell er konnte zu ihr.  
>Sie lag auf dem Rücken, die Augen geschlossen. Jedoch war sie kaum wiederzuerkennen. Überall klafften tiefe Wunden auf ihrem Körper, bröckelten leuchtende Teile ab. Über ihr Gesicht zog sich ein zwei Finger breiter Schnitt. Susan atmete nicht.<br>Zuse klopfte nervös auf ihre Wange. "Susan! Susan, wach auf!"  
>Als sie keine Reaktion zeigte, hob er sie behutsam an - egal wie vorsichtig er mit ihr umging, durch die Bewegung fielen trotzdem wieder ein paar Brocken von ihr ab - und nahm ihren Diskus.<br>"Keine Angst, meine Liebe, ich kriege das wieder hin. Alles wird in bester Ordnung sein!", redete er schnell. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er ihre Dateien. Sofort wurde er von einem alarmierenden Geräusch begrüßt. Ihr Code leuchtete an den meisten Stellen rot auf und darüber blinkte die Schrift '_ERROR_'.  
>"Neinneinneinnein...", keuchte er.<br>Zuse tippte so schnell er konnte, navigierte sich durch das undurchdringliche Geflecht aus roten Fäden, doch es half nichts. Bei so vielen Fehlern würden selbst seine unglaublichen Programmierfertigkeiten nichts ändern können.  
>Er schob den Gedanken mit einem Kopfschütteln beiseite und konzentrierte sich wieder. Erneut versuchte er ihre Dateien nacheinander zu reparieren.<br>"Komm schon, komm schon, komm schon!"  
>Plötzlich zuckte das vom Diskus projizierte Bild.<br>"Nein!"  
>"<em>System Absturz<em>", verkündete die Schrift, die nach und nach blässer wurde.  
>"NEINNEINNEINNEIN!", schrie Zuse und tippte noch schneller, aber das Gerüst war nur mehr so blass, dass er kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte. "Verdammt, Susan, tu mir das nicht an!", zischte er, während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Gib nicht auf!"<br>Innerlich wusste er jedoch, dass es zu spät war. Gleich würde sie in ihre Einzelteile zerfallen und Susan Gifford wäre Geschichte.  
>"Bitte...", wisperte er, legte seine Hand sanft an ihre gespaltene Wange.<br>Er hätte sie retten können, wenn er doch nur mehr Zeit gehabt hätte...  
>Zuse hielt die Luft an.<br>Blitzschnell nahm er seinen eigenen Diskus vom Rücken.  
>Ja, er konnte sich selbst Zeit verschaffen. Er konnte ihr seine Energie transferieren, womit sie womöglich sogar von selbst heilen würde. Es war ihm nur nicht gleich in den Sinn gekommen, weil er wusste, dass man bei einem Transfer aus Energiemangel dann selbst sterben könnte und er sich vor langer Zeit geschworen hatte so etwas Dummes nie zu tun. Doch nun zögerte er keine Sekunde.<br>Er legte ihren Diskus über seinen, woraufhin sich sofort weiß leuchtende Brücken zwischen ihnen bildeten.  
>"Energietransfer.", sagte er schnell.<br>Brummend begann Zuse's Diskus zu strahlen und nach ein paar Augenblicken auch der von Susan. Neben den Disken rotierten zwei Balken, die den Energiestand des Programmes anzeigte. Bei Susan war es nur mehr ein dünner Strich, bei Zuse war der Balken zu ungefähr 4/5 voll, was aber jetzt langsam weniger wurde und den dünnen Strich oberhalb dicker machte.  
>"Komm schon...", flüsterte Zuse ungeduldig. Es musste schneller gehen, sonst würde er den Diskus vielleicht nicht mehr rechtzeitig synchronisieren können.<br>Susan's Balken füllte sich immer mehr und die weiß-blaue Schaltfarbe ihres Diskus' leuchtete immer heller, während bei dem von Zuse der gegenteilige Effekt vorherrschte.  
>Der Balken sank und sank und kurz bevor nichts mehr da war, sagte Zuse schnell: "Transfer stoppen!"<br>Die Balken verschwanden, als Zuse die beiden Disken voneinander löste und Susan's Diskus ganz behutsam wieder in den Input an ihrem Rücken steckte, woraufhin ihr Körper kurz aufleuchtete.  
>Zuse lehnte sich etwas zurück und wartete auf etwas, das ihm zeigte, ob es funktioniert hatte. Mit nervösem Blick auf Susan, steckte er sich auch seinen Diskus an den Rücken. Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz und er schrie auf, fiel nach vorne und stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab. Er atmete schwer. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde irgendetwas seinen Hals zuschnüren und ihm jegliche Luftaufnahme verwehren. Schwäche machte sich in seinem ganzen zitternden Körper breit. Seine Ellbogen knickten ein und er prallte mit der rechten Wange auf dem Boden auf. Mit zusammengedrückten Lidern versuchte er sich wieder hochzustemmen, doch er fühlte sich mit einem Mal so schwach, dass das unmöglich wurde.<br>Keuchend lag er da, mit geschlossenen Augen.  
>Da ertönte ein leises *BLUM* neben ihm. Langsam hob er die Lider. Susan, die neben ihm lag, umgab ein leichter Schimmer, durch den Zuse erkennen konnte, wie sich ihre Wunden zu schließen begannen und ihre Schaltfarbe durch die neu gewonnene Energie hell aufleuchtete. Die Teile, die abgebröckelt waren, wurden wieder nachgebildet und langsam sah sie wieder aus wie die alte Susan.<br>Zuse lächelte schwach und schloss wieder seine Augen.  
>Mühevoll drehte er sich auf den Rücken und stöhnte vor Schmerz. Er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, wollte sich einfach nur von den Strapazen erholen. Der harte Steinboden der Outlands weckte in ihm den sehnlichen Wunsch in seinem eigenen Bett zu liegen, warm und geborgen.<br>Plötzlich hörte er neben sich ein Husten und drehte sich in Susan's Richtung.  
>Sie hustete noch einmal und setzte sich auf. Sie hielt ihren brummenden Schädel in den Händen und drückte die Lider fest zusammen.<br>Die Freude sie wach zu sehen verlieh Zuse wieder ein gewisses Maß an Energie und er setzte sich auch auf. "Susan!", hauchte er strahlend.  
>Sie erschrak, griff nach ihrem Diskus und wandte sich ihm zu.<br>Er hob die Hände hoch. "Ich bin's nur!"  
>Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Zuse?" Sie seufzte genervt, ließ ihren Arm wieder sinken und stand langsam auf. "Was machst DU denn hier?"<br>Mit viel Mühe tat er es ihr gleich. "Ich... Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen."  
>"Ich brauche deine beschissene-" Sie überlegte kurz und seufzte erneut. "Verstehe, DU warst der Typ, der die Wächter vom Himmel geholt hat."<br>Er lächelte stolz. "Ja, das war ich. Und ich war auch derjenige, der dich vor deiner Desynchronisation durch den Aufprall bewahrt hat."  
>Sie lachte bitter, was seine Mundwinkel wieder nach unten wandern ließ. "Aha, du denkst also jetzt, wo du als weißer Ritter gekommen ist, um mich zu retten, werde ich dir einfach so alles verzeihen, was du getan hast?"<br>"Naja, ich... Ich dachte du-"  
>"Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten mir zu helfen!", fauchte sie. "Okay, ich danke dir, dass du mich vor dem Tod bewahrt hast, aber das ändert leider gar nichts an der Situation, in der die User sich gerade befinden. Also kannst du gleich damit aufhören den Hel-" Sie stockte und sah ihn verwundert an. "Äh... Zuse?"<br>Er atmete schwer. "Ja?"  
>"Was ist los mit dir? Du siehst so..."<br>"Erschöpft aus?" Er spürte, wie ihm wieder dieses Schwächegefühl überkam, hatte aber noch genug Kraft, um stehen bleiben zu können.  
>"Eigentlich wollte ich 'Scheiße' sagen, aber 'erschöpft' trifft es auch." Susan musterte ihn.<p>

Zuse's Aussehen jagte ihr richtig Angst ein. Seine Wangen waren etwas eingefallen, er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sein Haar hing kraftlos herunter.  
>"Ach, das kommt nur von dem Energietransfer.", sagte er und rieb sich lächelnd über die Augen. "Ich musste dir all meine Energie bis auf einen kleinen Rest übertragen, damit du leben kannst. Aber keine Sorge, ich halte das aus. Mir geht's gut."<br>"Ein Energietransfer...", murmelte Susan. Etwas lauter sagte sie: "Wusstest du, dass du dabei hättest sterben können?"  
>Er schaute ihr lächelnd in die Augen. "Ja, das wusste ich. Aber du bist Susan Gifford, Heldin des Rasters. Die Programme hier brauchen dich. Ich hingegen bin... entbehrlich." Er wandte seinen leicht traurigen Blick wieder zu Boden. "Susan, ich weiß jetzt, was ich angerichtet habe und es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid. Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, würde ich das alles ungeschehen machen, doch das kann ich nicht. Aber was ich schon machen konnte... war alle Revoluzzer zu vereinen, um sie gegen CLU's Truppen antreten zu lassen."<br>Susan machte große Augen. "Die Revoluzzer sind vereint?"  
>"Ja. Es sind wirklich viele, um einiges mehr als ich gedacht habe. Und jetzt, wo es dir wieder gut geht, solltest du schleunigst nach Tron City, um sie anzuführen."<br>Susan seufzte. "Das kann ich nicht."  
>Verblüfft zog Zuse die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wieso nicht?"<br>Sie überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: "Flynn hat mir eine Aufgabe anvertraut, die oberste Priorität hat."  
>Zuse sah sie mit fassungslosem Blick an. Warum stellte Susan Flynn's Angelegenheiten vor den Raster? War das schon wieder eins von diesen 'User gehen immer vor'-Dingern? "Aber CLU von seinem Thron zu stürzen hat doch oberste Priorität! Die Aufständischen brauchen dich! Wenn die Revolution nicht überhand gewinnt, werden bei diesem Kampf womöglich tausende Programme gelöscht!"<br>"Und wenn ich das hier nicht erledige werden mit Sicherheit ALLE Programme auf dem Raster gelöscht!", antwortete sie in schroffem Ton.  
>Geschockt schwieg Zuse.<br>Susan seufzte. "Flynn sagt, er möchte vorsorgen. Falls irgendetwas schiefgeht und er und Sam vielleicht doch nicht beide durch das Portal können, dann möchte er..." Sie stockte. "Flynn will sich selbst zerstören und somit durch eine Art Zerstörungswelle alle Programme auf dem Raster auslöschen, damit CLU auf keinen Fall seine Armee in die Userwelt führen kann."  
>"Was?", hauchte er. Zuse konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. "Ist er verrückt?!"<br>"Nein, hier kommt nämlich meine Aufgabe ins Spiel. Vor vielen Zyklen, lange vor der Säuberung hat Flynn mir mal eine Sicherung speziell für so einen Fall gezeigt. Wir hatten damals gedacht, dass es eigentlich völlig unnötig war, dass es sie gibt, da nichts von außen in das System eindringen kann, doch nun..." Sie sah Zuse in die Augen. "Es ist so wie eine Firewall. Sie erstreckt sich um alle Ballungsräume. Das heißt, wenn diese Firewall aktiviert würde, wären alle Programme innerhalb ihrer Grenzen, also alle, die sich gerade in den Städten befinden, vor dieser Zerstörungswelle geschützt."  
>Zuse dachte kurz nach. "Und... du weißt, wie man sie aktivieren kann?"<br>Susan nahm ihren Diskus vom Rücken, öffnete ihre Dateien und wählte eine bestimmte davon aus. Es war eine Karte des Rasters, auf der alles dunkel abgebildet war, bis auf ein paar orange-leuchtende Punkte. "Da..." Sie deutete auf einen der Punkte. "...gibt es eine Konsole. Die Konsole, die mir Flynn vor so langer Zeit gezeigt hatte. Dort kann man sie aktivieren. Und genau dort muss ich hin."  
>Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappte sie sich den Lightbaton von Zuse's Bein, doch er reagierte genauso schnell und hielt ihn fest. "Warte."<br>"Zuse, ich muss das tun, sonst werden wir alle draufgehen! Der Widerstand kommt auch ohne mich zurecht."  
>"Nein, du musst die Revoluzzer anführen. ICH werde das mit der Aktivierung übernehmen."<br>Susan schüttelte ernsten Blickes den Kopf. "So etwas wichtiges kann ich dir nicht anvertrauen, tut mir Leid."  
>Sie riss an dem Stab, doch Zuse ließ einfach nicht los. "Bitte, Susan.", sagte er in so flehendem Ton, dass sie ihm verwundert in die Augen sah. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, bis Zuse endlich wieder das Wort ergriff. "Ich weiß, ich habe dich enttäuscht. Mehrmals. Habe so schlimme Sachen getan, dass du mich wohl auf ewig hassen wirst. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich schwöre dir bei meinem Leben, dass ich dich dieses Mal nicht enttäuschen werde. Ich werde alles daran setzen diese Firewall zu aktivieren, denn ich lasse nicht zu, dass mein Zuhause zerstört wird. Bitte... Gib mir nur diese eine letzte Chance zu beweisen, dass ich es verdient habe hier zu leben."<br>Seine Worte klangen mit einer solchen Aufrichigkeit nach, dass Susan ihn nur sprachlos anschauen konnte.  
>Innerhalb dieser wenigen Stunden hatte er sich völlig verändert. Der Egoismus war vollkommen von ihm abgefallen, die Machtgier war zu Hilfsbereitschaft geworden. Er hatte seine Fehler erkannt und versuchte nun so gut wie möglich alles wieder gerade zu biegen. Zuse, so wie sie ihn früher gekannt hatte, war wieder da. Augenscheinlich jedenfalls. Susan konnte der Sache noch noch ganz trauen, doch die Hoffnung in ihr schrie so laut, dass sie sie nicht ignorieren konnte.<br>"Na gut.", sagte sie und ließ den Stab los.  
>"Danke.", hauchte er.<br>Sie bedeutete ihm mit einem Nicken, dass er seinem Diskus vom Rücken nehmen sollte, bevor sie ihm die Karte mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schickte.  
>"Was sind das eigentlich für andere markierte Orte?", fragte Zuse auf die orangenen Teile zeigend.<br>"Wichtige Datenbanken in Argon, die Widerstandsbasis in Gallium, Flynn's Safehouse..."  
>"Flynn's Safehouse?"<br>Susan schmunzelte. "Du konzentrierst dich gefälligst nur auf die Konsole, verstanden, Mr. Neugier?"  
>Er lachte leise. Wie er es vermisst hatte so normale Gespräche mit Susan führen zu können. Es fühlte sich so an... als wäre nichts passiert. Als wäre sie immer noch sene Freundin, seine Vertraute, seine Susan. Und vielleicht würde sie all das, nachdem sie Beide ihre Aufträge erfüllt hatten, wieder sein.<br>Susan beäugte ihn einen Augenblick lang. "Du hast nicht zufällig noch ein Lightcycle? Immerhin muss ich ja jetzt nach Tron City zurück und dorthin zu laufen... Naja, ich bin zwar schnell, aber Flash bin ich nicht."  
>Lächelnd klippste er von seinem Rücken noch einen Stab ab und überreichte ihn ihr mit einer tiefen Verbeugung. "Zu deinen Diensten." Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er in ihre Augen. "Also dann... Viel Glück bei der Schlacht."<br>Schon wollte er sein Lightcycle aktivieren, doch Susan hielt ihn zurück.  
>"Zuse." Bestimmt sah sie ihn an. "Du hast den Befehl von der Heldin des Rasters auf dich aufzupassen, kapiert?"<br>Er grinste breit und sagte: "Wie Ihr wünscht, Milady."


	23. Finale (pt1)

**/Finale (pt1)/**

Als Susan die Stadt erreichte, bremste sie sich ein, stieg vom Lightcycle und staunte über die vielen Programme vor ihr. Tausende, Zehntausende hatten sich wohl versammelt, um in der letzten Schlacht gegen CLU anzutreten.  
>Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann entschlossenen Schrittes auf die Massen zu.<br>"Darf ich mal...", sagte sie leise, drängte sich sanft zwischen die hintersten zwei Programme. Als die und die anderen um sie herum erkannten, wer da gerade versuchte durchzukommen, weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie traten beiseite, formten einen Gang zu den vorderen Reihen. Sie flüsterten ihren Namen und neigten ihr Haupt, wenn sie an ihnen vorbeiging, manche legten ihr sogar behutsam die Hände auf die Schultern, als könnten sie dadurch neue Energie schöpfen.  
>"Nein, haltet sie noch zurück.", vernahm Susan plötzlich eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme von ganz vorne. Ihr Lächeln wurde weiter. "Wir greifen alle gemeinsam an."<br>erreichte das Ende der Massen und kam direkt neben Kyto heraus. Er sprach gerade über die Kommunikationskonsole an seinem Arm mit einem anderen Anführer der Revolution. Als er bemerkte, dass die vielen Programme hinter ihm still geworden sind, sah er sich stirnrunzelnd um und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Susan!"  
>"Sorry für die Verspätung. Ich war ein bisschen beschäftig.", sagte sie schmunzelnd.<br>Kyto seufzte und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Dann sah er ihr in die Augen. "Zuse hat-"  
>"Ich weiß.", unterbrach sie ihn. "Ich habe ihn getroffen."<br>Sie schaute sich kurz um. Um sie herum waren die hohen Gebäude von Tron City, die breite Straße reichte weit nach vorne und am Ende davon... stand eine Armee aus Wächtern, diszipliniert hinter ihren Vorgesetzten wartend.  
>Kyto sah ernsten Blickes zu den Gegnern. "Wir haben zwanzigtausend Programme hinter uns, Susan. Um CLU's Armee herum sind nocheinmal neuntausend postiert."<br>Sie nickte. "Und wie viele haben die?"  
>Er seufzte. "Ungefähr fünfzigtausend."<br>Susan's eiskalter Blick änderte sich nicht. "Okay."  
>Sie nahm den Stab von ihrem Bein, aktivierte ihr Lightcycle und kletterte darauf, sodass die Armee von Programmen hinter ihr sie sehen konnten. Kyto tippte kurz etwas in die Konsole an seinem Arm ein und hielt ihn dann neben Susan hoch, um ihre Stimme mit den Lautsprechernetzwerken der Stadt zu verbinden.<br>"Meine Freunde,", hallte Susan's Stimme nun laut durch die Straßen. Jedes einzelne Programm schwieg, um der Legende Susan Gifford zu lauschen. "Der heutige Tag wird in die Geschichte des Rasters eingehen, als der Tag, an dem CLU's Tyrannei entgültig abgeschafft wurde. Diese Schlacht hier steht für alle Schlachten, die wir in unserem Leben geschlagen haben, für alle Niederlagen, die wir erlitten, für alle Siege, die wir errangen. Diese Schlacht wird die letzte sein, die wir gezwungen sind zu schlagen, das letzte Aufbäumen gegen die Ungerechtigkeit, der letzte Widerstand."  
>Die Programme auf den Straßen sahen mit glitzernden Augen zu ihrem Anführer hoch.<br>"Kameraden,", ergriff sie wieder das Wort. "Ja, wir sind in der Unterzahl, aber wir haben etwas, das die nicht haben. Wir haben etwas, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt! Die Liebe in unseren Herzen, die lang ersehnte Freiheit, ein neues Leben in Frieden! Jetzt entscheidet sich alles. Jetzt heißt es CLU oder WIR!"  
>"WIR!", riefen die Programme begeistert wie im Chor.<br>Susan ballte die Faust und hob sie hoch. "Freunde, lasst uns nun zusammen stehen und KÄMPFEN!"  
>Sie jubelten.<br>"Denn wir sind Revoluzzer!"  
>Lauterer Jubel.<br>"Wir sind KRIEGER!"  
>Noch lauterer Jubel.<br>"WIR SIND FREI!"  
>Das ohrenbetäubende Geräusch das nun entstand erfüllte den gesamten Raster. Wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete es sich. Der Boden bebte, die Luft vibrierte.<br>Susan stieg vom Lightcycle und stellte sich den Blick nach vorne auf ihre sich vorbereitenden Gegner gerichtet neben Kyto.  
>"Schön zurück zu sein.", flüsterte sie. Dann schaute sie Kyto an.<br>"Es ist mir eine Ehre an der Seite eines solchen Freundes wie dir kämpfen zu dürfen."  
>Er lächelte.<br>Kyto hätte nie gedacht, dass er eines Tages Teil der Entscheidungsschlacht sein würde, sogar ganz vorne mitkämpfen würde. Es fühlte sich so heroisch und doch angsteinflößend an.  
>Kyto schloss die Augen.<br>Er schloss die Augen, wiederholte leise Susan's Worte: "Die Liebe in unseren Herzen...", während Sweep's Bild ihm in den Sinn kam. Als er die Lider wieder hob, hatte sich die Angst in ihm in Vorfreude verwandelg und er wartete nur noch auf Susan's Kommando.  
>Sie nahm ihren Diskus vom Rücken, aktivierte ihn. Tausende Programme machten es ihr gleich. Sie setzte den ersten Schritt. Langsam ging sie gefolgt aus einem Heer entschlossener Freiheitskämpfer auf die Wächter zu.<br>"Vorwärts!", rief weit vorne einer der befehlshabenden Wächter und CLU's Armee setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung.  
>Susan's Schritte wurden schneller und schneller, bis sie mit ihrem Diskus in der Hand anfing zu rennen. Sie hob ihn in die Höhe und schrie, zusammen mit zehntausenden Gleichgesinnten.<br>Susan sprang hoch und die Armeen krachten ineinander.

* * *

><p>Zuse zwängte sich durch eine Felsspalte durch.<br>Hier war wohl schon lange niemand mehr gewesen. Der Durchgang zu der Konsole, der auf Susan's Karte eingezeichnet war, existierte nicht mehr, wodurch er sich eben einen machen musste.  
>Endlich schaffte er sich ganz durchzudrücken und stolperte in einen dunklen Höhlengang, der nur von seiner Schaltfarbe erhellt wurde. Zuse nahm seinen Diskus fest in die Hand und schritt voran. Bald entdeckte er weit vor sich einen hellen Punkt. Als er dort ankam, erkannte er, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.<br>Staunend betrat er einen riesigen runden Raum mit glitzernden feuchten Felswänden. Tief unten gluckerte eine grün schimmernde Flüssigkeit, die alles in ein faszinierendes Licht tauchte. Eine dünne Steinbrücke führte zu dem Podest in der Mitte, auf dem sich die gesuchte Konsole befand.  
>Vorsichtig ging Zuse nach vorne, passte stets darauf auf keinen falschen Schritt zu setzen, bis er zu dem großen leuchtenden Block von Konsole ankam.<br>"Na gut...", flüsterte er, streckte sich kurz und legte dann seine Handflächen darauf, woraufhin ihm ein leises *BLUM* und das rauschende Geräusch von laufenden Systemen signalisierte, dass er die Konsole in Gang gesetzt hatte. Da tat sich auch schon ein großer schimmernder Bildschirm vor ihm auf und listete hunderte verschiedene Zahlen und Zeichen auf, die Zuse nur schnell überflog.  
>Plötzlich vernahm er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sich ein Brocken von der Konsole ablöste und in die Luft schwebte.<br>"_Ja_!", kam ein süße Stimmchen aus dem schwebenden Würfel, der dabei seine Form kurzzeitig veränderte.  
>Überrascht sah Zuse ihn an und fing dann an zu lächeln. "Ah, hallo, kleiner Bit! Du hilfst mir also mich durch dieses Gewirr zu navigieren?"<br>"_Jajaja_!", antwortete der Würfel freudig.  
>Zuse lachte leise und murmelte, während er eifrig zu tippen begann: "Wenigstens fühle ich mich nicht mehr allein..."<br>Konzentrierten Blickes überprüfte er die eingetippten Befehle auf dem Bildschirm. Noch zwei weitere Bildschirme taten sich neben ihm auf und er durchsuchte sie auf einen bestimmten Code. "Aha! Habe ich dich!" Er schob eine Zahlenkombination vom einen Bildschirm zum anderen und öffnete damit eine Datei. Leise las er sich selbst vor: "Firewall-Aktivierung... blablabla... nur im äußersten Notfall... blaaaa... keine automatische... Hatte ich nicht vor... manuelle Aktivierung nur von hier oder den angezeigten Zweigstellen möglich..."  
>Er öffnete mit einer wischenden Handbewegung eine virtuelle Karte und sah sie sich genau an. "Also hier an dieser weißen Linie verläuft dann die Mauer und die Punkte sind die Zweigstellen..."<br>"_Ja_!"  
>Er warf Bit einen flüchtigen leicht genervten Blick zu, murmelte; "Danke, ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe." und widmete sich dann wieder der Karte.<br>Plötzlich krachte es hinter ihm und er zuckte zusammen. Zuse schaute hinter sich und sah, dass die Brücke einen Riss bekommen hatte und ein Teil davon abgebröckelt war. Er konnte die Firewall von hier nicht altivieren, das würde viel zu lange dauern und er musste sich hiermit beeilen, wenn er hier wieder hinauswollte.  
>Wieder betrachtete er die Karte und wollte sie gerade schließen, als ihm etwas auffiel. Mit den Zeigefingern und Daumen vergrößerte er die Karte und schwenkte stirnrunzelnd von einem Zweigstellenpunkt zum nächsten.<br>"Aber..." Als er alle durch hatte fing er wieder von neuem an, da er nicht glauben konnte, oder wollte, was er sah. "Aber die Zweigstellen sind doch alle außerhalb der Mauer..."  
>"<em>Ja<em>!"  
>Gedankenversunken starrte er auf die Karte. "Das... Das kann unmöglich stimmen. Das wäre völlig unnütz. Dann wäre der, der sie aktiviert ja ohne Schutz!" Er schob die Karte beiseite und sah sich die Daten zur Firewall noch einmal genauer an. Da sprang ihm auch schon seine Antwort ins Auge: "Achtung. Wegen ausgebliebener Wartung der Firewall könnten möglicherweise Verschiebungen der Schutzgrenzen stattgefunden haben...", las er vor. Noch einmal überprüfte er die Karte. Keine einzige Zweigstelle befand sich innerhalb der Firewall.<br>"Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg die Mauer zu aktivieren?"  
>"<em>Nein<em>!", hallte Bits Stimme in dem großen Raum.  
>Zuse seufzte tief.<br>Was sollte er denn jetzt machen?  
>Da krachte es wieder hinter ihm.<br>Zuse nahm seinen Diskus vom Rücken und kopierte die Karte von der Konsole, suchte sich dabei in Gedanken schon eine Zweigstelle nahe Tron City aus. Was genau er dann tat, würde er dort entscheiden. Jetzt blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr zum überlegen.  
>Er steckte den Diskus wieder auf seinen Rücken, sagte höflich: "Bis bald, mein Lieber.", zu Bit, schaltete die Konsole aus und konnte diesen Ort gerade noch verlassen, bevor er in sich zusammenfiel.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyto ließ seinen Diskus auf den Wächter niedersausen. Als der gerade unter ihm zerbröckelte, warf sich auch schon der Nächste auf ihn. Er machte eine Rolle nach vorne, sodass der Wächter hart auf dem Rücken landete und er auf den Knien und rammte ihm seinen Diskus in die Brust.<br>Der Kampf dauerte nun schon fast einen Achtel Millizyklus. Nachdem die zwei Armeen ineinander gekracht waren hatten er und Susan sich langsam voneinander entfernt, bis er sie in diesem Getümmel gar nicht mehr ausfindig konnte. Das letzte, was er von ihr gesehen hatte, war wie sie gegen sechs Wächter gleichzeitig gekämpft hatte und das erfolgreich, so wie fast jedem Revoluzzer hier. Sie waren so motiviert, voller Energie, dass die Verluste auf der Seite der Wächter viel höher waren, als die der Freiheitskämpfer.  
>Kyto wich dem Schlag eines Wächters flink aus, verpasste ihm einen Drehkick und schnitt ihn mit dem Lichtschwert in seiner Linken in zwei. Kurz betrachtete er noch den Würfelhaufen unter ihm, dann sah er sich keuchend um, suchte nach noch mehr Gegnern und... fand einen ganz speziellen.<br>Alles um ihn herum fühlte sich plötzlich langsamer an. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er an ein paar Kämpfenden vorbei, fixierte einen bestimmten Mann mit orangener Schaltfarbe, der gerade seinen Diskus in einen Revoluzzer rammte.  
>Kyto presste die Zähne zusammen, ballte die Fäuste und zitterte vor Zorn. Er hatte ihn gefunden. Endlich.<br>Über alle Programme zwischen ihnen hinweg, schrie er: "SALTON!"  
>Der drehte sich stirnrunzelnd in seine Richtung. Er kniff zuerst die Augen zusammen und als er erkannte, wer ihn da gerufen hatte, fing er an hämisch zu grinsen. Er stieß einen Revolter von sich weg und schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Kyto blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen, sammelte seine Kräfte, ließ sich dann nach vorne fallen und preschte zu ihm vor.<br>Überrascht blieb Salton stehen und stellte sich breitbeinig, mit dem Diskus fest in der erhobenen Hand, hin.  
>Kyto rannte immer schneller, schrie und als er kurz vor ihm war, sprang er hoch und ließ seinen Diskus mit voller Wucht auf Salton niedersausen. Der parierte den mächtigen Schlag mit Mühe, fing sich aber rasch wieder, duckte sich unter Kyto's nächsten hinweg und trat ihm mit dem Knie in den Bauch. Kyto krümmte sich kurz zusammen, erholte sich aber sofort davon und griff Salton wieder an. Er ließ das Schwert durch die Luft sausen, Salton wehrte es aber jedes Mal ab, wurde jedoch durch Kyto's geballte Kraft zurückgedrängt. Als er mit dem Rücken an der Wand eines Gebäudes ankam, blockte er Kyto's Arm mit seinem ab. Nun drückte Kyto aber dagegen und kam somit mit der leuchtenden Klinge Salton's Kehle immer näher. Als er sie fast erreichte, stieß Salton sich mit dem Fuß von der Wand ab, machte sich somit Platz und schlug mit dem Diskus so fest gegen Kyto's Lichtschwert, dass es ihm aus der Hand flog. Gleich darauf ließ Salton den Diskus auf seinen Gegner niedersausen, doch der packte einfach sein Handgelenk und stieß seinen Kopf gegen seinen, was Salton benommen nach hinten taumeln ließ. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um sich wieder zu orientieren, erkannte Kyto, der regungslos und mit fixiertem Blick vor ihm stand, und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken, der ihn jedoch kein bisschen zurückweichen ließ. Kyto holte nun mit seiner Faust aus, verpasste Salton so einen starken Schlag, dass er nach hinten flog und auf dem Rücken landete.<br>"Du bist Schuld!", schrie Kyto, war mit zwei schnellen Schritten bei ihm und schlug ihm mehrmals ins Gesicht. Als Salton sich wieder mit seinem Diskus wehren wollte, wich Kyto einfach schnell nach hinten aus, ergriff seines Gegners Unterarm und biss rein, sodass Salton zu schreien anfing und seinen Diskus fallen ließ. Dann drückte Kyto sein unverletztes Handgelenk auf den Boden und hielt ihm seinen surrenden grünen Diskus unters Kinn.  
>"Bei den Usern, Rache ist süß, Verräter!", keuchte er grinsend mit eiskälter Stimme. Salton versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Kyto hatte ihn fest im Griff. "Noch ein paar letzte Worte, du Dreckschwein?"<br>Er sah zähneknirschend zu Kyto hoch. Doch da verzog sich seine wütende Miene auf einmal zu einem hämischen Grinsen. "Pass' immer auf deinen Rücken auf, Kay!"  
>Plötzlich spürte er, wie etwas seinen Rücken aufschlitzte und schrie auf. Mit einem schnellen Tritt von rechts, wurde er von Salton hinunter geworfen und landete schwer atmend auf dem Rücken. Er wand sich vor Schmerz, während Salton mühevoll aufstand. Der Wächter, der mit dem orange leuchtenden Ende seines Stabes über Kyto's Rücken gefahren war, hielt ihm jetzt das andere unters Kinn, wodurch Kyto aufhorte sich zu bewegen und geschockt zu dem Programm hochstarrte.<br>Völlig außer Puste hob Salton seinen eigenen Diskus auf und stellte sich mit Blick auf Kyto neben den Wächter.  
>"Derezz, Sir?", fragte der mit mechanischer Stimme unter seinem Helm.<br>"Noch nicht..." Salton grinste auf Kyto hinab. "Hey, Kay! Darf ich dir meinen Leibwächter vorstellen? Er ist eine absolute Kampfmaschine, stark, wendig und vor allem treu. Aber weißt du was, mein ehemaliger Kollege?" Er sah nun den Wächter von der Seite an. "Du weißt doch eigentlich sowieso wie gut er ist..."  
>Mit Knopfdruck in den Nacken des Wächters bildete sich dessen Helm zurück.<br>Kyto erstarrte.  
>Sweep sah mit ernstem Blick auf hin herab.<br>Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein... Er musste träumen...  
>"Sweep...", brachte er hervor.<br>Salton lachte. "Mmmmm, nicht ganz, Kay."  
>Da fielen Kyto die Unterschiede auf. Sweep's Lippen waren schwarz, genau wie der Ansatz seiner Haare, und seine ehemals so sanften Augen leuchteten nun bedrohlich orange.<br>Da stieg wieder die Wut in Kyto auf und er sah Salton zornig an. "Du hast Sweep zu einem von euren seelenlosen Soldaten gemacht!"  
>Schnell stellte Sweep seinen Fuß auf Kyto's Brust und drückte ihn zu Boden, was ihn durch den harten Kontakt gegen die Wunde auf seinem Rücken wieder aufschreien ließ.<br>"Aw, nana. Eigentlich solltest du mir doch dankbar sein, Kay.", sagte Salton gespielt schmollend. "Hätten ich und die anderen Wächter deinen... Lover... dort nicht gefunden, wäre er gestorben. Wir haben ihn bei uns aufgenommen und gesund gepflegt. Na gut, währenddessen haben wir ihn auch umprogrammiert, aber sieh ihn dir doch an. Er ist stärker denn je." Salton sah kurz in eine andere Richtung und seufzte. "Ich muss dich jetzt leider alleine lassen, Kay. Die Pflicht ruft." An Sweep gewandt sagte er nur: "Töte ihn." und verschwand im Getümmel.  
>"Jawohl, Sir.", murmelte Sweep und holte mit dem Stab aus.<p>

* * *

><p>Mit einigem Abstand zur Schlacht bremste sich Zuse ein und stieg vom Lightcycle. Sein Helm bildete sich zurück und er schaute zu den vielen Programmen in der Ferne. Dem von Würfeln übersähten Boden nach zu urteilen, hatten bei diesem Kampf schon viele ihr Leben lassen müssen. Susan konnte er nicht erkennen, aber die Stadt war ja auch riesengroß.<br>Er sah sich um. Nach ein wenig Suchen fand er in einer Seitengasse die versteckte Konsole, die er gesucht hatte. Er stellte sich davor und legte seine Hand darauf, woraufhin sie eingeschaltet wurde und leise brummte, doch anders wie bei der Konsole von vorhin, öffnete sich kein ganzer Bildschirm, sondern nur eine rotierende Schrift:

FIREWALL AKTIVIEREN?

Zuse biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
>Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte.<br>Er könnte die Mauer aktivieren, wäre jedoch dann selbst Flynn's Zerstörungswelle ausgesetzt. Sich woanders verstecken konnte er dann nicht mehr, da die Aktivierung an sich schon lange genug dauern würde.  
>Er könnte es jedoch auch nicht tun, wodurch dann alle anderen Programme auf dem Raster, einschließlich Susan, sterben würden, bis auf Zuse selbst. Denn mittels der Karte, die Susan ihn auf seinen Diskus kopiert hatte, könnte er nun einfach so schnell wie möglich zu Flynn's Safehouse fahren und sich dort verstecken, während die anderen dran glauben müssten. Dadurch wäre er dann das letzte Programm überhaupt. Er wäre einsam... aber auch etwas Besonderes.<br>Andererseits würde er Susan damit ein weiteres Mal enttäuschen und sie diesesmal voll und ganz ihrem eigenen Schicksal überlassen. Wenn er die Mauer aktivierte, wäre sie gerettet, aber er würde gelöscht werden.  
>Er wollte nicht sterben. Auf keinen Fall.<br>Nach langem überlegen, seufzte Zuse tief.  
>"Es tut mir so Leid, Susan..."<p> 


	24. Finale (pt2)

**/Finale (pt2)/**

Kyto starrte flach atmend auf seinen tot geglaubten Freund, vor dem er gerade weggerollt war.  
>52 Zyklen lang hatte er nur das Bild im Kopf, wie er in seinen Armen kurz vorm derezzen war und nun stand er vor ihm... und versuchte ihn zu töten.<br>Wieder holte er mit dem Stab aus und ließ ihn auf Kyto niedersausen. Der rollte sich wieder unter starken Schmerzen zur Seite. Diesmal schaffte er es mühevoll auf die Knie. Er hob abwehrend die Hände, während Sweep mit eiskaltem Blick auf ihn zuschritt. "Sweep, bitte-", keuchte er, doch sein Gegenüber ließ ihn nicht ausreden.  
>Er schwang den Stab, Kyto duckte sich erschrocken und machte eine Rolle vorwärts, um dem nächsten Schlag auch zu entgehen. Endlich gelangte er an eine Hausmauer und konnte sich daran hochziehen. Da sah er auch schon wieder Sweep's Spiegelbild in der glänzenden schwarzen Oberfläche der Wand, sprang schnell zur Seite, womit Sweep nur die Mauer traf, die durch seinen kraftvollen Schlag großspurig zersplitterte. Kyto drehte sich um, doch dieses Mal wich er nicht aus, sondern ergriff die Waffe und zog sie und Sweep näher zu sich. "Hör auf!", rief er verzweifelt. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. "Ich bin's doch! Kay! Erkennst du mich denn nicht?!"<br>Sweep starrte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Plötzlich ließ er den Stab los, griff blitzschnell nach hinten und schlitzte Kyto mit seinem Diskus den linken Oberarm auf. Kyto schrie und bekam von seinem Gegenüber noch einen Kick in den Bauch, der ihn zurückwarf. Sweep sprang mit dem Diskus auf ihn, doch er wich schnell zur Seite aus, sodass Sweep's Diskus im Boden stecken blieb.  
>Völlig außer Puste starrte Kyto ihn an.<br>Was sollte er nur tun? Er wollte ihn nicht angreifen, aber wenn er es nicht tat, würde der keine Sekunde zögern ihn zu töten.  
>Er schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und öffnete sie dann wieder. Entschlossenen Blickes umklammerte er seinen Diskus, wischte sich die Träne von der Wange, wehrte Sweep's erneuten Schlag ab und verpasste ihm eine mit der Faust. Doch Sweep wich kaum zurück, knurrte nur grimmig und versetzte ihm im Drehen einen hohen Kick ins Gesicht. Sweep schlug und trat von allen Seiten auf Kyto ein. Kyto versuchte zwar alle Hiebe abzuwehren, schaffte das aber durch Sweep's Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit nicht jedes Mal. Kyto duckte sich unter einem Diskusschlag weg und wollte Sweep den Ellbogen ins Gesicht rammen, doch der wich durch einen Satz zur Seite aus, war mit zwei schnellen Schritten bei der Wand neben ihnen, stieß sich davon ab und ließ seinen Diskus mit voller Kraft auf Kyto niedersausen. Der parierte erschrocken und konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da war Sweep auch schon zur Laterne hinter ihm gehechtet, schwang sich darum herum und als Kyto sich umdrehte, donnerten Sweep's Füße auch schon in sein Gesicht. Benommen taumelte er nach hinten, wurde aber von einem anderen Revoluzzer aufgefangen, der nun Sweep attackierte.<br>"NEIN!", schrie Kyto, der mit einem Mal nicht mehr benommen war, packte den Revolter am Arm, bevor der Sweep auch nur ein Haar krümmen konnte, und warf ihn von ihnen beiden weg. "Kümmer dich um die anderen Wächter!", rief er dem Revoluzzer zu. Doch dafür, dass er Sweep den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, musste er sofort bitter bezahlen. Schon spürte er, wie ihm der andere Arm aufgeschlitzt und nach hinten gedreht wurde. Kyto schrie vor Schmerz und ging auf die Knie. Sweep stand mit erhobenem Diskus ober ihm und wollte ihn derezzen, da ließ Kyto seinen Kopf aber nach hinten schnellen, traf Sweep so in der Magengrube, packte ihn am Arm und warf ihn über seine Schulter.  
>Sweep knurrte vor Schmerz. Mit Schwung stand er auf, verpasste Kyto im Drehen einen Kick gegen den Kopf, einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht, sprang schließlich hoch und trat Kyto beidbeinig gegen die Brust, was diesen mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand eines Gebäudes prallen ließ, an der er jetzt kraftlos zu Boden glitt.<br>Mit geschlossenen Augen keuchte Kyto.  
>Er konnte nicht mehr. Die tiefen Wunden an seinen Armen und auf seinem Rücken schmerzten entsetzlich. Sweep's plötzliches Erscheinen laugte ihn aus. Vielleicht war es besser so. Er hätte Sweep ohnehin nie töten können, dafür liebte er ihn trotz seiner Umprogrammierung viel zu sehr.<br>Auf einmal bekam er wieder einen Schlag gegen den Kopf und er fiel zur Seite mit Blick auf die Wand. Da entdeckte er stirnrunzelnd eine halb zerstörte große Reklametafel darauf, die nur mehr an einer kleinen Stelle an der Wand befestigt war. Er vernahm das Surren von Sweep's Diskus neben seinem Ohr. Dieser setzte wohl gerade zum finalen Schlag an. Kyto nahm mit zusammengepressten Zähnen ein letztes Mal all seine Kraft zusammen, rammte seinen Diskus in die Wand, stieß den davon abgelenkten Sweep von sich runter, konnte gerade noch zur Seite rollen und zusehen wie die schwere Reklametafel abfiel und Sweep unter sich begrub.  
>Geschockt betrachtete er den Trümmerhaufen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick, in dem er erst verarbeiten musste, was gerade passiert war, sprang er auf und räumte mit der durch Angst neu gewonnene Energie so schnell wie möglich die größten Trümmerteile beiseite. Bald hatte er den orange leuchtenden Körper Sweep's freigelegt und ließ seine zitternden Hände behutsam über ihn wandern. Er schien keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davongetragen zu haben. Anscheinend hatten ihn die herabfallenden Teile einfach nur K.O. geschlagen, wodurch er nun rebooten musste.<br>Kyto atmete erleichtert aus.  
>Für einen Moment hatte er gedacht, er hätte ihn schon wieder verloren, doch jetzt wo Sweep so bewusstlos dalag, sah es aus, als würde er nur friedlich schlafen.<br>Kyto lächelte, während er sachte über Sweep's Kopf streichelte.  
>Plötzlich wurde er an den Haaren nach hinten gezogen und er schrie auf.<br>"Da lässt man sich 52 Zyklen lang einen eigenen Leibwächter ausbilden und was passiert?", zischte Salton wütend, während er Kyto wegschleifte. "Er wird von einer gefühlsduseligen Schwuchtel ausgeschaltet... So eine Schande!"  
>Weiter schreiend, Kyto versuchte sich von seinem Griff zu lösen, doch ohne Diskus kam er da nicht weit. Salton schleuderte ihn brutal auf einen Gehweg, wobei sein verletzter Rücken genau auf dem Randstein auftraf und Kyto wegen des neuaufflammenden Schmerzes mit aufgerissenen Augen nach Luft schnappte. Zornigen Blickes kniete sich Salton auf ihn drauf und verpasste ihn ein paar Schläge ins Gesicht.<br>"Der Widerstand hätte damals so gut laufen können!" Er schlug ihn nocheinmal. "Susan hat zu viele Fehler begangen und einer davon war solch widerwärtigen Unterhaltungsprogrammen wie dir und deinen Liebhaber zu vertrauen, die kaum für den Kampf geeignet sind! Durch euch ist die ganze Sache lächerlich geworden und hat keine Zukunft mehr gehabt! Ich habe das einzig richtige getan und bin ausgestiegen, bevor ich wegen der Fehler anderer gelöscht werden konnte!"  
>Er rammte Kyto seine Finger in die Wunden an seinen Armen und wühlte grinsend darin herum. Kyto kreischte. Es war der schlimmste Schmerz, den er je zu spüren bekam. Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen, alles flehte darum, dass es aufhörte. Sein Geschrei erstickte und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Erst da nahm Salton seine Finger heraus.<br>Salton schüttelte verächtlichen Blickes den Kopf. "Du bist erbärmlich, Kyto. Selbst im Angesicht des Todes kannst du keine Ehre bewahren..."  
>Kyto bewegte mit geschlossenen Augen wie in Trance seine Lippen.<br>"Was flüsterst du da?", fragte Salton mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und beugte sich zu ihm runter.  
>"F-Feige Sau...", brachte Kyto krächzend hervor.<br>Salton ballte die Fäuste und verpasste Kyto vor Wut schreiend noch ein paar Schläge ins Gesicht. Dann packte er ihn am Hals, zog ihn so hoch und lehnte ihn gegen die Wand. Kyto versuchte vergebens die Hand von seinem Hals wegzudrücken, doch er hatte kaum Energie mehr.  
>Nach Luft schnappend sah er Salton in die Augen.<br>"Noch ein paar letzte Worte, Kay?", fragte er freudig und hob mit der Rechten seinen Diskus hoch. Er ließ ihn niedersausen und der Diskus durchbohrte ihn.  
>Es war aus.<br>Mit geweiteten Augen, sah Salton an sich hinab und betrachtete geschockt den Diskus mit der blitzblauen Schaltfarbe, der aus seiner Brust ragte.  
>"Wie wär's mit: Pass' immer auf deinen Rücken auf, Sally...", zischte Sweep ihm ins Ohr.<br>Er krächzte noch einmal und zerfiel dann zu kleinen orangenen Würfelchen.  
>Nun nicht mehr durch Salton's Griff am Hals gehalten, glitt Kyto an der Wand herab.<br>"Kyto!" Erschrocken kniete sich Sweep, der nun wieder genauso aussah wie früher, vor ihm hin. "Heiliger User, bist du okay?"  
>Kyto antwortete nicht, konnte sein Gegenüber nur mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren.<br>"Bitte, Kyto, sag etwas! Irgendetwas!"  
>Da hievte er sich mühevoll auf die Knie, nahm Sweep's Gesicht in die Hände und presste die Lippen auf seine. Sweep erstarrte völlig perplex, doch dann ließ er seinen Diskus fallen und drückte Kyto sehnsüchtig an sich.<br>Während des Kusses blendeten die beiden alle Kampfgeräusche, alle Programme, allen Hass aus. Es gab nur mehr sie. Mit einem Mal fiel die schreckliche Last, dieses immer währende schlechte Gefühl hervorgerufen durch Sweep's Tod, von Kyto ab. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich befreiend an.  
>Sweep unterbrach den Kuss. "Es tut mir so Leid, was ich getan habe, ich... Ich wusste nicht, was..."<br>Kyto lachte leise und brachte ihn mit einem erneuten kurzen Kuss zum schweigen. "Vergiss es."  
>Ein lauter Schrei riss sie aus ihrer Zweisamkeit. Geschockt entdeckten sie wie ein Trupp Wächter ein paar Revoluzzer angriff.<br>"Ich glaube wir sollten das später fortsetzen.", sagte Sweep schmunzelnd. "Kannst du stehen?"  
>Kyto, durch den Kuss wieder enorm viel Energie geschöpft hatte, nickte und ließ Sweep ihm beim aufstehen helfen. Er hob das Lichtschwert eines toten Programmes vom Boden auf. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es alleine schaffe, aber... gemeinsam?"<br>Sweep ergriff Kyto's Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Gemeinsam."  
>Zusammen liefen sie in die Barriere aus Wächtern und während des ganzen Kampfes ließen sie die Hand des anderen nicht mehr los.<p>

* * *

><p>Susan rammte dem Wächter vor ihr den Diskus in die Brust und kickte den hinter ihr von sich weg.<br>Einen Viertel Millyzyklus kämpfte sie schon in den Straßen Tron City's und es sah gar nicht schlecht aus. Die Reihen der Wächter lichteten sich langsam. Die Revoluzzer gaben ihr bestes und mehr, halfen sich gegenseitig, beschützten einander, was ihnen einen großen Vorteil einräumte. Somit hatte sich das Machtgleichgewicht auf ein halbwegs gleiches Niveau eingependelt, wenn die Freiheitskämpfer nicht sogar schon die Überhand übernommen hatten. Wahrscheinlich würden sie die Schlacht gewinnen. Es war etwas gänzlich anderes, dass ihr unheimliche Sorgen bereitete.  
>Das Portal würde sich in weniger als einer halben Stunde schließen und es gab kein Anzeichen darauf, dass Kevin und die anderen schon hindurchgegangen waren. Vielleicht wurden sie aufgehalten, was bedeuten würde, dass Kevin die Zerstörungswelle freisetzen würde und die Firewall stand noch nicht, obwohl Zuse genug Zeit gehabt hatte sie zu aktivieren. Die Welle könnte jeden Moment kommen und die Städte wären vollkommen schutzlos. Alle Programme wären verloren.<br>Nervös schaute Susan sich während des Kämpfens immer wieder um.  
>Wo blieb die Firewall? In den Outlands gab es absolut nichts, das Zuse aufgehalten haben könnte. Warum brauchte er also so lange?<br>Ein Wächter stürzte sich auf sie, sie wich elegant zur Seite aus und ließ ihn so gegen die Wand rennen. Die Wächter und alle anderen Programme verloren langsam an Kraft. Sie musste ihre eigenen Krieger dazu motivieren noch einmal richtig Gas zu geben vor dem Ende.  
>Vor ihr kämpften gerade zwei Frauen mit grüner Schaltfarbe gegen ein halbes Dutzend Wächter. Susan rannte zu ihnen und versetzte einen gleich im Sprung einen Hieb gegen den Hals. Sie wollte zwei von ihnen gleichzeitig einen Drehkick verpassen, doch die hielten ihr Bein fest, was sie jedoch nicht davon abhielt ihren Dreh beizubehalten und ihnen mit dem anderen Bein ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Sie landete auf allen Vieren, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder auf und sah, wie die zwei Frauen die restlichen Wächter mit einer Art grün-glühenden Peitsche und einem Lichtschwert erledigten.<br>"Danke.", keuchten sie an Susan gewandt.  
>Sie legte der einen die Hand auf die Schulter. "Die Schlacht ist fast gewonnen. Gebt noch einmal alles, okay?"<br>Die nickten eifrig und stürzten sich auf die nächsten Gegner. Auch Susan hechtete zu einer Horde Wächter vor.  
>Im Laufen hob sie den Stab eines gelöschten Wächter auf, stieß sich damit vom Boden ab und flog so in hohem Bogen mitten in die erstaunten Wächter hinein. Schon schwang sie den Stab, drehte ihn elegant herum und traf dabei mehrere Wächter an den Gelenken, am Kopf und an den Seiten. Sie schlug damit so wild um sich, dass es keiner schaffte in ihre Nähe zu kommen, ohne dafür einen harten Schlag zu kassieren. Dann rammte sie das Teil in den Boden, nahm Anlauf und schwang sich so darum herum, dass sie alle umstehenden Wächter mit dem Diskus aufschlitzen konnte.<br>Schon kamen die nächsten auf sie zugelaufen und sie erwartete sie freudig.  
>Plötzlich ertönte ein krachendes lautes Geräusch, das wie ein Blitzschlag klang nur mechanischer. Susan zuckte zusammen. Voller Angst zu sehen, wie Flynn's Zerstörungswelle alles Leben auf dem Raster auslöschte, wandte sie sich blitzschnell um. Stattdessen aber erkannte sie eine Mauer aus weißem Licht über den Dächern einiger Türmen, die in rasender Geschwindigkeit wuchs. Alle Programme, sowohl Wächter als auch Revoluzzer, stoppten mitten in ihren Kämpfen und schauten zu, wie das Licht die Stadt umgab.<br>Susan aktivierte die Kommunikationskonsole an ihrem Arm. "Tron City an Argon. Seht ihr dasselbe wie wir?"  
>Die Rückmeldung dauerte einen Augenblick. "<em>J-Ja... Ist das die Firewall, von der du uns erzählt hast?<em>"  
>"Ja. Sind alle Programme innerhalb der Mauer?"<br>"_Ja, wir sind alle in der Stadt..._"  
>Susan lächelte und wechselte das Netzwerk, während sie über die Straße auf die schimmernde Firewall zuging. "Gallium?"<br>"_Susan, es ist die Firewall! Wir sind von ihr umschlossen!_"  
>"Wirklich alle?"<br>"_Ja, kein Programm ist außerhalb und wir können nich-_"  
>"Warte, da kommt noch ein Anruf." Sie tippte auf den blinkenden Punkt an ihrem Arm.<br>"_Susan?_"  
>Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. "Zuse! Scheiße, ich dachte schon, du würdest es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen und wir müssten alle ins Gras beißen."<br>"..._ Susan, kannst du zu mir kommen?_"  
>"Schick mir deine Koordinaten, bin am Weg!"<br>Sie überprüfte die Standort Daten, während sie beschleunigte. Aufregung rauschte durch ihren Körper und sie musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass es wegen ihm war. Zuse.  
>Er hatte seine Aufgabe so ausgeführt, wie sie es ihm aufgetragen hatte. Er hatte sie nicht enttäuscht. Er hatte die Chance ergriffen und wie er es gewollt hatte, bewiesen, dass er es verdient hatte zu leben. Susan freute sich unheimlich darüber, dass die Entscheidung ihn nicht umzubringen die richtige gewesen war. Auch wenn diese positive Leistung von Zuse bei weitem die negativen nicht auslöschen konnte, brachte es sie beide trotzdem näher zu ihrer früheren Freundschaft. Möglicherweise würde sie Zuse irgendwann in ferner Zukunft vollends vergeben können.<br>Sie rannte immer schneller auf die Mauer zu, wich ein paar Kämpfenden lächelnd aus, rammte bei Gelegenheit ihren Diskus in einen Wächter und lief weiter. Als sie endlich nur mehr ein, zwei Querstraßen von der Firewall entfernt war, konnte sie sie gleich viel besser sehen und erkannte, dass sie eigentlich fast durchsichtig war.  
>Auf einmal fielen ihre Mundwinkel und sie bremste sich ein.<br>Zuse stand da, schaute sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Doch er war nicht innerhalb der leuchtenden Wand, er stand draußen.  
>Susan runzelte die Stirn und wurde immer langsamer. Als sie die Mauer erreichte, starrte sie Zuse mit offenem Mund an. Er bewegte sich kaum, sah sie einfach leicht bedauernd an. Sie drückte gegen die Mauer, doch die bewegte sich nicht. Sie drückte fester, aber sie fühlte sich an wie spiegelglatter Beton.<br>"Was zum Teufel soll das, Zuse?!", fauchte sie.  
>"Naja..." Er holte tief Luft. "Die Firewall konnte nur von bestimmten Zweigstellen der Konsole aus aktiviert werden, welche sich nunmal..." Er sah sich traurig lächelnd um. "... außerhalb der Schutzgrenze befinden."<br>Susan schüttelte den Kopf. "No. Neinneinneinnein... Zuse, ich bin hundertprozentig sicher, dass Flynn die Zerstörungswelle jeden Moment einsetzt, also musst du hier hinein, JETZT!"  
>Sie versuchte nochmal gegen die Wand zu schlagen, doch es half nichts. Verzweifelt versuchte sie es mit ihrem Diskus. Nicht einmal ein Kratzer.<br>"Man kann von außen nicht hinein. Daher ist es ja auch eine Schutzmauer."  
>"Scheiße!", zischte sie.<br>Ihr Atem wurde schneller. Sie schloss die Augen und überlegte. Irgendetwas musste sie doch tun können. Wozu war man eine Heldin, wenn man dann nicht einmal eine einzige Person retten konnte? Doch so sehr sie sich anstrengte, ihr fiel partout keine Lösung ein.  
>"Susan...", hörte sie Zuse's sanfte Stimme und sah auf. "Die Zerstörungswelle könnte jeden Augenblick kommen, sagtest du?"<br>Sie nickte.  
>Er seufzte. "Oh... Ich dachte, ich hätte noch mehr Zeit..." Er sah ihr wieder in die Augen. "Susan, bevor ich sterbe, muss ich dir noch etwas sagen."<br>Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an.  
>"Als ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe, wusste ich, dass du anders warst. Du hattest damals diese blauen Jeans an und dein CCR T-Shirt", lachte Zuse sich erinnernd. "Aber, bei den Usern, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung wie anders du warst und vor allem... wie sehr du mich verändern würdest. Du hast einfach alles verändert, hast dem gesamten Raster Hoffnung geschenkt, als er sie am meisten gebraucht hatte. Und du hast mir Hoffnung geschenkt. Nach der Säuberung hatte ich gedacht, dass ich nie mehr glücklich sein könnte. Du hast mich jedoch vom Gegenteil überzeugt." Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. "Du hast sogar alles besser gemacht, als es vorher war, besser als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können. Ich weiß, ich habe es dir in letzter Zeit nicht gezeigt, aber das kam daher, dass ich dachte es wäre schlimm, dass du an die User glaubst und dich so für sie entsetzt." Er lachte. "Ich war ein Idiot, ich weiß! Ich habe dich enttäuscht... und trotzdem hast du mir immer wieder vertraut."<br>Auch Susan rannen inzwischen Tränen über's Gesicht.  
>Zuse atmete zitternd aus. "Weißt du, ich hätte nie den Mut hierzu, eine Schutzmauer für alle Programme des Rasters errichten um den Preis, dass ich selbst nicht dahinter stehen kann, aufbringen können, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst. Du hast mich auf so viele Arten verändert... Alles Gute in mir... kommt nur, nur von dir." Er holte noch einmal tief Luft. "Susan... Ich liebe dich."<br>Sie drückte die Lider zusammen und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, um nicht schreien zu müssen.  
>Zuse lachte, während er weinte.<br>Endlich, nach mehr als 1000 Zyklen, in denen er versucht hatte es zu unterdrückten, hatte er sich dazu durchringen können es auszusprechen. Und es fühlte sich so befreiend an. Am liebsten würde er es jetzt aus sich herausschreien, so dass jeder es hören konnte.  
>Er liebte Susan Gifford, mehr als alles andere, und er würde auch für sie sterben.<br>Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihm ein lauter Knall und er zuckte zusammen. Schnell sah er hinter sich und erkannte, dass das Portal etwas heller leuchtete als sonst. Es würde gleich so weit sein.  
>"Susan.", sagte er rasch.<br>Sie öffnete die Augen.  
>Er legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf die schimmernde Mauer und sah sie flehenden Bickes an.<br>Sie schluchzte und sah ihm in die Augen. Diese schönen hellen Augen...  
>Da entdeckte sie hinter ihm eine sich schnell nähernde Lichtwelle, riss die Augen auf und legte ihre Hand schnell auf die Stelle der Mauer, an der auf der anderen Seite auch seine lag. Ihr Atem war schnell, ihr Herz pochte stark.<br>Zuse schaute zufrieden auf ihre Hand. Auch die dicke Mauer konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ihre Wärme fühlen konnte.  
>Susan... seine Susan...<br>Noch einmal formten seine Lippen die drei Worte, die er gerade gesprochen hatte, bevor ihn die Lichtwelle erfasste und Susan wegen des vielen Lichts zurückwich.  
>Als es vorbei war, starrte sie schwer atmend auf den leeren Fleck vor ihr.<p> 


	25. Sunrise

**/Sunrise/**

**2009**

**/Kyto2/**: Flynn?  
><strong>SFlynn/**: Sam.  
><strong>Kyto2/**: ok  
><strong>SFlynn/**: wie läuft's Kay?  
><strong>Kyto2/**: gut. Die Neuerungen, die Susan eingeführt hat, sind klasse. Die Leistung des Systems ist zwar bei weitem nicht maximal, aber die Programme sind glücklich mit ihrer Administratorin und du sagtest ja, dass dir diese Art der Perfektion ohnehin nicht so wichtig ist, also...  
><strong>SFlynn/**: Und Tron?  
><strong>Kyto2/**: Tron's Reboot wird noch etwas dauern, immerhin war er sehr geschwächt, als wir ihn gefunden haben. Seine Kräfte aber sind erstaunlich. Bald wird er wieder so fit wie früher und ganz der alte sein, so wie die umprogrammierten Wächter. Glaubst du, er wird sich an alles erinnern? Also an alles davor und als Rinzler?  
><strong>SFlynn/**: Vielleicht nicht an alles, aber ich schätze, Susan und die anderen werden ihn an das Wesentliche erinnern wenn nötig. Wie geht's ihr btw?  
><strong>Kyto2/**: Sie ist meistens gestresst. Der Job ist nicht gerade das, was man einer Kämpfernatur zumuten sollte, aber sie kommt damit klar, besonders jetzt wieder.  
><strong>SFlynn/**: Sie macht einen fantastischen Job, kannst du ihr ruhig ausrichten.  
><strong>Kyto2/**: Sie wird sich darüber freuen. Weißt du, sie hat dich wirklich in ihr Herz geschlossen. Susan ist dir so dankbar für alles. Wir alle sind das.

"Sam?"  
>'Beim Klang von Quorra's Stimme zuckte er zusammen und drehte sich um. "Ja?"<br>"Alan ist hier. Wir können jetzt fahren.", sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln.  
>"Okay, eine Sekunde noch."<br>Sie nickte und ging wieder die Treppen hoch zur Spielehalle.

**/SFlynn/**: Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Gibt's noch was wichtiges?  
><strong>Kyto2/**: Wann kommst du zurück? Ich weiß, das mit der Zeitverschiebung ist anstrengend für dich, aber während bei dir erst eine Woche seit CLU's Sturz vergangen ist, ist es bei uns schon ein ganzer Zyklus.  
><strong>SFlynn/**: Ich werde mich bemühen heute noch zu kommen.  
><strong>Kyto2/**: Klasse!  
><strong>SFlynn/**: Ciao Kay  
><strong>Kyto2/**: Bis bald! Lang leben die User!  
><strong>SFlynn/** **offline**

Sam rieb sich über die Augen, blieb noch einen Moment sitzen und folgte Quorra dann.  
>Draußen stand Alan mit seinem Wagen und wartete auf ihn. Quorra saß auf dem Rücksitz mit einem kleinen Blumenstrauß auf ihrem Schoß, den sie sanft lächelnd bewunderte.<br>"Gefällen sie dir?", fragte Sam, während er auf der rechten Seite des Wagens neben Alan einstieg.  
>"Mhm..." Quorra strich fasziniert über die blauen und weißen Blütenblätter.<br>"Sternhyazinthen waren Susan's Lieblingsblumen.", erklärte Alan lachend beim Starten des Motors. "An ihrem Geburtstag haben dein Vater und ich ihr immer einen Strauß gekauft. Sie tat jedes Mal ganz überrascht, obwohl sie sich ohnehin sicher war, dass wir ihr welche kaufen. Ach, du hättest sie erleben sollen, sie hätte dir gefallen. Ihr seid euch in manchen Aspekten recht ähnlich, weißt du?"  
>Sam sah aus dem Fenster und lächelte.<br>Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete er die aufgehende Sonne, die alles um sie herum in ein gold glänzendes Licht tauchte. Er hielt einen Umschlag in den Händen und strich mit den Fingern leicht über dessen Kanten.  
>"Du... hast dich in der letzten Woche ziemlich verändert, Sam.", riss Alan ihn mit leiser Stimme, sodass Quorra ihn nicht hören konnte, aus seinen Gedanken. "Dass du mit mir dorthin fahren wolltest, hat mich ehrlich gesagt überrascht."<br>"Naja, ich hab... alte Fotos gefunden und den Brief.", antwortete er.  
>Alan seufzte. "Ach ja, Susan's Briefe."<br>Unwillkürlich berührte er das Handschuhfach, in dem er seine alte Brille nun schon seit etwa 20 Jahren aufbewahrte.  
>Als die drei ausstiegen, sagte Sam kleinlaut: "Geh bitte voran. Ich weiß leider nicht mehr genau, wo-"<br>"Schon gut, Junge." Alan klopfte ihm nur auf die Schulter.  
>Langsamen Schrittes ging er vorraus und Sam, mit dem Umschlag in der Hand, und Quorra mit dem Bouquet folgten ihm. Sie staunte mit großen Augen über die hohen Bäume, das grüne Gras und die hübsch verzierten Steine mit den verschiedensten Namen drauf.<br>Endlich erreichten sie das Grab, das Sam unbedingt besuchen wollte. Alam hielt seine eigenen Hände fest, während er sprach: "Guten Morgen, Sue. Es ist schön wieder hier bei dir zur sein. Lora hat es heute leider nicht geschafft. Aber schau, dafür habe ich dir dieses mal jemand anderes mitgebracht. Sam und seine neue Freundin Quorra."  
>Behutsam legte sie den Blumenstrauß auf die Grünfläche vor dem Grabstein, zupfte noch kurz darauf herum, dass er auch wirklich perfekt aussah, und stellte sich dann wieder neben Sam.<br>"Hey, Tante Sue.", sagte er leise. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nicht hier gewesen bin. Das letzte Mal war glaube ich... als ich 10 war, oder so. Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich jetzt bei dir sein zu können. Auch wenn ich dich nicht so oft besucht habe, habe ich dich nie vergessen. Alan und Dad haben mir die verrücktesten Sachen von dir erzählt." Sie lachten leise, bevor Sam fortfuhr. "Du scheinst echt cool gewesen zu sein, echt toll..." Er hockte sich hin, öffnete den Umschlag und legte den Brief, den sie ihm kurz vor ihrem Tod hinterlassen hatte, auf das saftig grüne Gras. Als er ihn glatt strich, fielen ihm noch ein paar der letzten Worte darauf ins Auge: 'ich lebe'.  
>Alan lächelte. "Wenn du nur sehen könntest, wie sehr wir dich vermissen, Susan..." Er legte seine Hand auf den Grabstein. "Ruhe in Frieden, meine Freundin. Ich hoffe, du bist glücklich, da wo du jetzt bist."<br>Mit diesen Worten schlenderte er über den Friedhof zurück zum Auto.  
>Quorra hakte sich bei Sam ein und drückte sich selbst leicht an ihn. Lächelnd flüsterte er: "Das ist sie."<br>Zusammen folgten sie Alan.  
>Vögel zwitscherten. Blätter rauschten in der leichten Brise von Wind. Die Sonne schien hell und beleuchtete den Grabstein mit dem Namen der Frau, die in ihrer Welt eine Heldin war: Susan Gifford<p> 


	26. Epilogue

_**Author's Note: Ich empfehle nicht 'End Titles' vom **_**TRON: Legacy**_** Soundtrack zu hören während des zweiten Absatzes, ICH VERLANGE ES! Es passt nicht nur perfekt, die Szene würde ohne dem Lied einfach nicht funktionieren. **_

_**Und jetzt ist der Moment gekommen... Die Geschichte endet hier und ich möchte allen, die sie gelesen haben, sagen: VIELEN DANK! Es war eine grandiose Reise diese FF zu veröffentlichen und zu sehen wie ihr sie gelesen und manchmal sogar in Reviews 'besprochen' habt. Ich weiß es klingt echt sentimental, wie ich sonst eigentlich nicht bin, aber ich möchte, dass ihr wisst, dass diese FanFiction keine gewöhnliche Story für mich ist, nein, sie hat mich zu meiner Passion geführt, die Liebe meines Lebens: Schreiben. Ich verdanke dieser Geschichte und seinen Lesern so viel, denn beides zusammen hat mich glücklich gemacht, wenn andere mich unglücklich gemacht haben, _**ganz besonders deswegen, **_weil sie Schreiben nie als richtige Arbeit angesehen haben, aber ich denke ihr wisst es besser :) Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch mehr FFs in Zukunft hochladen werde, ich hoffe es, aber ich schätze, dass die mir niemals so viel bedeuten werden wie diese hier. Und ich möchte euch a**__**llen dafür danken, dass ihr ein Teil dieser Erfahrung gewesen seid.**_

**Danke_, meine lieben Programme, und FUCKING ENJOY THE LAST CHAP!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue/**

Kyto war gerade vom Input-Output-Tower zurückgekehrt und hastete durch die Gänge der Zentrale. Er hatte einen leuchtenden Bildschirm in der Hand und tippte beim Gehen darauf herum.  
>"Habt ihr die Zahlen schon überprüft?", fragte ein paar an Konsolen arbeitende Programme etwas hektisch.<br>"Die Auswertungen sind schon bei der Administratorin."  
>Er nickte, tippte wieder etwas auf seinem Bildschirm ein und hastete weiter. Von einem Nebengang gesellte sich ein Mann zu ihm und ging neben ihm her.<br>"Statusbericht, bitte.", sagte Kyto ohne aufzusehen.  
>"Alles im grünen Bereich. Keine Ausschreitungen. Lediglich eine kleine Kneipenschlägerei in Ebene 2, aber unsere Jungs haben das aufgeklärt, bevor jemand ernsthaft zu Schaden kommen konnte."<br>Kyto speicherte die Daten über die Systemwächteraktivitäten ab, bedankte sich und schritt in einen anderen langen Gang. Überall in der Administratorzentrale war es laut, bis auf diesen Bereich.  
>Kyto blieb vor einer Tür stehen, legte seine Hand darauf, die sofort gescannt wurde und gab dann zischend die Sicht auf Susan's Büro frei. Langsam trat er in den dunklen Raum.<br>Susan stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm bei einem hohen Regal.  
>"Susan."<br>"Mhm?", machte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.  
>"Wir sollten langsam los."<br>Susan antwortete nicht darauf, blieb einfach stehen und betrachtete die Bilddatei in ihrer Hand. Darauf war ein Programm mit weißem Haar abgebildet, das seitlich in einem Bett lag und mit müdem, aber durchdringenden Blick den Betrachter ansah. Das einzige Bild, das sie von ihm hatte. Das einzige Bild, das sie brauchte, um dieses Kribbeln im Bauch zu empfinden.  
>"Susan?"<br>Sie wandte ihren Kopf Kyto zu. "Einen Moment noch.", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme.  
>Wieder betrachtete sie das lächelnde Gesicht auf dem Bild. Sie atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und küsste die Datei in ihren Händen kurz. Dann stellte sie das Bild wieder auf das Regal und wandte sich nun vollends ihrem Sekretär zu.<br>"Gehen wir.", sagte sie schmunzelnd und spazierte an ihm vorbei. "Ich will doch nicht die große Einweihungsparty verpassen."

* * *

><p>Als sich die Aufzugstüren öffneten, wurden sie sogleich von einem harten Beat und einer elektrifizierenden Melodie begrüßt.<br>Lächelnd trat Susan mit Kyto an ihrer Seite ein. Das Personal beim Eingang verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr, flüsterten ehrfürchtig "Administratorin..." und sie nickte ihnen zu.  
>"Die Systemadministratorin ist da!", rief ein Programm im Club und alle Gäste erhoben ihr Glass.<br>Susan hob die Hände, lachte. "Seid gegrüßt, Programme!", als sie und Kyto zur großen Bar schlenderten.  
>Der Wiederaufbau war genau nach Plan erfolgt. Der End Of Line Club sah so aus wie vorher. Er war perfekt.<br>"Ein Hoch auf die Administratorin!", riss Shaddix sie aus den Gedanken, als sie die Bar erreichten. Er hielt ein Glas mit grüner Flüssigkeit hoch und leerte es in einem Zug.  
>Susan lachte. "Ich dachte, Barkeeper dürfen bei der Arbeit nichts trinken."<br>"Pff, das ist die Einweihungsparty! Der Barmann muss auch eingeweiht werden, Amiga!"  
>Da ertönte ein fröhliches: "Hey, Sexy!"<br>Sweep kam mit einem Drink in der Hand zu ihnen hergehopst, zog Kyto näher an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
>"Krieg' ich kein Begrüßungsküsschen?", fragte Susan gespielt schmollend.<br>Da drückte ihr auch schon jemand einen dicken Schmatzer auf die rechte Wange und sie drückte quietschend die Lider zusammen. Eckert lachte und knuddelte sie noch einmal kurz bevor er mit einem Satz auf der Bar stand und sich zu ihr hinunter beugte. "Um sowas könntest du mich ruhig öfters bitten!"  
>Während er freudig auf der Bar herumtanzte, fragte Sweep: "Alles okay bei dir, Sue?"<br>"Es geht. Etwas stressig der Job." Grinsend schaute sie Kyto an. "Aber zum Glück habe ich ja meinen fleißigen Sekretär, der all die Drecksarbeit für mich erledigt!" Sie wuschelte ihm durchs Haar, was ihn zusammenzucken und zurückweichen ließ.  
>"AAH! Du zerstörst meine Frisur, du Monster!", quengelte er.<br>Susan und Sweep prusteten los und als sie sich beruhigten, half Sweep Kyto sein Haar wieder perfekt zu stylen.  
>"Keine Sorge, Kay, du siehst immer klasse aus."<br>"Findest du?", hauchte Kyto und küsste Sweep leidenschaftlich.  
>Susan stand nur daneben, hob eine Augenbraue und wartete ungeduldig. Dann räusperte sie sich, woraufhin sich die beiden voneinander lösten.<br>"Hä?", sagten sie wie aus einem Munde.  
>"Iiiiich langweile mich, wenn ich nur hier stehen und euch beim rummachen zusehen kann. Versteht mich nicht falsch, heiß ist es schon, aber trotzdem irgendwie ein komischer Moment für mich."<br>"Hey, sei dankbar für die Show, Suzie!", neckte Kyto sie.  
>"Suzie?" Susan kniff die Augen zusammen.<br>"Halt lieber die Klappe, Kay, sonst gibts hier Tote!", lachte Sweep, sah kurz an ihm vorbei und grinste dann Susan an. "Nur keine Panik, Susan, dir wird bestimmt gleich nicht mehr so langweilig sein." Mit einem Nicken deutete er hinter sie.  
>Susan wandte sich um und fing an breit zu lächeln.<br>Die silbernen Augen auf Susan gerichtet stieg Zuse schwebenden Schrittes die Treppen seiner Lounge hinab. Vor ihr blieb er stehen und verbeugte sich tief. "Administratorin...", hauchte er und küsste ihren Handrücken.  
>Als er sich wieder aufrichtete wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch etwas anderes lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er seufzte kopfschüttelnd, tippte Eckert, der noch immer wild auf der Bar herumtanzte, mit dem Galsstock gegen das Bein, woraufhin der sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte.<br>"Die Bar ist brandneu, Eckert. Soetwas kannst du vielleicht in deinem ElecTRONica Club machen, aber nicht hier, verstanden?", sagte er mit strengem Blick.  
>"Aw, ich will mich doch nur amüsieren, Brüderchen! Bitte, nur dieses eine einmal!" Gespielt zog er eine Schnute.<br>Zuse seufzte erneut, überlegte kurz und sagte dann: "Mmmm... Na gut! Aber wenn ich auch nur einen verschütteten Drink sehe, lasse ich dich rausschmeißen!"  
>Eckert grinste. "Dankeschööön!"<br>"Ach, und Eckert?"  
>"Hm?" Er beugte sich wieder zu ihm hinab.<br>Zuse umarmte ihn kurz. "Schön, dass du hier bist."  
>"Die EOLC Neueröffnung lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen!", lachte er und fing wieder wild an zu tanzen.<br>Zuse schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich der lächelnden Susan zu und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. "Wollen wir, meine Schöne?"  
>Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam schlenderten sie um die Bar herum. Im Vorbeigehen wuschelte Zuse Kyto durchs Haar, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen.<br>"AAH!", schrie der. "Warum macht ihr das andauernd?!"  
>"Hör auf dich darüber aufzuregen wie ein kleines Mädchen und es wird seinen Charme verlieren, mein Lieber.", antwortete Zuse belustigt.<br>Susan kicherte.  
>Während sie zur Hinterseite des Clubs schritten, beugten die Programme um sie herum immer wieder das Haupt und flüsterten abwechselnd "Susan" und "Zuse", er war nach CLU's Sturz nicht weniger berühmt wie sie.<br>Seine selbstlose Tat, dass er sich für die Programme des Rasters geopfert hatte, hatte sich nach dem Sieg bei der Schlacht schnell herumgesprochen und niemand blieb davon unberührt, zumal Susan, nachdem sie noch einen ganzen Millizyklus an der Stelle, an der er gestorben war, schreiend und weinen gesessen und dann zur Administratorin gewählt worden war, ihre Rede ihm als einer der Helden des Rasters und allen anderen Opfern des Tages gewidmet hatte. Obwohl sie es lieber abgelehnt hätte, hatte Susan ihr Amt geehrt in Angriff genommen, nicht nur, weil sie so eine schwierige Aufgabe niemand anderes anvertrauen wollte, sondern auch, weil es eine willkommene Ablenkung von ihren Gedanken an Zuse's Tod, die sie emotional genauso töteten, war.  
>Als dann Sam Flynn wieder auf den Raster gekommen war und gesehen hatte in was für einen depressiven Zustand sich Susan befand, hatte er sich überlegt, wie er ihr für alles danken könnte, was sie für ihn, seinen Vater und seine Schöpfung den Raster, getan hatte. Sich zuerst dagegen sträubend wegen seinen eigenen Erfahrungen mit ihm, begann er das System nach Zuse's Datei zu durchforsten und nach 2 Tagen und 2 Nächten Suchen war er fündig geworden, hatte sie repariert und reaktiviert, was Susan, als sie ihn endlich wieder sah, nahezu in Tränen zum zusammenbrechen gebracht hatte.<br>"Gefällt dir dein neuer alter Club?", fragte Susan schmunzelnd.  
>"Ach, er ist wundervoll, mein Schatz." Er blieb stehen, legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften und grinste sie verführerisch an. "Es hat schon seine Vorteile mit der Systemadministratorin in einer Beziehung zu sein..."<br>"Aha, dich interessiert also nur mein Ruhm, verstehe.", sagte sie gespielt genervt und drehte sich halb weg.  
>Zuse lachte und zog sie näher an sich. "Und wenn du Straßenreiniger wärst, würde ich trotzdem mit dir zusammen sein wollen!" Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und küsste sie ohne den Blick von ihren Augen zu nehmen.<br>Susan kicherte wieder. "Oh, wie romantisch du doch bist! Aber... du bist dir schon darüber im Klaren, dass du jetzt, wo ich deine Freundin bin, nicht mehr mit anderen-"  
>"Susan.", unterbrach er sie. "Es hat ein Millennium gedauert, um an diesem Punkt zu gelangen und ich wäre der größte Dummkopf in der Geschichte des Rasters, wenn ich es durch so eine Kleinigkeit vermasseln würde. Außerdem, warum sollte ich eine so mutige, kluge und schöne Frau wie dich betrügen?"<br>Susan sah ihm sanft lächelnd in die Augen. Diese wunderschönen, hellen Augen.  
>"Plus, du bist stärker als ich und würdest mich vermutlich wie einen kleinen Zweig auseinanderbrechen."<br>Sie lachte und stieß ihn etwas von sich weg, bevor sie ihn wieder an sich heranließ. "Ich liebe dich, Zuse.", hauchte sie.  
>"Und ich liebe dich, Susan Gifford."<br>Sie lehnten sich vor und küssten sich innig. Ihre Schaltfarben fingen an so hell wie noch nie zu strahlen, sodass sie den Kuss beenden und lachend die Lider zusammendrücken mussten, um nicht von dem grellen Licht geblendet zu werden.  
>Während die anderen um sie herum ausgelassen und wild tanzten, legte Susan ihre Hand auf Zuse's Schulter und die andere in seine eigene und langsam bewegten sie sich zur elektrifizierenden Musik.<br>"Auf dass die Party ewig weitergeht." flüsterten sie.  
>Zusammen verbrachten sie den ganzen Abend freudig tanzend und mit Freunden scherzend, ohne zu bemerken wie sich das Portal in weiter Ferne öffnete und wie ein Stern am Himmel prangte.<p>

**- END OF LINE -**


End file.
